Married Life
by Preppi101
Summary: Sequel to Cuddy has kids? House and Cuddy are married. With new editions and surprise can the entire House and Cuddy clan stay together or as the kids get older will they grow apart? Please read and review!
1. Daddy's girls

AN: This is the sequel to Cuddy has kids? Please read and review! If you read Cuddy has kids you already know a lot of this. This take 6 months after the last epilogue. And it's June so lets see what happens to people. Samantha's turning 16 in November. Joey just turned 17. Jamie is 18 and is only going to high school for one semester and then she's done. House and Cuddy are expecting again. Audri and Paige are 1. Rachel's 2. Lexie and Lucy are still around. Joey's living with them. Can they stay together? Or will they grow apart? Read Married Life and you'll find out. So here's chapter 1!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morning...

It was a typical work day morning for House and Cuddy. They got up got ready. Cuddy's baby bump growing. Samantha and Joey were up playing with Preston. Audri and Paige were walking around. Rachel was playing. And Jamie was getting home after spending the night over at Trevor's. Cuddy went into the kitchen and got her self something for breakfast. House came out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen.

" Are you going to kill Jamie"? House asked wrapping his arms around Cuddy.

" No. Did you feel that"? Cuddy asked.

" What"? House asked.

" That kick. It kind of hurt". Cuddy said.

" Well I guess the soccer player's are up". House said.

" Quiet or they won't stop kicking me". Cuddy said.

" Why don't you want to find out what they are"? House asked.

" Because I don't want to find out I'm pregnant with twin girls again". Cuddy said.

" That's very unlikely". House said.

" How would you know"? Cuddy asked.

" Because I know". House said.

" I'll go in for an ultrasound and I'll find out". Cuddy said.

" I'll do it today". House said.

" Alright". Cuddy said.

" We better get going or we're gonna be late". House said giving her a kiss.

" Let me say good bye to everyone and then I'll go". Cuddy said.

" Samantha and Jamie are coming up today with Preston". House said.

" I know". Cuddy smiled. Cuddy walked out of the kitchen.

" Hey kids mom and dad are leaving for work". Cuddy shouted. Samantha came down with Preston. Jamie walked out of the living room with Audri, Paige, and Rachel.

" Bye mom". Samantha said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

" Let me see Preston". Cuddy said. Samantha handed her almost 6 month old son to her mom.

" Bye mom". Jamie said.

" Bye mommy". Rachel said. Audri and Paige hugged Cuddy's legs.

" Alright I gotta go. I love you guys". Cuddy said. House limped out of the kitchen.

" Bye mom, bye dad". Samantha said.

" See ya later. Maybe Preston can help diagnose today". House said.

" Bye daddy". Samantha said.

" You know all the emergency numbers everything. If you need anything call Wilson". House said.

" Alright go y'all are gonna be late for work". Samantha said. House and Cuddy got out of the house.

" I'm gonna go give Preston his bath and get him ready so we can go soon and do that stuff today". Samantha said.

" Okay. We're going out with Jessica, Katie, Carli, Sophia, Maddie, Abbie, Callie, and Kayla". Jamie said.

" Is Cal and Kayla bringing Hannah Banana and Riley"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Jamie said.

" Alright". Samantha said walking up the stairs with Preston to get him ready. She walked into her room.

" Hey babe, I gotta go to work". Joey said.

" Love you". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" Love you too". Joey said.

" Say bye to daddy Preston". Samantha said.

" Bye buddy". Joey said giving Preston a kiss on the top of the head and then giving Samantha another kiss. Joey walked out and went down stairs to his car.

" Okay Preston, it's bath time". Samantha said. She walked into her bathroom gave him a bath and then she got him ready. He was wearing a little nike outfit and Samantha had to put the nike's on for her dad. She put on a pair of American eagle shorts and a Holister t-shirt. She was so happy she could pull it off. And a pair of flip flops. She through her hair up in a ponytail and she put her earrings in. She put Preston in his car seat and went down stairs.

" You ready"? Samantha asked Jamie.

" Uh huh. Holly should be here soon to watch them". Jamie said.

" Alright". Samantha said. Jamie looked her over.

" You look awesome. You don't look like you had a baby six months ago". Jamie said.

" Thank you". Samantha said. Holly knocked on the door. Samantha answered.

" Hey Sam". Holly said.

" Hey Holl". Samantha said.

" I'm just watching Audri, Paige, and Rachel"? Holly asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" How long"? Holly asked.

" Maybe until five". Samantha said.

" I might take them to the park. Do you have the car seats"? Holly said.

" In the garage". Samantha said.

" Thank you. It's five bucks an hour". Holly said.

" Alright. Thanks Holl you're the best". Samantha said.

" No prob. They should be good. Lunch is PB&J". Holly said.

" Audri loves strawberry, Paige likes grape and Rachel will eat pretty much anything. Rachel is prone to throwing fits so just be careful. Audri pulls hair, watch earrings and everything. That's pretty much it. Thanks again". Samantha said.

" You're welcome". Holly said.

" Jamie, lets go". Samantha said.

" Coming". Jamie said.

" Bye guys. Have fun. If you need anything call me or Jamie". Samantha said. Jamie and Samantha walked out of the house. Samantha set Preston down in the car seat holder that Jamie had. Set his diaper bag back there. Samantha got into the front seat while Jamie got into the drivers seat. Jamie had a mixed CD in the radio and it was on a song by Maroon 5.

" So what's first"? Jame asked.

" I need to get some stuff from target for him. I also need to find his outfit for pictures". Samantha said.

" Alright. Did you bring your wallet"? Jamie said.

" Yeah. It's in Preston's diaper bag". Samantha said.

" Do you need to stop at the bank"? Jamie asked.

" Yeah. I need to deposit a check from Carli". Samantha said.

" Why"? Jamie asked.

" She didn't have her money on her and I bought her something". Samantha said.

" So she's paying you back"? Jamie asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Do you know that mom and dad are proud of you and Joey for buying a lot of your own stuff and not relying on them"? Jamie asked.

" No". Samantha said.

" I heard mom and dad talking. They're proud and a little sad. Proud because you bought a lot of the stuff for Preston. A little sad because you're growing up and you're going to move out when you're eighteen because Joey can sign a lease for an apartment". Jamie said.

" Jamie, I want to have a life where I can live with Joey and Preston and not worrying about being a burden to mom and dad". Samantha said.

" You're not a burden. Samantha, mom and dad love you so much that I don't think they'll let you leave. Preston, is the first grandbaby let them enjoy it". Jamie said.

" Does Trevor know"? Samantha asked out of the blue.

" Samantha, mom and dad are gonna kill me. So I'm moving in with my 21 year old boyfriend". Jamie said.

" Jamie, you're going to have to tell him. Mom and dad must know". Samantha said.

" I've only told you and Preston. Which I know he won't rat me out but maybe you will". Jamie said.

" I told you the moment I found out I was pregnant with Preston that I was. But you have kept it from mom and dad for over a month". Samantha said.

" I just haven't found the right time to tell them guess what you're other daughter is knocked up and is moving in with her boyfriend who is more like her fiance`". Jamie said.

" I found the guts to tell mom and dad. Mom, is due in August at least tell her before then". Samantha said.

" You missed the one really big thing I said". Jamie said.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" The fiance` thing I said". Jamie said.

" You're engaged to Trevor"? Samantha asked.

" He proposed last night". Jamie said.

" So you had some post proposal sex"? Samantha asked.

" Why would I have been sneaking in this morning"? Jamie asked.

" I don't know". Samantha said.

" Well the thing that you said is why". Jamie said.

" Well congrats. I've already had mine". Samantha said.

" Please tell me you waited until you were in the clear"? Jamie asked.

" Yes". Samantha said looking at her finger.

" He must really love you to give you that". Jamie said.

" We have a son. We've known each other for ten years it's perfect". Samantha said.

" Wait till we get out into the sun your diamonds will sparkle". Jamie said.

" I want to see your ring". Samantha said.

" Wait till we get out". Jamie said.

" Alright". Samantha said as Jamie pulled into the parking lot. Jamie grabbed her purse while Samantha got out and got Preston and the diaper bag.

" Samantha look". Jamie said holding her left hand out. It was traditional gold with a beautiful solitare diamond.

" It's beautiful. Can we get inside so I can get a cart. Preston's really heavy". Samantha said. They walked inside and grabbed a cart. Samantha set Preston's car seat in the cart.

" What do you need"? Jamie asked.

" I need to get a couple outfits, diapers, a new thing of bottles, and whatever else I need". Samantha said pushing the cart towards the baby section. She went to clothes and got a couple outfits. She was gonna wait for the outfit for pictures because she didn't know how much he'd grow. She grabbed the other stuff she needed and then it was just looking time.

" I need bibs". Samantha said. Jamie grabbed three things of bibs.

" Do you need anything else"? Jamie asked.

" A package of socks". Samantha said.

" Here you go". Jamie said throwing the socks at Samantha.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" What if Trevor and I don't make it"? Jamie asked.

" Jamie, you know having a baby is hard. I wanted to kill Joey half the time. I worry all the time that Joey and I won't last. I put that thought in the back of my mind and then I'm done with it". Samantha said.

" Has having Preston changed you in any way"? Jamie asked.

" In so many ways. I'm a mom, full time student, sister, daughter, best friend, and girlfriend. I don't think I would want my life anyother way". Samantha said.

" Do you think being a mom has made you grow up"? Jamie asked.

" Somethings yes. But the smart ass comments always stay. I'm gonna be the best mom I can and so will you". Samantha said.

" Samantha, thanks for this". Jamie said.

" No prob. I need to get some stuff for Joey". Samantha said turning the cart around and walking towards the make up and stuff.

" What does he need"? Jamie asked.

" Axe, body wash, razors, deoderant, shaving cream, and shampoo. I need mascara, eye liner, body wash, shampoo, deoderant, and lotion". Samantha said. Jamie grabbed Samantha's stuff with Preston while Samantha grabbed Joey's stuff. Samantha met up with Jamie.

" You want a soda or something"? Samantha asked as they started going through the line.

" Sure". Jamie said and got a Pepsi.

" Grab me a bottle of water would ya". Samantha said putting the stuff on the conveirbelt.

" Alright". Jamie said grabbing her sister a bottle of water.

" Did you find everything okay"? The cashier asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said looking at Preston.

" Cute baby. How old"? The cashier said.

" Almost 6 months". Samantha said.

" You look good for having a baby 6 months ago". The cashier said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" Your total is 40.37". The cashier said.

" Preston Alexander, you're expensive". Samantha said handing her the cash. The cashier handed her the change and the receipt.

" Have a good day". The cashier said.

" You too". Samantha said pushing the cart. Jamie took the bags while Samantha had Preston and the diaper bag. Samantha and Jamie walked out to the car. Samantha opened up the door where Preston's car seat holder was and put him in it and then stuck the diaper bag on the floor. The she got into the front seat.

" Where are we going to lunch"? Samantha asked.

" Where ever Cal and Kayla pick". Jamie said. Samantha's phone started to ring.

" Speak of the devil". Samantha said before answering.

" Hey Cal". Samantha said.

" Hey Sam". Callie said.

" You're bringing Riley right"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh. Are you bringing Preston"? Callie said.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Is Abbie bringing Julia"? Callie asked.

" I don't know. All I know is Hannah Banana and Riley is supposed to be there besides Preston". Samantha said.

" Sweet. We're having lunch at Olive Garden". Callie said.

" Right on. I'll tell my designanted driver". Samantha said.

" See ya Sam". Callie said.

" See ya Cal". Samantha said and hung up.

" Where are we going"? Jamie asked.

" My most favorite place". Samantha said.

" Why do you love Olive Garden so much"? Jamie asked.

" Because it's good". Samantha said. Preston started getting cranky.

" Buddy, we're gonna be there soon and I'll get you out of that car seat". Samantha said.

" You are an amazing mom. You know that"? Jamie said.

" Yeah". Samantha said. The rest of the car ride was in silence. When they got to Olive Garden their friends were waiting out side for them. Samantha got out slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and then grabbed Preston. They walked up to where their friends were waiting for them.

" Hey Sam". Callie said.

" Hey Cal". Samantha said. Preston started getting fussy.

" Abbie, isn't here yet". Callie said.

" Well I need to do something or I'm never gonna eat because he'll be crying". Samantha said.

" Go over under the shade and get him out". Kayla said.

" Thanks for giving me the idea". Samantha said walking over to a shadey spot. She got Preston out and started calming down.

" Sam, I'll carry his car seat in so you can keep him calm". Maddie said.

" Thank you". Samantha said.

" He's so big". Abbie said behind said.

" Hey Abbie". Samantha said.

" Hey Sam". Abbie said.

" Did you bring Julia"? Samantha asked walking over to the rest of the group.

" Yeah". Abbie said switiching sides with Julia.

" Lets go inside". Jessica said. They went inside and the hostess found them a table. Samantha sat next to Callie and Jamie sat on the other side of Samantha. And then everyone else filled in.

" So Sam, how are you and Joey doing"? Abbie asked.

" We're fine Abbie. He had to go to work today. He was so sad he had to leave Preston". Samantha said.

" Well that's good. Are you guys seeing your dad today"? Abbie said.

" That's why Preston has this outfit on. Daddy, is probably gonna dress the twins if they're boys in stuff like this". Samantha said. Samantha's phone started to ring. In one arm she had Preston and with her free hand she answered the phone.

" Hello". Samantha said.

" Hey Sam". Joey said.

" Hey babe". Samantha said.

" I have something to tell you". Joey said.

" Please don't tell me you're leaving me and Preston? I will hunt you down and kill you". Samantha said.

" No. I lied to you this morning". Joey said.

" About what"? Samantha asked.

" About going to work. I'm thinking about joining the Army when I'm 18". Joey said.

" Joey, I don't want to leave me and Preston. Why would you even think of something like that"? Samantha said.

" It'll pay for college for me. My dad was in the Army I think it would be a great thing for me to do". Joey said.

" Babe, this is the Army we're talking about. What if something happened to you and I was a single mom with Preston. I wouldn't make it. Joey, just think over your options. I don't want to find out you're dead and we just found out we're pregnant. Just think it over because I don't want to lose you". Samantha said.

" Now, I have to go to work". Joey said.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Joey said and hung up.

" What was that about"? Katie asked.

" Joey's, thinking about joining the Army when he's eighteen". Samantha said. Tears were forming in her eyes.

" He isn't"? Abbie asked.

" He is. Guys I don't know what to do if I lose him". Samantha said.

" We're here for you. All of us". Maddie said.

" That's not the point. I don't want them to come to me and tell me that Joey's dead because of a road side bomb. Or that he isn't coming home for Christmas or being here for the birth of our second child". Samantha said.

" Sweetie, he wouldn't do that". Callie said.

" He's pretty set on joining the Army when he's 18". Samantha said.

" Sam, mom and dad are gonna kill him for leaving you". Jamie said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" We have to tell dad today. We shouldn't tell mom because she's gonna kill him already". Jamie said.

" Dad's gonna be so pissed off". Samantha said.

" I know". Jamie said.

" Sam, he loves you and Preston, he shouldn't just make a decision without even confronting you about it". Carli said.

" Sam, he's probably just thinking about your future and Preston's. Sweetie, he's not gonna leave without knowing that you're okay with it". Sophia said.

" Guys I love him too much to let him do this". Samantha said in tears. Samantha's phone started to ring again. It was her dad.

" Hey daddy". Samantha said still in tears.

" Princess, what's wrong"? House asked.

" My baby daddy is thinking about joining the Army when he's 18". Samantha said.

" I'm assuming that I need to talk to him". House said.

" Jamie and I talked about how pissed you'd be. Daddy, I don't want him to leave me and Preston. Why can't he just stay here? If he's gonna be in the Army I'm staying here in New Jersey. All my friends and family are here. Dad, I don't to be told my husband or boyfriend's dead". Samantha said.

" Who's gonna tell your mom"? House asked.

" Daddy, I don't know". Samantha said.

" I'll talk to Wilson. Can you believe that Nathan's a year old"? House said.

" Yeah. I remember slow dancing with Joey talking about it". Samantha said.

" Wilson, has him with him all day today". House said.

" I can't wait to see him. The last time I saw him was last month". Samantha said.

" I gotta go sweetheart. I've gotta go give your mom an ultrasound to find out what the twins are". House said.

" Bye daddy". Samantha said.

" Bye Samantha". House said and hung up.

" I have an idea Jamie". Samantha said.

" What"? Jamie asked.

" Lets go home. If Holly's there take the van and bring Rachel, Audri, and Paige up to see mom and dad". Samantha said.

" I'll call Holly right now. And after lunch we'll go and get them. All four of the kids can fit in the van right"? Jamie said.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Why are you guys doing that"? Maddie asked.

" Wilson has Nathan today. Mom and dad have the other van so we can leave and dad can have them all day". Samantha said. Jamie dialed Holly's number.

" Hey Holly". Jamie said.

" Hey Jamie". Holly said.

" Can you just stay at my house until Samantha and I get there"? Jamie asked.

" Why"? Holly asked.

" We're gonna take the girls up to see my mom and dad". Jamie said.

" Alright". Holly said.

" Don't tell them it's a surprise". Jamie said.

" Alright Jamie. See ya later". Holly said.

" Thanks Holly". Jamie said and hung up. They finished lunch catching up. Jamie and Samantha were happy they got to see their friends. Samantha and Jamie went home and got the girls and the van and left to go to the hospital.

" I'm gonna call someone so don't talk". Samantha said. Samantha dialed her dad's number.

" Hello" House said.

" Hey". Samantha said.

" Are guys on your way"? House asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" I'll meet you in the lobby with your mom". House said.

" Alright. Thanks". Samantha said.

" Bye". House said and hung up. They got to the hospital and Samantha went to the trunk and got Preston's stroller. She got it out while Jamie was trying to get the little ones together so they could walk in. Samantha put Preston's car seat in the stroller and stuck the diaper bag in the net under the stroller. Jamie had all the little ones with her. Samantha couldn't take any of them because she was pushing Preston's stroller.

" I swear to god if mom has another set of girls I'm killing her". Jamie mumbled under her breath.

" Don't swear Jamie. They're little children present". Samantha smirked.

" I didn't swear". Jamie said offended. Samantha walks into the lobby first and her dad sees her. He comes over with her mom and then Jamie walks in with the girls.

" Daddy"! Audri and Paige said as they run towards House.

" How'd you guys do this"? Cuddy asked.

" We were at lunch and I talked to dad and decided we would bring the girls up to see you guys". Samantha said.

" Differential". Cuddy said.

" Differential". Samantha said.

" I'm assuming your dad hasn't tolf you what we found out today". Cuddy said.

" What are my new siblings"? Samantha said. Cuddy was anxious to tell Samantha and Jamie. She told House to take the girls up to diagnostics and they'll be right up. They walked into Cuddy's office.

" Mom, seriously tell us". Jamie said.

" We're having boys". Cuddy said.

" I get to have baby brothers". Samantha said.

" Yeah". Cuddy said.

" Preston's gonna be jealous". Samantha said.

" He will be. But he's gonna have Uncles". Cuddy said.

" Lets go upstairs. Thirteen and them haven't seen him since March". Samantha said.

" Alright". Cuddy said as they walked out. They got into the elevator and went up to House's floor. They walked into the conference room and saw that Cameron, Chase, Wilson, and Delilah were also in there.

" Hey guys". Samantha said as she walked through the door.

" Get him out. I want to see him". Thirteen said anxiously. Samantha got Preston out of his car seat.

" You dressed him like that just for your dad didn't you"? Cuddy asked.

" Yes. Dad got him the Nike's so I just had to put them on him". Samantha said.

" Can he stand yet"? Thirteen asked.

" He can kind of if you help hold him up. But eventually he will fall down and then laugh". Samantha said.

" Alright I want to hold him". Cameron said. Samantha handed Cameron, Preston.

" I wish we would have a boy". Cameron said.

" We will eventually". Chase said.

" Like I'd believe that". Cameron said.

" Mom, can I get a tattoo"? Samantha asked.

" What's with the random question"? Jamie asked.

" I don't know. I just want to know". Samantha said.

" What would you get"? Cuddy asked.

" I don't know. I didn't think I'd get this far". Samantha said.

" Tell me what you want done and then I'll give you my verdict". Cuddy said.

" Getting Preston's name would be cute". Jamie said.

" I've already thought about that. I want something that I can cover up and look like I'm a doctor without a tattoo". Samantha said.

" You have piercings that I know you're keeping. So just get his name on your arm". Jamie said.

" I really want to get one on my foot". Samantha said.

" That's awesome". Jamie said. Preston started getting restless. Samantha came over to Cameron and got him from her.

" Hey baby boy". Samantha said in a baby tone kissing her son. Preston started laughing.

" Dr. Cameron, you need to get to day care". A nurse said.

" What happened"? Cameron asked.

" Cecilla, won't stop crying". The nurse said.

" I'll be right there to come get her". Cameron said.

" Alright". The nurse said and left.

" Do you want me to come with"? Chase asked.

" No. Stay up here. I'll just sign her out and bring her up here". Cameron said.

" Alright". Chase said. Cameron left and went to daycare to get Cecilla. Everyone was still looking and talking to Preston when Cameron walked in.

" Hello". Cameron said.

" Hey CC". Samantha said walking over to Cameron who had Cecilla in her arms.

" We have a patient. So lets start diagnosing". Thirteen said.

" Elevated WBC, fever, shortness of breath, and she's been having issues getting her cycle to regulate". House said.

" Infection and PCOS". Samantha said.

" What infection"? Foreman asked.

" I don't know. It's not Leukima. It could be anything that causes that". Samantha said.

" Where'd you come up with PCOS"? House asked.

" How old is she"? Samantha asked.

" 21". House said.

" When she start"? Samantha asked.

" 13". House said.

" She's had her period for almost 10 years and it still hasn't regulated. It's PCOS". Samantha said.

" I couldn't have thought of that". House said.

" Thank you. I'm amazing like that". Samantha said.

" Just hand me my grandson". House said.

" No. I'm not letting you even go near Preston". Samantha said.

" Let me hold him". House whined.

" Here ya go". Samantha said handing Preston to House.

" He's heavier than he was yesterday". House smirked.

" Quit calling my son fat". Samantha said.

" He is chubby". House said.

" Tell grandpa to quit calling you fat". Samantha said giving Preston a kiss.

" Gross. You're getting mom germs all over him. I refuse to have my grandson be a mama's boy". House said.

" Shut up. He's my son and I'm his mom. Do the math". Samantha said. House looked at Samantha's tongue.

" You have your tongue pierced". House said.

" I don't have my tongue pierced". Samantha said. She lied through her teeth.

" You do I saw it". House said.

" Samantha Elizabeth, stick your tongue out". Cuddy said. Samantha did as she was instructed.

" See I told you". House smirked. Samantha glared at him that Cuddy glare.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy! What the hell is that"? Cuddy shouted.

" Mom, I just got it done. Okay, there's nothing to worry about. Ask Jamie what she needs to tell you". Samantha said. Jamie had that I'm gonna kill you look on her face.

" Jamie, what do you need to tell me"? Cuddy asked.

" I haven't even told Trevor. I'm pregnant". Jamie said.

" I'm to young to be a grandma first of all. Second of all, what the hell is wrong with you"! Cuddy said.

" Mom, I'm engaged. And I'm moving in with Trevor". Jamie said.

" I can't believe this. I just got done getting over Samantha having Preston and now you're pregnant. I need to sit down". Cuddy said.

" So you're saying that I made your life terrible". Samantha said with tears forming in her eyes.

" Samantha, that's not what I was saying". Cuddy said.

" No mom, the message was perfectly clear". Samantha said taking Preston from her dad.

" Samantha, I love Preston, but when he was born it just wasn't a good time". Cuddy said.

" Mom, I understand I disappointed you. I get it. But I have Preston and love him so much. I don't need to be told that you just got over me having Preston or that he's a mistake". Samantha said.

" I never said he was a mistake". Cuddy said.

" Mom, I heard it in your tone. I need sometime by myself". Samantha said handing Preston to Thirteen. She walked out of the conference room. She went to the elevator and then down to the clinic and into a clinic room. She locked the door behind her and then started to cry. Brenda heard everything. Cuddy came down as fast as she could and into the clinic. Thirteen was coming close behind with Preston. And then the others were gonna be down.

" Brenda, where's my daughter"? Cuddy asked as she walked into the clinic.

" Room 5". Brenda said.

" Thank you". Cuddy said walking towards room 5. Thirteen was right behind her.

" Samantha, you're gonna have to come out because I can't take care of Preston". Thirteen said.

" I need sometime by myself". Samantha said.

" Sam, you need to come out". Thirteen said.

" Didn't I just tell you that I want to be by myself"? Samantha asked.

" Samantha Elizabeth, come out here right now". Cuddy said.

" No"! Samantha screamed. Preston started to cry.

" Wonderful my daughter won't come out and my grandson's crying". Cuddy mumbled. Thirteen was trying to comfort Preston. Samantha could here Preston crying. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be a mom. She could still give him up. He wouldn't remember her. He would have someone else to remember. Thinking about this made her cry even more.

" Cameron, will you try to get her out. I need to calm Preston down". Thirteen said.

" No problem. Babe, take Cecilla". Cameron said handing Cecilla to Chase. Cameron walked over to where Cuddy was.

" Sam, come out. I know being a mom is hard. We have the break downs it's normal. But at the end of day you are happy because you have something to come home to. Just come out and see all of us. Or at least let someone come in". Cameron said.

" I'll let someone come in". Samantha said.

" Who"? Cameron asked.

" You". Samantha said. Samantha unlocked the door and let Cameron slip in before locking it again.

" Samantha, we all are here for you. Your mom didn't mean what she said. Listen to me, you made the right descion with Preston. Sam, you are gonna be fine. Just give your mom sometime". Cameron said.

" I don't think I can do this. I'm wasn't ready. I still have time so he doesn't have to be stuck with me forever. I didn't want this to happen to me. I love him don't get me wrong but I don't think I can go through life knowing I could have giving him a better life". Samantha said in tears.

" You're a good mom. You're a young mom yes, but a good one. If you want I can take Preston sometimes while you go out and have fun. You need it. I can also keep him over night so you can have some alone time with Joey, go out with friends, or anything else you want". Cameron said.

" Really"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Cameron said.

" Thanks Cameron". Samantha said.

" No problem". Cameron said.

" Lets go outside. I can still hear Preston". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Cameron said. Samantha unlocked the door and walked out with Cameron. She went over to Thirteen who was still trying to comfort a crying Preston. She took him from her and he started to calm down.

" Mommy wasn't gonna be gone that long. I guess you are already a mama's boy". Samantha said giving Preston a kiss.

" We better get going". Jamie said.

" You're taking away my girls"? House asked.

" No. You and mom have the other van so you can have them until you guys are ready to go home". Jamie said.

" Thank you". House said.

" No prob dad". Jamie said. Samantha and Jamie walked out of the hospital with happy smiles on their faces. Samantha realize that she could do the mom thing just it would be really hard. At around 7 House and Cuddy walked through the front door with one sleeping child that Cuddy was carrying and the other two hyper. Cuddy went up stairs with Audri and put her in her new room. House went up the elevator with Paige and Rachel. The girls went to their rooms and waited for Cuddy to help them get ready. Samantha had Preston already down. And Jamie was packing an overnight back to go over to Trevor. Joey was staying over at friends because he hadn't seen him in awhile. Samantha took the baby monitor down stairs with her and went into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the island and her dad was over at the counter by the toaster.

" I'm ready for several hours of sleep". Samantha said.

" How's Preston doing at night"? Cuddy asked.

" He's sleeping through the night thank god. But he's a light sleeper like me". Samantha said.

" I think he's a mama's boy". Cuddy smirked.

" Leave my son alone". Samantha said.

" My grandson will not be a mama's boy". House said.

" The boys will be your's". Cuddy said.

" Why do you say that"? House asked.

" Samantha's the best example, then Rachel, Audri, Paige and now these two". Cuddy said.

" What's that supposed to mean"? Samantha asked.

" You're a daddy's girl". Cuddy said.

" I know. Joey isn't around Preston as much as I am. No wonder Preston likes me better". Samantha said.

" He could be cheating on you". House said.

" I know. I'm thinking of breaking up with him". Samantha said.

" Sweetheart, are you serious"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Lets go to bed". Cuddy said.

" I agree". Samantha said. They walked out of the kitchen and went their seperate ways. Samantha was trying to figure out a way to break up with Joey. She got up to her room and just flopped on the bed and fell asleep. She really didn't care how but when she was gonna break up with him. She had a very pleasent dream that night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So I will try and get the second chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	2. I'm breaking up with you and morning

AN: This is chapter 2! Thanks for reading! Please review! This chapter is gonna be awesome. I seriously have no idea what's gonna be in this chapter so I'm just gonna write. So here it is. I want to give a big thanks again to HughLaurieLover. She's the best. She gets me through it.

Disclaimer: I don't House charcters. But the ones I made are all mine.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm breaking up with you and morning...

Samantha woke up to a screeching alarm clock. Joey was sleeping right next to her. She knew he was staying at Matt's last night. Why was he in their bed? Joey's arms were wrapped around her tightly like he was never gonna let her go. She squirmed out of his arms and went over to Preston's crib. He was wide awake staring at the celling. She picked him up out of his crib and went to change his diaper.

" Mommy, needs a shower". Samantha said. She changed his diaper and left him in his diaper and started blowing on stomach. Preston grabbed some of her hair.

" Hey buddy let go of mommy's hair". Samantha said trying to get Preston's hands out of her hair. She eventually got his hands out of her hair.

" What are we wearing today? Calvin Klein or what ever mommy comes up with"? Samantha said. She picked out a Calvin Klein body suit and a pair of shorts. She wiped him down with a wipe and then put his outfit on. She was in her pajamas's which were a pair of shorts and tank top. She picked up Preston and went out of her room quietly. She went down the stairs and her mom was cooking breakfast. Her dad was sitting at the island annoying her mom. Jamie was coming through the front door. Rachel, Audri, and Paige still weren't up.

" Morning parents". Samantha said.

" Morning darling". Cuddy said.

" Joey, snuck into our room last night". Samantha said.

" I thought he was staying with Matt"? Cuddy asked.

" He was. He was probably at his girlfriends". Samantha said.

" Honey, you don't even know if he's cheating". Cuddy said.

" Where's Preston's bouncy seat"? Samantha asked.

" In the living room". Cuddy said.

" Dad, will hold him for a sec while I go get it"? Samantha asked.

" Sure". House said.

" Thank you". Samantha said handing her dad Preston. She went into the living room and found the bouncy seat. She picked it up and brought it back into the kitchen. She set it on the island and got Preston from her dad and put him in it.

" What are you doing today"? Cuddy asked.

" I want to just stay home with Preston and play". Samantha said.

" How about we go to the pool this weekend"? Cuddy asked.

" I need to tan a little bit. I will just have to go look for a bikini that fits me good enough". Samantha said.

" I'm surprised at how much of the baby weight that you've lost". Cuddy said.

" I've lost almost all of it". Samantha said.

" How do you do that"? Cuddy asked.

" It's called I don't know". Samantha said.

" You must have not gained a lot with him". Cuddy said.

" I went from 105 to 130". Samantha said.

" You gained only 25 pounds with him"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" You're lucky. I gained almost 30 with you". Cuddy said.

" I haven't weighed myself since last month. Last month I weighed about 113". Samantha said.

" You can still fit into size 4 stuff"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" My daughter were you even pregnant"? Cuddy smirked.

" Yes mom I was. I've got the hips to prove it". Samantha said.

" Go weigh yourself. And if you tell me that you've lost all the baby weight I'm gonna kill you". Cuddy said.

" Alright I'll be right back. Watch him for me". Samantha said. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She went into her bedroom and then her bathroom. She found her scale and weighed her self. 109 was what the digital numbers said. Her mom was gonna kill her. Samantha looked on her dresser and saw Joey's phone. She picked it up and looked through the sent and received messages. There's one from her, Matt, Bryant, Jake, Andre, and then there's several to and from a person named B. She tried to think of someone that they both knew that started with Bryant, Bryanna, Brittny, Brennan, Brenden, Baylee, Brenna, Brayden, Belynda, Bria, Brian, and Ben. She narrowed down the girls Brenna, Baylee, Bryanna, Brittny, Bria, and Belynda. She looked at the signature on the messages it was Brenna Rileys. The messages were what he'd always you to say to her. She finally decided that she'd had enough. She got into her closet and threw down all of his stuff. Went into his bathroom and grabbed the shaving cream a sprayed it all over his clothes. Then she grabbed his phone and threw it on the ground and it broke. She grabbed the rest of his stuff and through it in the pile that was in her closet. She grabbed the body wash and squeezed it all over the clothes and stuff. She stormed out of her room and slammed the door knowing he'd wake up. She stormed into the kitchen and was against a wall and slid down and started crying.

" He's cheating on her". Cuddy said.

" How the hell could he do this to me"? Samantha asked.

" Sweetheart, he isn't good enough for you. You'll find somebody else". Cuddy said. Just then they heard Joey come down the stairs. He got into the kitchen.

" What the hell"? Joey asked furious.

" Tell me what's going on with Brenna"? Samantha said.

" It's nothing". Joey said.

" Like hell it's nothing. You're cheating on me. You're a bastard". Samantha said standing up.

" Explain the Travis thing". Joey said.

" I wasn't seeing Travis. But you have the nerve to come back into my room when you were with her". Samantha said.

" God Samantha, you were. I saw you kiss him. I'm pretty sure that Preston isn't mine". Joey said.

" So know I'm a slut? Joey, you're sleeping with Brenna. I didn't even go that far with Travis". Samantha said.

" You are a slut. You just wanted to tell me that your pregnant with my child so the kid has a father". Joey said.

" I am no where near a slut. How the hell do expect me to react? All happy that you're seeing and sleeping with someone behind my back. Or pissed off because I trusted that you wouldn't do this to me". Samantha said.

" I don't care how the hell you react. But tell me who's Preston's real father"? Joey said.

" It's you". Samantha said.

" He doesn't even look like me. Samantha, he's Travis's". Joey said.

" How do you know"? Samantha asked.

" It's pretty obvious". Joey said.

" Travis is with Katelynn". Samantha said.

" And when does that stop anyone"? Joey asked.

" What do you mean"? Samantha asked.

" Does they ever stop anyone from cheating"? Joey asked.

" I wasn't cheating on you. We didn't kiss. We went to the movie's like casual friends". Samantha said.

" Yeah and just so happened to stick your tongue down his throat in the process". Joey said. Samantha smacked him across the face.

" I didn't sleep with him. And I didn't stick my tongue down his throat. Your tongue was probably down Brenna's throat last night. Or was it somewhere else"? Samantha said.

" Don't even talk like that". Joey said.

" You probably did. Joey, it is so obvious that you're attracted to her. If you want to be with her, than why are you with me"? Samantha said.

" I love you". Joey said.

" You don't love me. You just love the thought of being with one of the most popular girls". Samantha said.

" That's not true". Joey said.

" It's so true Joey". Samantha said.

" Sam, I want to be with you". Joey said.

" Don't ever call me Sam again. You can go to hell. Get your things and get the hell out. I'm calling today to get your name removed from Preston's birth certificate. Stay the hell away from us". Samantha said walking away but Joey stopped her by grabbing her wrist firmly.

" He's my son. I'm gonna be in his life no matter what. Don't try and get rid of me Samantha Cuddy because I will come back". Joey said.

" Just a minute ago you said he isn't your son and let go of me". Samantha said trying to squirm out. Joey had about had it with her trying to get away. With his hand firmly on one wrist he grabbed the other and he pushed her up against the wall.

" Now you listen to me. Preston's my son I'm gonna be in your life no matter what and don't try to do anything to get away from me or I will hunt you down. It won't be pretty once I find you". Joey said. Samantha could smell a faint scent of alcohol.

" He isn't your son I admit it. Now Let the hell go of me". Samantha said struggling to get out of his grasp. Her father had seen the whole thing he's was debating whacking him on the head or pulling him off of her.

" I'm not letting you go this time". Joey said.

" You're drunk". Samantha said.

" No I just had some alcohol". Joey said. Samantha gave her father a look of like help me get away from this crazy man.

" I want to give you a little present". Samantha said. She lifted her knee and kneed him below the belt. Joey immediately let go of her. Samantha could see red rings on wrist where Joey's hands had been. She moved over to her mom as quickly as she could.

" Did he hurt you"? Cuddy asked.

" My wrists really hurt". Samantha said.

" What are we gonna do with him"? Cuddy asked.

" I'm calling the police". Samantha said. She grabbed the phone and called 911. She did everything that she needed to do. And the police were gonna be there soon. It was about 15 minutes later and she heard the sirens. She was sitting outside when they came up. Two officers came up the drive.

" Are you a Miss Samantha Cuddy"? Officer Clayton asked.

" Yes". Samantha said.

" Did you call about a under age minor that was intoxicated"? Officer Riley asked.

" Yes. He grabbed my wrists and left a couple bruises". Samantha said showing them her wrists.

" Where is he"? Officer Clayton asked.

" In my kitchen". Samantha said. She led them into her kitchen. Her dad was still looking at Joey who was still lying on the floor in agnoy. Officer Riley grabbed Joey roughly and pulled him up. He pulled Joey's hands behind his back and Officer Clayton cuffed him.

" May I talk to you somewhere privately"? Officer Riley asked.

" Yeah. Lets go into the family room". Samantha said leading him up the stair case into the family room.

" Miss Cuddy, you have a son"? Officer Riley asked.

" Yeah Preston. Why"? Samantha said.

" Has Joey ever shown violent behavior to you or your son"? Officer Riley asked.

" No. But why are you asking about my son"? Samantha asked.

" Just making sure. We need to take you to somewhere, where they can do an examination and your son also". Officer Riley said.

" Alright. Let me get his car seat and who's gonna drive me"? Samantha said.

" Can your dad do it"? Officer Riley asked.

" He has work. My sister is asleep after a night with her boyfriend. And that's it. My mom can't drive because she's pregnant". Samantha said.

" Do you have a learner's permit"? Officer Riley asked.

" Yeah. But I need someone eighteen years or older in the car". Samantha said.

" I'll sit in the front seat and I'll take you to and from the station and I'll have my partner follow on the way back". Officer Riley said.

" Alright". Samantha said. Samantha got Preston all ready and then they left. They went down to the station and doctor's were already ready to get the examinations under way. Dr. Hannah Matthews took Samantha back and then Officer Riley went with Dr. Kevin Daniels who took Preston. Dr. Mattews did the outer examination she noticed a lot of brusing on her wrist and her back. The inner exam didn't show anything. Dr. Daniels was looking at Preston he was fine but his mommy on the other hand wasn't. Dr. Matthews had to find Office Riley to tell him. Officer Riley had to see the bruises on her back before they call it abuse. He looked at the pictures Samantha had a hand shaped bruise on her back. She'd been hit several times. Her parents were probably not home when he had hit her because of the bruising. If they'd been home they would probably have heard Samantha screaming for Joey to stop.

" Samantha, why did you hide that Joey hit you"? Officer Riley asked.

" He's just hit me a couple times when it's just me, him, and Preston. I didn't want to tell anybody about it". Samantha said.

" Samantha, he's going to juvie or jail for abuse. We're gonna put a restraining order against him. Get his name and everything erased from Preston's stuff. Samantha, we're gonna clean up the mess he left". Officer Riley said.

" This just reminds of what happened to my mom". Samantha said.

" What happened"? Officer Riley asked.

" My sister's dad used to beat up my mom. And then one night he finally snapped. Beating up all of us". Samantha said.

" I'm sorry to hear that. Has Joey ever come home intoxicated"? Officer Riley said.

" Not that I know of. Can we go? I need to get home and everything". Samantha said.

" Sure". Officer Riley said. They got Preston and started walking out. He had his hand on the small of her back. They walked out to the car and Samantha put Preston in car seat holder and then got into the drivers seat.

" How old are you"? Samantha asked.

" 27". Officer Riley said.

" You're 12 years older than me". Samantha said.

" I kind of got that because you only have a learner's permit. Who's Preston's real father"? Officer Riley said.

" It could be one of two people. Joey or this guy named Travis who's 18". Samantha said.

" How old was he when you got pregnant"? Officer Riley asked.

" He was 17. He just turned 18 in November". Samantha said.

" Alright". Officer Riley said.

" I want to get a DNA test to be positive who the father is". Samantha said.

" Well you have to do the swab one because I don't think you want to pull out you son's hair". Officer Riley said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" What kind of music do you listen to"? Officer Riley asked.

" Pop, Alternative, Rock, Country, Hip Hop, and R&B". Samantha said.

" You must really like music". Officer Riley said.

" I love it. Singing, playing anything that has to do with music I love it". Samantha said.

" Well that's cool". Officer Riley said.

" What's your first name"? Samantha asked.

" Are you hitting on me? Because if you are it ain't going anywhere". Officer Riley said.

" I'm not hitting on you". Samantha said.

" Jake". Officer Riley said.

" Jake Riley. I like that name. I had a brother named Jake". Samantha said.

" What happened to him"? Officer Riley asked.

" It's a long story. He had a twin, my brother Andrew. Andrew hated all of us except mom. My mom had just found out she was twin girls and she gets the call. My brother Jake had been hit by a drunk driver and was in a coma. I put the puzzle pieces together and Andrew killed his own brother. He had tried to kill Jamie and I several times but never succeeded. After Jake had died Andrew got put in jail. He got life without parole". Samantha said.

" Well I'm sorry for your loss". Officer Riley said. Samantha pulled up to the drive way.

" Well thanks". Samantha said.

" No problem. Just be careful and if he ever try's to call you call me or 911". Officer Riley said handing Samantha his number.

" No problem. Thanks again". Samantha said. Samantha got out and got Preston out. Officer Clayton parked outside the house. Officer Riley and Samantha said a final good-bye and then they went their separate ways. Samantha went up to her room and noticed that someone had been in her room. Jamie must have gotten up and cleaned up all of Joey's stuff. Preston looked tired. She got him out of his car seat and put him in his crib. She grabbed her cell phone and called Travis.

" Hello". Travis said.

" Hey Trav, it's me. Uh I don't know how to tell you this. But I think Preston's yours". Samantha said.

" I broke up with Katelynn by the way. When you sent me that pic of him I could tell he was mine". Travis said.

" You're going into college. I don't want to pressure you into anything". Samantha said.

" I'll be right over". Travis said.

" Alright". Samantha said and hung up. It took Travis 10 minutes to get over to her house.

" Hey Sam". Travis said.

" Hey Trav". Samantha said.

" Where is he"? Travis asked.

" He's up in my room. Probably awake". Samantha said. They went up stairs and low and behold he was awake. Samantha picked him up.

" Say hi to daddy". Samantha said handing Preston to Travis.

" He looks like me but with your blue eyes". Travis said.

" Yeah. He's amazing. I can't believe I've never realized that he's yours". Samantha said.

" So what are we gonna do"? Travis asked.

" I don't think you can move in with me because my dad might threaten you. But we could start with seeing eachother a lot and then progressing into something more". Samantha said.

" Your parents have met me. They'll probably say yes. My parents want me out of the house. Tevin, Tyler, Taylor, Trevor, and now me". Travis said.

" My sister still doesn't know that I had her boyfriends brothers son". Samantha said.

" Maybe the boyfriend's brother wants to be with the brother's girlfriend's sister". Travis said.

" You want to be with me"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah. Katelynn broke up with me because she thought I was cheating on her with you". Travis said.

" I broke up with Joey and he pushed me against the wall". Samantha said.

" He did what"? Travis asked.

" He pushed me against the wall. I have bruises all over my back because if him. His ass got put in jail". Samantha said.

" Well that's good". Travis said.

" What college are you going to next year"? Samantha asked.

" I got into Princeton. And my major is going to be Pre Law". Travis said.

" You want to be a lawyer"? Samantha asked.

" I have from the moment I was 3". Travis said.

" I've wanted to be a doctor from the time I was five". Samantha said.

" He will be either one I can feel it". Travis said.

" That's what Joey said when he was born". Samantha said.

" Look at his parents". Travis said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" What's his full name"? Travis asked.

" I didn't tell you in the text"? Samantha asked.

" I just got his first name not middle or last". Travis said.

" Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy-Lombardo. But should be Cuddy-Bonano". Samantha said.

" When can you change his last name"? Travis asked.

" As soon as I can get down to the court house. I might even change the father's name on there". Samantha said.

" You should once the DNA test comes back". Travis said.

" I'm going to get it done tomorrow. I set up the appointment". Samantha said.

" When will the results come back"? Travis asked.

" It takes like a month". Samantha said.

" That's gonna be a long wait". Travis said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" When's your mom due"? Travis asked.

" August 8". Samantha said.

" You're excited aren't you"? Travis asked.

" Very. I'm getting little brothers". Samantha said.

" Your parents are keeping everything a secret again aren't they"? Travis asked.

" Yes. They closed off the nursery from us. Audri and Paige got moved into their big girl rooms". Samantha said.

" Wow". Travis said.

" So if you move in. The sex isn't going to happen unless everyone is out of the house and that includes Preston". Samantha said.

" That's no fun then". Travis said.

" We're going swimming this weekend if you want to you can come with". Samantha said.

" That sounds like fun". Travis said.

" Alright I'm gonna model bikini's for you. And give me your candid opinion". Samantha said.

" I want to see how sexy you look so start". Travis said.

" Put Preston in his crib". Samantha said. Travis did that. Samantha grabbed 6 different bikini's that she had and went into her bathroom. She put on her red one with the wooden beads on it. She tied the halter and then slipped the bottoms on. She was surprised at how flat her stomach was. She walked out of her bathroom and saw Travis's face light up.

" What do you think"? Samantha asked.

" It's amazing". Travis said.

" It's not to reveling? And I don't look like I had a baby"? Samantha asked.

" You look awesome. No one could tell that you had Preston 6 months ago". Travis said. Samantha walked over to Travis. His mouth was wide open. He was about 6'2 and he towered over her small 5'3 frame.

" Should I wear this one"? Samantha asked.

" I saw a green one. Try that one on". Travis said.

" Fine". Samantha said. She walked back into the bathroom and put the green one on. This one was her favorite. It was a dark green. She loved the color against her skin tone. She didn't have any stretch marks so she could wear stuff like that. She walked out of the bathroom and saw again Travis's face light up. But this time even brighter.

" That is the one you should wear this weekend". Travis said.

" I think so to". Samantha said.

" Is Preston gonna get into the pool"? Travis asked.

" I might just let him dip his little feet in. But he's not going swimming with me". Samantha said.

" I can understand that". Travis said.

" You know you haven't kissed me since you've been here"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Travis said.

" Why"? Samantha asked.

" Because". Travis said giving her a kiss.

" Very funny". Samantha said.

" What time is it"? Travis asked.

" 2:30". Samantha said.

" I have to be at work by 3". Travis said.

" Where are you working at"? Samantha asked.

" The mall". Travis said.

" Where at the mall"? Samantha asked.

" Buckle". Travis said.

" My man is working at one of my favorite stores". Samantha said.

" Maybe I could get you a discount". Travis said giving her a kiss.

" You better get going or you'll never leave". Samantha said.

" Alright. Let me say good-bye to my girlfriend and my son". Travis said.

" Go say good-bye to Preston and then say good-bye to me". Samantha said. Travis walked over to Preston's crib and picked him up. He said good-bye and said be good for mommy and then put him back down. He walked back over to Samantha.

" Bye". Travis said giving her a kiss.

" Bye". Samantha said giving him another kiss. Travis walked out of her room and out to his car. Samantha decided her and Preston were gonna take a nap. She put Preston down first and then she went down. She was asleep a good couple hours before the sound of her phone woke her up. Preston was laying on his back in his crib again staring at the celling. She answered her phone and it was Travis.

" Hey". Samantha said rubbing her eyes.

" Hey. Did I wake you up"? Travis said.

" Kind of. But good thing you did or I wouldn't have woken up". Samantha said.

" Well sorry". Travis said.

" Trav, you're fine. I just need some caffeine". Samantha said.

" I called your dad". Travis said.

" What did he say"? Samantha asked scared.

" I might be able to move in with you guys because he actually likes me". Travis said.

" Well that's good that he likes you". Samantha said.

" I can't move in until I get cleared by your mom and Jamie". Travis said.

" If my dad likes you my mom should. Jamie already likes you so you don't have to worry there". Samantha said.

" Hopefully". Travis said.

" What time do you get off"? Samantha asked.

" At 7". Travis said.

" Come over after work". Samantha said.

" Your parents wouldn't care"? Travis asked.

" No". Samantha said.

" Alright I'll be over after work". Travis said.

" I gotta go". Samantha said.

" Bye". Travis said.

" Bye". Samantha said and hung up.

" It's 4 Preston. Just three more hours and daddy's gonna be over. Hopefully grandma likes him". Samantha said picking up Preston.

" Lets go down stairs and see Aunt Jamie, Rachel, Audri and Paige". Samantha said walking out of her room. She had changed into a dress.

" Hey Samantha". Jamie said.

" Hey Jamie". Samantha said.

" I saw Travis Bonano walking out of our house today. Care to explain"? Jamie said.

" Jamie, he's Preston's real dad. I went out with him and one thing led to another and then I got pregnant. I thought that Preston was Joey's but I was wrong so there. That's why Travis was over". Samantha said.

" I didn't know that". Jamie said.

" No one did". Samantha said.

" Do want to go up to the family room and play"? Jamie asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. They walked up stairs and played until House and Cuddy got home. Chinese was the dinner of choice. Travis got to the house at about 7:30. Samantha let him in and everything.

" So Travis are you wiling to take responsibility if Preston is yours"? Cuddy asked taking a bite of her dinner.

" Yes ma'am I will". Travis said.

" You seem like a very nice young man. I can't complain there. But it has to be okay with Jamie". Cuddy said.

" It's fine with me". Jamie said.

" Well Travis you're moving in. Samantha you know the rules". Cuddy said.

" I know mother. I'll tell Travis later. I need to get Preston to bed". Samantha said. Samantha picked up Preston and went up stairs. Travis followed her. She grabbed Preston's pj's and got him ready for bed. She fed him real quick and then put him down. Travis was sitting on her bed watching tv on mute. She grabbed her pj's and then went into the bathroom and got ready. She came back out in a tank top, shorts, and her hair in a ponytail.

" Get your shoes of my bed". Samantha said climbing into bed.

" Fine Miss bossy". Travis said taking off his shoes.

" If you think that you're sleeping here tonight think again". Samantha said.

" Why"? Travis asked.

" You don't have clothes, you're parents don't know where you are and I don't want to end up doing something". Samantha said.

" You're a fun wrecker. You know that"? Travis said.

" Yeah I do". Samantha said.

" You look tired". Travis said.

" That's because I am". Samantha yawned.

" I'll turn the tv and lights off and you can go to sleep". Travis said.

" Alright. But no monkey business". Samantha said. Travis turned the tv off first and then the lights. He climbed back into bed with Samantha and faced Preston's crib. Samantha went to sleep pretty quickly. She couldn't stop thinking about Travis, and everything that happened that day. She just couldn't wait until that weekend to go to the pool.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I want to say thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I want to say thanks again to HughLaurieLover. She's amazing go check out her fanfiction's if you haven't. I'll try as quickly as I can to get chapter 3 up.


	3. Tim McGraw

AN: Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing it means a lot. I want to say a very big thank you again to HughLaurieLover she's sooo awesome. If you haven't read any of her fanfics go read them. This idea is from her and I love it so I'm gonna use it. I'm also going to have the pool trip in this chapter and it's gonna be awesome. I want all of your thoughts and opinions on Travis. Here's chapter 3. So enjoy :) Go check out my poll for House and Cuddy's twins names :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha woke up in the arms of her real baby daddy Travis. She didn't want to leave his arms but she had business to take care of that day. She was gonna go visit Joey in prison. She got out of Travis's arms and went into her closet. She found a pair of really short shorts and a light yellow t-shirt. She grabbed a ponytail holder and went into her bathroom and took a shower. She came out dried off and did her normal morning routine. When she was done she shut the bathroom light off and was surprised to find that Travis was up and getting Preston ready. She snuck up on Travis and wrapped her arms around his waist. Travis was surprised by seeing her arms wrapped around his waist. He finished what he was doing to Preston and then turned around so he was facing Samantha with Preston in his arms.

" Morning". Samantha said.

" Morning". Travis said.

" I want to go see Joey today". Samantha said.

" Do you want me to go with you"? Travis asked.

" Yeah. But you'd have to stay in the car. I'll only be a second". Samantha said.

" You're going to throw the engagement and promise ring at him aren't you"? Travis asked.

" Possibly". Samantha smiled.

" Lets go down stairs get something to eat. And then we have to stop at my place so I can get some stuff and then we'll go to the prison". Travis said.

" That's fine with me. We'll just have to get his car seat holder into your car". Samantha said.

" Already did that". Travis said.

" When"? Samantha asked.

" Last night while you were asleep". Travis said.

" No wonder I felt the bed move". Samantha said.

" Do see what I did to his hair"? Travis asked.

" I do and I love it". Samantha said.

" You really love being a mom, don't you"? Travis asked.

" Yes, Travis, I love it". Samantha said.

" Take Preston". Travis said handing Preston to Samantha.

" Get your pants on". Samantha said.

" Will do". Travis said giving her a quick peck on the lips and then going to get his pants on. When he was done he looked over at Samantha who was playing with Preston. He loved the way she looked with him. She didn't straighten her hair that day so her natural curls looked amazing in the ponytail. He walked over to them.

" Lets go down stairs". Samantha said.

" Give me a kiss first". Travis said. Samantha gave him a kiss. They walked out of her bedroom and then down the stairs. Her mom was leaning against the counter with a cup of tea and her dad was eating toast at the island.

" Morning". House said.

" Morning daddy". Samantha said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" You had a good night last night. What happened"? Jamie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

" I have a really hot baby daddy and I woke up in his arms and liked it". Samantha said.

" Oh my god Samantha". House said.

" I didn't go into detail". Samantha said.

" I don't any mental images". House said.

" We didn't do anything. And if we were going to we wouldn't do it front of Preston". Samantha said.

" Stop talking". House said disgusted.

" Why aren't you over at Trevor's"? Samantha asked.

" I didn't want to go over last night and I was puking my guts out last night". Jamie said.

" Been there done all that". Samantha said.

" Coffee's ready by the way". Cuddy said.

" Trav, hold him for a sec. Mommy needs coffee". Samantha said handing Preston to Travis.

" Babe, will you get me a cup". Travis said.

" No problem". Samantha said pulling two coffee cups down. She poured coffee into the cups.

" Black". Travis said.

" That's the only way to drink it". Samantha said holding two cups of coffee. She set them down on island and took Preston from Travis. She put Preston into his seat so she and Travis could eat. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. Travis did the same. Samantha grabbed the loaf of bread and pulled out four pieces of bread and then popped them in the toaster. She went over to the fridge and grabbed the bowl of fruit and set it on the island. The toast had popped up so she grabbed a plate and put them on there.

" Do you peanut butter, jelly, butter or what"? Samantha asked.

" Peanut butter". Travis said.

" Alrighty then". Samantha said getting the peanut butter out. She spread all four pieces with peanut butter. She grabbed another plate and put Travis's toast on it. She handed him the plate. Then she grabbed a bowl and a fork. She went over to the fruit bowl and grabbed some pineapple, grapes, and strawberries. She went over to where Travis was. He stole one of her strawberries.

" Travis! Quit taking my food". Samantha said.

" It was just a strawberry". Travis said.

" Don't go kissing Chase". House smirked.

" Daddy"! Samantha said.

" It was a joke". House said.

" You go back to what you were doing". Samantha said pointing the fork at him.

" Hurry up so we can go". Travis said kissing her cheek and putting his plate in the sink.

" I'm almost done". Samantha said taking a sip of her coffee.

" Where are you going"? Cuddy asked.

" We're just going to do a couple things". Samantha said.

" What"? Cuddy asked.

" Stopping by his place so he can get somethings, shopping for a new swimsuit for him, and lunch". Samantha said.

" What time do you think you'll be home"? Cuddy asked.

" Mom, I have no idea. I would just take the girls to day care today". Samantha said.

" Alright have fun". Cuddy said. Samantha put her stuff in the sink and grabbed Preston. Travis had his car seat so she put him in it. They left the house. Travis was driving. Samantha put Travis in the back seat and then took her place up front. Travis started his car and Nickelback was in the CD player. Samantha smiled. He pulled out and drove down the street.

" I'm gonna be gone next week". Travis said.

" Where"? Samantha said.

" San Diego. My cousin's getting married". Travis said.

" Which cousin"? Samantha said.

" Chassity". Travis said.

" Chassity's getting married. To who"? Samantha chuckled.

" His name is Chandler". Travis said.

" Oh that's even better". Samantha chuckled again.

" Samantha, shut up". Travis said.

" Do I ever"? Samantha asked.

" Our son better not inherit that from you". Travis said.

" Leave our son alone". Samantha said.

" He's perfect the way he is". Travis said.

" What if we have another baby? What would we name it"? Samantha asked.

" Please tell me that your not pregnant". Travis said.

" I'm not. But I was just throwing the idea out there". Samantha said.

" Isabella or Emma for a girl". Travis said.

" I have those names picked out". Samantha said.

" Jacob or Liam for a boy". Travis said.

" I don't like Liam". Samantha said.

" What are the names you have picked out. I want the full name". Travis said.

" Alright. Isabella Lisa Marie Rose, Emma Lisa Marie Rose, and Adelaide Lisa Marie Rose. Jacob Alexander Ryan, Wyatt Matthew Jackson, and Preston's name". Samantha said.

" I love Adelaide and Isabella". Travis said.

" I wonder what are the names my parents have picked out". Samantha said.

" I bet you they don't have them picked out". Travis said. Travis pulled into the driveway of his house. He shut the car off and went inside.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

House and Cuddy were having an argument over names. Cuddy was pushing some new ones he didn't want. He wanted a son named Reese that's all he wanted.

" House, I like Riley for a boy". Cuddy said.

" I want a son named Reese. Riley sounds girly". House said.

" Alright we have one son down. Lets get the other down". Cuddy said.

" How about Gage"? House asked.

" I like that honey, but I don't want a son named that". Cuddy said.

" How about Evan or Ethan"? House asked.

" Reese and Evan sounds good. But also Reese and Ethan". Cuddy said. House pager went off.

" We're talking about this later". House said walking towards the door.

" No kiss"? Cuddy asked.

" Sorry". House said giving her a kiss.

" Bye". Cuddy said.

" Bye". House said walking out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Going to see Joey...

Travis came out of his house with three duffel bags full of his stuff. Two of them had clothes the other one had is daily morning routine stuff, soap, shampoo, deodorant, body spray, hair gel, toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream, and his razor. He put his stuff in the trunk and then got into the drivers seat. He had a yellow polo and khaki cargo shorts on with a hat on backwards and tan sandals.

" I'm glad I'm not wearing my khaki short shorts". Samantha smiled.

" Now well all kind of match". Travis said.

" Yeah". Samantha said. She was looking through his Cd's. She found the one she was looking for. Nickelback's All the right Reason's. She took out Dark Horse and put it in. She turned the song to Animals. That was her favorite song.

" You must really like this song". Travis said.

" Why"? Samantha asked.

" You know why". Travis said.

" Travis"! Samantha said hitting him in the arm.

" I'm driving so don't do that to me". Travis said.

" Sorry". Samantha said. Preston let out a little laugh.

" He laughed". Travis smiled.

" Yeah he laughed". Samantha said turning to face Preston.

" Samantha, I have something to ask you". Travis said.

" Shoot". Samantha said.

" What if we sometime in the near future get married"? Travis asked.

" Trav, I would love that". Samantha said.

" Do you love me"? Travis said.

" Why would ask something like that"? Samantha asked.

" Well you were with Joey and I heard you say you loved him. I'm just wondering do you love me"? Travis said.

" I love you more than Joey. That's the truth. Some part of me has always had feelings for you and now I'm right where I want to be with you. Joey was fun and we lasted from the end of seventh grade until yesterday. But we broke up a couple times in between there. We were just drawn to each other. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you than with someone who cheats on me. Trav, I love you". Samantha said.

" You really mean it"? Travis asked.

" Yes I do". Samantha said.

" You know how much I love you"? Travis asked.

" Not a clue". Samantha said.

" I love you more than Katelynn. She was too girly for me. She was a perfectionist. You are not as girly but you can be. Not a perfectionist. Sam, you're the perfect girl for me. And I'd rather be with you than with someone who's shallow, vain, and selfish". Samantha said.

" I didn't know you felt that way". Samantha said.

" And I meant every word of it". Travis said.

" How about you and I go out on Friday"? Samantha asked.

" Who's gonna take him"? Travis asked.

" Let me call her". Samantha said. She dialed Cameron's number and put her on speaker.

" Hello". Cameron said.

" Hey Cameron, it's Samantha. I was wondering could you take Preston on Friday"? Samantha said.

" Let me talk to Chase real quick. And am I on speaker"? Cameron said.

" Yeah to the speaker". Samantha said.

" Chase is down in the ER. So let me talk to him". Cameron said.

" Alright". Samantha said. Cameron pulled the phone away from her mouth.

" Hey Chase, Samantha wants to know if we can watch Preston on Friday"? Cameron asked.

" That's fine". Chase said.

" It's fine. What time are you guys gonna pick him up"? Cameron asked.

" Maybe nine". Samantha said.

" Do you just want us to keep him over night"? Cameron asked.

" Would you"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah it's fine". Cameron said.

" Thank you, thank you so much". Samantha said.

" No problem". Cameron said.

" I gotta go". Samantha said looking at the prison.

" Alright talk to ya later". Cameron said and hung up.

" Alright I'm gonna go in and come right out after I throw them at him". Samantha said.

" Be gentle". Travis smirked.

" Will do babe". Samantha said as Travis pulled into a parking spot.

" See ya in bit". Travis said.

" See ya in a bit". Samantha said giving him a quick peck. Samantha got out and walked up to the visitor doors of the prison. She opened them up and walked in. She walked to the front desk and saw that visiting hours were going on.

" How may I help you"? The receptionist asked.

" I'm here to see Joey Lombardo". Samantha said.

" You are"? The receptionist asked.

" His fiancee". Samantha lied.

" Alright. You need to get a badge and the security guard will make sure you don't have any weapons". The receptionist said. Samantha signed in and got her badge. The security guard made sure she didn't have anything and then lead her to the private visting room. Joey was inside already for her. The security guard opened the door and let her in.

" What are you doing here"? Joey snapped.

" I'm came here to give you something". Samantha said.

" What? Another lie". Joey said.

" No this". Samantha said removing the rings from her finger. She threw them and they hit Joey in the face. Luckily she didn't blind him. One of the diamonds left a cut like Scar from The Lion King on his eye. She got to the door and then left. She stormed out of the prison and then after she got out into the parking lot she started to walk normally. She got to Travis's car and got in quick just incase the guards would come after her. Travis pulled out and drove as fast as he could out of the parking lot. After they got out of sight from the prison he slowed down. Samantha let out a big sigh.

" What did you do"? Travis asked.

" You remember The Lion King"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah". Travis said.

" Well you know Scar"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah". Travis said.

" I did that to his left eye". Samantha said.

" Nicely done". Travis said.

" We need to look for a swimsuit for you". Samantha said.

" What about we go to the mall"? Travis said.

" I need his stroller". Samantha said.

" Got it covered". Travis said.

" You knew that we were going to go out as family, didn't you"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah". Travis said.

" Lets go to the mall". Samantha said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the mall..

Travis drove to the mall. He pulled into a pretty close parking spot. He shut the car off and got out. He went to his trunk and got Preston's stroller out. Samantha got Preston out of the car and his diaper bag. She set him in his stroller car seat and all. And then stuck his diaper bag in the basket. She put her sunglasses on the top of her head as they walked to the door. They walked through the doors and a blast of cold air hit them. They walked into the food court and then went towards Buckle and Hollister. Travis was at Samantha's side as they walked towards the stores. They went into Buckle first. He went over to his side while Samantha went over to hers. She was looking at bikini's. ( like she needs new ones). She found a pink one that she really liked so she grabbed her size. She knew it would fit her because she always got her swimsuits from Buckle or Hollister. She found a couple more that she needed. Travis was gonna kill her for getting as many as she did. She didn't really care. He had a couple pairs of swim trunks in his hand. He decided he needed to get Samantha's opinion and try them on. He walked over to her side. She was looking at shorts. He snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around with the swin suits in his hand causing Samantha to jump.

" What the hell"? Samantha said.

" I need you opinion. And why do have so many swimsuits"? Travis said.

" Hey mommy needs to shop. Do you know how long it's been since I got something new that isn't maternity clothes"? Samantha said.

" No. But I'm assuming it's been awhile". Travis said.

" Uh huh. I've had these since I was thirteen. They still fit me so I'm happy. I need to get some dresses because I heard some people are having parties this summer that I need to go to". Samantha said.

" If you get anything that I'm paying for get it from here". Travis said.

" Alright. Go try those on". Samantha said. Travis went over to the fitting rooms. Samantha grabbed a pair of shorts and then walked over to the fitting rooms. Travis came out in a pair of orange and gray swim trunks.

" I like those". Samantha said.

" You just want to see me shirtless". Travis said.

" Oh yeah". Samantha said. Travis smiled.

" Alright this is a pair I'm definitely getting. Let me try on the next pair". Travis said walking back into the fitting room. Next pair were identical to the orange ones but this time a dark green. He walked back out his fitting room and saw Samantha's face light up.

" I love those". Samantha said.

" You just want to get into my pants". Travis said.

" That's on my to-do list". Samantha said.

" I'm so getting these". Travis said.

" Well I'll be very happy". Samantha said.

" Next pair". Travis said going back into his fitting room. He grabbed a pair of green with white Hawaiian looking flowers on them. He walked out and Samantha's face lit up again.

" You might just as well get all of them. Because every time you come up out I want to jump you right here". Samantha said.

" That's on Friday night". Travis said.

" Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to Friday night". Samantha said.

" Then I'll go change into my regular pants". Travis said.

" You do that". Samantha said. Travis went back into his fitting room and changed back into his pants. He came out holding four pairs of swim trunks. Samantha had three bikinis and a pair of shorts. They went up to the cash register and layed there stuff on the counter. Travis's friend Matt rung them up. ( not Joey's friend Matt another Matt) Travis got his employee discount. After they got their bags they went over to the baby store.

" What we getting in here"? Samantha asked.

" Something for Preston. It's not fair that mommy and daddy get stuff and he doesn't". Travis said.

" You want to get him swim trunks". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Travis said.

" What kind are you getting him"? Samantha asked.

" Any kind that daddy wants to". Travis said.

" Should I be worried"? Samantha asked.

" No". Travis said finding what he was looking for.

" How many pairs are you getting him"? Samantha asked.

" As many as I want". Travis said.

" Trav, he only needs one pair". Samantha said.

" And that pair is gonna be green so he matches us". Travis said. He found a pair and held it for Samantha to look at.

" What do you think"? Travis asked.

" I like those". Samantha said.

" Now we just need to get him a shirt and then we'll be done". Travis said. Travis found a white shirt.

" Do you think he needs a hat"? Samantha asked.

" Got that covered". Travis said grabbing a hat.

" All he needs are sunglasses and flip flops and he'll be ready". Samantha smirked.

" They have stuff like that somewhere". Travis said. He found what he was looking for. All of Preston's stuff matched. He went up to the cash register and paid.

" You're gonna match with mommy and daddy". Samantha said in her baby tone looking at Preston causing him to laugh.

" He's cute. How old is he"? The cashier said before they left.

" 6 months". Samantha said.

" You look good for having a baby 6 months ago". The cashier said.

" Thank you". Samantha said and turned to leave. Her and Travis walked over to Hollister.

" Babe, do want anymore stuff"? Travis asked.

" Hell yeah". Samantha said as they walked into Hollister.

" What do you need"? Travis asked.

" Tank tops, shorts, and shirts". Samantha said.

" I'll watch Preston. You go get stuff". Travis said.

" Alright. All of his stuff is in his diaper bag". Samantha said. She went over to the shorts and grabbed a couple pairs. Then she went over to the shirt section. She grabbed a lot of tank tops and shirts. She already knew that they were gonna fit. She grabbed a couple dressy shirts. Then she spotted the dresses. She grabbed five dresses. She needed the stuff that she had. She was almost done until she saw the jeans. She needed a pair or two for graduation parties for friends of hers and Travis's. After she grabbed the pairs she wanted she was done. She found Travis who had a couple polo's and a few pairs of shorts.

" Hey babe, let me take those for you so you can push the stroller". Samantha said. Travis handed her his stuff.

" You have a lot of things". Travis said.

" I might be a mom but I need party clothes". Samantha said as they walked towards the register.

" Who's paying"? Travis asked.

" I don't have my card with me". Samantha said.

" Alright I'll pay again". Travis said when the got to the cash register. Samantha set teh stuff on the counter and then let Travis do his thing.

" Did you find everything okay"? The cashier asked.

" Uh huh". Travis said.

" Your total is 112.09". The cashier said.

" You're so lucky I got paid on Friday". Travis said.

" I told you I forgot my card". Samantha said. Travis handed the cashier his debit card. After he signed they left.

" Want to go get a coffee"? Travis asked.

" Coffee and a cookie". Samantha said.

" Alright. You're paying". Travis said.

" I know. I actually have money for it". Samantha said. They walked to the little coffee place that was in the mall.

" What do you want"? Travis asked.

" I have no clue. I think I'll get a smoothie. What are you getting"? Samantha asked.

" Usual". Travis said.

" You just want a black coffee"? Samantha asked.

" And a muffin". Travis said.

" Alright". Samantha said walking to the counter.

" What can I get you"? The girl asked.

" I need a mango and raspberry smoothie, a black coffee, a blueberry muffin and a chocolate chip peanut butter oatmeal cookie". Samantha said.

" Okay. That's 8.92". The girl said.

" Here you go". Samantha said handing her the money.

" That'll be a second on the smoothie". The girl said. The girl handed Samantha the coffee and muffin. Samantha handed them to Travis. Then the girl handed Samantha's stuff to her. Travis was at a small table for two. Samantha went over and sat across from Travis.

" He's smiling". Travis said taking a sip of his coffee.

" He always smiles. Well when daddy's around". Samantha said.

" He looks like me but has your eyes". Travis said.

" I know. He's had them since the day he was born". Samantha said.

" Joey, doesn't know that I'm his dad"? Travis asked.

" He kind of figured it out. I'm so glad that Joey isn't his dad". Samantha said.

" I am too". Travis said.

" I don't know why I am though". Samantha said.

" What do you mean"? Travis said.

" I said I always wanted to have Joey Lombardo's baby. But after Preston was born I didn't want to any more. I guess we just grew apart. But I've got the best guy ever who is the real father of my child". Samantha said.

" I'm glad he's mine. You can't get good looks like that from just anybody". Travis said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" You know that he's gonna eventually find out that you have blonde hair. So why do you keep dying it"? Travis said.

" Travis, my hair color's been getting darker. I still dye it because I like the dark brown better". Samantha said.

" I understand". Travis said.

" What time is it"? Samantha asked.

" Almost 2". Travis said.

" We need to get going". Samantha said.

" Why"? Travis asked.

" My Aunt Laura is having us over tonight. My grandparents have a party coming up also". Samantha said.

" Do I have to go"? Travis asked.

" My Uncle and Aunt to approve of you. Don't worry they'll like you. But you really need to watch out for my cousin Ryan". Samantha said.

" Fine". Travis said.

" We're going out on Friday night. We'll be all by ourselves". Samantha said.

" Lets go". Travis said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said grabbing her cookie and smoothie. She slipped her sunglasses on and grabbed Preston's stroller. Travis had the bags and was beside Samantha as they walked out. Guess who was at the mall? Jazmen Taylor and her crew. Luckily she wouldn't recognize Samantha because of her hair. Samantha kind of rushed to get out of the mall.

" I recognize that figure". Jazmen whispered to Destini.

" I don't who it is". Destini said.

" I know who it is". Jazmen said after she figured it out.

" Who"? Destini said.

" Samantha Cuddy". Jazmen said.

" Should we talk to her"? Destini said.

" No. She looks like she's busy". Jazmen said as they walked away from where they were.

" That was a close one". Samantha said.

" Why"? Travis said.

" That girl that was looking at me as we walked out was Jazmen Taylor. She hates me". Samantha said.

" I don't think anyone should hate my girlfriend. Do you still run the school"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh. After I had Preston people didn't dare mess with me. They still don't". Samantha said.

" That's good". Travis said.

" When's Victoria and Veronica's graduation party"? Samantha asked.

" Next Saturday. Max's party was this week and so they couldn't have their's". Travis said.

" Alright. Are you going"? Samantha said.

" I'm going to Victoria and Veronica's definitely. Max's is a hell no". Travis said.

" Yeah I know". Samantha said getting Preston's car seat from the stroller. Travis had already put the bags in. He folded up the stroller and then but it in the trunk while Samantha got Preston in the car. Then she got into her seat up front. Travis got into the drivers seat. He started the car and pulled out.

" What are wearing to night"? Travis asked.

" Hopefully one of my new dresses". Samantha said.

" Which one"? Travis asked.

" The white strapless one that hits me right below the knees". Samantha said.

" I like that one". Travis said.

" What are you wearing"? Samantha asked.

" That white stripped polo and a pair of cargo shorts". Travis said.

" I like it. I think Preston's gonna wear his little polo and shorts too". Samantha said.

" We'll be all matching". Travis smirked.

" That's what I planned on". Samantha said.

" Well I like it". Travis said.

" What shoes do you think I should wear"? Samantha asked.

" I think your brown sandals that have like the straw wedge heel to them". Travis said.

" I like those. I want something flashy though". Samantha said.

" Wear a pair of your brightly colored heels". Travis said.

" I could wear my hot pink ones". Samantha said.

" That would look awesome". Travis said.

" I know". Samantha smiled.

" You're gonna take forever to get ready aren't you"? Travis asked.

" I need to take another shower, you need to also, he needs a bath, I need to do my make up and my hair, you need to also. It's gonna take forever". Samantha said.

" Okay jeez". Travis said. Preston started getting fussy.

" Sweetie, we're almost home". Samantha said.

" Did mommy make you cry"? Travis smirked.

" Stop it". Samantha said hitting him.

" Quit doing that while I'm driving". Travis said.

" Quit making smart ass comments while you're driving". Samantha said.

" Fine". Travis said.

" Fine". Samantha said.

" Who's gonna take a shower first"? Travis asked pulling outside of the house.

" I will. And then you can while I give him a bath". Samantha said.

" You just want to see me naked". Travis said.

" I've already done that". Samantha said.

" I know". Travis said.

" Lets get out. I need to shower again". Samantha said. She got out and grabbed Preston. Travis grabbed his bags and the shopping bags. Samantha grabbed Preston's diaper bag. They got inside and Jamie had Trevor over. Samantha and Travis made their way up the stairs as quick as they could before they could notice. But it didn't work. Jamie noticed Samantha.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Interrogation time and getting ready...

" Where were you guys"? Jamie asked walking out of the living room with Trevor following behind.

" We were out". Samantha said.

" I can see. It doesn't ever take you that long to go shopping at three stores and stop by his place. Where else did you go"? Jamie said.

" Jamie, we went to his place, shopping, and then grabbed a coffee and cookie". Samantha said.

" Alright". Jamie said and walked back in the living room. Samantha and Travis made their way to Samantha's room.

" Oh my god that was close". Samantha said when they shut the door.

" Your parents are gonna find out eventually". Travis said.

" Trav, they don't need to know". Samantha said.

" Sam, they're gonna find out trust me". Travis said.

" I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll be right out". Samantha said putting Preston down and walking into her bathroom. She took about a fifteen minute shower and then got out. She wrapped a towel around her petite little frame and walked into her room. Travis was looking through the clothes she had gotten. Travis looked up when he heard her.

" Can you just wear that tonight"? Travis asked walking over to her.

" I don't think towels are allowed". Samantha said. Travis wrapped his arms around her. He had so she was facing him.

" I think they are". Travis said leaning down to kiss her. They kissed for awhile. Then Preston started getting restless. They broke apart.

" You need to go shower". Samantha said.

" I know". Travis said.

" Right now". Samantha said. Travis gave her another kiss before walking into her bathroom.

" It's alright sweetheart mommy's coming". Samantha said walking over to Preston. She picked him up out and then took him into her bathroom. She had his tub in her bathtub. She took of his clothes and stuck them in the hamper. Then she set him down on a towel near her just in his diaper. She filled the tub not to full not shallow. It was warm. Not burning hot or freezing cold. It was the one that was perfect. She took of his diaper and stuck him in his tub real quickly. She gave him his little bath and then grabbed is hooded towel and wrapped him up in it. She took him into her bedroom and over to his changing table. She put his diaper on and then got is clothes that he was wearing. She put his white polo on and then his shorts that were just like his daddy's. Travis came out of the bathroom with a towel on his hips. Samantha was almost done with Preston but she had to do his hair. She ran her fingers through it so that it was sticking up.

" Now, you look a lot like daddy". Samantha said kissing Preston on the forehead.

" You can have the bathroom so you can your stuff done". Travis said.

" You can get your hair dried so you can do it. I'll stay here with Preston". Samantha said.

" Be right back". Travis said. He went back into her bathroom and turned on her blow dryer. He blow dried his hair and then realized he did have his gel. Well so it didn't get ruined he would do it after he got ready. Samantha was getting ready. She put her dress on and was waiting for Travis to get done. Travis was done and walked out. Samantha quickly got into the bathroom and shut the door. She grabbed her thing of make up and her straightening iron. She blew dry her hair. She straighten her hair and then did her make up. Her make up was light and bronzy. She had been tanning so she was nice and dark. She decided she was going to leave her hair down. She walked out of her bathroom and Travis was already ready and waiting to get the bathroom. She stepped out of his way so he could do his hair. He spiked his hair and then he came out. Samantha looked at the time it was almost 4. She grabbed her high heels from her closet and then went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. She did that and then Travis did.

" You look amazing". Travis said.

" Thank you". Samantha said.

" So what are we gonna do waiting for parents"? Travis asked.

" My parents are leaving from work early to go get the girls come home and get into some more casual clothes". Samantha said.

" So you're going to have to help your mom"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" I'm cool with that. I'll stay in here with Preston while you go do that". Travis said.

" Thanks". Samantha said. Just then they heard her parents walk through the door.

" Lets go say hi". Travis said.

" Grab Preston". Samantha said. Travis grabbed Preston. They walked out of her room and to the opening banister right before you hit the stairs. It looks over the entrance to the house.

" Hey mom, hey dad". Samantha said. House and Cuddy looked up and saw Travis and Samantha with Preston.

" Hey Samantha". Cuddy said.

" So what are the girls wearing"? Samantha asked.

" Those dresses that I bought them last weekend". Cuddy said.

" Pigtails"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Cuddy said.

" Alright. Trav, take Preston. I have to get the twins done". Samantha said handing Preston to Travis.

" Jamie, will you help Samantha get the girls ready". Cuddy said.

" Alright. Trev, go spend sometime with Travis and Preston". Jamie said.

" Love to honey". Trevor said walking up the stairs with Jamie. Travis and Trevor went with Preston into the family room. While the girls had come up stairs to get ready with Samantha and Jamie.

" Rachel, stay here with Jamie I have to go get my shoes". Samantha said. She went into her room and grabbed her high heels. She slipped them on her feet. And then walked back into Rachel's room. Jamie had Audri already done. She was working on her hair.

" Paige, come here". Samantha said. Jamie turned around and looked at her sister. She looked her over.

" You look nice". Jamie said.

" Thank you". Samantha said. Paige came over to her big sister. Samantha had grabbed her dress and was ready to slip it over her head. She tied the little straps and then grabbed the hair brush and two ponytail holders. She did Paige's pigtails and helped her put on her sandals. Audri and Paige were done now it was for the two year old to get ready. Jamie decided she would get her ready and Samantha would get the shoes and stuff. And that's what they did. After she was done she went back to Trevor's car. Travis pulled out first and waited for House to get in front of him so they could follow.

" Hey guys, go into the family room". Samantha said. The three little girls left the room and went into the family room.

" What do you think? Can you tell I'm pregnant"? Jamie asked.

" No. What do you think do I look like I had a baby six months ago"? Samantha said.

" No". Jamie said.

" Lets go into the family room so the Travis and Trevor aren't ripping their hair out". Samantha said. Jamie and her walked down to the family room. Audri and Paige were on the ground watching tv and Rachel was on Trevor's lap.

" What are we watching"? Samantha asked.

" Spongebob". Travis said. Preston had his eyes glued to the tv screen.

" Wow. You're actually watching a kid show". Samantha smirked. Jamie elbowed her.

" Ow". Samantha said rubbing her arm.

" What time is it"? Jamie asked.

" Almost 6". Trevor said.

" I'm going to go put the finishing touches on". Samantha said as she walked out. Travis got up and followed her. She walked into her room and then into her bathroom. She grabbed her perfume and sprayed some on. Travis was sitting on the bed with Preston on his lap. Samantha put her jewelry on and then walked out of the bathroom.

" You look amazing". Travis said getting up.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" I'm gonna go put cologne and stuff on". Travis said.

" Give me Preston". Samantha said taking her six month old son away from him.

" He isn't gonna smell good though". Travis whined from the bathroom.

" He smells good. And so will you". Samantha said. Travis walked back out. Samantha was swaying Preston in his arms. He saw Travis and his face lit up. Travis walked over to Samantha.

" Hey buddy". Travis said rubbing Preston's arm that was on Samantha's back.

" You want to go see daddy". Samantha said turning around. She handed Preston to Travis.

" Will you get his stuff"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said picking up Preston's diaper bag. She had two outfits in there that looked similar to the one that he was wearing. Then she grabbed his car seat.

" Lets go down stairs. Travis said. Samantha gave him a quick peck before they went down. Travis slipped his sandals on real quick and then they went down. Her parents were in the living room with Jamie, Trevor, and the girls.

" Are we ready"? Cuddy asked.

" Let me get Preston in his car seat and we can go". Samantha said. She got Preston into his car seat and then she picked him up.

" Lets go". Cuddy said. House helped her get put his hand on the small of Samantha's back as they walked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Going to see Aunt Laura and Uncle Dave and the grill out...

Jamie and Trevor were in his car and Samantha and Travis were in his car. Jamie helped her House and Cuddy get the kids in the car. After she was done helping she went back to Trevor's car. House pulled out first and then Travis and then Trevor. Travis and Samantha had Nickelback on in the car. While Trevor and Jamie had Kanye West on. House and Cuddy didn't have anything on.

" You'll love my Uncle. My Aunt is very protective of me. So you might not be on her good side for a little bit". Samantha said.

" I don't care. I'm just worried about meeting your grandparents". Travis said.

" You'll love my grandpa. My grandma on the other hand is a different story. I don't know why we have to keep going back there but it's for my mom and Laura's Aunt Nora. And everyone gets to meet the two most important people in my life". Samantha said pitching Travis's cheek at the end.

" Quit abusing me". Travis said.

" Shut up". Samantha said.

" When do you think he'll say his first word"? Travis said.

" I have no idea". Samantha said.

" What's he doing"? Travis asked. Samantha turned around to look at Preston. He was looking out the window and then turned and saw his mommy. He smiled.

" He's looking at his mommy". Samantha smiled.

" He's gonna be a mama's boy". Travis said.

" Why does everyone keep saying that"? Samantha asked.

" Because it's true". Travis said.

" Yeah right". Samantha said.

" How long until we get to you Aunt's"? Travis asked.

" It isn't that far away". Samantha said.

" It better not be". Travis mumbled.

" I heard that". Samantha said a smacked him.

" What's with the abuse"? Travis asked.

" I don't know". Samantha said.

" Quit doing it". Travis said.

" I'll try". Samantha smirked.

" Are we almost there"? Travis asked.

" What's with being so impatient"? Samantha asked.

" I just want to be home cuddling with you". Travis said sweetly.

" Darling, that's gonna happen". Samantha said.

" Alright". Travis said.

" We're almost there". Samantha said.

" How far is almost"? Travis asked.

" Like a street away". Samantha said. House turned the corner so everyone followed.

" Where's her house"? Travis asked.

" It's down at the other end of the street". Samantha said.

" That's awesome". Travis said sarcastically.

" Quit with the remarks". Samantha said.

" Alright". Travis said.

" Here are the things you need to know. My Aunt is awesome just give her sometime to like you. My Uncle will like you no matter what. Mackenzie, Ryan, Asher, Brooke, Gabriel, Sydney, Hannah, and Joel are my cousins. My Aunt's name is Laura and my Uncle is Dave. You'll love them. If my cousins Mackenzie, Ryan, Asher, and Brooke get a little over protective over me it's okay. They love me too much. They'll all be loving on Preston so if you don't get to hold your son as much as you like don't worry. And I beg of you no sex comments. I love you more than anything and I don't want my cousins and Uncle coming after you to kill you". Samantha said.

" Got it". Travis said.

" And another one no kissing in front of them. We can do it in front of my parents but not in front of them". Samantha said.

" Can I kiss you on the top of the head or cheek"? Travis asked.

" I don't even think that". Samantha said.

" That sucks". Travis said as they pulled up to the house. He parked on the oppisite side of the street. He got out and wait for Samantha to get out. Samantha grabbed Preston and his diaper bag and walked around the car. She met up with Travis and gave him a kiss that should last him the entire night until they got home. They walked up to the front door. Trevor and Jamie were already up there. Laura and Dave came out to greet them.

" Hey Aunt Laura". Samantha said giving her Aunt a hug.

" Hey Samantha. You can put Preston's stuff in the guest bedroom down the hall". Laura said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" Who's this"? Laura asked.

" This is Preston's real father Travis. Travis this is my Aunt Laura and my Uncle Dave". Samantha said.

" It's nice to meet you". Travis said shaking each of there hands.

" Nice to meet you too". Laura said. Samantha and Travis walked inside. Everyone was outside on the deck. Samantha and Travis went into the guest room and set their stuff down and got Preston out. Travis gave her a quick kiss before they walked out. Preston was in Travis's arms. And Samantha was walking looking at both Travis and Preston making faces and talking in her baby voice. Her parents were just walking in as they were walking out to the deck. Audri and Paige were running around in there sandals. Rachel, Joel, and Hannah were playing. Jamie and Mackenzie were talking. Trevor was talking to Asher and Ryan.

" Babe, go talk to them. If you get through to them you'll be fine". Samantha said.

" Are you sure"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Okay. Here goes". Travis said walking over towards the boys. Just then Rachel came up and grabbed Samantha for protection.

" Rach, what are you doing"? Samantha asked.

" Trying to get away from Joel and Hannah". Rachel said. Joel and Hannah were behind Samantha.

" Hey all three of you get away from me". Samantha said trying to get away.

" Mommy". Rachel said.

" What is it sweetheart"? Cuddy asked.

" Joel and Hannah won't leave me alone". Rachel said.

" Don't worry baby. Mommy will take care of it". Cuddy reassured Rachel.

" Daddy"! Rachel said seeing House.

" Hey munchkin". House said.

" Must you call our daughter that"? Cuddy said.

" Lisa, I have to call her that". House smirked.

" Will you two stop". Samantha said.

" Samantha"! House and Cuddy said in unison.

" Sorry". Samantha said. She went out on the deck. Sydney and Gabriel were out in the backyard. Audri and Paige were playing with Brooke. The guys were talking and so were Jamie and Mackenzie. Hannah and Joel were playing with Rachel again. Samantha decided she would go talk to Jamie and Mackenzie. She went over to where they were as sat done in the chair across from Mackenzie.

" Hey Samantha". Jamie said.

" Hey Jamie". Samantha said.

" Samantha". Mackenzie said.

" Mackenzie". Samantha said.

" Let me see Preston". Jamie said. Samantha handed Preston to Jamie. Mackenzie got up and went inside.

" What's going on Mackenzie"? Samantha asked.

" Why don't you go talk to her". Jamie said.

" Don't leave him unattended". Samantha said getting up. Samantha kissed Preston and then went inside. Mackenzie was in the study. So Samantha walked over to the room and went inside.

" What the hell do you want"? Mackenzie asked tears falling down her face.

" What the hell is going on"? Samantha asked.

" Answer mine first". Mackenzie said.

" Answer mine first". Samantha said.

" Fine I will. I'm jealous that you have Preston. He's the perfect baby, you have the perfect man, and your life is just perfect. That's why I got up and left the conversation". Mackenzie said.

" My life isn't perfect. My ex boyfriend almost kicked my ass in front of my parents. Having Preston isn't easy. I have to give up time with my friends so I can stay home with my baby. Travis and me are going out on Friday and we don't even know if we'll make it an entire night without Preston. Mack, my life isn't perfect, it's no where near perfect. I've got two amazing guys in my life that I can't picture my life without. I love my life but I would've had a better life if I didn't get pregnant at 14 going on 15. But I'm so glad it did because it showed me something. You shouldn't take anything for granted because in a split second they might be out of you life. When Jake died I was crushed but I got through it. My brother's would be twenty by now and Jake would be an amazing uncle". Samantha said.

" I just want to have a family. I'm almost done with school and then I'll be this amazing photographer. Sam, I don't know what I'd without you". Mackenzie said.

" You'd probably go insane". Samantha smirked.

" Lets go back out there. I heard that Ryan, Asher, and Brooke's girlfriends and boyfriend are coming over. And mine is coming a little later". Mackenzie said.

" Trevor and Travis are here. So you have to meet them. And I already warned my guy who is Travis by the way that my cousin's are very overprotective of me". Samantha said.

" Damn right we are. We're your cousins you're the baby we take care of you. We seriously better get going because Hannah, Joel, and Rachel might be getting them selves in trouble". Mackenzie said.

" Right on". Samantha said. They walked out of the study and onto the deck. Everyone is crowded around Jamie watching Preston.

" Hey, let me have my son". Samantha said. Jamie smiled. Samantha went over to Jamie and got Preston from her. She went back inside and to the guest room. Travis followed her.

" Hey". Travis said shutting the door.

" Hey". Samantha said.

" You're Uncle seems very nice. Your Aunt is very overprotective of you". Travis said.

" Yeah. What you think of Ryan and Asher"? Samantha asked.

" Ryan seems very nice and Asher does also. I think I got on their good side". Travis said.

" You're Italian, they're Jewish, there's gonna be some clashing over everything. My mom is Jewish but my father isn't so there isn't as much clashing between them and you. I'm only half so I'm fine. But my Aunt, Uncle, and the kids are 100 percent Jewish. We're a big Jewish family so get used to it". Samantha said.

" Okay". Travis said. Samantha started changing Preston's diaper. After she was finished she grabbed what he was having for dinner.

" Give me a kiss before we walk out". Samantha said.

" That's what I was about to say". Travis said giving her a kiss.

" Lets go out their so mommy and daddy can eat. And so Aunt Laura and Uncle Dave don't get pissed". Samantha said.

" Alright". Travis said giving Samantha another kiss. They walked out of the guest room and then onto the deck. Cuddy was sitting next to House on the other side of House was Jamie and Trevor. Mackenzie and Danny were sitting next to each other. Brooke and Kacey were sitting next to each other on the right side of Mackenzie. Asher and Amanda were sitting to next to Danny. Sydney, Rachel, Hannah, Joel, Audri, and Paige took up the entire kids table. Ryan had Grace by his side while Gabriel sat on the open side of him. Dave was at one end and Laura was at another end. There were to seats open by Cuddy. Travis was gonna sit next to Cuddy and Samantha was gonna sit near Laura. The long table crammed everyone in but it worked. Samantha had Preston on her knee.

" Hamburger or Hotdog"? Dave asked.

" Hamburger". Mackenzie said.

" Hotdog". Danny said.

" Hotdog". Asher said.

" Hotdog". Amanda said.

" Hamburger". Brooke said.

" Hotdog". Kacey said.

" Hamburger". Jamie said.

" Hotdog". Trevor said.

" Hamburger". Laura said.

" Hamburger". Samantha said.

" Hamburger". Travis said.

" Hamburger". House said. The little kids all got Hotdog's. Cuddy was eating vegetables and chips. Dave gave everyone what they wanted and then let them do what ever.

" Preston, will you let mommy eat". Samantha said getting his hands out of her hair. Thank god they weren't messy.

" Babe, I'm almost done eating. After I'm done I'll take Preston so you can eat". Travis said.

" Thank you". Samantha said.

" He hasn't eatin' has he"? Travis asked.

" I've been trying to but he won't". Samantha said.

" He will soon". Travis said. Preston grabbed a hand full of Samantha's hair.

" Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy stop it". Samantha said getting his hand out of her hair.

" Sam, I'm done let me take him". Travis said. Samantha handed Preston to Travis. Samantha started eating. She was so happy. She had only had breakfast that morning, a cookie and smoothie. Having a soda and some actual food felt good. Travis was fighting with Preston to eat. He finally got him to. After dinner was done it was time for dessert and talking. Samantha took over Preston duty while Travis ate and then they switched.

" Don't tell daddy". Samantha whispered giving Preston a little bit of chocolate frosting.

" Don't tell daddy what"? Travis asked.

" Nothing". Samantha said.

" Samantha, what did you give him"? Travis asked.

" Some chocolate frosting. He isn't allergic to chocolate because I've given it to him before". Samantha said.

" He better not be". Travis said.

" He isn't". Samantha said.

" What time is it"? Cuddy asked.

" It is almost 9". Samantha said looking at her phone.

" We better get going or the girls will be cranky". Cuddy said.

" Yeah". House said.

" Jamie, you're helping them. I can't do it because of Preston". Samantha said. Travis handed Preston to Samantha. Samantha got up and went into the house. She went into the guest room and started getting Preston ready to leave. Travis came into the guest room. Samantha had just stood up from getting Preston in his car seat. Travis wrapped his arms around Samantha.

" Hey". Samantha said.

" Hey". Travis said.

" We better get going". Samantha said.

" I know". Travis whispered in her ear. Samantha shivered.

" Seriously, save it for Friday". Samantha said.

" I will". Travis said. They got Preston and everything and got out of the room. Laura, Dave, and them said their good-byes. Samantha and Travis were the first people out. Samantha put Preston in his holder and then got in. Travis was already in the drivers seat. Travis got away from the house as soon as he could. He wanted to get home as much as Samantha did.

" I can't wait to get home". Samantha said.

" Me too". Travis said. The rest of the ride was silence because of Preston. Samantha got out and got Preston carefully. Travis grabbed the diaper bag so Samantha could get the door. She got the door and made it up to her room as quickly as she could. She got Preston out carefully and it woke him up. She changed his diaper and got his pajama's on and but him to sleep. Then she got ready for bed. Her usual tank top and shorts. Travis just put on a pair of shorts. Samantha climbed into bed and grabbed her book. She put her glasses on and started reading. Travis watched tv on a very low volume. Preston was really easy to wake up.

" I'm going to go to sleep so turn the tv off". Samantha said putting her glasses and book on the nighstand.

" Alright". Travis said turning off the tv.

" Night". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" Night". Travis said giving her a kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday night, date night, for Sam and Trav...

Samantha and Travis were going out. They had Preston's over night bag packed and everything. Samantha was wearing a flowing black spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of short short denim shorts. Travis was wearing his usual outfit of cargo shorts and a polo with his hat on backwards. Samantha was wearing flip flops with her outfit. They had to stop at Cameron and Chase's drop Preston off and then they were going out.

" Are we ready baby"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" That outfit is amazing". Travis said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" Lets go". Travis said.

" Okay". Samantha said picking up Preston's car seat. They walked out of her room and out to the car. Lexie and Lucy were playing with Rachel, Audri, and Paige when they walked out. Samantha had called Cameron already and told her they'd be there soon. She put Preston in the car and got in. They were ready for date night. They got to Cameron and Chase's place. Cameron was out back with Cecilla playing. Samantha went up to the door and Chase answered.

" Hey". Chase said letting her come in.

" Hey". Samantha said.

" So when are you guys picking him up tomorrow"? Chase asked.

" Probably around nine. We're going swimming tomorrow so we need time to get ready". Samantha said.

" Alright". Chase said.

" He has a couple extra outfits in there. He has his cereal, formula, peaches and pears, applesauce, his bottles, and everything is in here. He usually goes down between 7:30-8:00. We didn't feed him. His blanket and stuff he needs to sleep with. And that's pretty much it. Be good for Chase and Cameron, Preston Alexander". Samantha said.

" I think we have it covered". Chase said.

" If he as a little scrape or anything you, me issues". Samantha said.

" Got it Samantha. Go have fun". Chase said.

" Bye baby mommy loves you". Samantha said getting him out to give him a kiss.

" Is Travis gonna say good-bye"? Chase asked.

" He should be soon". Samantha said. Travis was comming up to say good-bye. Travis walked through the door.

" Bye buddy". Travis said giving Preston a kiss on the top of the head.

" Mommy and daddy better get a good report back". Samantha said giving him another kiss.

" Alright, give him to me so you guys can have good time". Chase said. Samantha handed Preston to Chase.

" Bye baby". Samantha said before they walked out. Travis and Samantha made it out to the car and then got in and pulled away.

" Where are we going"? Samantha asked.

" I was thinking the park and then going to the track". Travis said.

" I like that last idea". Samantha said.

" I knew you would". Travis said.

" How about some music"? Samantha asked.

" Always". Travis said.

" What should we listen to"? Samantha asked.

" Nickelback". Travis said.

" Which one"? Samantha asked.

" Dark Horse". Travis said.

" Alright". Samantha said putting in Dark Horse. Something in your mouth started playing.

" Do you think we'll eat tonight"? Travis asked.

" I don't but I hope at sometime we do". Samantha said.

" We're almost to the park". Travis said.

" Trav, I know where it is". Samantha said.

" Again you look amazing". Travis said.

" Again, thanks". Samantha said.

" Do you have your purse"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Wonderful". Travis said pulling into the parking lot. He pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. Samantha got out and then he walked over onto the path. The started walking hand and hand down it.

" The sun is setting". Samantha said.

" I know". Travis said.

" It's beautiful". Samantha said.

" Not as beautiful as you". Travis said.

" Nothing is". Samantha smiled.

" I don't know what I do without you in my life". Travis whispered.

" Me either". Samantha said. They stopped in the middle of the path and Travis turned Samantha around to face him by placing both hands on her hips. Her deep blue eyes locked on his bluish greenish eyes. Samantha's eyes could make any guy melt. Travis was already starting to feel the effects of being with her. No guy could keep his hands off of her or anything. She was beautiful. More like perfection Travis thought. Her brown curls were up in a ponytail, her jewelry was amazing. She was wearing her locket the one that every Cuddy girl got, diamond studs in her second and third hole. Her cartilidge earring was a crystal stud. Her first hole earrings were her silver diamond dangles. On her left wrist was her diamond tennis braclet. ( her parents spoiled te kids way too much. she didn't really care) She had no rings on. She looked so innocent in the light. Her complextion was more that radiant it sparkled. Travis couldn't take it anymore, he had to kiss her. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. It was delicate, light, and was like a seen from a movie. Where the guy finally gets girl on a date. They walk through the park at sunset and then he leans down a kisses her gently.

" Lets continue walking". Travis whispered in her ear.

" Lets". Samantha whispered back. They continued walking down the path hand and hand. Samantha could see a soft glow coming from the picknic tables. They continue walking until they were right in front of the glow. There was a blanket on the grass, basket that was sealed shut on a table, soft yellow lights hung in the trees over the area, soft music was playing, and the firefly's were starting to come up. It looked like a scene in a movie. Everything was perfect.

" What do you think"? Travis asked leading her over to the table.

" It's amazing. How'd you do this"? Samantha said in shock.

" Your best friends both the girls and guys, Trevor, Tyler, and Taylor. I wanted this night to be special". Travis said.

" It already is". Samantha smiled.

" Come on, dinner isn't going to eat it's self". Travis said getting the food out of the basket.

" Spaghetti"? Samantha asked.

" Home made. This is the freshest stuff you'll ever get outside of Italy". Travis said. He gave Samantha her plate and he took his. They each had a glass bottle of Coca-Cola.

" This is one of the best nights I've ever had". Samantha said taking a sip of her Coke.

" Well I try". Travis said.

" I mean it". Samantha said.

" What has been the best night so far"? Travis asked.

" The night at the movies". Samantha said.

" Really"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh. That was the night my whole life began". Samantha said.

" Yes I remember". Travis said.

" I wonder how Chase and Cameron are doing"? Samantha asked.

" Just call and check in". Travis said.

" Will do". Samantha said taking her phone out and dialing Cameron's number.

" Hello". Cameron said.

" Hey Cameron it's me, how's everything going"? Samantha said.

" Every things great. He's an angel. How's your night going"? Cameron said.

" It's wonderful. Thanks for asking". Samantha said.

" No problem. Well I'm gonna let you go so you can enjoy your evening". Cameron said.

" Bye". Samantha said.

" Bye Cameron said and hung up.

" How's everything going"? Travis asked.

" Every things going good". Samantha said.

" Well that's good". Travis said.

" What's the blanket for"? Samantha asked.

" You'll see". Travis said.

" We're not having sex in the park". Samantha said.

" That's not what it's for". Travis said.

" What's it for then"? Samantha asked.

" You'll see". Travis said.

" I really want to see now". Samantha said.

" After dessert". Travis said getting out two pieces of chocolate cake.

" My favorite chocolate cake". Samantha said taking a bite.

" Yes. My mom got the baker down the street from us to make it". Travis said.

" Well tell your mom I say thank you. I love this chocolate cake. It's double chocolate". Samantha said.

" I know". Travis said.

" Can we go over to the blanket now"? Samantha asked.

" Sure". Travis said putting everything back in the basket. He escorted Samantha over to the blanket and let her sit down. He went over to the radio and turned on Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift. He went back to the blanket and layed down, Samantha did also. They layed there looking at the stars.

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of m_e

" You know who this song reminds me of"? Travis said.

" Who"? Samantha asked.

" You". Travis said.

" Because of the summer when I was thirteen"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Travis said.

" That was the best summer ever. Yes, I was sneaking around Joey's back to see you. But I loved that summer. Than you had to go home to Philidelphia. But you moved to New Jersey which I'm grateful for". Samantha said.

" I love you". Travis said. Samantha moved over more towards him she set her head on his chest. Travis bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.

" I love you too". Samantha said.

" We should get going. There's a race tonight that we should go see". Travis said.

" I thought we were going down to the track to do something else". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" I have to be at the track". Travis said.

" Trav, why do you have to be at the track"? Samantha asked.

" I'm racing". Travis said.

" Travis Bonano what a the hell"? Samantha said.

" I want my very hot girl friend to run out there after I get out and jump into my arms". Travis said.

" I will do just that. Are you thinking about changing your majors"? Samantha said.

" Yeah. Why"? Travis said.

" Is that because you want to be Booth from Bones"? Samantha asked.

" Maybe". Travis said.

" I'm not gonna be your Anthropologist. I'm gonna be the wife. Some one else can be you Anthropologist". Samantha said.

" I know. Lets get going". Travis said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said getting up. Travis got up. They walked hand and hand back to the car and drove down to the track. Samantha got really good seats because she's the girl of one of the drivers. She gave Travis a kiss before he had to go out and race. It wasn't gonna be that long race so that was good. It was the last lap Travis had a remarkable lead. He was near the finish line and he won. Samantha waited until it was the right time to run out there. When she saw her time to sprint she did. Travis was in the field that was in the center of the track. She ran across the entire track and when she got close she darted and jumped into his arms. It was amazing it was really late at night but they didn't care. They kissed over and over again and then it was time to go home. They still were walking hand and hand when they got to the car they got into there seats and then started to go home. We they reached the house it was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. So they had to sneak in. Samantha and Travis went in the front door and thought they were in the clear but they were wrong. House had been waiting up for them.

" Where have you two been"? House asked. It scared the shit out of Samantha.

" We were out. We went to dinner, then to the park, and then went down to the track". Samantha said.

" It doesn't take you that long to do all those things. You should've been home at least two hours ago". House said.

" Daddy, we went out. Okay? We came home safe. We just went a little wild after he won down at the track". Samantha said.

" I don't want this to happen again. I want a phone call if you're gonna be late or out really late. You here me"? House said.

" Yes sir". Samantha said.

" Now go upstairs. We're going to the pool tomorrow". House said. Samantha and Travis went up to her room and got ready for bed.

" Do you wanna watch Bones"? Travis asked.

" What is the deal with obsession with Bones"? Samantha asked getting into bed.

" It's a good show". Travis said.

" Yeah. I get that part. But you're overly obssesed". Samantha said.

" And you're not with ER". Travis said sarcastically.

" I want to be a doctor. It's a medical show. Duh. And that isn't relevant to what we are talking about". Samantha said.

" I think it is too relevant". Travis said.

" You can watch tv. I'm going to sleep". Samantha said turning off her light.

" Night". Travis said.

" Night". Samantha said. Travis didn't watch tv. They both went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha's dream...

_Samantha was in the halls of PPTH. She looked a lot like her mom but with a lot of her fathers features. She looked down at her left hand and saw an engagement ring and the silver wedding band that went with it. She was at one end of the hallway when she heard the elevator ding._

_" Mommy! Mommy! Guess what daddy got me"! A little voice yelled running towards Samantha. Samantha crouched down and saw a little girl with blonde curls coming at her._

_" What"? Samantha said playing along grabbing her daughter's waist._

_" He got me that doll that I wanted". The little girls said._

_" Parker, what do you tell daddy"? Samantha asked._

_" Thank you daddy". Parker said looking at her dad._

_" Hey babe". Travis said._

_" Hey". Samantha said getting up and then picking up Parker._

_" Preston, Peyton, and Presley should be coming. They had to say hi to your mom, and the team and Cameron and them". Travis said._

_" I figured. Parker, did you like going to work with daddy"? Samantha said._

_" Uh huh. Aunt Caryn drew a picture for me". Parker said._

_" Did she? We're going to see Aunt Carli, Aunt Maddie, Aunt Sophia, Uncle Andre, Uncle Jake, and Uncle Bryant tonight. Aunt Jamie and Uncle Trevor might be there too". Samantha said._

_" Cool". Parker said._

_" Hey Sam. I gotta get back to work we have a case. I'll see you guys at home". Travis said._

_" Alright. Bye". Samantha said giving him a quick peck. Just then three kids came towards them._

_" Hey mom". Peyton said._

_" Hey Peyton". Samantha said._

_" Mom, can I go over to Riley's"? Preston asked._

_" We're going to dinner tonight. Remember"? Samantha said._

_" Tomorrow"? Preston asked._

_" That's fine with me". Samantha said._

_" Sweet". Preston said._

_" Dr. Cuddy, you're patient coded". The nurse said._

_" Thanks". Samantha said._

_" So go back and sit with the team"? Preston said._

_" Uh huh". Samantha said. Then Samantha woke up from her dream._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lets go swimming...

Samantha and Travis had just gotten back from getting Preston. They went up stairs and got ready. Samantha had her swim suit on with her strapless white cover up. Preston was all sun blocked up and ready. Travis just had a white under shirt and his swim trunks on. Everyone was waiting for them down stairs. Cuddy was just gonna sit by the pool with Preston and watch everyone. Samantha and Travis came down the stairs looking like a rich happy couple. Travis had his arm around Samantha while she carried their son.

" You guys look like a rich couple going to the beach". Cuddy said.

" Thanks. And we just found out that he might be able to play football. Not full on NFL but Arena". Samantha said.

" So what does that mean"? Cuddy asked.

" That means if he's good enough. Your daughter will not only be a world renowned diagnostician, but an NFL wife. I'll filthy rich. But I will be a doctor". Samantha said.

" Well that's good. When does he find out if he's playing arena"? Cuddy said.

" Next week". Samantha said.

" When does he know what team he's on"? Cuddy asked.

" After he finds out if he's playing". Samantha said.

" Well that's cool". Cuddy said.

" Are we ready to go"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh. Lets go". Cuddy said. They walked out to the cars. Jamie helped her parents get the little kids in the car and then went to her car. Samantha was ready to get swimming. Samantha waited for Travis to get into the car before telling him about her dream.

" Babe, what's bothering you"? Travis asked.

" I had this weird dream. I was at the hospital, I was a doctor. And this little girl who looked just like me came up to me screaming Mommy! Mommy!. Her name was Parker and there were two other kids besides Preston and her. Peyton and Presley. My mom was still dean. I have no idea about my dad. I was in diagnostics. And I think you were that thing you've always wanted to be. Mr. I want to be just like Booth. It was so cool to see this little girl though. She had my blonde curls, my blue eyes she was the spitting image of me. Peyton looked a lot like a mixture between us. Preston looked identical to you. And Presley looked like me but with a lot of mixed features. They were amazing. Trav, I want them to be real. I want to have a 4 of them right now". Samantha said.

" Sam, we are not having four kids right now. But I do want four kids. They all started with the letter P"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh. And the little girl Parker said something about a picture and a Aunt Caryn". Samantha said.

" Well maybe we have four kids. And they have an Aunt Caryn that works with me". Travis said.

" Maybe. But it kind of freaked me out". Samantha said.

" Hon, it'll be all fine". Travis said.

" Are you sure"? Samantha asked.

" Positive". Travis said.

" What are we going to wear for the pictures if you get the deal"? Samantha said.

" Something really cute and hot for you. And something handsome for me". Travis said.

" I was thinking my strapless black dress top, my black pin stripped pants and my black pumps that look amazing with that outfit. You will wear your pin stripped suit with that amazing hat is amazing". Samantha said.

" We'll be the hottest couple on the team". Travis said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" You look pretty hot right now. Just to let you know". Travis said.

" Thanks babe". Samantha said.

" You need to chew on a piece of gum when you wear that outfit because I think it'll be awesome". Travis said.

" Why"? Samantha asked putting a piece of gum in her mouth.

" Because, it'll add character". Travis said.

" I like the way you think Travis Bonano". Samantha said.

" I know". Travis said. Preston started getting restless.

" Baby, we're gonna be there soon and you'll be able to get into the pool for a little bit". Samantha said turning around and saw Preston smiling. They got to the pool and everyone was ready to get in. Cuddy brought magazines and stuff to keep her entertained. House was going to get in to play with the kids. Trevor and Travis wanted to see how they could push Samantha and Jamie in. Audri and Paige had never been in the pool. Rachel had been when she was younger. When they walked through the gate Cuddy found a chair in the shade that she could lay out on and read and stuff. Samantha was going to have to be careful with Preston. She was just gonna stick his little feet in and then give him to grandma. Samantha threw her curls back into a ponytail and then grabbed Preston. She walked over to the the entrance into the pool she stuck his little fit and then got him out and brought him over to her mom. She was standing near the edge of pool when Travis came up and picked her up. Samantha screamed. He had her over his shoulder.

" Travis, put me down"! Samantha said.

" Sorry honey. You weren't coming in". Travis laughed.

" This isn't funny". Samantha said. Travis had made his way to the pool he set Samantha down and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the pool. Samantha swam away from Travis so he couldn't get her. But Travis knew he could get her. He crept up on her and grabbed her waist.

" Oh my god! Travis"! Samantha said.

" It's just so easy to get you". Travis chuckled.

" Shut up". Samantha said turning around. Then they heard Jamie scream. They looked over at Trevor and he had Jamie sitting on his shoulder. You could notice a little bit of her baby bump but not too much. Then Travis did something unexcepected he grabbed Samantha and picked her up and did what Travis did.

" Hey Trev, what do you think"? Travis asked.

" I like it. Both Cuddy girls on our shoulders". Trevor said.

" Sweetheart get me down". Samantha said through her teeth.

" It's okay. I'll let you swim soon". Travis said.

" If you don't put me down there is no kissing at all for a month". Samantha threatend.

" You won't go through with it". Travis said.

" I would". Samantha warned.

" And the woman goes down". Travis said taking her off his shoulders.

" Go boy". Samantha said pinching his cheek.

" Want to go find some place to make out"? Travis asked.

" Travis Anthony Bonano, don't even say that". A familiar voice said. Travis turned his head. It was his mother, father, sisters and brothers with their kids.

" Thank you Lisa, for inviting us". Anna Bonano said.

" No problem Anna". Cuddy said.

" Hey Travis". Taylor said. Taylor was the oldest and the first girl.

" Hey Taylor". Travis said. Tevin, Tyler, Tessa, Tia, and Tasha came through the door with his nieces and nephews. Riley, Renee, and Rory are Tevin's. Gabrielle, Gabriel, and Gabriella are Tyler's. Natasha, Natalie, Nadine, and Noelle are Tia's. Hannah, Haylee, and Hayden are Tessa's. And Abby, Alexandra, Aubrey, and Amber are Tasha's.

" You have a very big family". Samantha said.

" I've been meaning to tell you something. It's a Bonano tradition to have all of your kids start with the same letter. So Preston being starter it's P's from now on. Unless we don't want to". Travis said.

" We don't have to"? Samantha asked.

" My Aunt Annabelle all of her kids started with different letters. And my other brother and sister Tianna and Trace their kids start with different letters. We could have the kids be named Peyton, Parker, and Presley or Adelaide, Jacob, and Isabella or Emma". Travis said.

" How about Emma and Liam to the mix"? Samantha asked.

" You want six kids"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" How long have you"? Travis asked.

" All of my mom's side of the family have big families, your family is a big family. I've always wanted more than two kids. So what if our number is six kids and we're keeping it at that"? Samantha said.

" I like that idea. What about the name Caleb"? Travis said.

" Preston, Adelaide, Jacob, Isabella, Caleb, and Emma or Preston, Adelaide, Jacob, Isabella, Liam, and Emma"? Samantha asked.

" I like Liam". Travis said.

" I like Caleb. How about for the last boy if we have one his name will be Caleb Alexander Liam Bonano"? Samantha said.

" Why Alexander"? Travis said.

" It's a tradition for boys in my family. Andrew Wyatt Alexander Cuddy. Jacob Alexander Ryan Cuddy. William Alexander Francis Cuddy. And my great granddaddy who's from down south. Francis Alexander Daniel Cuddy". Samantha said.

" Alexander's a family name"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh. My Aunt Laura's boys all have the first middle name of Alexander. Second middle name is something else. Another tradition is you have two or more middle names. The first one has to sound good with the first and last name first before you add the second. It's this huge tradition that if you don't follow it you're cursed. My great grandma Aurora Francine Georgia cursed future generations if you didn't follow. We're Jewish but we don't play". Samantha said.

" I'll make sure not to mess with you". Travis said.

" Good to know". Samantha smiled.

" I love you Samantha Cuddy". Travis said.

" I love you too Travis Bonano". Samantha said giving him a kiss. All the girls went awe at how precious the moment was.

" Lets start swimming". Travis said.

" Lets". Samantha said starting but was quickly pulled back into Travis's arms.

" I'm not letting you go". Travis whispered in her ear.

" You'll eventually". Samantha whispered back.

" Who knows". Travis whispered.

" Yeah who knows". Samantha whispered. They spent the entire day swimming. A few people got pushed in and splashed. Samantha and Travis never left eachother neither did Jamie and Trevor. It was sundown when they left the pool. It was off to Travis's parents house for dinner. Homemade Italian and converstaion was all they did. Samantha was really happy about where she was at. When she got home she wrote on her blog.

_Today was amazing. I've never had so much fun ever. Especially hanging out with my future nieces and nephews. My future brother and sister-in-laws are awesome too. My parents had a blast with Trav's parents. Preston is sleeping and so is Trav. I've got the best guys in my life. No wonder everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am. I miss my big bro Jake. It's been a year since he passed away. I wish my son would of gotten to meet him. But he has his new Uncles and his daddy has brothers. My mom and dad are ecstatic that they are having twin boys. I am too. Jamie is very excited to find out what she's having but she has to wait a couple more months. My bff's are the best. If you ever get to meet them stay in contact with them. They are my life line besides caffeine, my phone and what ever else keeps me, me._

_Tomorrow is gonna be good. I'm staying home in my room with Preston and Travis. Not coming out except for meals. We need some big family time. Travis might get to play Arena football or college. The arena football people are impress about how good he is and might not even let him play college. Who knows. I need to stop watching Bones before I start saying stuff in a scientific matter. Or start sounding like Brennan. But Travis insist we watch it every night. I don't understand why. I guess I'll never know. Trav, is thinking about changing his major to Criminal Justice and we might move to D.C. Which means I'll have to be the Dean of Medicine down there. I want to be it here. I want to be the spitting image of my mother and father. A little more mom, a lot less father. My daddy is the Head of Diagnostics and my mommy is the Dean of Medicine. ( and yes I just called my mother mommy don't judge) My mom says that from the day I was born she could feel that I would be a doctor. And that's what I'm gonna be._

_It might take forever but I'm gonna do it. I need to know that my life matters. It always has but I have Preston and Travis too. If it was just me like it should've been until I was 25 I wouldn't been saying the things I am. Preston is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know I keep saying it but every single words is true. If it weren't for my best friends I don't think I could make it. Everyone thinks I live a glamorous life, well, it's so not true. Yes I'm spoiled rotten because one I'm a daddy's girl, two because my mom always has, and three because my parents like to spoil. Life's too short to not let yourself enjoy some luxury's. Well I think I'm gonna go to bed. Nighty night and I'll blog tomorrow. Peace out._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Sorry this took a little bit. It's over 15,000 words. I want to say thank you again to HughLaurieLover she helped me keep writing this so I could get it up. Next chapter I have no clue what it's gonna be about. Ideas are so welcome. Go check out the poll. I found out when I'm leaving so when it's closer to then I'll let you know. So don't worry if there isn't updates for a week. I'll try and update that Friday before I leave. Go check out the songs I mentioned if you've never heard them. That's it. Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot to see people reviewing. So yeah. Thanks again.


	4. Off we go to Crazy's house

AN: So this was supposed to be up sooner but I got a new computer and didn't want to wait to get my stuff of the other hard drive. So I'm restarting this chapter. It's going to take me forever. I'm working on three stories at the same time. Three completely different stories. So please read and review. Go check out and vote on my poll :).

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House and Cuddy were already up in Maine with Rachel, Audri, and Paige. Trevor, Travis, Jamie, Samantha, and Preston were going to fly to and from Maine. Samantha was finishing the last minute packing making sure she had everything she needed. Her outfits for up there, Preston's and Travis's.

" Babe, the car's here we need to go". Travis said.

" I'll be right there. Go out with Preston and I'll be right out". Samantha said. Travis took Travis and his carry on down stairs. Samantha came down a little bit later with the big suit cases and Preston's car seat. She had his diaper bag on her shoulder.

" You look like a mom". Travis smirked.

" Shut up". Samantha said. They walked out to the car her parents insisted they take to the airport. Samantha put the stuff in the trunk and got in.

" So what are grandparents like"? Trevor asked.

" My grandpa is from down south if you hurt any of his girls you're a dead man". Jamie said.

" Got it". Travis and Trevor said. The rest of the car ride was talk about how big of a bitch Jamie and Samantha's grandma was. When they got to the airport Samantha got out with Preston and then grabbed her suit case. Travis grabbed his stuff as they waited for Jamie and Trevor.

" Jame and Trev come on". Samantha said.

" I'm coming". Jamie said.

" Me too. But prego over here is taking forever". Trevor said.

" Shut up". Jamie said getting her suit case.

" How far are you again"? Samantha asked.

" I'm about 4 months". Jamie said.

" You look huge". Samantha said.

" Thanks". Jamie said. They walked in and checked in and then went back to the gate. Their flight for Maine wasn't leaving for awhile. Maine was amazing in the summer. Jamie and Samantha's grandparents had a house that was near the ocean. They had just bought it because the family was growing as the grand kids and kids had children. It was an open floor plan, hardwood floors, several rooms, a basement, everything that their grandparents ever wanted. It was around 7:30 a.m. When they had to board. Samantha and Travis got on first because of Preston. Jamie and Trevor got on because she was pregnant and needed room. After the entire flight had boarded they went through the safety stuff and then it was time for take off. The flight was about 3 hours direct. Jamie and Samantha's parents were gonna meet them at the airport. When their flight landed in the Augusta airport they got off and went to the gate exit. Samantha could see her dad. When they made it up they could see that Laura, Dave, Mackenzie, Ryan, Asher, Brooke, Gabriel, Sydney, Joel, and Hannah were there.

" Hey". Cuddy said.

" Hey mom. How was the drive up here"? Samantha asked.

" It was alright. The girls slept most of the time". Cuddy said.

" Well that's good". Samantha said.

" How was Preston on the plane"? Cuddy asked.

" He cried for like a minute and then calmed down". Samantha said.

" Let me see my grandson while you guys go get your bags". Cuddy said.

" Go say hi to grandma". Samantha said handing Preston to Cuddy.

" Be right back baby boy". Samantha said giving Preston a kiss. Samantha and Travis walked side by side to go get their bags. Samantha's lime green suit case was the first one to be spotted. Then Travis's. Then the big lime green suit case that had all the dress clothes in it. Jamie and Trevor were already back with everyone by the time Samantha and Travis were done. They walked back to where the family was and saw Jamie and Trevor had beat them back.

" What took you guys so long"? Jamie asked.

" We had to get the car seat, suit cases, and walk back". Samantha said.

" Come on lets go. You guys need some sleep". Cuddy said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. They walked out of the airport seeing several cars ready for them. Samantha and Travis got into one car with Preston. Jamie and Trevor had their own. Cuddy and House took their van. Mackenzie, had her own rental car. Laura and Dave had two rental cars to fit everyone in. Then they were off to the hotel. Samantha and Travis had their own suite so did Jamie and Trevor. Everyone went their separate ways. They had a long night ahead of them. Samantha collapsed on the bed. Travis set up Preston a mini bed so he could sleep. Then he collapsed next to Samantha. At about three o'clock Samantha and Travis woke up to Preston crying.

" It's okay Preston mommy's coming". Samantha said getting up and picking him up.

" We need to get ready". Travis said.

" You go shower first I'll shower after you. I have to clean him up so he smells good". Samantha said. Travis went into the bathroom showered came out and saw Samantha playing with Preston in his diaper.

" Go take a shower or a bath even. You deserve it". Travis said.

" Thank you babe". Samantha said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She went into the bathroom and took a bubble bath. She needed to be relaxed for tonight. She got out drained the tub and put a towel around her so she could do her hair. She blew dry it and then put her usual products in it so it would stay not frizzy and look good. She left her curls. They were glossy and controlled. She went out into the hotel room and grabbed her outfit out of the big suit case. Skin tight dark washed flares with a strapless hot pink top with short sleeved white jacket. Travis was almost done. He had to go do his hair and brush his teeth. Preston had a little sweater vest looking thing with white collared shirt that was three quarter sleeved with a pair of black pants. Travis had on almost the same outfit but different color sweater vest. Preston was baby blue and Travis's was a darker blue.

" Hey babe, should I wear a different shirt"? Samantha asked looking through her shirts.

" Wear that baby doll looking top that you like". Travis said.

" No. How about a dress"? Samantha said looking still.

" What dress"? Travis asked.

" That brown and white cotton one I have". Samantha said holding it up.

" Do you have a black and white one or blue and white"? Travis asked.

" I have a black and white one like this one. Should I just wear my shirt like your guy's or should I just match with the colors"? Samantha said.

" How about a dark blue tank top that's dressy or a tube top"? Travis asked.

" How about this"? Samantha asked holding up a tank top that was a navy blue, it had ruffles, and it had a bow in the front of it.

" I like that". Travis said. Samantha slipped it on.

" What do you think"? Samantha asked.

" Nice cleavage". Travis smirked.

" Seriously". Samantha said.

" I think you look amazing". Travis said.

" What color lip gloss"? Samantha asked.

" You should ask your mom that". Travis said.

" Right I'll be right back". Samantha said slipping her heels on. Black opened toed pumps. She went across the hall to her mom and dad's room. She walked in.

" Mom, I need your opinion on something". Samantha said.

" I'm in the bathroom doing my make up". Cuddy said. Samantha walked back to the bathroom.

" You look good". Samantha said.

" You look good too". Cuddy said.

" What color lip gloss"? Samantha said.

" I would do a subtle shade of pink". Cuddy said.

" Eyeshadow"? Samantha asked.

" Can you do a smokey eye"? Cuddy asked.

" Uh huh. I've been able to do that since third grade". Samantha said.

" I would do that". Cuddy said.

" Eyeliner"? Samantha asked.

" Black". Cuddy said.

" Thank you mom". Samantha said.

" Did Travis comment on the top yet"? Cuddy asked.

" Uh huh. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me". Samantha said.

" Wonderful". Cuddy said.

" Where's dad"? Samantha asked.

" He's somewhere". Cuddy said.

" Thanks mom you're a big help". Samantha said.

" No prob. You need to go get ready". Cuddy said.

" Got it". Samantha said and walked back over to her room. She grabbed her make up bag and went into the bathroom. She put her powder on, bronzer, eyeliner, mascara, and then she did her eyes. She slipped her jewelry on and put perfume on.

" What do you think"? Samantha asked.

" I like it. Where'd you get the jewelry"? Travis said.

" The necklace I got from Carli, the bracelet and earrings are mine". Samantha said.

" What tongue ring did you put in"? Travis asked. Samantha stuck her tongue out it was a white one.

" I like that one". Travis said.

" I know. Go finish". Samantha said.

" I'm going". Travis said walking into the bathroom. He put cologne on and checked his hair.

" Babe, what shoes"? Travis asked walking out of the bathroom.

" Your black dress shoes". Samantha said picking up Preston.

" We look like a family". Travis said.

" Wait until family pictures. We take some after babies are born and then before Christmas". Samantha said.

" Wonderful". Travis said.

" Shut up". Samantha said.

" I love you". Travis said giving her a quick peck.

" I love you too". Samantha said.

" Lets go over to your parents and see what they say". Travis said.

" Lets. Will you grab his diaper bag and my purse". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Travis said grabbing both things. They walked over to Samantha's parents room. Rachel and the twins all matched. Jamie was wearing a loose fitting outfit and Trevor was wearing a nice pair of slacks with a polo.

" Wow. Look at Samantha and Travis". House said.

" Is that good or what"? Samantha asked.

" I never knew you could look like that". House said.

" Well dad I can". Samantha said.

" You look a lot like your mother in that outfit". House said.

" Is that I good thing or a bad thing"? Samantha asked.

" Babe, switch jobs with me". Travis said.

" Okay". Samantha said taking the diaper bag and handing Travis, Preston, and then taking her purse.

" That's better". Travis said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" You guys know that everyone is gonna be taking pictures right"? Cuddy asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Lets go so your grandma doesn't have coronary". Cuddy said.

" Lets". Samantha said as they walked out.

" Are we all riding in the van"? Samantha asked.

" Track". Cuddy said.

" Okay". Samantha said.

" I don't get it". Travis said.

" You know how I run track"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Travis said.

" Well when my mom would take the track team to dinner we would all ride in the van. There's a certain way that we have to do it but it's easy". Samantha said.

" Okay". Travis said. They made it out to the van and Jamie got a seat and then the rest of them climbed in. Samantha was on the floor behind her dad with the bags for her. Travis was right across from her and Trevor was with Jamie.

" This is so weird". Travis said.

" Most times we had people on our lap". Samantha said.

" You're riding on my lap on the way back". Travis said.

" As long as Jamie holds Preston". Samantha said.

" I will". Jamie said.

" No making out". Cuddy said.

" Ruin the fun mom". Samantha said.

" Do your lip gloss". Cuddy said.

" Travis, take him". Samantha said. Travis leaned in and took Preston. Samantha grabbed her mirror and lip gloss and started. And light pink glaze covered her lips after she was done.

" I like that shade". Cuddy said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" What is that one"? Cuddy asked.

" Pink Champagne". Samantha said.

" Cool". Cuddy said.

" How long until we're crazy's house"? Samantha asked.

" Samantha, it'll be soon". Cuddy said.

" It's taking forever". Samantha said.

" Samantha Elizabeth, that's enough". Cuddy said.

" Okay". Samantha said. The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got to Cuddy's parents Samantha got out first helped Audri out and then took Preston from Travis and he got out. She handed Preston back and helped Paige out. Jamie had Rachel under control. Cuddy wobbled her way inside while House followed. Samantha and Travis walked in with Preston and Audri and Paige following while Jamie with Rachel and Travis walked behind them. Everything was going into the study and guest room. Samantha set her purse and Preston's diaper bag in the study and then came back out to Travis.

" Lets go face my family". Samantha said.

" Lets". Travis said giving her a kiss. They walked out onto the patio and everyone was out there. Aunt Nora, Aunt Cathy, Uncle David, Aunt Margo, Uncle Daniel, Uncle Samuel, Uncle Lewis, Aunt Jolene, Aunt Marie, Uncle Tom, Uncle Frank, Uncle Doug, Aunt Jane, Aunt Kay, Aunt Barbara, and Uncle Vic. Aunt Nora's kids Wesley, Justine, and Lila had there kids with them. Aunt Cathy's daughter Cassandra but her kid. Everyone's kids brought their kids. Cuddy's mom spotted Samantha and Travis. Bill saw the look in his wife's eye.

" Lynn, leave her alone". Bill said to his wife.

" Bill, I can't just leave her alone. I have to talk to her". Lynn said.

" This is for Nora and Stu leave her alone". Bill said.

" Bill, I won't". Lynn said. Cuddy walked over to her father passing her mother.

" Hey daddy". Cuddy said giving him a hug.

" Hey princess. How are the twins doing"? Bill said.

" They're doing good. Can't wait until they get here". Cuddy said.

" That's good. How's Greg"? Bill said.

" Greg, is doing good. So are the girls". Cuddy said.

" I want to see my great grandson". Bill said.

" Go over to Samantha". Cuddy said.

" I will". Bill said walking over to Samantha.

" Hey grandpa". Samantha said.

" Hey Sam". Bill said.

" You wanted to see Preston. Didn't you"? Samantha teased.

" Uh huh. Hand him over. Who's the guy"? Bill said. Samantha handed Preston to him.

" Grandpa this is my boyfriend and Preston's dad Travis. Travis this is my grandpa Bill". Samantha said.

" Nice to meet you sir". Travis said.

" Nice to meet you too". Bill said.

" So what do you think did I do good"? Samantha asked.

" I think you did good. Your grandmother won't think so. But I do". Bill said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" What's his full name"? Bill asked.

" Who's"? Samantha asked.

" Preston's". Bill said.

" Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy". Samantha said.

" Good name. It fits the Cuddy criteria". Bill said.

" That's how I planned it". Samantha said.

" Dinner should be soon. Aunt Nora and Uncle Stu 'bout had a coronary when they heard you'd had a baby". Bill said.

" I'd believe that. Hey Travis can you give my grandpa and me a minute"? Samantha said.

" Sure". Travis said giving her a quick peck. He walked over to Asher, Ryan, and them.

" Did you already warn him"? Bill asked.

" Totally". Samantha said.

" Good girl". Bill said.

" Okay give me my son". Samantha said. Bill handed her Preston.

" Hey baby boy". Samantha said.

" Motherhood looks good on you". Bill said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" It looks like it's dinner time". Bill said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. She walked over to the table and saw Preston had saved her a seat. She sat down next to him and Brooke sat right next to her. Audri, Paige, and Rachel sat together. Jamie and Trevor sat next to Travis.

" Ow! Preston let go". Samantha said pulling his hands out of her hair.

" Babe, let me take him". Travis said. Samantha handed him Preston. Preston started his ' I want to be with mommy thing'.

" Preston Alexander, can you let mommy eat". Samantha said.

" Let grandma take him". Cuddy said.

" Come over and get him". Samantha said.

" You come down here with him". Cuddy said.

" Fine". Samantha said. She took Preston from Travis and brought Preston down to her mother.

" Did he eat already"? Cuddy asked.

" I have no clue. I'll go get it". Samantha said.

" That's a good idea". Cuddy said. Samantha went into the house and went into the study and grabbed Preston's dinner. Before she left she heard her grandma talking to her mom's Aunt Margo.

" Margo, she's only a child and she had a kid. I heard that who they thought was the dad isn't the dad. She sounds like a slut to me". Lynn said.

" Lynn, she's a mom. And a damn good mom. She can take care of him. She's a Cuddy girl alright. Lynn, just leave her alone". Margo said.

" Margo, she doesn't even belong in this family. None of my girls had kids that early neither did anyone else's. Except for maybe Cassandra who had Caitlin at 18. She's a slut. She needs to just leave this family alone". Lynn said.

" Come on, Lynn, we need to get back out there for Nora and Stu". Margo said.

" Alright I'm coming". Lynn said. Margo and Lynn walked out to the patio. Samantha could feel tears coming. She grabbed a kleenex and dabbed away tears trying not smear her make up. She walked back out to the patio trying not to show her pain. Her mom could read her like a book. Cuddy saw Samantha had been crying. She didn't look like it but she could tell. Cuddy handed Preston to Laura.

" Samantha, can I talk to you for a sec"? Cuddy asked.

" Uh huh. Just let me give this stuff to Laura". Samantha said handing Laura Preston's dinner.

" Come on sweetie". Cuddy said. They walked inside.

" Sweetheart what's going on"? Cuddy asked.

" Grandma called me a slut that's what happened. Saying that I don't belong in this family and should just leave the family alone". Samantha said.

" I don't want you to feel like that your not welcome. Your grandma just hates us". Cuddy said.

" Everytime I see Asher or Brooke or Mackenzie I feel like I'm sneaking around behind her back and she's gonna come after me". Samantha said.

" I want you to do what you do best". Cuddy said.

" Really? Because Aunt Nora and Uncle Stu might kill me". Samantha said.

" Aunt Nora already knows that grandma hates you and me. She doesn't care. As long as you show that you're not backing down from coming to family events". Cuddy said.

" Okay. I'll confront her". Samantha said.

" You do that. Aunt Laura and all of them we'll be proud of you". Cuddy said.

" I'm ready". Samantha said.

" Go do it". Cuddy said.

" I love you mom". Samantha said.

" I love you too sweetheart". Cuddy said giving her a hug. Samantha walked out onto the patio and Laura saw that look that Samantha gets when she's about to do something.

" Grandma, I don't appreciate being called a slut. I'm not one. I may have slept with another guy that isn't Joey. But at least I can except I made a mistake. Go ahead and call me what ever the hell you please but it doesn't hurt me. I don't appreciate that you're talking about me behind my back". Samantha said.

" I thought I've been over this before. Don't talk to me like that". Lynn said.

" Bring it on". Samantha said.

" You're a slut. I can call what ever I please. You're not a part of this family. And I know your not because of the eyes and the hair. I know you dye it to fit in better but you'll never will". Lynn said.

" Do you dye your hair to cover the grays? Wait that isn't what you cover up you dye so you look like you have thicker hair then you do". Samantha said.

" I do not do that. Don't ever speak to me like that". Lynn said.

" You do too. I know you do because I've seen it. Don't worry grandma it'll fall eventually". Samantha said.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy, don't you ever speak to me that way again". Lynn snapped.

" Haven't I been clear on the middle name thing, bitch. You don't get to use my middle name only my mother does. You've got no god given right to use it. I'm not your child. I'm glad that I'm not your child. I would probably disappoint you with everything that I do". Samantha said.

" How dare you"? Lynn snapped.

" How dare I? How dare you? You disowned both of your daughters. You disowned me, Audri, Paige, and Rachel. You're embarrassed that you're even related to us. Bitch, I know that you do. My mom underminded your authority as a child. That's nothing new. But when your own granddaughter stands up to you it's a different story. You just can't except that your own family is never gonna be perfect. It's never gonna be the family that you want, the one you need, we're the family that's almost completely opposite". Samantha said.

" I love my family. Just certain members I do not". Lynn said.

" Ah ha! You admit it. You don't love us, you've never wanted us. How can you do that to your family"? Samantha said.

" I've done it all my life. I didn't think my family would be like this". Lynn said.

" You know. I thought after what about two years of me showing you that I'm not afraid of you that you'd take the hint. But I guess not. We all hate you. It's that simple bitch. Get it? Or do I need to spell it out for you"? Samantha said.

" I have never been talked to in such a way in my life". Lynn said.

" Well then it's time people start". Samantha said.

" I think you should leave". Lynn said.

" Did I hurt your little feelings"? Samantha smirked.

" That's it". Lynn said standing up.

" Come on bitch hit me. I don't give a shit". Samantha said.

" Hitting is not the proper thing to do". Lynn said.

" Bitch, it's always the proper thing to do". Samantha said.

" It's not lady like". Lynn said.

" Oh please, that's never stopped you from taking a swing at me". Samantha said. Travis came up behind Samantha.

" Take a swing at her". Travis whispered in her ear.

" Oh look, it's the sluts new boyfriend. How long do you think it'll last? Maybe after he knocks her up again". Lynn said.

" That's it". Samantha said walking over to her grandma.

" Back away from me". Lynn said.

" Hell no. Bitch, I can do whatever the hell I feel like. You can't do shit about it. I don't care if you think it's unlady like. Your basically just said that you want me to kick you ass. And don't think I won't". Samantha said.

" Go ahead do it". Lynn said. Samantha punched her the nose. Than another time in the jaw.

" Before you say anything more think before you speak". Samantha said and stomped off. She went inside the house and into the study. She sat on the couch and turned on the tv that her grandpa had in there. She heard the door open she turned her head and saw her dad. She got up and walked over to him.

" What you did out there shows that no one should mess with you. I'm very proud of you". House said.

" Thanks daddy". Samantha said.

" We're gonna be leaving soon. Audri and Paige are getting tired. So go get your stuff and Travis will get Preston so we can leave". House said.

" Okay". Samantha said.

" I love you". House said.

" I love you too". Samantha said. House walked out. Samantha grabbed the bags and went out to the van and waited. Travis was already there. Jamie got in first then Trevor with Rachel. Then Samantha handed Preston to Jamie while she got Audri and Paige in. Travis got in, in between Audri and Paige, Samantha got in and sat on his lap. Cuddy was already in. House was getting into the front seat.

" You guys look so cute like that". Jamie said.

" Jamie, hand Preston to Trevor. Get into my purse and grab my camera". Samantha said.

" Got it". Jamie handed Preston to Trevor and grabbed Samantha's camera. Jamie handed the camera to her sister and then took Preston back. Samantha turned her digital camera on and started taking pictures of her and Travis in different poses. They did one were Travis was kissing her on the cheek. They took a lot of pictures of them selves. Then Samantha switched her position on Travis's lap and started taking pictures of Preston, Jamie, Trevor, Rachel, Audri, and Paige. She had to wait to take pictures of her parents.

" Love you babe". Travis said.

" Love you too babe". Samantha said giving him a quick peck.

" Mom, Samantha and Travis are making out". Jamie smirked.

" We are not". Samantha said.

" Good". Cuddy said.

" See I'm mom's favorite". Samantha joked.

" Shut up". Jamie said.

" Samantha Elizabeth". Cuddy warned.

" Crap. I forgot I'm not 18 yet. So I still have to listen to you". Samantha said.

" Uh huh. For about 2 more years". Cuddy said.

" Wonderful". Samantha said.

" Are we there yet"? Jamie whined.

" Why"? Cuddy asked.

" I have to pee". Jamie said.

" Yeah that part always sucks". Samantha said.

" Shut up". Jamie said.

" Mom, Jamie told me to shut up". Samantha said.

" She's 18 she can say what ever the hell she wants". Cuddy said.

" I'm mom's favorite". Jamie said.

" Shut up". Samantha said.

" Both of you shut up". House said.

" Dad"! Samantha and Jamie said in unison.

" Okay we're here". Cuddy said.

" Sweet". Samantha said getting off of Travis's lap. She got out and then got Paige out. Preston got handed to Travis so Jamie could get out. Samantha got Preston from Travis and then he got out. Trevor got Rachel out and let her get out with Travis's help. Trevor got out so Jamie could get out. After she was she practically ran because she had to pee so bad.

" It's only gonna get worse Trevor". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Cuddy said. They walked into the hotel lobby and then to the elevator. Samantha and Travis got on first then came Cuddy and House with the girls. When they got up to their floor they went to their rooms. Samantha and Travis set up Preston in his car seat. Samantha rocked him to sleep and then got up and grabbed a thing of pj's and went into the bathroom. She put her hair up into a ponytail put on the shorts and tank top and washed her face. She took out her first hole earrings and replaced them with studs. She shut the light off and went back out into the suite.

" Is he still sleeping"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh. Are you going to put him in the other room"? Travis said.

" I was planning on it". Samantha said walking over to where Preston was. She picked up the car seat and took him into the other bedroom. He woke up and started crying. She got him out of the car seat and went into the main room. She grabbed his pj's and a changing mat. She set him on the floor and grabbed a diaper and wipes. She set the mat out and set him on it. She took off his little outfit and then changed his diaper. She changed him into his pj's and then took back into the other room. She put him in his car seat and rocked him back to sleep. She got up quietly and shut the door. She grabbed her laptop and her camera's memory card. She turned her laptop on and uploaded the photo's. She connected to the Internet and uploaded them on myspace. She looked over at Travis and saw he was asleep. She got on her blog and decided to write.

_Today was exciting. We flew to Maine, went to the hotel and took a nap. Then we had to get ready to go to my grandparents for my Aunt Nora and Uncle Stu's anniversery party thingy. Told off my grandma again. My family was excited to Preston. My grandpa approved of Travis which is good. We took pictures in the car that are awesome. I love them all. Preston is starting to sit up without falling over 5 minutes later. Brittny called me complaining about her boyfriend yesterday. Take my advice Brit, break up. Sweetie, he isn't worth your time and love. Carli and her man are still doing good. So are Sophia and Maddie. Lilly is trying to get back into the group. I'm like no. She doesn't need to be back in the group. Sorry Lilly. ( not) Anywho, I'm trying to enjoy being up in Maine with my grandmother who's crazy. I don't like crazy._

_Tomorrow night I'm flying home to New Jersey. I have a pre party, party I have to go to. And I have to get fitted for a dress for my two of my best friends sweet 16. I've already started planning mine. Preston will be with a baby sitter and the night is mine. If MTV could come and do my party that would be amazing. I need to get my hair and nails done. My blonde is starting to show through on my hair and my acrylic nails need to be done. My french tips are not looking to good. I got a new tongue ring that I love it has a crystal in the top ball. It was like 20 bucks at the body jewelry store I go to. My sweet sixteen is going to be the party of the year. Everyone knows I throw big parties. I always either have the best party or one of the best. Duh. If you doubt my awesomeness you don't even know what you are talking about._

_It's late I have to go to bed. I'm ready for sophomore year to start. I'm getting a car this year, and December 25th my baby boy is turning 1. I'm too excited. I'm already planning his birthday party. I'm a mother who cares about detail. My mom is due in August with my baby brothers. Audri and Paige are doing good. My dad's princesses are always good. I have and will always be a daddy's girl. I love my mom don't get me wrong. But I'm a down right daddy's girl. I seriously have to get off. So peace out until next time. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: It's finally done! Woo Hoo! This took me forever to write. I have no idea's for chapter 5. So ideas are welcome. Still want to here your thoughts on Travis. Go check out my poll and vote or I'm picking. And I already have names in mind. I have no clue when chapter 5 is gonna be up. I'm still working on chapter three of Dirty Little Secret it's taking me a month to do it. I started another fanfic. If your a Bones fan go check it out. I need to stop coming up with ideas for fanfics. I can't help it. So please review. Thanks for reading :)


	5. I love you and that dress

AN: Chapter 5! Where are my reviewers? Please read and review. This chapter is gonna be fun. Carli and Sophia's sweet sixteen dress fitting, something with Samantha and Travis. House and Cuddy of course.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dress fitting...

" Carls, I'm apart of the court. Why do I have to help other people"? Samantha whined.

" Sam, try these on". Carli said handing her several pink and puffy dresses.

" It's a sweet sixteen not a ball". Samantha complained walking into the dressing room. She grabbed the strapless pink one that Carli had picked out. It fit amazingly well. It showed off how good Samantha looked 6 months after having Preston. She walked out of the dressing room.

" I like that one". Maddie said.

" Me too". Carli said.

" Sophia, girl, I need your opinion". Samantha said.

" That's the court gown for you". Sophia said.

" Sweet. How many more do I have to try on"? Samantha said.

" You need greeting, party, and arrival". Carli said.

" I'm not gonna have that many dresses for my sweet sixteen". Samantha said.

" No yours is gonna have more. Every little detail has to be precise for you". Carli said.

" That is very true. I've already started planning Preston's first birthday. It's gonna be amazing". Samantha said.

" What's the theme"? Carli asked.

" I think just one year old birthday party". Samantha said.

" Details girl details". Carli said.

" Well I already have the cake in mind. Vanilla with white icing and in blue and green it says Happy 1st Birthday Preston. I'm trying to determine where I'm going to have it". Samantha said.

" That is gonna look so cute. I think the color themes should be blue and green". Carli said.

" That is awesome. Thanks Carls". Samantha said.

" No problem". Carli said. Samantha came out in a baby blue knee length strapless frilly dress. She put on the silver heals that she had picked out.

" That's the actual party dress. Pink is court, Blue is party, Green is arrival, and White is greeting". Carli said.

" What about Blue arrival and white party"? Samantha asked.

" I like the way you think Samantha Cuddy I like the way you think". Carli said looking through the white dresses.

" I think Samantha's gonna have the strapless dresses because it works for her, I'm gonna have halter, spaghetti straps are both of you". Carli said.

" I think halter should go to Maddie because it works for her. Carli and Sophia should have the spaghetti straps because they're twins and it's there party". Samantha said.

" Again Samantha love you because of your ideas". Carli said.

" Is that okay with you Sophia"? Samantha asked coming out in a green dress. It looked a lot like the blue one but it was simple and puffy.

" It's the perfect idea". Sophia said.

" That is the arrival dress". Maddie said.

" Agreed". Sophia and Carli said.

" Sweet. Carli white dresses". Samantha said.

" You have court, greeting, and arrival. Right"? Carli said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Here's the white. Give me the two you don't have on". Carli said.

" Here you go". Samantha said handing Carli her court and greeting dress. Samantha grabbed the white one that was about the same length as the blue and green one and put it on with her silver heels. She walked out.

" Samantha, you're all done". Maddie said.

" Uh huh". Sophia said.

" Yes". Carli said.

" Alright I'll change back into dress that I wore today and then it's last but not least Maddie". Samantha said walking back into the dressing room. She walked back out in a cute spaghetti strapped white cotton dress with her sunglasses on her head. She handed Carli her white dress and waited for Maddie to try stuff on. Maddie came out in a pink halter dress that was just straight down. No puff no nothing.

" I like it. It's shiny". Carli said.

" You always like everything that's shiny". Samantha said.

" It'll work for court. But I was thinking what about two in strapless and two in spaghetti"? Sophia said.

" Maddie, try one of Samantha's other pink ones on". Carli said.

" Okay". Maddie said. She grabbed the pink dress that was Samantha's second choice. Just plain with crystals on the skirt.

" That's the court dress". Samantha said.

" Agreed". Carli and Sophia said.

" Next one". Maddie said. She went back in and tried on a light blue dress with dark blue flowers and belt. She walked out.

" That's totally it. That's the arrival dress". Sophia said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Defentialy". Carli said.

" White next". Maddie said walking back in. It was white with silver details. She walked out and saw Samantha's face light up.

" That is it". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Carli said.

" Totally". Sophia said.

" Green is next". Maddie said. She grabbed a bright pale shade of green that looked identical to the blue one and put it on. She loved being the same size as Samantha. She walked out.

" Wonderful". Samantha said.

" Yeah". Carli said.

" Right on". Sophia said.

" Well I'm done. Lets go get dinner". Maddie said walking back into the dressing room. She put he t-shirt and jeans back on with her flip flops. She walked back out with the dresses in her hand.

" Mom, we're done". Carli said.

" Alright give me the dresses". Mrs. Parker said. Carli handed hers and Samantha's to her. Sophia handed hers and Maddie's. Mrs. Parker paid for the dresses. She had set so much money aside for Carli and Sophia's sweet sixteen. Samantha's phone started to ring. Just to see you smile by Tim McGraw started playing. She answered her phone.

" Hello". Samantha said grabbing her purse.

" Hey Sam". Travis said.

" What do you need"? Samantha asked.

" What time are coming home"? Travis asked.

" Trav, what's wrong"? Samantha asked.

" I just want you home. I have a surprise for you". Travis said.

" I'll have Mrs. Parker drop me off early". Samantha said.

" I love you". Travis said.

" I love you too". Samantha said and hung up.

" You have to go home early, don't you"? Carli asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. Carli, Sophia, and Maddie already knew so did Mrs. Parker.

" Mom, we need to take Samantha home". Carli said.

" That's no problem". Mrs. Parker said.

" Are you sure"? Samantha asked.

" It's no trouble sweetie. Come on girls I'm done and we need to get these dresses to the cleaners". Mrs. Parker said.

" Thank you so much Mrs. Parker". Samantha said as they walked out to the car. Carli was in the front seat while the rest of them piled into the back seat. The car ride was talk of the party and Preston. Mrs. Parker loved the way Samantha talked about Preston and Travis. When they got to Samantha's house. Samantha got out and went inside. It was amazing. Candles everywhere. No sign of Lexie or Lucy. Her mom and dad, Jamie, Trevor, Audri, Paige, Rachel, and Preston weren't in the house.

" Babe, are you home"? Samantha asked.

" In the living room". Travis said. Samantha walked into the living room. Candles still everywhere. Travis was sitting in front of the fire place.

" What the hell"? Samantha asked walking over to Travis.

" Sit down". Travis said. Samantha got on her knees in front of Travis.

" Trav, what's going on"? Samantha asked.

" Just listen. Samantha, I've known you for a couple years. We have an amazing son. You're an amazing mother. Samantha, will you marry me? Not right this second. Sometime in the near future". Travis said.

" Yes. Yes". Samantha smiled.

" Really"? Travis asked.

" Yes". Samantha said. Travis got the ring. It was a white gold band with a big diamond in the center surrounded by other diamonds. He took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Samantha gave him a kiss. Just then like everyone came through the door. Carli, Maddie, Sophia, Jake, Andre, Bryant, Cuddy, House, Mrs. Parker, Jamie, Trevor, Audri, Paige, Rachel, Preston in Cameron's arms, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, Wilson, Delilah, and Nathan came into the living room.

" So what's the verdict"? Cuddy asked anxious.

" We're engaged". Samantha said.

" Okay we all seriously need to go out. Laura and Dave and them can meet us there". Cuddy said.

" I want to see it in the light. It looks amazing already". Samantha said.

" Well come on". Cuddy said. Samantha and Travis got up. Travis and Samantha never left each other's side while they were talking. Preston was getting jealous.

" Hand him here". Samantha said to Cameron. Cameron handed him to Samantha.

" Hey sweetie". Samantha said giving him a kiss. They walked out to the cars. Samantha put Preston in his car seat and then stood outside the car waiting for someone to make a decision on where they were going.

" I'm thinking ice cream". Jamie said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Which ice cream place"? Cuddy asked.

" The one that we always go to". Jamie said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. Travis snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. Samantha jumped. Everyone started laughing at Samantha's reaction.

" That isn't funny". Samantha said.

" Yes it is babe". Travis said. Samantha turned around to face him.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Travis said giving her a kiss.

" Gross". Jamie whined.

" Shut up". Samantha said.

" You guys are gonna start making out at any moment. We better go". Jamie said. Just for fun Travis leaned down and gave Samantha a very passionate kiss.

" Guys stop". Jamie said. Everyone started laughing including House and Cuddy.

" It's so much fun". Samantha said when they broke apart.

" Come on lets go". Cuddy said. Samantha got into Travis's car. Travis got into the drivers seat. He pulled out and everyone followed.

" I want to go bowling. Just you, me, Trevor, Jamie, Carli, Maddie, Sophia, Andre, Jake, and Bryant". Samantha said.

" How about next Friday"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh. I think my parents can watch Preston while we're out". Samantha said.

" I think that sounds like an amazing idea". Travis said.

" I want to get married now. I have to wait until I'm eighteen". Samantha said.

" Do you know in Kansas you can get married at 14 with a parents consent"? Travis asked.

" I never knew that but that's awesome. I don't even know marriage laws here". Samantha said.

" We can look it up". Travis said.

" I could be the only high schooler that's married and has a baby and I'm not even eighteen". Samantha said.

" You'll be a very hot bride though". Travis said.

" I don't know why I want to get married now. I think it's so I can get it done and over with". Samantha said.

" I think with parents consent you can get married". Travis said.

" We could always use Preston. I need to get that DNA test done and sent in before we do anything". Samantha said.

" I think you should call you uncle he might know". Travis said.

" Good idea". Samantha said pulling her phone out. She dialed her uncles number.

" Hello". Dave said.

" Hey uncle Dave it's Samantha. Did my mom call you"? Samantha said.

" Uh huh. I just got off the phone with her and congrats. And she said that you'd call about age for marriage. Under 16 there needs to be a pregnancy or a birth. Travis needs to be confirmed as the father. So DNA testing is necessary". Dave said.

" Thank you uncle Dave thank you". Samantha said.

" You're welcome. I'll see you in a bit". Dave said.

" Okay bye". Samantha said and hung up.

" So what do we need"? Travis asked.

" I'm already eligible because of Preston. We need to confirm your his father and it's all good". Samantha said.

" We could be husband and wife by the end of the summer". Travis said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" Do you have an appointment yet for Preston"? Travis asked.

" When I take him in for his check up I'll asked Dr. Carlson to do the blood test or you can come with me and we'll do the other one". Samantha said.

" Blood test sounds easier. But I am going with you". Travis said.

" Awesome". Samantha said. They pulled into the parking lot. Samantha got Preston out and waited for Travis. They walked into the ice cream place and Laura and Dave and them beat them there.

" Okay hand Preston to Travis we have to look at the ring". Thirteen said. Samantha handed Preston to Travis. She stuck out her left hand.

" Holy cow. How'd you get this for her"? Thirteen said.

" Easy. I have money". Travis said.

" Okay let me see". Cuddy said. Samantha gave her hand to her mom.

" So what's the verdict. Is he a keeper"? Samantha said.

" I think your engagement ring is better than mine but I'm the mom. I'll always out rank you. And yes to the question about Travis". Cuddy said.

" I wonder what will happen when it hits the right light". Samantha said.

" Sweetie, in church diamonds look amazing". Maddie said.

" I've known that one forever". Samantha said.

" So are you already planning the wedding"? Carli asked.

" I just engaged not even an hour ago. I haven't even thought about the wedding. But if I could get married by the end of the summer". Samantha said.

" I'm guessing Uncle Dave told you the marriage laws". Cuddy said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" I wonder if your dad will give you away". Cuddy said.

" Crap. I'm gonna have to wait because of you. Maybe after August 8th". Samantha said.

" Sorry darlin'. Maybe a fall wedding". Cuddy said.

" That would be amazing. If I could have an outdoor wedding that would be even better". Samantha said.

" In October". Cuddy said.

" October 20th". Samantha said.

" Perfect". Cuddy said.

" Babe, what do you want"? Travis asked.

" Usual". Samantha said giving him a quick peck.

" Alrighty then". Travis said walking up to the counter.

" Oh by the way Travis we're having a fall wedding. October 20th. That's the date. So that parts over". Samantha said.

" What so special about October 20th"? Carli asked.

" October 20th is when the leaves are perfect for an outdoor wedding". Samantha said.

" That's amazing Samantha". Carli said.

" Thank you I deserve appaulse". Samantha said.

" Shut up". Travis said behind her. Samantha jumped.

" Stop doing shit like that to me". Samantha said turning around. Everyone started to laugh.

" Here's you ice cream by the way". Travis said.

" Thank you". Samantha said taking her ice cream.

" You guys already act like a married couple". Cuddy mumbled.

" What was that mom"? Samantha asked taking a bite of her ice cream.

" Nothing". Cuddy said.

" That's what I thought". Samantha said.

" What is you usual by the way"? Carli asked.

" Vanilla ice cream, with mint chocolate chips, and mint stuff on top. It is the best". Samantha said.

" When your with us you always get chocolate, with peanut butter and reese's". Carli said.

" This is my usual usual. I don't know how the made sense but it did to me". Samantha said.

" Oh". Carli said.

" It's very confusing". Samantha said.

" I can tell". Carli said. Travis took his spoon and put some of his ice cream on it and shoved it into Samantha's mouth.

" What the heck was the for"? Samantha asked.

" Just because". Travis smiled. Samantha rolled her eyes.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Travis said giving her a quick peck.

" Will you guys quit doing that". Jamie said disgusted.

" Wait for the wedding". Samantha said. Travis shoved another bite of ice cream into her mouth. Samantha did the same back.

" Samantha, don't put images in my head". Jamie said.

" I want a big wedding. Not to big but big". Samantha said.

" I've always wanted a big wedding". Travis said.

" I think after I saw my parents wedding it hit me that I wanted a big wedding". Samantha said.

" Cool". Travis said.

" You say that like it's a bad thing". Samantha said.

" Hon, it's totally not a bad thing. I'd love a wedding like their's". Travis said.

" Shut up". Samantha said.

" They're gonna start making out soon I can feel it". Jamie said.

" Shut up". Samantha said.

" What? You are". Jamie said.

" We are not going to". Samantha said.

" Why"? Travis whined.

" Because we're saving that for tonight". Samantha said.

" Gross". Jamie said.

" Wonderful". Samantha said.

" Why do I even bother". Jamie said.

" Because you do". Samantha said.

" Alright girls cut it out". Cuddy said.

" What time is it"? Samantha asked.

" It's about nine". Travis said.

" We need to leave or Preston's gonna be Mr. Cranky". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Travis said.

" House, we should go to". Cuddy said.

" Alright". House said. Samantha and Travis left first and then everyone followed. Samantha and Travis got home first. Samantha got Preston ready and put him down then went over to her computer she told Preston she'd only be a minute.

_Today was one of the most exciting days of my life. First of all, I got my dresses for Carli and Sophia's sweet sixteen. Second of all, I'm engaged! I'm so happy. My ring is very beautiful. Travis did an amazing job picking it out. I'm getting married October 20th. I'm very excited about that even thought it's so far away. Travis and I are so happy with out lives I don't we'd trade it for anything else. I started thinking about if I wanted to have another baby. I really do. I've always wanted more than one kid trust me. But I kind of want one now. I don't think I want to have one right this second but I'm gonna have Travis and my parents have always helped me out. Preston could have another little brother or sister by next summer. _

_Tomorrow I plan on spending time with my fiance and son. I'm so blessed it's not even funny. I love my entire family. I want a fairy tale wedding. The dress that is big and poofy at the bottom and looks like a ball gown. The veil that is amazing. Amazing hair styles, make up that's flawless, my daddy giving me away, and my brides maids. I've always wanted the perfect wedding and I'm gonna have it. Well I need to get off soon. Travis and I still have celebrating if you know what I mean. So this is gonna be a short blog. Nighty night. Peace._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review. I'm leaving for a week on Saturday so no updates in the amount of time. Sorry. Go vote on my poll. And I want to say thank you to HughLaurieLover she helped me get this up before my vacation.


	6. New editions?

AN: I'm going to be very lazy. I'm skipping to August. I want to get to the good stuff. So here's chapter 6! Please read and review! Hey I'm back. I hope y'all missed me. They're are gonna be a couple flashbacks this chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

August 4th...

Cuddy was going in for her c-section in 4 days. She kept complaining that she couldn't wait for the boys to be here. She was in the kitchen sitting in front of the island reading the paper. She really couldn't do anything. She was happy that nothing went majorly wrong with this pregnancy. House and her had the names picked out. She couldn't wait to announce the names. She started to feel a little weird. A little cramp. She just said it's nothing. Than about an hour later they started coming every 15-20 minutes. She brushed it off as nothing. She was in the living room because she hated being up stairs. She felt the cramps coming more frequent.

" House". Cuddy said.

" What"? House asked limping into the living room.

" I think I'm going into labor". Cuddy said.

" How far are they apart"? House asked.

" I don't know maybe every 5 to 10 minutes". Cuddy said.

" We're going to the hospital". House said.

" Greg, I'm not supposed to go in for four days". Cuddy said.

" Lisa, listen to me we're going in". House said.

" Fine". Cuddy said.

" Samantha, Travis, Jamie, Trevor, girls, we need to go". House said helping Cuddy up with his free arm. Samantha and Travis came down stairs as fast as they could with Preston. He was about 8 months and was so cute.

" What's going on"? Samantha asked.

" Your mom is in labor we think". House said.

" Okay. Travis hold Preston I'm going to get the bag and car seats". Samantha said handing Preston to Travis. Jamie and Trevor came down the stairs.

" Mom, I'm tired this kid is giving me no rest what is it". Jamie said.

" Your mom is going into labor". House said.

" Wonderful. I want that to happen to me". Jamie said.

" Rachel, Audri, Paige, come on". House said.

" Ow, ow, ow. There's another one". Cuddy said squeezing House's hand.

" Samantha, hurry up before your mother makes my hand loose all it's feeling". House shouted. Rachel, Audri, and Paige came into the living room.

" Alright, lets, go". Samantha said out of breath.

" Alright crew lets go". House said. They all walked out the front door. House helped Cuddy get into the car. And Samantha helped him get the girls in. She went to Travis's car. Preston was in his car seat.

" Travis, when are we gonna tell them"? Samantha asked.

" I don't know. But they're going to kill us". Travis said.

" My mom already knows that I wanted more and soon". Samantha said.

" Preston's , not even a year yet. And we go and get pregnant. But maybe this time it'll be a girl". Travis said.

" I know. School's gonna be hard for me". Samantha said.

" Oh well. You're gonna be the youngest mom. And the hottest I might add". Travis said.

" I know". Samantha smiled.

" When's your appointment with Dr. Bryce"? Travis asked.

" Tomorrow actually. Mom, said she was gonna watch Preston while I went to run some errands. I lied to her. Oh well". Samantha said.

" What is Jamie having do you know"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh. She's having a boy. And they have his name picked out. Ryan Alexander Bradley". Samantha said.

" So if we have another boy what's his name gonna be"? Travis asked.

" Jacob Alexander Ryan. And if it's a girl Isabella Lisa Marie Rose or Adelaide Lisa Marie Rose". Samantha said.

" I think Preston and Addie being the first two is cute. I love Preston and Jake too". Travis said.

" I know I'm a genius". Samantha said.

" I know you are". Travis said.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Travis said.

" I think if we have a girl her name will be Isabella no doubt Adelaide and Emma can wait". Samantha said.

" So can Caleb if we have another boy". Travis said.

" Calum". Samantha said.

" What"? Travis asked.

" The name Calum. Calum Alexander Liam Cuddy or Bonano". Samantha said.

" I like Calum better then Caleb". Travis said.

" The name just came to me. What if we have another boy and we name him Calum first and then Jacob will come"? Samantha said.

" Calum sounds like a magnificent idea". Travis said.

" Alexandria, Addysen, Caysen, Kasey, Madeline, Abigail, Natalie, Nadine, Noelle, Haylee, Haley, Lillianna, Julianna, Julia, Elizabeth, Justyne, Jayden, Brittny, Aries, Isabella, Emma, Adelaide, Ella, Ava, Danielle, Sierra, Sarahlyn, Maddilyn, Renee, Lauren, Lila, Zoey, Emily, Chloe, Courteney, Kimberly, Kendall, Kylie, Kylin, Molly, Lucy, Erin, and Claire". Samantha said.

" Our daughter will not have that many names". Travis said.

" Pick your favorites and I'll pick mine". Samantha said.

" Alexandria, Addysen, Kasey, Abigail, Noelle, Haley, Lillianna, Julianna, Julia, Elizabeth, Brittny, Isabella, Emma, Adelaide, Ava, Danielle, Maddilyn, Renee, Lauren, Lila, Zoey, Emily, Chloe, Courteney, Kimberly, Kendall, Molly, Lucy, Erin, and Claire". Travis said.

" Alexandria, Addysen, Abigail, Noelle, Lillianna, Julianna, Julia, Elizabeth, Brittny, Isabella, Adelaide, Emma, Ella, Ava, Maddilyn, Renee, Lauren, Zoey, Emily, Chloe, Courteney, Kimberly, Kendall, Kylie, Molly, Lucy, and Erin". Samantha said.

" We agreed on Alexandria, Addysen, Abigail, Lillianna, Julianna, Julia, Elizabeth, Brittny, Isabella, Emma, Adelaide, Ava, Maddilyn, Renee, Lauren, Zoey, Emily, Chloe, Courteney, Kimberly, Kendall, Molly, Lucy, and Erin". Travis said.

" Lets narrow it down". Samantha said.

" Okay. Alexandria"? Travis said.

" Definitely. Addysen"? Samantha said.

" Nope. Abigail"? Travis said.

" Loved that name forever. So far we have Alexandria and Abigail. Lillianna"? Samantha said.

" I like that name Lillianna Cuddy or Bonano sounds amazing. Julianna"? Travis said.

" Love that name. Julia"? Samantha said.

" No. Elizabeth"? Travis said.

" Love that name. Besides it's my middle name. Brittny"? Samantha said.

" Spelled how"? Travis asked.

" B-r-i-t-t-n-y". Samantha said.

" I like that spelling and name. I know Isabella, Emma, and Adelaide are yeses. Ava"? Travis said.

" I like it. Maddilyn"? Samantha said.

" Nope. No to Renee. Lauren"? Travis said.

" Totally. Zoey"? Samantha said.

" Uh huh. Emily"? Travis said.

" I love that name. Chloe"? Samantha said.

" Uh huh. Courteney"? Travis said.

" As much as I love that name no. Kimberly"? Samantha said.

" I like it. Kimberly Cuddy or Bonano sounds good. Kendall"? Travis said.

" No. Molly"? Samantha said.

" I like it. Lucy"? Travis said.

" Uh huh. Erin"? Samantha said.

" No". Travis said.

" So we have Alexandria, Abigail, Lillianna, Julianna, Elizabeth, Brittny, Isabella, Emma, Adelaide, Ava, Lauren, Zoey, Emily, Chloe, Kimberly, Molly, and Lucy". Samantha said.

" Alexandria, Abigail, Lillianna, Elizabeth, Brittny, Isabella, Emma, Adelaide, Ava, Lauren, Zoey, Emily, Chloe, Kimberly, and Lucy sound good with either last name. All the ones that I left sound good with only one and that's mine". Travis said.

" I think we need to narrow it down further". Samantha said.

" Alexandria, Abigail, Lillianna, Brittny, Isabella, Emma, Adelaide, Ava, Zoey, Emily, Kimberly, and Lucy. What do you think"? Travis said.

" Uh huh. Now even further". Samantha said.

" Alexandria, Lillianna, Isabella, Emma, Adelaide, Zoey, and Kimberly". Travis said.

" Now even further". Samantha said.

" Lillianna, Isabella, Emma, Adelaide, Zoey, and Kimberly". Travis said.

" Even further. And realize that if we have more girls we can revisit names". Samantha said.

" Lillianna, Isabella, Zoey, and Kimberly". Travis said.

" Those are our four. Now which sounds better, Lillianna Lisa Marie Rose, Isabella Lisa Marie Rose, Zoey Lisa Marie Rose, or Kimberly Lisa Marie Rose"? Samantha said.

" Lillianna and Kimberly". Travis said.

" I think Lillianna or Kimberly are our names. We already have our second sons name picked out. Calum Alexander Liam. I like Lillianna I think better". Samantha said.

" I kind of do too". Travis said.

" Lillianna Lisa Marie Rose Cuddy, Lillianna Lisa Marie Rose Bonano, Kimberly Lisa Marie Rose Cuddy, and Kimberly Lisa Marie Rose Bonano. Which one"? Samantha said.

" I think Lillianna Cuddy-Bonano sounds good". Travis said.

" I agree. I think Preston's name is gonna be like that. I changed it to Cuddy so now I have to change it to Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy-Bonano". Samantha said.

" I like it. All I know is you're changing your last name". Travis said.

" I want to be Dr. Cuddy not Dr. Bonano. No offense honey". Samantha said.

" You want to be just like your mother, don't you"? Travis asked.

" Yeppers". Samantha said.

" We're here. Get Preston out so we can go inside". Travis said pulling into a parking spot. Samantha got out when he turned the car off and got Preston. They walked into the hospital and saw Samantha's mom almost kill her dad. They got up to OB and Samantha thought that her mom was just gonna loose it. She was yelling at House telling him stuff that shouldn't ever be repeated. Dr. Bryce had been paged to get her ass to OB quickly. Cuddy was gonna loose it. That is why she has c-sections due to Samantha. When Dr. Bryce got there she could here Cuddy's screams a mile away.

" Samantha, your mom is gonna kill your father if I don't get in there". Dr. Bryce said when she heard Cuddy scream.

" My mom has had only one c-section besides me. If she delivers regularly what will happen"? Samantha said.

" I'll be there to make sure nothing goes wrong. From what it sounds like there's no time for a c-section". Dr. Bryce said.

" Just get in there and get to quiet down. I wasn't this loud was I"? Samantha said.

" No you were much more quieter". Dr. Bryce said. She cringed when she heard Cuddy scream again.

" Go. Before my dad ends up dead". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Dr. Bryce said she walked towards Cuddy's room. Before she even got in there she could here Cuddy scream in agony. Dr. Bryce braced her self for the worst when she walked in.

" Get these kids out of me"! Cuddy screamed when another contraction hit.

" Lisa, lets check you out". Dr. Bryce said putting gloves on. She checked out Cuddy. Cuddy was definitely in labor and definitely gonna deliver soon.

" Lisa, you're about 8 centimeters. So soon you'll see one of the newest editions". Dr. Bryce said.

" My water hasn't even broken yet". Cuddy said.

" Yeah it has I can tell". Dr. Bryce said.

" That must of been that gush of fluid that was on the sidewalk". Cuddy said.

" Our kids are never playing the front yard again". House said.

" I'm gonna kill you in your sleep". Cuddy said.

" Honey just breathe". House said.

" That's a load of crap". Cuddy said.

" I'm gonna come back later". Dr. Bryce said and slipped out the room quickly.

" I'm gonna kill you". Cuddy growled.

" Hon, just breathe, don't get to stressed out, for the kids sake". House said.

" You did this to me, you're mostly responsible, and don't you even think that if you leave that I won't hunt you down and kill you myself 'cause I will". Cuddy said. She felt another contraction coming she screamed in agony. House cringed slightly at the sound of her screams. About a half an hour past. Cuddy's screams became more frequent as the contractions became gradually stronger. Dr. Bryce came into her room, Cuddy screamed again when another contraction came.

" Lets check you out". Dr. Bryce said. She had never seen a patient like this before. She checked Cuddy out and she was ready to push. Cuddy was ready to get the kids out of her. They set up for the worst. Because Cuddy has had two previous c-sections anything is at risk here. When it was time for Cuddy to push House was holding her hand. When the next contraction came it was time for Cuddy to push. Cuddy started to push, House's hand might've lost all it's circulation, Cuddy's screams were terrible. She could've shattered a wine glass if it had been in front of her. When the contraction was over they waited for the next one. When it came Cuddy started to push again.

" I'm gonna kill you"! Cuddy screamed.

" I can see the head. Just give me one more pig push and one of them will be here". Dr. Bryce said. They waited for Cuddy to have another contraction. When it came Cuddy gave Dr. Bryce one big push. One of the twins heads came out.

" Relax". Dr. Bryce said.

" On the next contraction give me a little push so we can deliver the rest of him". Dr. Bryce said. Cuddy gave her another push and he came out. He started to cry which Cuddy was already crying.

" So lets see how long it'll be until he joins his brother". Dr. Bryce said.

" We have a son and another one on the way". Cuddy said. The nurse weighed him.

" He's 7 pounds 2 oz and 21 inches long. Do we have a name for him"? The nurse said.

" Which one"? Cuddy asked House.

" The first one". House said.

" Joshua Alexander Riley House". Cuddy said.

" Well Joshua come say hi to mommy and daddy". The nurse said bringing Joshua over to House and Cuddy. She handed Joshua to Cuddy.

" He's perfect". Cuddy said.

" Wait until the next one comes then lets see". House smirked.

" I still want to kill you for doing this to me". Cuddy said.

" Well Josh, what do you think did mommy and daddy do a good job on picking out a name". House said. It took about 6 minutes for Cuddy to get fully dialated. The nurse took Josh so Cuddy could push. On a contraction Cuddy gave Dr. Bryce a big push. She could start to see his head.

" Lisa, on the next push give me a big push and he'll join his brother". Dr. Bryce said. When the next contraction came Cuddy gave Dr. Bryce a very big push. The little guy was about to join his brother.

" One more push and he's here". Dr. Bryce said. Cuddy was really worn out. When the next contraction came Cuddy pushed with all the energy she had left. There was no cry when the next baby came. Josh cried the second they cleared his throat and nose. This one didn't. The nurse took the baby away from Dr. Bryce and tried to wake him up. After a couple seconds he let one big cry and House and Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief.

" This little guy is 6 pounds 13 oz and 20 inches long. I need the other name mommy and daddy". The nurse said.

" Benjamin Dylan Alexander House". Cuddy said.

" Benjamin and Joshua are gonna come back in, in a little bit. We're gonna go clean them up and everything and they'll be back in your private room Dr. Cuddy". The nurse said.

" Can I hold Benjamin for a sec and then take him with Joshua"? Cuddy asked.

" Sure Dr. Cuddy". The nurse said picking up Benjamin and handing him to Cuddy.

" He's just a little smaller then Josh but he can cry like him". Cuddy said.

" Well I'm gonna tell the gang that there are two new spawns". House said.

" I love you". Cuddy said.

" I love you too". House said giving her a kiss.

" Go tell them. Jamie and Samantha are dying to know". Cuddy said.

" Yes ma'am". House said. House limped out of Cuddy's room and walked to the waiting room. Cameron and Chase were playing with Cecilla. Jamie and Trevor were trying to keep track of Audri and Paige. Samantha and Travis were playing with Preston. Wilson and Delilah were playing with Nathan. Foreman and Thirteen were trying to keep track of Rachel and Taub was being his boring self. Samantha looked up and saw her dad.

" So what are their names"? Samantha asked excited. Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

" Joshua Alexander Riley and Benjamin Dylan Alexander. Josh is 7 pounds 2 oz and 21 inches long. Ben is 6 pounds 13 oz and 20 inches long. They took them to go clean them up and everything. So I will come back and get you when they bring them back". House said.

" I have two baby brothers this is amazing". Samantha said. House walked back to Cuddy's room.

" What Samantha say"? Cuddy asked.

" She's happy she has two baby brothers". House said.

" I knew she would be. She's been acting weird lately". Cuddy said.

" Like how"? House asked.

" She's keeping something from us Greg, I just don't know what". Cuddy said.

" Like what"? House asked.

" It's like she's pregnant again". Cuddy said.

" Does she want to have twelve kids before she's 20"? House asked.

" No. But I know she wanted at least two of her kids to be close in age. She could be pregnant again and if she is we're not going to react like how we did when she told us the first time". Cuddy said. When Samantha had told them she was pregnant with Preston it wasn't the best day ever.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback...

_" Mom and dad I need to talk to you". Samantha said._

_" Okay". Cuddy said._

_" Alone". Samantha said._

_" Jamie, take the kids up stairs". Cuddy said. She was scared about what Samantha was going to say. Jamie did as she was told._

_" You have to promise me that you're not going to get mad". Samantha said._

_" Samantha, just tell us and then we'll decide". Cuddy said._

_" I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just gonna tell you. I'm pregnant". Samantha said. Her parents had shocked looks on their faces._

_" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy, how could you do something as stupid as this". House said furious._

_" Daddy, I know I made a mistake but I willing to make the sacrifice". Samantha said._

_" Who's the father"? House asked._

_" Joey". Samantha said._

_" I'm gonna kill him". House said._

_" Greg, watch the temper". Cuddy warned._

_" He got my little girl pregnant I'm not gonna watch my temper". House said._

_" Mom and dad I'm so sorry". Samantha said._

_" Samantha go up to your room". House said._

_" Daddy". Samantha pleaded._

_" Samantha go". House said._

_" Dad, it's not his fault it's mine". Samantha said._

_" Samantha, just go up stairs". Cuddy said. Samantha went up to her room._

_" I'll be back". House said._

_" House, you're not going any where". Cuddy said._

_" Why"? House asked._

_" Paul is why". Cuddy said._

_" That was like a year ago. I can't do a repeat performance". House said._

_" Greg, just don't". Cuddy said._

_" Fine. But if he does so much as hurt my little I'm kicking his butt". House said._

_" I know". Cuddy said._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Dr. Cuddy we're going to move you to your private room and then get the boys to your room". Nurse Bradley said.

" Okay". Cuddy said. They moved Cuddy over to a bed that they could move her with. They quickly got her out and into her private suite. A couple minutes later they brought Josh and Ben up. One had a blue hat and the other one had a blue hat with a little white on it so they could tell them apart. Josh was solid blue and Ben was the other hat. They each had a long sleeved body suit on with a blue blanket. House walked over and picked up Josh and handed him to Cuddy and then he picked up Ben and put him in her other arm.

" I'm going to get the gang to meet them. I'll be right back". House said.

" Hopefully these two don't do anything in the time it takes you to do that". Cuddy said.

" Hopefully. I'll be right back". House said giving her a kiss.

" I love you". Cuddy said.

" I love you too". House said and walked out. He found everyone and told them to come with him. When they got Cuddy's suite everyone crowded around the bed.

" Who's who"? Samantha asked.

" Josh has the solid blue hat and Ben has the blue and white hat". Cuddy said.

" Blue eyes, blonde hair"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Cuddy said.

" There's no denying that they are related". Samantha smirked.

" What is with you lately"? Cuddy asked.

" What do you mean"? Samantha asked.

" You've been eating a lot more and you have had very dramatic mood changes". Cuddy said.

" I don't know what you are talking about". Samantha said.

" Just tell me already it's killing me". Cuddy said.

" Fine I'll tell. If it's what you're thinking yes". Samantha said.

" No way". Cuddy said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Will some one please tell us". Jamie said.

" I'm pregnant again smarts". Samantha said.

" You're kidding". Jamie said.

" I took three tests and they all came back positive". Samantha said.

" When did you find out"? Jamie asked.

" A couple nights ago". Samantha said.

" Are you serious"? Jamie asked.

" Uh huh and we already have the names picked out. We have for a girl and one for a boy. And they are not the names that you're think of. I know I've known kids names since I was twelve but I change two of them". Samantha said.

" Are you going to find out what it is"? Jamie asked.

" I want to this time". Samantha said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback two..._

_Samantha was waiting to find out the test results. She was waiting for the time to be up so she could see if she was pregnant again. Travis was waiting outside the bathroom door. When the time was up she went over to the test. The all were positive. She grabbed one of them and walked over to the door and opened it. Travis could see the smile on her face. She held the test up for him to see it._

_" We're gonna have a baby". Samantha said._

_" We're gonna have a baby". Travis smiled._

_" I'm so happy". Samantha said._

_" I love you". Travis said._

_" I love you too". Samantha said. Travis gave her a really big kiss. Then when they broke apart he bent down to Samantha's stomach and started talking to it._

_" So when are we gonna tell people"? Travis asked._

_" After my first doctor's appointment". Samantha said._

_" Who's your doctor"? Travis asked._

_" Dr. Kerry Bryce". Samantha said._

_" Well this Dr. Bryce chick better be a good doctor". Travis said._

_" She is". Samantha said._

_" Babe, I'm so happy". Travis said._

_" Me too". Samantha said giving him another kiss._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Well what are they"? Jamie asked.

" Not telling". Samantha said.

" You're evil". Jamie said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" I love you". Travis said.

" I love you too". Samantha said. Travis gave her a kiss.

" Gross". Jamie said. Everyone laughed.

" I want to hold Josh". Samantha said.

" Come here and take him". Cuddy said. Samantha walked over to her mom and took Josh.

" They look sooo much like dad". Jamie said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" So dad how are you gonna screw them up"? Jamie smirked.

" There are many options. I'm thinking embarrassment". House said.

" I like those". Samantha said.

" Me too". Jamie said. The boys started getting fussy.

" We better get going". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Jamie said. Everyone left the room. It was only House and Cuddy and the boys. Samantha and Travis decided to go shopping and Cameron, Chase, Cecilla, Thirteen, Foreman, Jamie, and Trevor decided to tag along. When they got to the mall Samantha had to use the bathroom. She went used the bathroom and then they went towards the gap. They went to the Baby Gap and started looking. Samantha was over at the newborn baby girls clothing.

" Samantha, don't buy anything until we know what it is". Travis said.

" Trav, it wouldn't hurt". Samantha said.

" Honey, I love you so much. But lets look for some stuff for Preston like his picture clothes. What are the colors"? Travis said.

" Light blue, white, and dark blue". Samantha said.

" What are you wearing"? Travis asked.

" My flowing blue dress tank top and a pair of dark jeans with heels". Samantha said.

" That's hot. I'll wear my shirt that I wore to your grandparents house for that thing with jeans a pair of nice shoes". Travis said.

" I like that. What do you think of this"? Samantha said holding up a shirt that looked simliar to Travis's but for Preston.

" I like that. And these pants". Travis said handing the pants to Samantha.

" Preston what do you think". Samantha said.

" He likes it". Travis said.

" What do you think if you got a little sister or brother". Samantha said.

" Samantha, what do you think of this for Josh and Ben"? Jamie asked holding up two body suits.

" I like those mom and dad have spoiled them a lot already but get them and get something for you too". Samantha said.

" I want to get something for Preston". Thirteen said to Foreman.

" Like what"? Foreman asked.

" A cute outfit. I'm already getting something for Samantha and Travis I don't want the little guy to be left out". Thirteen said.

" What are you getting Samantha and Travis"? Foreman asked.

" Samantha is getting a dress that she told me that she wanted and Travis is getting a couple shirts that he likes". Thirteen said.

" Okay fine go fine something for Preston then we'll get the stuff for Samantha and Travis when they're done". Foreman said.

" Wonderful". Thirteen said starting to look at stuff.

" Sam, what are the names do you have picked out"? Cameron asked.

" I'm not telling until he or she's sex is told to me". Samantha said.

" Okay. But it'll be cute right"? Cameron said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Are we done"? Chase asked.

" I have no clue". Samantha said.

" I'm going to go check out". Thirteen said.

" What did you get"? Samantha asked.

" I'll tell you later". Thirteen said.

" Babe, I'll go pay for this stuff if you take Preston". Travis said.

" Okay hand him to me". Samantha said. Travis handed Preston to her. Travis went up to the counter and paid. When he was walking back he noticed Thirteen looking at something. Because the regular gap and baby gap were connected he walked into the big one. He looked at what she was looking at it was the white loose fitted dress that Samantha wanted. It was 100% cotton and Samantha would have to get a medium. He walked back over to Samantha.

" Are we almost done? I want to go to American Eagle, Hollister, and Buckle". Travis said.

" I am. Are you guys"? Samantha said.

" Chase and I are". Cameron said.

" Trevor and I are too". Jamie said.

" I am but I don't think Thirteen is". Foreman said.

" Okay. For the people who are done lets go over to American Eagle. And you can tell her where we went". Samantha said/

" Got it". Foreman said. The rest of them walked over to American Eagle. Samantha noticed the cute white spaghetti strapped cami with the lace on the bottom. Then she saw a solid green t-shirt that would look cute on top of it. She also saw a pair of dark washed long flare jeans that would look cute with a pair of heels. She grabbed all three things and went to try them on after handing Preston to Travis. She went into the dressing room and tried the stuff on. She could see a little bit of a baby bump showing. She must be a little bit farther a long then she thought. She walked out of the dressing room.

" What do you think"? Samantha asked.

" I like that. But is that a baby bump I see"? Travis said.

" Uh huh. I started showing with him really early. But we go in for the appointment tomorrow so we'll find out how far I am". Samantha said.

" You look cute you should get that". Cameron said.

" Uh huh". Jamie said.

" Will you get me the white shirt like this and the hot pink cami and also the pink shirt like this too". Samantha said.

" Who"? Travis asked.

" Jamie". Samantha said.

" Sure I'll be right back". Jamie said. Jamie got the ones that Samantha said she wanted. She brought them back and handed them to Samantha. Samantha went back into the dressing room. She came out in the white shirt with the hot pink cami under it with the lace.

" That's cute". Cameron said.

" You should get it". Jamie said.

" I don't have my card". Samantha said.

" Talk your fiance into it". Jamie said.

" I'll do that". Samantha said walking back into the dressing room. She put the hot pink shirt with the white under it and walked out.

" You should get all of it". Jamie said.

" Uh huh". Cameron said.

" I'll pay for it because you look hot in it". Travis said.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Travis said leaning down and giving her a kiss.

" I'll be right back". Samantha said walking into the dressing room and changing into her outfit that she came in. She walked back out with the stuff she tried on.

" You go pick stuff out I'll handle Preston". Samantha said.

" Okay". Travis said handing Preston to her. Travis walked over to his side and saw a nice pair of jeans and some polo's he liked. He went back to the dressing room and tried the jeans and a blue, green, and white polo on and walked out.

" I think that's very sexy. Grab the others and lets go". Samantha said.

" You're in a rush". Travis said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. Thirteen and Foreman walk in and see them.

" Where have you guys been"? Samantha asked.

" I just got some stuff". Thirteen said.

" Okay". Samantha said.

" Lets go to the another store". Travis said.

" Lets after we pay". Samantha said. She handed her stuff to Travis. Travis paid and they walked into Hollister. Samantha just got some tanktops and then they went over to Buckle. Samantha got some shorts so did Travis and shirts. When they were all done they decided to go back to the hospital and see her parents. When they got to the hospital. They all waited so they could walk in together. They went up to the floor where Cuddy and went to her room. Samantha decided she was gonna send the email to the entire family about the arrival. She took her camera out and took a picture of Josh and then Ben.

" Mom, what time were they born"? Samantha asked.

" Josh was 3:30 and Ben was 3:36". Cuddy said.

" Thank you. We're going to go home so I can get the emails out and then all that stuff". Samantha said.

" Alright. I love you". Cuddy said.

" I love you too mom". Samantha said. Travis and her walked out and went to the car so they could go home. When they got home Samantha immediatley went to the her computer. She set Preston down and gave him some toys. Travis walked into the room with the bags. Samantha was uploading all of her photo's that she took that day. Some of her with everyone at the mall. Some of her mom and dad and the boys. The boys. Audri, Paige, and Rachel. Preston, her, and Travis. Jamie and Trevor. Cameron and Chase with Cecilla and alone. Thirteen and Foreman. Wilson, Delilah, and Nathan. Preston alone and Travis and her. She uploaded all the ones she wanted on my space and then decided to start working on the ones for the new arrivals for Josh and Ben. When she was done she decided to work on the email.

_This afternoon Lisa and Greg welcomed their twin boys.__Lisa and Greg are excited about their new arrivals. Lisa is doing very well and will be going home very soon with her two new arrivals. More pictures will be sent at a later date. Greg is very happy that he finally got boys. All the girls were making him feel uncomfortable. Samantha and Jamie will be helping out for a little while__. Daddy has his hands full with two boys.  
_

_Joshua Alexander Riley_

_August 4th  
_

_7lbs 2oz 21 inches long._

_3:30 p.m._

_Benjamin Dylan Alexander_

_August 4th_

_6lbs 13oz 20 inches long_

_3:36 p.m._

_Love always,_

_Lisa, Greg, Jamie, Samantha, Rachel, Audri, Paige, and the two newest editions Josh and Ben._

Samantha sent the email to the entire family. She looked down at her stomach. She really wanted to know what she was having. She decided to do a blog.

_Well it's official, I'm pregnant! I'm so very excited about having a new little one. I really want a girl. And in some other big news I have baby brothers. Today my mom delivered my baby brothers Joshua Alexander Riley and Benjamin Dylan Alexander. ( if you boys in my family their middle name has to be Alexander and also you have to have more than one middle name) I always say we may be Jewish but we don't mess around. Jamie is very excited about getting to see her little one. I'm going in for my doctor's appointment tomorrow. We have been keeping it a secret that I'm pregnant because we just found out a couple nights ago. Trav and I are so excited. The wedding planning is going very well. I'm starting to show a little and we're getting Preston's last name changed. We're just so blessed._

_My best friend Abbie is having another baby. She has a baby girl named Julia who is almost 2. Abbie is Jamie's age. Callie and Hannah banana are doing good. All of my friends that have kids are doing. And the ones without. Lilly called Carli saying that she really wants back in with her new boyfriend. She said to talk to me. Apparently, Lilly, has had a little edition of her own. Ryder is her little boy's name. Lilly you can't come back into the group even if you have a little boy. Crazy girl to think I'd let her be back in. I hung up mid sentence for her because her voice is so annoying. I think I get dumber every time I hear her talk. I don't think any person in their right mind wants that. Maddie and I are practically sisters now. We were best friends and Carli and Sophia were sisters. Maddie is the total opposite of what Lilly was. I like that. I needed someone different and that's what I got. We're not expanding the group. We rule the school and that's that. Travis had a hard time getting excepted but he did. Bryant, Andre, and Jake love him. So does my girlfriends. He's an amazing fiance. _

_I have names picked out already for if it's a girl and if it's a boy. I'm thinking I'm almost a little over a month. But I was still seeing Travis when I was with Joey from the time Preston was born until now. So yes I cheated. Actually, I, started seeing Travis before Preston was even thought of. That's how Preston came to be. Any who, I'm happy with where I am. I'm incredibly blessed and can't wait for this new edition to make it's debut. Everyone, literally I mean everyone, has been asking me about my thing I have about love, okay, so here it is and it's entirety, I believe that love is the one thing that you feel for the other person that isn't more than a crush. And most likely if the person has a brain they love you. Go with your gut feeling. If the person is just a little fling don't let it progress into anything more. If it is that serious I love you kind of relationship let it progress into something more than a small little I'm just trying you out kind of relationship. The serious relationships are I love you relationships, flings are flings. I know that I've had some. Joey was a very big fling. I didn't realize until it was almost too late that it was a fling not a serious relationship. Travis on the other hand is a very serious relationship. I'm very happy where I am so make sure you are too. Well I gotta go. Everyone has probably emailed me about the new arrivals. Ciao, see ya, whatever. Peace._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Thank you sooooo much to HughLaurieLover. I don't know what I'd do without her. With her help and everything helped me get this chapter up. The next chapter is gonna be exciting. A lot of stuff with the new arrivals, Sam's doctor's appointment, Cuddy probably coming home too. I hope you guys like the names There wasn't really a lot of votes. I just went with my gut feeling on the names. What do you think about little miss Samantha's shocker. Sammy's preggers again. So again I'm back and staying home.


	7. Excuse me?

AN: Chapter 7! Woo Hoo! The stuff I mention in this chapter I've looked up on several websites like the baby stuff that Samantha and Travis look at. I might show links to pictures on it on my profile so you can see it. But the stuff is pretty cool. House and Cuddy stuff is coming up trust me. I kind of just wanted you guys to get to know Travis and see what he's like with Samantha. So that's why there hasn't been a lot of House and Cuddy. But I'm the House and Cuddy mood. House the tv show just to clarify is getting a two hour premiere. And Huddy will not drop off the face of the earth. Which possibly means we might get the Huddy hook-up we've always wanted. Don't mark my word on it. I said possibly not definitely. So there. I want to thank HughLaurieLover I can always count on her to help me. She actually helped me with the boys names so say thank you to her for that. We talked forever about it and those names we both thought were amazing and very good so that's why. Chase and Cameron stuff coming up. Samantha and Travis go to the doctor's appointment in this chapter. I know this is a super long Author's Note. But I just thought I'd tell y'all. Vacation was wonderful by the way. So here ya go this is chapter 7! Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At home...

" What are you doing"? Travis asked seeing what Samantha was looking at on the computer screen.

" I'm looking at double strollers. do ya mine"? Samantha said turning around to look at him.

" We don't even know if we're having a girl or a boy and you're already looking at strollers". Travis said.

" Babe, I'm just looking at it. Doesn't mean I have to out and buy it". Samantha said.

" Let me see and I'll give you my opinion". Travis said. He looked at the stroller. It was the Grace Bombay Quattro Tour Duo Stroller. It looked it could go either for a boy or a girl. So Preston could sit in it and whatever the new baby was could sit in the part for the car seat.

" What do you think"? Samantha asked.

" I like it. Do you want to get it"? Travis said.

" I've looked at the reviews and everyone says that it's good. And that it's not as heavy as the other kind of double stroller's. I still remember having to push that one double stroller for mom and dad for Audri and Paige. That thing sucked but, Abbie's older sister got this in a different color and she loves it. So I'm thinking after my doctor's appointment today we go over to Babies R Us and look at this set of stuff". Samantha said.

" That sounds good to me". Travis said giving her a kiss.

" Do you like the colors"? Samantha asked.

" The red and everything is perfect. If we have a boy or girl it'll be fine". Travis said.

" Okay. I'm just gonna let you know that I will probably have a small baby that's what I'm prone to and so is my mom". Samantha said.

" Smaller babies are cuter". Travis said.

" Yeah, yeah". Samantha said.

" No it's true". Travis said.

" I was 6 pounds 6 and a half ounces and not even 19 inches long. You were and I know almost 8 pounds and 21 inches long. I was a very tiny baby. My mom says that was the start of me being the size of a stick and my shortness". Samantha said.

" That probably is true". Travis smiled.

" Shut up. I need to go get ready". Samantha said.

" What are you going to wear"? Travis asked.

" Something that shows off my boobs". Samantha smirked as she walked into the bathroom.

" Do you know how much I love you". Travis yelled.

" Yeah I know". Samantha yelled before getting in the shower. She wasn't showing that much just a little. When she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her and than started blow drying her hair. After she was done she went out into her room. She went over to her closet and grabbed a t-shirt and then she grabbed a pair of jean shorts. She went back into the bathroom and finished getting ready. When she came back out Travis looked at her.

" You lied". Travis said.

" Don't I always"? Samantha smirked.

" Killjoy". Travis said.

" Shut up". Samantha said throwing a pillow at him.

" You take after your mother. You know that"? Travis said.

" Yes honey, I do". Samantha said.

" Who's watching Preston for us"? Travis asked.

" My sister". Samantha said.

" You need to look more like a mom than a teenager". Travis said.

" So what pants"? Samantha asked.

" Jeans, no short shorts". Travis said.

" What don't I just wear a sign that says loser". Samantha said starting to look through her closet. She held up a pair of skin tight jeans that are her favorite.

" I like those. With heels or tennis shoes"? Travis said.

" I think tennis shoes". Samantha said grabbing a pair of tennis shoes. She went into the bathroom slipped the jeans on and then her tennis shoes. She walked back into the bedroom.

" Is this more mom like"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Travis said.

" My baby daddy looks like a dad just to let him know". Samantha said.

" I like the sound of that". Travis said stepping closer to Samantha.

" I bet you do". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Travis said stepping as close as he could to Samantha and then giving her a passionate kiss.

" I like that and lets go". Samantha said out of breath. Samantha grabbed her purse and they went out to the car.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Doctor's appointment...

It was about 2 when the got to the Doctor's office. Samantha had to fill out paper work and then they waited to be called back.

" Samantha Cuddy". The nurse said. Samantha and Travis got up and walked towards her.

" I'm going to weigh so we can start that thing as you know. Then we're going to go into the room and I'll do everything and then Dr. Bryce will come in". The nurse said.

" Okay". Samantha said.

" If I can have you slip off your shoes so I can weigh you". The nurse said. Samantha did just that. She stepped on the scale and they weighed her.

" You're about 108". The nurse said.

" So I've gained in between 3 to 4 pounds"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". The nurse said.

" Travis, you're going to get me fat". Samantha said.

" More of you to love". Travis said.

" Yeah, yeah". Samantha said slipping her shoes on. They walked back into a room and the nurse took Samantha's blood pressure and then did the usual notes. After the nurse was done she left and Samantha and Travis were waiting for Dr. Bryce. About 3 minutes later she walks in.

" Hello Samantha". Dr. Bryce said.

" Hi Dr. Bryce. Dr. Bryce this is Travis. Travis this is Dr. Bryce". Samantha said.

" Nice to meet you". Dr. Bryce said.

" Nice to meet you too". Travis said.

" So Samantha, you're pregnant again. I know. I'm going to do an ultrasound for you guys to determine how far along you are. And how's Preston by the way"? Dr. Bryce said.

" He's doing good. He wanted to come with today but I just wanted it to be me and Travis". Samantha said.

" I understand". Dr. Bryce said.

" So when do we get to find out what we're having"? Samantha asked.

" Let me see how far you are first". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha lifted up her shirt and then Dr. Bryce but the gel on it. She set the thing on the stomach and started looking for the baby. When Dr. Bryce found it she pointed it out to Samantha and Travis. Samantha started to get teary eyed when she saw it.

" How far along am I"? Samantha asked.

" I'm thinking about 8 weeks". Dr. Bryce said.

" I'm not the father then". Travis said.

" Travis, you are too the father. I haven't had sex with Joey since March". Samantha said.

" Are you serious"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh. We can do a paternity test if you want"? Samantha said.

" Can we just to be sure". Travis said.

" That's fine with me". Samantha said.

" I will do the test and you'll have the results soon". Dr. Bryce said.

" Thank you". Samantha said. Dr. Bryce got everything she needed to do the test. Samantha did everything she had to so Dr. Bryce could do the test. Dr. Bryce did the test and told Samantha and Travis when the results would come in. Samantha got up and took the pictures that Dr. Bryce had. When Samantha and Travis got out of the room Samantha went to the front desk and set up her next appointment which was two weeks after her first appointment. When they got out to the car Travis was pondering asking Samantha about something he over heard Jamie and Trevor talking about.

" Sam, can I ask you something"? Travis asked.

" Yeah sure". Samantha said.

" I heard Jamie and Trevor talking about your mom and Paul. What happened"? Travis said.

" I knew it was a matter of time before you'd find out. Paul is my mom's ex boyfriend who so happens to be the father of Jake, Andrew, and Jamie". Samantha said.

" Sam, I know that. What happened"? Travis said.

" Paul and my mom had this perfect life 3 kids, good money and then I came along. My mom only knew who my real dad was. Paul kind of got that he wasn't my dad. After I was born he started beating my mom. When I was about 5 I remember the really big one. Jamie was 8 and Jake and Andrew were about 11. Paul hit her so hard I thought we were gonna wake up the next day with my mom. He finished and then stormed out of the house. The door shut and my mom just burst into tears. I remember hearing about a baby and how it should've never been made. I didn't understand it then but I understand it now. My mom was apparently pregnant Paul went on a ramapage my mom lost the baby. After that it was the same routine every night. He storm out of the house and as soon as the door shut my mom burst into tears. Then one night 5 years ago. I was 10, Jamie was about 13 and Jake and Andrew about 15, 16. I was crying really hard and we were all in my room. Jamie and them tried to keep me down just in case this was the night. The night that he was gonna start beating us. My mom had taken it for 10 years and never really thought he was capable. He came into my room grabbed me and Jamie violently and then beat us until we got internal bleeding. We survived. Jake and Andrew tried to fight back but it didn't work. He beat the crap out of them. I had nightmares forever. Then about 2 years ago he came back. Came into the clinic and held Cameron, Thirteen, my dad, me and few other people at gun point. Looking down that barrel I thought it was the end of me but it wasn't. From that day on I never took anything for granted still don't by the way. But I think after Paul it was just shut down point. My mom adopted Rachel and then my dad came along. He turned into a softy kind of. Not all the way but kind of. When Audri and Rachel were born I think it changed him a little bit. Preston showed him how old he was. I don't know about Josh and Ben. Hopefully something good. Paul's the past and I heard that he might go on trial for death. Andrew got death row. He still hasn't died yet. I miss Jake sooo much. Travis, you have no idea". Samantha said tears had started rolling down her cheeks about the time her mom started getting beat by Paul. Then they just kept falling.

" Sam, I never knew that. I'm so sorry you had to go through that". Travis said.

" You know the cd Scarecrow by Garth Brooks"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh it's one of my favorites". Travis said.

" The song that everytime I hear it makes me think of the nightly routine is The Storm". Samantha said.

" You know the song on that album that makes me think of you"? Travis asked.

" No". Samantha said.

" Wrapped up in you". Travis said.

" Do you have it in here"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh. Check my cd thing". Travis said. Samantha found it in the cd thing. She turned on Wrapped up in you.

_How do I love you. well let me see  
I love you like a lyric love a melody  
Baby, completely wrapped up in you  
How do I need you, well can't you tell  
I need you like a penny needs a wishing well  
Baby, completely wrapped up in you_

_Every now and then when the world  
That we're living in is crazy  
You gladly hold me and carry me through  
No one in the world has ever done  
What you do for me and I'd be  
Sad and lonely if there were no you_

" I feel the same way Travis". Samantha said.

" Lets listen to The Storm". Travis said.

" Trav". Samantha said.

" Samantha, lets listen to it once and then we can turn it". Travis said.

" Okay, the next song after this one is Squeeze me in". Samantha said.

_She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs  
Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past  
It struck without warning or did she just ignore the signs  
In those dark clouds forming behind those silver lines_

_The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm_

_A broken jewel box dancer in pieces down the hall  
She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all  
It's time she stopped searching for who's to blame or what went wrong  
The only thing for certain is he's gone, she's got to move on_

_The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm_

_Someday days just roll on by without a gray cloud in the sky  
She keeps telling herself, "I will make it on my own"  
And her friends they've all gone back to their lives  
Thinking she will be all right  
As she races through the night to make it home_

_The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm _

Samantha and Travis didn't talk through the entire song. They just say in silence until Samantha turned it to Squeeze me in.

_Honey I know you got a good job  
Out there making all that dough  
They keep late working that overtime  
And I don't ever see you no more  
Guess your not checking your message machine  
Seem like your never in  
Oh but I got a hunch, if we can just do lunch  
I can get your attention again  
I know you got your schedule and your keeping it tight  
You got something going morning noon and night  
But i got something here I think your gonna like  
Honey can you squeeze me in_

Samantha smiled at the begging. She hadn't heard that song in forever. Travis looked over at her. The chorus came.

_Who ever said it's a mans world  
Don't know what he's talking about  
You got me working around the clock  
Honey trying to figure you out  
I know time is money  
There's more to life honey  
Than how much you can spend  
You gotta make a little time for the good times  
Honey can you squeeze me in_

" Samantha, when was the last time you heard this song"? Travis asked.

" About 6 months". Samantha said.

" What would you say if you were an Army wife"? Travis asked.

" Trav, I had the same conversation with Joey. I don't want the call that you're dead or whatever. I don't want to be in labor with our second child while you're away. It just isn't fair. But you do whatever you feel likes right for you. If you want to join the Army go ahead I'll surpport it. Just realize where I stand on it". Samantha said.

" Sam, I've been thinking about it since I graduated. I really want to do it. It'll pay for college and becoming and FBI agent will be easier for me. The kids will be able to have college money set aside for them. It'll be good for them". Travis said.

" Just take pictures of us if you get sent out". Samantha said.

" I will. I'll be here for the birth of our second child. I want to do that". Travis said.

" I still can't believe that were getting married in about two months". Samantha said.

" I can't believe that we're having baby number two". Travis said.

" Lillianna or Calum will have the best parents anyone could ask for". Samantha said.

" I know". Travis said.

" Where are we going"? Samantha asked.

" Babies R Us". Travis said.

" We're looking at that double stroller that I want"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Travis said.

" Sweet". Samantha said.

" I'm thinking we can start getting the big thinks now and then when we find out what is get the little details". Travis said.

" That sounds good to me. We'll have to get another crib that matches Preston black one. His is the five in one crib or what ever. I like it. Changing table we have. Do you think another dresser"? Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Travis said pulling into the parking lot of Babies R Us. He pulled into the parking spot then they got out. Samantha grabbed her purse.

" I was thinking of looking at diaper bags while we're here. Preston's isn't looking to good. I use that thing to much and we need one that can fit his stuff and the new baby's". Samantha said.

" Okay". Travis said. When they got in Samantha went to the diaper bags immedatley. She found an Eddie Bauer Messenger Diaper bag. It was black with some red in it. She looked through the inside and saw that it was roomy and Travis could have it on his shoulder and he could handle. It kind of matched the stroller she wanted. She decided she was gonna get it and maybe another one too. She found one that was black and silver and looked roomy enough for her and whoever else comes along. Then they went to the strollers and stuff. Samantha found the stroller she was looking at and begged Travis to buy it along with the car seat. Luckily, Travis got a cart. Samantha went back up to the front and got another cart for the little stuff that she got besides the car seat stroller. Samantha started looking at breast pumps and bottles.

" Babe, you already have that stuff from Preston". Travis said.

" Trav, I want something different I was reading reviews on this stuff and I think I should just look and get it. Today, I have my card with me". Samantha said.

" What's wrong with the one that you got with Preston"? Travis asked.

" I don't like it that much anymore. I can't breast feed or pump anymore which sucks ass. Well I'm thinking this one". Samantha said picking up the Medela Pump in Style pump and put it into her cart.

" How much money do you have"? Travis asked.

" I have a lot of money. I've had a bank account since I was twelve. All my money that I got I put into there. I've been saving money forever though. I've got money you've got money will get through it". Samantha said putting a thing of extra bottles into her cart.

" What else do we need"? Travis asked.

" I need some baby tylenol from a drug store for Preston he's got teeth coming in. I need teething rings while were here". Samantha said trying to find them. When she finally found them she grabbed three packs of the same kind. She needed a lot apparently.

" Are we done"? Travis asked.

" Uh huh. You're getting the stroller and the car seat and I'll get the stuff that I have. The diaper bags, pump, bottles, and teething rings". Samantha said.

" Wonderful". Travis said as they made there way to the check out line. He went in one and Samantha went into another. Samantha started setting her stuff on the conveir belt. She pushed her cart down so she could be in front of the cashier.

" Did you find everything okay"? The cashier asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Are you preparing for a new edition"? The cashier asked seeing the items.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" You look very young. How old are you"? The cashier said.

" 21". Samantha answered.

" You look amazing. Do you have any other kids"? The cashier said.

" Thank you about looking amazing. And yes I have one other child". Samantha said.

" Cute. How old"? The cashier said.

" He's about 8 months old". Samantha said.

" Awe. Your total is 380.92". The cashier said. Samantha swiped her card through and waited for it to be authrized. She signed and took her stuff and wait for Travis. When he got over to her they walked out.

" How much was yours"? Samantha asked.

" 399.98. Yours"? Travis asked.

" 380.92". Samantha said.

" So 780.90 later we have gotten a car seat, stroller, pump, bottles, teething rings, and diaper bags. All that's left is pack in play, crib, gender, more bottles, high chair for little man, another diaper bag because I know you, binkeys, nursing pillow, materinty clothes, name project like yours if it's a girl, car for you, clothes and blankets, bouncy seat, swing, bedding, cloth diapers and regular, wash cloths and robe, new tub, soap, shampoo, and lotion. And I know there will be other stuff along the way". Travis said putting the stroller into the car and then the car seat.

" This is one of the only good reasons for have a SUV". Samantha smirked putting her stuff into the back.

" There's other reasons too". Travis said.

" I know what that reason is". Samantha said shutting the door and getting into the front seat.

" I know you know". Travis said shutting the trunk and getting into the drivers seat.

" The lady grilled me about why I was getting what I was getting and how old I was". Samantha said.

" So what did you say"? Travis asked pulling out of the parking spot.

" That I was 21 and on my second baby". Samantha said.

" Lied about the age but the rest was true". Travis said.

" So did your chick ask you"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah. I just said that I was getting it as a gift for my sister". Travis said.

" So now I'm your sister. That's awesome". Samantha said.

" Sam, I love you more than I love my sisters". Travis said.

" I don't love you more than my brothers". Samantha smirked.

" I love you". Travis said.

" I love you too". Samantha said. The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got home they notice there were signs and everything up all over the yard and house. Samantha forgot her mom was coming home because everything went well and she needed to get home because of the girls. Samantha saw her Aunt Laura and Uncle Dave's car, Mackenzie's, Ryan's, Brooke's, and Asher's car too. Travis parked and they left their stuff in the car. And then Samantha realized that she forgot to get baby tylenol. Hopefully her mom had some. They walked into the house and noticed that it was ready for her parents to come home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming home...

" Hey Samantha". Jamie said.

" Hey". Samantha said.

" So how'd the doctor's appointment go"? Jamie asked.

" Good. We'll find out the test results tomorrow". Samantha said.

" What test results"? Jamie asked.

" DNA". Samantha said.

"Ah". Jamie said.

" We went shopping". Samantha said.

" What did you get"? Jamie asked.

" I'll tell you later". Samantha said. Luckily her Aunt and Uncle didn't hear the thing about the DNA test.

" Mommy and daddy are here". Rachel said.

" Where's my son"? Samantha asked.

" Up stairs probably screaming his head off". Jamie said. Samantha practically ran up the stairs to go get Preston. When she got into her room she saw him standing in his crib holding the side screaming his head off. Samantha went over and picked him up. She was surprised he pulled him self up. She started bouncing him a little bit to see if that helped. It did for him.

" Lets go down stairs and see grandma and grandpa". Samantha said. They left the room and Samantha saw her mom coming in with the two car seats. She could tell who was Josh and who was Ben easilly.

" Hey mom, hey dad". Samantha said walking down the stairs.

" Hello Samantha". House said.

" So when are my little brothers getting out of those things"? Samantha asked excited.

" As soon as I get them into their room". Cuddy said walking towards their nursery. Samantha followed along with Jamie and House.

" So how'd the doctor's appointment go"? Cuddy asked starting to get Josh out.

" I'm only having one baby and I'm about eight weeks along". Samantha said.

" So the baby isn't Travis's"? Cuddy asked.

" We did a paterinty test just in case. But I'm one hundered percent postive that this baby is his". Samantha said.

" Well you won't know for sure until it comes back". Cuddy said.

" We went shopping today". Samantha said.

" What did you get"? Cuddy said handing Josh to House so she could get Ben out.

" A double stroller, car seat, two diaper bags, bottles, teething rings, and a pump". Samantha said.

" You already got a car seat and stroller when you don't even know what it is. Why"? Cuddy asked.

" It's red, brown, and I think another color. But anyways it'll work for if I have a girl or a boy". Samantha said.

" Well that's good". Cuddy said getting Ben free.

" How are you guys going to handle Rachel, Audri, Paige, Josh, and Ben"? Samantha asked.

" How did I handle Jake, Andrew, Jamie and you". Cuddy smirked.

" Not funny mom. You lived". Samantha said.

" I know". Cuddy smiled.

" Well Katie was the problem child". Samantha smirked.

" Who's Katie"? House asked.

" My other sister. She was my twin. When we were about five mom took her out back and we never saw her again". Samantha smirked.

" I know. Samantha and I were in complete shock. Dad, we still don't know what happened to her". Jamie smiled.

" Girls, be quiet. Greg, that never happened". Cuddy said.

" Mom, it did to. Mrs. Robertson who lived next door told us about the high pitched screams coming from my own sister". Samantha said. Cuddy rolled her eyes. All of them heard a little crawling sound coming from someone.

" Travis set Preston down". Samantha smiled.

" When did he start crawling again"? Cuddy asked.

" About a week ago. Little man is growing up. I'm so proud". Samantha said.

" Yeah, yeah. You're like all mothers". House said.

" Well I'm going to go see what little man is doing. Jamie come with me". Samantha said.

" He's your son". Jamie said.

" You need practice for your own son". Samantha said.

" Fine". Jamie said and walked out with Samantha. They saw Preston crawling around on the hard wood floor. When Preston saw Samantha his face lit up and crawled over to her.

" Hey baby boy". Samantha said picking him up.

" He's a mama's boy". Jamie said.

" Leave my son alone". Samantha said.

" Alright little sis". Jamie said. Preston smiled when he saw Travis come up behind Samantha. Travis grabbed Samantha's waist she jumped a little.

" Hey". Travis said.

" Hey to you too". Samantha said. Preston started to blow a spit bubble.

" Sweetie, you're so my son". Samantha smiled.

" He's my son too". Travis said.

" So what do you think we're having a girl or a boy"? Samantha asked.

" Does that go for everyone"? Laura asked.

" Uh huh. Babe, get a piece of paper and write these down". Samantha said. Travis grabbed paper and a pen and waited for everyone's answer.

" I'm thinking a boy". Mackenzie said.

" Girl". Dave said.

" Boy". Laura said.

" Girl". Brooke said.

" Girl". Ryan said.

" Boy". Asher said.

" Girl". Gabriel said.

" Girl". Trevor said.

" Boy". Jamie said.

" Girl". Sydney said.

" Girl". Hannah said.

" Boy". Joel said.

" Girl". Samantha said.

" Boy". Travis said. Travis had wrote them down as they said them.

" I'll go ask my parents". Samantha said.

" Ask us what"? Cuddy said coming out holding Josh.

" What do you think I'm having"? Samantha asked.

" Girl". Cuddy said.

" Boy". House said coming out.

" Rachel hasn't answered". Samantha said.

" She's two she doesn't need an opinion". Jamie said.

" She's almost 3. And she does if Hannah and Joel get one". Samantha said.

" Girl". Rachel said.

" Thank you". Samantha said.

" So what do we get if were right"? Jamie asked.

" You'll be the first people I'll tell and get to know the name". Samantha said.

" I like that". Jamie said.

" I need Carli, Maddie, Sophia, Bryant, Andre, Jake, Cameron, Chase, Thirteen, Foreman, Wilson, Delilah, and Taub". Samantha said.

" I'll take Preston. You go make the calls". Travis said. Samantha gave him Preston and Samantha grabbed the paper and pen and went into the kitchen. She called Cameron first. Her and Chase said both a girl. And delivered some very exciting news. Then it was Thirteen and Foreman. Thirteen said girl and Foreman said boy. Wilson and Delilah said girl and Taub said boy. Carli said boy. Maddie and Bryant said girl. Andre and Sophia said boy. And Jake said girl.

" Why does everyone think I'm having a girl"? Samantha asked coming out of the kitchen.

" You're not as sick as you were with Preston and you look just a tad different". Cuddy said.

" Tell us the intials if it's a girl and if it's a boy". Jamie said.

" Okay that's all I'm saying you guys are going to have to wait about twelve more weeks to find out. If it's a girl L-L-M-R-C-B. If it's a boy C-A-L-C-B". Samantha said.

" I think I know what the middle name is already or part of it". Cuddy said.

" Then what"? Jamie asked.

" Lisa Marie". Cuddy said. Samantha smiled.

" How do you know that"? Jamie asked.

" Samantha was five years old and told me, Mommy if I ever have a daughter her middle name will be Lisa Marie". Cuddy said.

" I still kept that promise". Samantha said without thinking. She mentally kicked herself in the ass for that.

" Seriously"? Jamie asked.

" Yes. If it's a girl part of her name will Lisa Marie". Samantha said.

" Damn. Trevor got me pregnant with a boy". Jamie said.

" If I had a girl the first time around her name would've had Lisa Marie in it. And then the second time around I had a boy it would have dad's first name in it. But I think it's gonna be the other way around". Samantha said.

" Well that would be awesome". Jamie said.

" I've always wanted a girl". Travis said.

" A daddy's girl". Samantha smiled.

" You're one". Travis said.

" That's because my daddy's the best". Samantha said.

" Hey". Jamie said fake offened.

" Your dad's in jail duh". Samantha said.

" I know. But your dad is kind of my dad. I just confused my self". Jamie said.

" Nice job dork". Samantha said.

" I'm not a dork". Jamie said.

" Yeah, ya are". Samantha said.

" Shut up". Jamie said.

" Samantha sounds like she's thirteen and Jamie sounds like she's fifteen". Cuddy said.

" Mom"! Samantha and Jamie said.

" You guys haven't grown up. I feel like you've gotten older but haven't changed. Life changing experinces didn't make you grow up. Girls it's true". Cuddy said.

" Mom, we have grown up in our own way. I'm fifteen going on sixteen. By May of next year you'll have three grandkids, five children under the age of three, a sixteen year old, a nineteen year old, two son in laws, a husband of almost two years, and Jake would be gone for about three years. Mom, everything that's happened over two and half years has made us grow up in our own way. You lost Andrew and Jake but you won't lose the two girls that got you up every morning during your internship. Things change, we change, our world changes but mom count on that you'll still have us. Just remember that". Samantha said.

" I haven't heard you say something like that since I can't remember". Cuddy said.

" I know. I don't miss the rushing out the door because you were all we had. I miss the chaos of the morning routine though. The one bathroom we always fought over. Jake and Andrew doing what ever they did. Jamie and I fighting over the flat screen tv in the living room. Rachel crying the middle of the night. Mom I miss chaos and now we've got even more chaos coming. The rushing out the door not so much. I remember several school mornings not getting my hair done because the mom alarm didn't get us up on time because of Rachel the night before or you watched too much ER the night before. But I always could count on you dropping us off and picking us up. Even if no one knew where you were going. Those are the things I love. I have grown up but it doesn't look like it". Samantha said. She smiled at the memories.

" I remember several mornings of you not getting up because you stayed up late the night before talking to Carli about everything". Cuddy said.

" I know. But I've changed in my own Samantha like way. Heck I'm a mom, fiance, full time student, daughter, niece, best friend, and my favorite as of right now mom-to-be. But that's just me". Samantha said.

" You wear many hats Samantha Elizabeth". Cuddy said.

" I do mom I do". Samantha smiled. Josh started getting fussy.

" It's Paige all over". Jamie said.

" I don't get it". Travis said.

" I'll tell you later". Samantha said.

" I think it's feeding time". Cuddy said.

" I don't need pictures". Samantha said disgusted. Everyone laughed.

" Well we're gonna head out". Laura said.

" Uh huh". Dave said. The entire Dave and Laura crew left.

" I'll be in the nursery". Cuddy said walking back into the nursery.

" Jamie, watch Preston for a little bit while Travis and I get the stuff from the car". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Jamie said taking Preston from Travis. Travis and Samantha walked out to the car and got the small stuff first and brought into the house. Then it was the car seat and stroller. Travis got the stroller and Samantha got the car seat. They went up to the house and set them in the middle of the floor where you walk to get up the stairs.

" Great we're all gonna trip when walking past this stuff". Jamie said.

" I just needed a place to put it". Samantha said.

" In the middle of the floor". Jamie said.

" Jamie, we'll move them soon". Samantha said. Samantha's phone started to ring.

" Hello". Samantha answered.

" Hey girlie, haven't talk to you in awhile". A famliar voice said.

" Oh my god. Leslie, I haven't talk to you since the last day of school in 8th grade. How are you"? Samantha said excited.

" I'm good. I called Carli and she gave me your new number. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later with Maddie, Carli, Sophia, Bryant, Andre, Jake, you, and yes I know about Preston and Travis so they can come along too". Leslie said.

" Totally. What time"? Samantha said.

" 7ish". Leslie said.

" I'll be there". Samantha said.

" See ya later sweetie". Leslie said.

" Bye girlie". Samantha said and hung up.

" Were you just on the phone with Leslie Daniels"? Jamie asked.

" Yes. She called Carli and got my number". Samantha said.

" I haven't heard from her or Karlie forever". Jamie said.

" I know. Babe, get Preston and lets go". Samantha said.

" Where are you guys going"? Jamie asked.

" I have no clue. I'll call Carli and find out". Samantha said dialing that number she knew so well.

" Hey sweetie". Samantha said.

" Hey Sam". Carli said.

" So did Leslie Daniels call you"? Samantha asked.

" Yes. And we're going to are favorite place with her and everyone. She's bringing her boyfriend his name is Chad. I heard he's really cute but he can't be as cute as my man". Carli said. Samantha smiled to herself.

" Carls, you're wrong. My man is waaaay cuter then your man". Samantha smiled. ' I haven't seen this side of Carli since Jess and Katie left' Samantha thought.

" Sweetie, I'm right". Carli said.

" Sweetie, stop watching Bones". Samantha shot back.

" I'm defeated. Sam, I love you". Carli said.

" Carlin Annabelle Parker, I love you too". Samantha smiled.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy, I've know you for too long". Carli said.

" Well Carlin, I have too". Samantha said.

" Sam, I'll see you later". Carli said.

" I will too". Samantha said and hung up.

" Carli's full name is Carlin Annabelle Parker"? Jamie asked.

" Uh huh. Sophia's is Sophia Gabrielle Parker". Samantha said.

" Jess's is Jessica Isabelle Parker and Katie's is Katherine Clarabelle Parker". Jamie said.

" What's with the Belle at the end of everything"? Travis asked holding Preston.

" Family tradition on her mom's side. Like ours is two or more middle names boys must have the middle name Alexander somewhere". Samantha said.

" Ah". Travis said.

" Yeah her family is weird". Samantha smiled.

" You keep smiling today. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours"? Travis said.

" I just have the best family ever". Samantha said.

" Come on babe, we need to go". Travis said.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Travis said as they walked out the door. Samantha got Preston in the car and then she got in after Travis. Travis drove to the place they needed to go to and then they went inside and saw there friends waiting for them.

" Hey sweetie". Samantha said trying to Leslie's attention.

" Samantha"! Leslie squealed.

" Hey". Samantha chuckled.

" He's so cute". Leslie said.

" Who my fiance or my son"? Samantha asked.

" Both". Leslie said.

" Daniels party of 10". The hostess said. Everyone went over to her. She walked them to a table that would fit everyone. Leslie, Samantha, Maddie, Carli, and Sophia sat at one end and Travis, Bryant, Chad, Andre and Jake sat at one end.

" Samantha it's so good to see you. How old is Preston"? Leslie said.

" He'll be 8 months this month". Samantha said.

" When was he born"? Leslie asked.

" Christmas day of last year". Samantha said.

" He's a cutie. I heard that he's getting a little brother or sister is that true"? Leslie said

" Very true". Samantha smiled.

" So how far are you"? Maddie asked.

" About 8 weeks". Samantha said.

" So the baby isn't Travis's"? Maddie asked.

" He or she is his. Just we did the test to be sure". Samantha said.

" Well that's good". Maddie said. Samantha's phone vibrated it was her mom sending a text. Bout to lose my mind. when r u coming home? Cuddy sent. Why r u bout to lose ur mind? Samantha sent back. I think Ben is colic. Cuddy sent back. That sucks mommy. Samantha sent.

" Who are you talking to"? Carli asked.

" My mommy". Samantha said. Cuddy sent another text message back to Samantha. Sam, seriously, when r u coming home? Mom, I have no clue. I'm catching up with Leslie Daniels. Samantha sent. I didn't know that. Jamie never tells me anything. Cuddy text back. Mommy, I want to have a good nite with friends. So, I'll talk 2 u later. Samantha sent back. No reply from Cuddy back after Samantha's last text message.

" What's going on with your mom"? Carli asked.

" Benjamin is colic apparently". Samantha said.

" That sucks ass". Carli said. Samantha felt a hand going up her thigh that wasn't Travis's. She looked over at Leslie and it wasn't her. It was Chad. Samantha grabbed her phone and sent a text message to Travis saying this: Babe, get can't keep his hands to himself away from me. He keeps putting his hand on my thigh. Just get him away from me. He's doing wat to u? Travis sent back. He can't keep his hands off of me. Babe switch seats with him. Samantha sent back.

" Hey Chad, switch seats with me". Travis said.

" Why"? Chad asked.

" She's my fiancee I want to sit next to her". Travis said.

" No". Chad said.

" Okay listen pal, my fiance wants to sit next me he will. So move". Samantha snapped.

" I'm not moving". Chad said.

" You stubborn son of a bitch. Move your ass over to where Travis is sitting before I kick you in the balls with a pointy shoe. And don't think I will". Samantha said furious.

" Samantha, I'm not moving". Chad said.

" I don't know who the hell you think you are but listen to me and listen to me good. Travis is my fiance, I'm pregnant with his second child, you keep putting your hand on my thigh and I don't like that. So move your ass. I'm not playing". Samantha said.

" Samantha, you're just jealous". Chad said.

" I am not. I feel sorry for Leslie getting a sleez ball like you. I've known her forever I don't want her to get hurt. I never lie to her. The only people I lie to are my parents. So get the hell up and mover your ass over to where Travis is sitting before I kick you in the balls". Samantha said.

" Samantha, you're jealous of Leslie and I's relationship. It's okay. I can make Leslie happy are you're stuck with Travis. He doesn't even look like a man". Chad said. Travis stood up about ready to clock Chad.

" Baby, don't". Samantha said.

" Samantha, I know baby don't. You want more don't you". Chad said.

" Get your hands off of me". Samantha said. Travis was so ready just to clock him. Samantha could see it in his eyes.

" Babe, don't do it". Samantha said.

" Samantha, lets go". Travis said.

" I was just about to say that". Samantha said.

" Honey bun, why are you leaving"? Chad asked. Samantha smacked him across the face.

" Don't you ever call me that again. I hope Leslie breaks up with you because your an ass". Samantha said grabbing her purse and then getting up.

" I'm so sorry Leslie. I wish we could've stayed. I'll to you later. Bye sweetie". Samantha said before she left.

" Talk to you later too sweetie". Leslie said. Samantha and Travis got out of there as quickly as they could. Travis drove home furious.

" Baby, it's okay. He didn't get that far". Samantha said with tears in her eyes.

" I know he didn't but he still touched you. Samantha, I love you. I don't want anyone to do that to you. If anyone ever does that clock them and tell me". Travis said.

" Trav, I know. I don't understand why he would do that. I'm engaged t someone who can kick his ass, pregnant, and I'm a mom. You don't mess with me". Samantha said. Travis pulled up to the house.

" Come on. We need to get inside before your mom loses her mind". Travis said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said getting Preston out of his car seat. They walked up to the house and could hear muffeled cries but they knew who it was. When they walked in they could her Ben walling.

" Babe, take Preston. I'm going in". Samantha said handing Preston to Travis and then walking back to the nursery. She could hear Ben. She went in and saw her mom trying to rock him and Josh just looking up at her dad.

" Mom, let me take him". Samantha said. Cuddy got up and handed Ben to her.

" Hey sweetie". Samantha said gently bouncing him. He started to calm down a little.

" How did you do that"? Cuddy asked.

" What"? Samantha asked smiling.

" Get him calm down a tad bit". Cuddy said.

" Preston". Samantha said.

" I'm so tired and it's only the first night". Cuddy said.

" Yeah. Preston was a hard baby that's how I learned. Jamie called him a mama's boy today. I've been the only person that took any intrest in rasing him. Joey just say around all day. I was his only thing and then Travis came and now it's only me or Travis he'll even remotely let pick up or carry without screaming ten minutes in". Samantha said.

" You're a good mom. I wish I was like you when Jake and Andrew were first born. But that's the past and this is the present and I don't know how I survived you, Jamie, Rachel, Audri, and Paige". Cuddy said.

" You have five amazing daughter's that are your life besides the hospital. Mom, I could be a crazy teenager and come home stoned and drunk or I could be the to careful teenager that gets put in the trash can and is geeky. I'm in between I like to say. I know my stuff but I'm crazy in my own way. Even though having Preston has made me grow up a little bit. Just a little bit". Samantha said.

" You've always been the problem child. You know that"? Cuddy smiled.

" Yes. I've always given you crap but I've still always been here". Samantha said. Ben had finally calmed down completely.

" I love you so much Samantha". Cuddy said relieved.

" No problem mom. He's just wide awake and either he's smiling or something else". Samantha said.

" I'm assuming it's the last one". Cuddy said getting up.

" Take him and don't wake me up in the middle of the night. I will come down and help. And I'll feel like I'm getting prepared for when my baby number two comes along". Samantha said handing him back to her mom.

" Okay". Cuddy said.

" Be good for mommy little man because sissy doesn't want to get half way up the stairs and have you start crying". Samantha said kissing Ben on the top of the head gently. Then she heard a cry.

" Well that's my little man". Samantha said.

" Go. I'll drag myself up and get you". Cuddy said.

" I love you". Samantha yawned.

" I love you too". Cuddy said. Samantha left the nursery and went into the living room and saw Preston crying.

" Sweetie, mommy is tired". Samantha said picking him up.

" Don't let those precious blue eyes fool you. He's a devil child". Jamie said.

" Leave my son alone". Samantha said.

" I'll try". Jamie said. Samantha took Preston and walked up to her room. Travis was in there watching Bones.

" Babe, if I have another nightmare that the gravedigger has burried me alive with Brennan instead of Hodgins I will throw your Bones dvd's out my window and burn them". Samantha said setting Preston down on the changing table.

" Samantha, I'm watching my tv show leave it alone". Travis said.

" I love you with all my heart but can we watch something else other than Bones. Grey's Anatomy, Friends, Will and Grace something other than Bones. I love it as much as you do but I want something different". Samantha said getting Preston's pj's. She took his clothes off, changed his diaper, and put his pj's on. She had fed him already and he was getting sleepy. She gently rocked him a bit and then layed him down so he could sleep. When she was postive he was asleep she went over to her computer and turned it on. She saw emails from everyone in the family gushing over Josh and Ben. She just thought that this couldn't get any better. And then email she didn't really like seeing. It was an email from her friend Brittny. It said:

_Hey Sam,_

_Just wanted to let you know that Brenna called me today, saying that Joey might get out of prison on probation. Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I don't even know why she called me in the first place. I told Brenna to go to hell for you. I hope everything went okay at the doctor's appointment. I just wanted to let you know. Sam, you've always been there for _me but know it's time to be for you. I love you girlie.

_Love,_

_Brittny Aka Peaches. _

Samantha sent back:

_Hey Brit,_

_Thanks for telling me. If you're on get on chat. I just want to talk to you. I'm so pissed it's not even funny. Well that's all I have to say until I get to talk to you live. I love you too sweetie._

_Love,_

_Samantha Aka Bubbles. _

Samantha sent the email and then saw that she was on chat.

**Bubbles101: Hey Brittny!**

**GeorgiaPeaches: Hey Samantha! How's a going?**

**Bubbles101: Good. Did u get my email?**

**GeorgiaPeaches: Yes sweetie I did. So what were u gonna tell me?**

**Bubbles101: That this total bullshit. I mean how can he do that? I'm so f***ing pissed it's not even funny.**

**GeorgiaPeaches: Sweetie, I know. But u just have to take it. I don't know how he could get away with this.**

**Bubbles101: Brit, I don't know what I'm going 2 do. Go into the Witness Protection Program. I have a baby on the way and Preston. I can't do that.**

**GeorgiaPeaches: Sam, you're just going to have to face the music.**

**Bubbles101: Brit, how the hell am I supposed to do that?**

**GeorgiaPeaches: Samantha do what's best for you, Travis, Preston, and the new baby.**

**Bubbles101: That's running away 2 Canada. I don't like it up there. With all their french people and crap.**

**GeorgiaPeaches: Sweetie, I know it sucks. But maybe he'll knock up Brenna.**

**Bubbles101: That'll be a miracle.**

**Princess011: Hey Sam! **

**Bubbles101: Hey Carli! Brittny's on.**

**Princess011: Sweet. Hey Brittny! You missed a pretty good fight tonight.**

**GeorgiaPeaches: Hey sweetie! Where's Sophia and Maddie?**

**Bubbles101: I have no clue. So what happened with Leslie and Chad?**

**GeorgiaPeaches: Who and what happened?**

**Bubbles101: Leslie Daniels and Chad something. I have no clue I'm waiting for Carls to tell the story.**

**Princess011: Leslie, beat the crap out of Chad. They had 2 call the cops. It was hilarious.**

**MadBull: I didn't find it hilarious.**

**Bubbles101: Hey Maddie. Now all we need is Soph.**

**Princess011: Samantha, she clocked him good. I thought she gave him brain damage. I bet you she did.**

**Designerchick101: Hey girlies!**

**Bubbles101: Hey Sophia!**

**GeorgiaPeaches: Hey Soph!**

**MadBull: Hey Sophia!**

**Princess011: Hey sis.**

**Designerchick101: R we talking about the fight between Leslie and Chad?**

**Bubbles101: Totally.**

**Designerchick101: Sweet.**

**GeorgiaPeaches: See Maddie, Sophia thinks it's sweet.**

**MadBull: Shut up Brittny.**

**GeorgiaPeaches: I don't have 2.**

**Bubbles101: Well girlies, I'm going to bed because my man needs me. I love you guys!**

**MadBull: Talk 2 you later.**

**GeorgiaPeaches: See ya girlie.**

**Designerchick101: Love you girlie. Talk 2 youz later.**

**Princess011: Luv youz talk 2 youz later.**

_Bubbles101 has signed off._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: And it's finally over. This chapter has taking me forever it seems like. What do you think Samantha's having. I already have the baby's gender in mind. I love the end to this. And just to let people know who haven't seen Bones. The part about the gravedigger I seriously watched that before bed and I had nightmare like that. But that is all true. I wasn't in the episode. It's a good episode by the way. I can't remember the name off the top of my head. I'll try and get eight up as soon as I can. Please review!


	8. Going to Wally World

AN: Chapter 8! As I think I've said there is more Huddy coming just bare with me. You will get it soon. Maybe this chapter. I don't know. Is everyone wondering about that little tidbit with Cameron and Samantha there was no dialogue but I said something about exciting or good news one of them two. Anywho, that's going to be coming up soon. House and Cuddy will be coming just hang in there. I just like writing Samantha and Travis it's fun. I love the end of the last chapter I might do that again. Ideas are well appreciated. Oh and I didn't mention this last chapter. The songs that I mentioned go check them out they're great songs. That's pretty much it. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review! So this idea came to me because I went to Wally world ( walmart) So I thought I would do it with House and Cuddy to give you some Huddy. While Samantha, Travis, Jamie, and Trevor watched the little ones. Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Going to Wally World...

House and Cuddy needed to go grocery shopping and stuff because of the huge house hold. Cuddy was dragging House along because she had just had the twins and he ate most of the food. She was really tempted to also invite Wilson so he could help too. But she decided to take House and see if he could be a big boy.

" Cuddy, I don't want to go". House whined.

" House, you're going. You eat most of the food and I can't drag Samantha or Jamie along because they're better at watching the kids". Cuddy said.

" Please take Samantha with you. You guys need some mother daughter time". House pleaded.

" House you're going. That's final". Cuddy said.

" I feel like I live with my mom most of the time". House mumbled.

" I will leave you out in the backyard House. Don't make me do it". Cuddy said.

" I just don't see that I have to go". House said.

" House, what part of you're going do you not understand"? Cuddy asked.

" Take Samantha with us then". House said.

" Samantha can you come here for a second". Cuddy said.

" Coming". Samantha said. She walked into the kitchen where her parents were.

" Will you please come to Walmart with us"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah. I need to get away from Travis and Preston for an hour or two". Samantha said.

" House now you're going". Cuddy smiled.

" Cuddy". House whined.

" House, don't test me today". Cuddy said.

" Daddy, just go. Lets see what kind of trouble we get into". Samantha said.

" Another thing, Samantha Elizabeth, no funny business. If you guys go off to the toy section again and the manager has to bring you back to me, I will make your lives terrible. Understood"? Cuddy said.

" Yes ma'am". Samantha said.

" Fine". House said defeated.

" Good. Lets go". Cuddy said. House, Cuddy, and Samantha got ready to go and left. Cuddy knew that Samantha House would do something stupid, arrogant, or just them. Samantha sat in the back like an angel while House drove. Walmart was a zoo when he pulled into the parking lot.

" Mom, do we have to get the health food today"? Samantha asked.

" Yes". Cuddy said. _Why does she ask me that every time she goes to the store with me? _Cuddy thought.

" Mooom". Samantha whined.

" Samantha Elizabeth, don't do it". Cuddy said. House pulled into the parking spot. Cuddy got out first then Samantha and finally House.

" Come on old man I have to pee". Samantha said.

" Go inside then". House said.

" But what if someone kidnaps me"? Samantha smirked in a little girl tone.

" Let them have you. I sure as hell don't want you". House smirked back.

" Mommy". Samantha whined.

" And it starts". Cuddy mumbled.

" Mommy". Samantha whined again.

" What"? Cuddy asked irritated.

" Daddy's being mean". Samantha pouted.

" House, quit being mean. Samantha act decent. Lets get this done". Cuddy said exhausted already. They walked inside and Cuddy grabbed a cart. They went over to the bathroom stuff. Shampoo, Body wash etc.

" I'll go get razors". Samantha said.

" Good. I need to stay with your father". Cuddy smiled. Samantha went back and grabbed razor's, deodorant, and Axe for Travis. _My parent's won't mind paying._ She thought. She walked back to where her parent's were. They were debating over what kind of body wash her dad needed.

" House, just get this one". Cuddy pleaded.

" I want this one it has a sail boat on it". House argued.

" House, this one smells better to me. If it smells good to me there's a better chance of you getting in my pants after I heal". Cuddy said.

" And this one it is". House said putting the one he was fighting for back.

" Do you guys ever agree on anything"? Samantha asked putting the stuff she got into the cart.

" Sometimes". Cuddy said grabbing body wash for her.

" I agree". House smirked.

" Very funny dad". Samantha said.

" Well I've got everything we need here. So lets go over to the food". Cuddy said starting to push the cart out of the aisle.

" Mom's gonna go nuts with us over there". Samantha whispered to her dad.

" I know". House replied.

" You two better not be talking". Cuddy said.

" How mom? How can I not talk to my father? What did they give you at the hospital? Psychic meds"? Samantha said offended and a bit sarcastic. Cuddy smiled.

" Samantha Elizabeth there's a way". Cuddy said.

" No there's not mother". Samantha said.

" Come on my crazy family". Cuddy said pushing the cart towards the food section. They started in the produce so they could make their way down to the dairy and freezer section.

" Mom can we please get a pineapple"? Samantha begged.

" Go pick one out". Cuddy said knowing Samantha had already started craving food. Samantha went over to the Pineapple's and picked out the one that she liked the best.

" Mom, can we get strawberries"? Samantha asked.

" What is with you"? Cuddy asked.

" I'm having some major cravings". Samantha said.

" Yeah I can tell". Cuddy said.

" Thanks a lot mom". Samantha said.

" Cuddy, we need to get these". House said holding up a box of doughnuts.

" Fine. You're ruining my entire grocery shopping plan". Cuddy said.

" That's the point". House said with no hesitation. Samantha giggled.

" Why am I even married to you". Cuddy said as she walked off towards something else.

" Phase one complete". Samantha said.

" We should be a little nicer to your mom". House said trying not to laugh.

" Who are you and what did you do with my father"? Samantha asked.

" I'm here". House said.

" So what should I ask for"? Samantha asked getting a thing of strawberries.

" Anything and everything". House said.

" Nice". Samantha said trying to catch up with her mom. When she finally reached her mom she told her to wait for her dad.

" Have you seen how dark Audri and Paige's curls have gotten"? Samantha asked. Born with blonde hair and stuck with it for most of her life she wished she had her baby sister's hair. Josh and Ben would probably have dirty blonde hair with loose curls and those piercing blue eyes. When she turned fourteen her natural color started to get darker. More brown, less blonde. For thirteen years of her life she had platinum blonde curls and big blue eyes that everyone adored. Now she's practically all grown up.

" Yes. I'm scared that it's gonna be dirty blonde". Cuddy said getting a couple things of pork chops. She didn't eat meat but House would have a cow so would the rest of her family.

" Mom, they take more after you then I do". Samantha said getting some steaks.

" What are my two favorite people talking about"? House asked when he reached Samantha and Cuddy.

" About Wilson naked". Samantha smirked.

" You're engaged and you're my wife. What were you guys talking about"? House said. He smiled a little at Samantha's response.

" He's hot dad". Samantha smiled. She loved doing stuff like that. Her mother knew she was House's daughter from the first time she talked. Cuddy knew she picked up that curse word from someone that wasn't her. Paul never swore so it must of been House.

" How your mother raised you is beyond me". House said.

" Dad, I don't know either. This is me we're talking about". Samantha said.

" I don't even know how she gave birth to you. If she had delivered you regularly your mom would've been in so much pain". House said.

" So mother say thank you that I had a prolapsed cord". Samantha smirked.

" I don't want to". Cuddy smiled. How in the world she got a daughter like Samantha was beyond her.

" I still don't know how you delivered Jamie". Samantha said.

" It was hard but I managed. I've given birth to eight children. Three by c-section and the other five the way that probably would've killed me if it been you Samantha". Cuddy said walking down the bread aisle.

" I thought giving birth to Preston was gonna kill me". Samantha said picking up a couple loafs of bread.

" Why"? Cuddy asked.

" The kid has a head the size of dad's. And dad I swear to god if my second child comes out with the head the size of Russia. I'm decapitating you". Samantha said.

" If it's girl she'll probably have your mom's hips. Now that's gonna hurt". House said.

" Don't even make me think about that". Samantha said. She didn't need to think about. She'd be in enough pain already but if she had a daughter and she had her mother's hips, Samantha would be mad.

" You're the one that got pregnant again". House said.

" I wanted to get pregnant again smarts". Samantha said.

" I still don't know why you'd want to". House said.

" I like it and I like having it with my fiance. We both agreed we wanted another baby. So is that a good explanation for you"? Samantha said.

" That first one gross. I don't need that image of my daughter in my head. And I don't it's the best explanation for me". House said.

" Well I like it. So what's next"? Samantha said. She was her father's daughter shockingly.

" I have no clue". Cuddy said.

" Wonderful mother". Samantha said.

" Cuddy, I thought you knew Wally World like the back of her hand". House said.

" I do. Just I don't know where we should go next". Cuddy said.

" Daddy, when school starts can I borrow your Rolling Stones t-shirt"? Samantha asked out of the blue.

" Why"? House asked curious.

" Because I want to. And I can't find mine". Samantha said.

" Samantha, how can you not find your's"? Cuddy asked.

" I don't know". Samantha said.

" You can find it before school starts". Cuddy said.

" I like dad's better". Samantha said.

" Fine you can". House said. He was ready to tell something to Cuddy that she wasn't gonna like.

" So guess what Wonderboy told me"? Samantha asked.

" What"? Cuddy asked going down the next aisle.

" Stacy's coming back into town. She wants to see Nathan for a little while and then she's leaving again. Apparently, she's on husband number two". Samantha said. She mentally smiled to herself. She wanted to see her mom's reaction.

" Why does she need to comeback? She's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to see Nathan and yet she insists on coming into town". Cuddy said grabbing a few things.

" Mom, I don't know. I'm not her brain. How the heck am I supposed to know"? Samantha said.

" That's not what I meant". Cuddy said.

" My mom wants to see the kids". House said. He was preparing for what Cuddy was going to say.

" She's seen the kids already. Why does she need to see them again"? Cuddy said.

" How am I supposed to know"? House asked.

" You're her son. Take the hint House". Cuddy said.

" She's coming into town next week". House said trying to drop it subtly.

" You've got to be kidding me". Cuddy said. She couldn't believe that he kept this from her.

" Nope. She wants to see the grandkids". House said.

" The house is a mess, Jamie's near killing somebody, Ben's colicky, Josh is Josh, Audri and Paige won't stop hitting each other, Rachel is throwing hissy fits left and right, and Samantha and Travis have Preston". Cuddy said.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I never found the right time". House said.

" I swear to god House if this doesn't go right I'm divorcing your ass". Cuddy hissed.

" I love you too honey". House said. Cuddy rolled her eyes and then walked over to the next aisle.

" Nice going dad". Samantha said and went over to her mom. Cuddy got the rest of the stuff she needed that wasn't dairy, frozen, soda, or chips. They went towards that stuff.

" We need pepsi, diet pepsi, diet dr. pepper, coca-cola, diet coke, root beer, sprite, and mountain dew". Cuddy said.

" What's with all the soda"? Samantha asked getting a 24 pack of pepsi.

" You, your father, Travis, me, Jamie, and Trevor". Cuddy said. Samantha got the rest of the soda and put it into the cart.

" What kind of chips do we need"? Samantha asked.

" Doritos, lays, sour cream and onion, sour cream and Cheddar, barbecue, and Frito's". Cuddy said.

" Right away mother". Samantha said grabbing the chips. She set them in the cart carefully.

" Next is frozen stuff". Cuddy said turning the cart around. She headed towards the freezer stuff. Samantha realized her father wasn't anywhere near them.

" Where's dad"? Samantha asked.

" Dammit House". Cuddy mumbled.

" I'll call him". Samantha said pulling out her phone. She dialed his number.

" Hello". House said playing with some toy.

" Where the hell are you"? Samantha asked.

" In the toys". House said.

" Great dad, you'll look like a pedophile". Samantha said. She was annoyed that he left them to go to the toys.

" Where is he at"? Cuddy asked already annoyed by what Samantha said.

" The toys". Samantha said.

" Give me the phone". Cuddy said. Samantha handed the phone to her mom.

" House, get your cripple ass over to the frozen food section before I come over there and drag your ass over here myself". Cuddy said.

" I'll be over in a second". House said. He didn't want Cuddy to get angry at him. She was probably already mad. Cuddy hung up the phone.

" Mom, do you still have that pin-stripped pant suit"? Samantha asked. She needed it because A, all of her dress clothes were too revealing if her grandma was coming into town. B, she needs something different.

" Why"? Cuddy asked. Looking for House.

" If dad's mom is coming into town I need something different then my pencil skirt the hugs me in all right places and my low cut blouse. Hey, I look like you". Samantha said.

" I do because I always need something like that around. I still can't believe you fit into my stuff". Cuddy said

" Mom, I've been able to fit into you stuff since I was like 10". Samantha said helping her mom get some stuff.

" I know. You still take my shirts and jeans and my shoes". Cuddy said.

" The one time I took the Jimmy Choo's because they looked good with my outfit you through a hissy fit". Samantha said. Those were the shoes that Cuddy, Jamie, and sometimes Samantha fought over.

" Where the hell is your father"? Cuddy asked. She was pissed. Pissed that House would do that.

" Hey mom, what do you think if Travis and I hire a birth photographer"? Samantha asked.

" Why"? Cuddy asked. She was really curious that her daughter would ask that.

" I'm thinking about. Or we're thinking about hiring a midwife, and doing an all natural water birth". Samantha said. She really did want something different.

" You haven't asked Travis. Have you"? Cuddy said. She knew Samantha didn't ask him.

" No. I'll call him right now". Samantha said. She pulled out her phone and dialed Travis's number.

" Hello". Travis said.

" Hey. I need to ask you something. And we can talk about it more when I get home but my mom is hounding me to ask you". Samantha said. She really did want it. It be a great experience. And if she had a girl then it be even better.

" Shoot babe". Travis said picking up Preston.

" What if we hired a birth photographer, all natural water birth, mid wife, and changing the name we picked out". Samantha said. She was waiting for the worst reaction.

" Changing the name for which gender"? Travis asked. He was thinking girl.

" Girl. I like Parker better". Samantha said.

" I kind of do too. But I do like Emily". Travis said.

" My mom's right here. So we can't get into the conversation real big. But what about the other stuff"? Samantha said.

" I just thought you'd want it in a hospital with drugs". Travis said. He really did think that.

" Travis, I was thinking about it. If we have a girl I want it to be special. I want that moment to be special. I didn't get to have the best moment's with Preston because I wanted to kill Joey half the time. I want that perfect picture of the baby, you and me. I want that moment of a family. With Preston it was you have tha baby you get to see him for a second then he's being rushed over to the nursery. I want the baby to be with us from the moment it's born. Please Travis can you understand"? Samantha said. She really wanted that perfect moment.

" I can't understand why you would put yourself through that". Travis said. He really couldn't.

" Trav, I want the perfect family. I didn't have that growing up heck I don't have that now. Growing up I was scared to even make a move. I was scared that Paul would come after me. I want our family to be different. I want out family to be the family with six kids and is kind of perfect. Or is. I want the kids with straight A's, good looks, musical, and play sports. Just like you and I. You're going into the Army after our baby is born let me have a perfect moment before you leave please". Samantha said hoping he'd understand.

" Sam, I get that. Just know I've seen my god-daughter born and her mom went natural I thought Danielle was gonna kill Chad". Travis said. Shuddering at the memory.

" I know. But I want this". Samantha said. Knowing where she stood on the issue.

" I've got something to show you. I'll send you a picture. I love you". Travis said.

" I love you too. Now send me the picture". Samantha said hanging up. Travis took a picture. Samantha got the message. She looked at it in shock.

" Oh my god". Samantha said. That's all she could get out.

" What"? Cuddy asked.

" Look what my fiance got". Samantha said holding her phone up for her mom. Travis had gotten a tattoo of Samantha's name on his chest.

" Samantha, you better hope he lasts". Cuddy said. House had finally made it over to them.

" I've got several piercings I just need a tattoo to complete it". Samantha said. Samantha's phone started to ring.

" Who is it"? Cuddy asked.

" It's Travis's sister Taylor". Samantha said answering her phone.

" Samantha, have you talked to Tyler at all"? Taylor asked.

" No. But why"? Samantha said worried.

" Tevin's coming back from war but not alive". Taylor said.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" Tevin died over sea's. Tyler and Tevin were inseparable. He was only twenty seven. Sam, you need to tell Travis to tell Trevor". Taylor said.

" I'll call him. I'm so sorry". Samantha said. She knew Travis's family and it was so hard to realize that Tevin's gone.

" Thanks Sam. Talk to you later". Taylor said and hung up.

" What's going on"? Cuddy asked.

" Tevin died. Mom, he was only twenty seven. I don't even know if the entire family knows. But I guess I will need that suit after all". Samantha said. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

" Oh god. Anna and Tony". Cuddy said.

" Mom, Sarah, Riley, Renee, Rory, and Rebecca. Lets just finish grocery shopping. I need to get my mind off of this". Samantha said. She couldn't believe. Her phone started to go off.

" Damn". Samantha said before she answered.

" Hello". Vickilynn said.

" Aunt Vickilynn, how are you"? Samantha asked in a fake cheery tone.

" Good. How's your mom and the twins"? Vickilynn said. She really didn't like Samantha.

" They're all doing good. Aunt Vickilynn I gotta go. Bye". Samantha said in the same fake cheery tone and then hung up.

" Why was Vickilynn calling"? Cuddy asked. She had no clue why her least favorite aunt was calling her daughter.

" She's probably wondering about when the demon spawns are going to meet the rest of the family". Samantha smiled. Vickilynn always called Samantha, Audri and Paige demon spawns. And then now that Josh and Ben are in the picture they're going to be called demon spawns until Vickilynn's last breath.

" I know. I hate her for that". Cuddy said putting some stuff in the cart.

" No the thing I hate the most is, when she found who my dad was. She immediately didn't want me anywhere near CathyLee, LeeAnn, BarabraLeigh, and Billy's kids". Samantha said.

" My dad's side of the family is so southern based". Cuddy said. She had so many family members that lived in Mississippi and Georgia.

" Your fault". Samantha smirked grabbing some things.

" Very funny Samantha". Cuddy said.

" Just remember when you get old I'm the good one". Samantha said.

" Jamie's the angel, you're the devil". Cuddy said. Remembering the stuff Samantha's done.

" The one time I burned Jamie's eyebrows at the fourth of July party, you get pissed because it was the lighter". Samantha said. She smiled at the memory.

" I need to hear this story". House said.

" I was ten. Mom let me use the lighter. Big mistake. Jamie and I thought we could do something fun and cool looking for everyone in the neighborhood. Jamie was studying the looks of it. She didn't move her head when I was about to light it and the flame caught both of eyebrows". Samantha smiled.

" Nice". House said.

" Remember the Christmas decorating fiasco". Cuddy said.

" I was thirteen. You can't really expect me to be careful. Mom, I stabbed Jamie last year. And I was almost nine months pregnant". Samantha said. Samantha was a good kid but the burning of eyebrows, stabbing Jamie in the hand with pointy metal things at Christmas, and the one that topped it all is throwing the high heels at Jake.

" Throwing the high heels at Jake was funny but he needed ten stitches all together". Cuddy said.

" So I'm a danger to others. I get it from dad". Samantha said. She really did take after her dad without being a pain in the ass.

" I still don't know why I'm even married to you. And on top of that I don't even know how I surivived being pregnant with your kids". Cuddy said looking at House.

" Not my fault you fell in love me". House said.

" It's true mom". Samantha said quickly moving over by House. She was a big daddy's girl.

" I still can't believe your teenage years aren't over". Cuddy said.

" Well believe it. And I'm thinking about changing my major". Samantha said. She tried not to smile at the end. She wanted to see how her parents would react.

" What"? Cuddy asked.

" I'm thinking about changing the major I want in college". Samantha said.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy, you're going to be a doctor whether you like it or not". Cuddy said.

" I know. I was just messing with you. I'm still gonna be a mini dad without being a narcissistic pain in the ass". Samantha smiled. She had been smiling a lot lately.

" You scared me there for a second". Cuddy said. She always wanted Samantha to be a doctor. She didn't think Samantha would make it anywhere else.

" Are we almost done because I really want to get home". Samantha said. She couldn't wait until she turned sixteen. She could take her own car and leave when ever she wanted.

" We're almost done. Just I need milk and eggs and we're done". Cuddy said.

" Well I'll go get them". Samantha said. She went and got what her mom needed. Her phone started to go off. She looked down it was Dr. Bryce.

" Hello". Samantha answered.

" Samantha, the results are in. Are you sitting down"? Dr. Bryce said.

" No. Just tell me". Samantha said. She wanted this to be over with.

" Well congrats the baby is Travis's. So I'll see you at our next appointment". Dr. Bryce said.

" Actually cancel my next appointment". Samantha said.

" Why"? Dr. Bryce asked.

" Just I want to try something different with this birth so Travis and I are trying a mid wife". Samantha said.

" I understand. Well I do want to see the baby after he or she is born. So you'll have to come show me him or her". Dr. Bryce said.

" I can do that. Bye". Samantha said hanging up.

" So who's the babies father"? Cuddy asked.

" Trav". Samantha smiled.

" Well that's good. So have you looked at mid wife's"? Cuddy said.

" Nope. But now I'm going to". Samantha said. They got up to the cash register. Samantha helped her mom get everything on there and the total was over 200 dollars. When they got out to the van Cuddy and Samantha loaded everything in and then headed to the chinese place to pick up dinner. Samantha was texting Travis.

" So guess what"? Samantha asked while they were driving home.

" What"? Cuddy asked.

" My wedding planner couldn't get me the roses I want. I said I wanted red roses petals. And she got me the pink ones. Mom, I'm thinking she didn't hear me correctly. My dress I have to get refitted. It's red and white. Not pink and white. Red and white is my theme. I'll be four months pregnant by the time I get married. I already have my bride's maid dresses. Jamie can't be in the wedding which is sad. But Maddie, Brittny, Carli, Sophia, Mackenzie, Brooke, and Abby can. Just this shit is starting to piss me off. I want the perfect fall wedding. Jamie's having her's in January. I want mine to be perfect. I want the bride's maid's to have a croquet of white roses with a red one in the middle. That's all I want. I'm calling my wedding planner". Samantha said. She was furious. Yes she's fifteen but she wants the perfect wedding. Can't she at least get that.

" Hello". Veronica said.

" Veronica, I said red roses. Not pink. I need red. It goes with the theme. Red and white. I want my fairy tale wedding". Samantha said.

" They didn't have red roses. I keep looking Samantha I'm not finding any". Veronica said.

" Veronica, go into Trenton if you have to. I want my red roses now. My wedding is October 20th. I still don't have the rings, the center pieces for the reception, the priest, and my flower girls and dresses. I've sent out all the invitations. And have gotten my R.S.V.P's. I need my theme to go through. I need my bouquet to be the way I told you. I need that stuff done. I need the perfect wedding. And if my grandma is even on the land I want her ass thrown off. You hear me"? Samantha said. She was pissed. Her caterer was taking care of and everything else. She just needed her dress re-fitted.

" I got it. I'll look around Samantha". Veronica said and hung up.

" Do you have your flower girls"? Cuddy asked.

" Gabrielle, Sydney, Lizzy, and Gabriella". Samantha said.

" Who's Lizzy"? Cuddy asked.

" Maddie's little sister Elizabeth. We always call her Lizzy". Samantha said.

" Do you have the dresses in mind"? Cuddy asked. Samantha had a lot on her plate.

" Yeah. Tomorrow Carli, Maddie, Brittny, Sophia, Abby, Jamie, Sydney, Mackenzie, Brooke, Gabrielle, Lizzy, Gabriella and I are going to the dress store for bride's maid and flower girl fittings. I'm waiting until about three days before the wedding to get fitted. I told them I don't know if I'll be pregnant by the wedding but if I am I'll need my dress re-fitted". Samantha said.

" Yeah. So have you called and told them"? Cuddy said.

" Uh huh. They said they'll work all night if they have to. They want me to have the perfect wedding like I do". Samantha said.

" Do you want me to come with you tomorrow"? Cuddy asked.

" Yes please mommy. I might try on my dress to see how it looks with everything". Samantha said.

" That's good". Cuddy said. A text message from Travis came through. _Josh and Ben won't stop crying. Sam, I'm losing my mind. When r u guys gonna be home? _Samantha replied with:_ Soon baby soon. Ben is colicky so try and get him 2 calm down. Josh is just being Josh. I love you._

" I'm so tired mom". Samantha yawned.

" When you get home eat and then go to sleep". Cuddy said.

" I'm seriously thinking about changing the name if I have a girl. I think Parker or Isabella will do". Samantha said. She smiled as she looked down at her stomach.

" What name do you guys have picked out now"? Cuddy asked anxiously.

" Lillianna". Samantha said.

" That's pretty". Cuddy said.

" We're home come on. I can hear Ben crying inside". House said.

" I'll go inside with Samantha. You, Trevor, Travis, and possibly Jamie can take everything inside". Cuddy said getting out carefully. Samantha and Cuddy walked up to the house. Ben and Josh were crying. It took about 20 minutes to get everything inside. They all ate dinner after everything got put away.

" I'm going to bed. I'm so tired". Samantha said getting up.

" I'll be up in a second". Travis said. Samantha walked into the kitchen and threw her stuff away.

" Night mom, night dad". Samantha said giving each of her parents a kiss. She walked up to her room. She got into her pj's and went to sleep. She was tired and she knew it was because of the baby.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know the ending sucks. I hit writer's block. So next chapter I'm skipping to October 20th for Samantha's wedding. I looked up marriage laws in NJ and it's 15 or younger has to have a pregnancy involved and parent consent. Anywho, that's gonna happen. And the gender of the baby will be found out. That's it and peace. Please Review.


	9. Wedding day

AN: Chapter 9! This is Samantha and Travis's wedding day! Woo Hoo! Cameron and Chase stuff coming up. The mystery is revealed. Is Cameron pregnant again or not? It'll be answered in this chapter. Samantha will find out soon enough if it's a little boy or a little girl she's having. Josh and Ben are Josh and Ben. Jamie has finally had the baby. Ryan Alexander Bradley Bonano was born September 30 weighing 7lbs 8oz and 21 inches long. He came a little bit earlier then expected. So lets get this show on the road. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wedding day...

October 20th marked the day Samantha Cuddy's life was gonna change. She was marrying Travis Anthony Bonano. She was in the bride's room they set up getting her dress on. She slipped the dress over her baby bump. She was 4 months pregnant and it showed. Once she got it on Carli zipped her up. The dress was amazing. It was strapless, white was the main color with red detailing. Her hair was even curlier then it is in real life. Her bouncy brown curls fell down on each of her shoulders. All of her piercings had white gold jewelry in them. Dangling in her first hole. The second, third, and fourth holes had diamond studs in them. Her cartilage piercing had a pretty crystal stud in it. She didn't want to wear a necklace but insisted on bracelets. She wore her favorite diamond tennis bracelet her parents had gotten her. She had her nails done in her french tip acrylic way. They looked good with her engagement ring. Her something old was her great grandma Cuddy's ring. It was white gold with garnet. It worked perfectly with the dress. Her something new was garnet and diamond bracelet. Her something borrowed was her diamond dangles from Carli. And finally her something blue, her blue anklet. Her skirt covered it so you couldn't tell. Her wedding dress was like a ballgown. The big puffy skirt and the tight top on it. Carli and Sophia helped her get her veil on. It was like a crown with the veil material on it. She slipped her silver heels on. Her perfect french tip pedicure looked good with the silver shoe. Then the door opened. It was Cameron.

" Hey Cameron". Samantha said.

" Hey. I just wanted to tell you that. Chase and I found out yesterday and I'm sorry I didn't call you. But I guess a little boy is what we are getting". Cameron said.

" Oh my god I'm so happy for you. So will I see you and Chase on the dance floor and my reception"? Samantha smiled.

" Yes. I told Chase we have to because of you". Cameron said.

" Well I hope CC won't be too much trouble. Have you seen my dad"? Samantha said.

" Yeah. He's coming. I just wanted to tell you that and give you a hug". Cameron said. Samantha walked over to her and gave her a hug.

" I look good right"? Samantha asked with they broke apart.

" Yes. Everyone will be shocked to see you like this. How's the baby doing"? Cameron said.

" Good. I think it's a girl. Hopefully it is. I want a little girl. Preston's almost a year old. I can't believe it". Samantha said.

" Cecilla's almost 3. I think little Christan will love having a big sister". Cameron smiled.

" Christan Chase is so cute. I'm thinking Parker for me". Samantha said.

" Parker Bonano is cute too". Cameron said.

" You better get out there. Travis just turned 19 yesterday. And I he hasn't seen me in 24 hours". Samantha said.

" I'm going. I'll see you later". Cameron said. She walked out and then took her seat back with Chase.

" So what did she say"? Chase asked.

" She's happy it's boy. I get my little boy. Cecilla better not be jealous when we bring him home. Samantha's due in March and she thinks it's a girl. I'm due in February and it's a boy. Isn't that weird"? Cameron said.

" Kind of. She's almost sixteen and you're almost 30 something". Chase said.

" Thanks a lot Chase". Cameron said.

" Shh. Samantha and Travis's people are coming down". Chase said. They looked at the aisle. Carli and Trevor, Sophia and Tyler, Brittny and Trace, Maddie and Brad, Mackenzie and Chad, Brooke and Eric, and Abby and Wyatt. The ring bearer Joel, then the flower girls Lizzy, Gabrielle, Sydney, and Gabriella.

" Are you ready princess"? House asked.

" Yes daddy I am". Samantha said. Samantha put her arm through the one her father didn't have the cane in and they started to walked to the church doors. Once they opened they started the walk down the aisle. Samantha's white veil covered her face. A traditional Christan wedding is what they decided on. When they finally made it down they saw everyone. House gave Samantha a hug and then sat down. Samantha handed her bouquet to Carli and then turned so she was directly in front of Travis. They both took both of eachother's hands. The pastor started with the normal thing and then it was time for vows. They decided to do their own vows. Just because.

" Who's going first"? Pastor Mike asked.

" I will". Travis said.

" Samantha, when I met you that summer I completely fell in love. You were the prettiest girls I've ever seen. This might sound corny but it was love at first sight. Going back to Philadelphia was hard. I just kept thinking about you here in New Jersey alone. When we moved here the first thing I sad I was going to do was get with Samantha Cuddy. And now look where we are. Getting married, have a little boy and pregnant again. I couldn't ask for a better girl. You're funny, dorky, girly, smart, beautiful, and the best thing that's ever happened to me. You get me up in the morning besides Preston. You keep me going. It doesn't matter what kind of day at school I've had I come home to the best thing that's ever happened to me besides Preston and the little one on the way. I don't think my life could get any better. But it will in time. You're my best friend, lover and now you're going to be my wife. I love you Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy. I really do. So with this ring I pledge my love and commitment to you". Travis said. He slipped her white gold band on her finger. Samantha could feel the tears threatening to fall.

" Samantha you're turn". Pastor Mike said.

" Travis, when I met you I fell in love with the person you are. You're an amazing dad. Your looks just top it. I never thought I'd meet anyone like you. Growing up I had this perfect guy in mind and I got him right here in front of me. You and Preston keep me in school, get me up in the morning and show me that I don't need anything more than you guys. I've always gotten what ever I've wanted. And now everything I've ever wanted is here with me. I'm getting married to my bestfriend, lover, and you're going to be my husband. All of my friends thought that I couldn't make it but then came you and I've made it. I'm still in school and that's what I plan on. I plan on being married to you, having children and providing the best life I can. I want the household I never had for our children and us. You're my rock. I don't know what I do with out. Travis Anthony Bonano I love you so much. You don't even know how much I do. With this ring I pledge my love and commitment to you". Samantha said. She took his titanium wedding band like her dad's and put it on his finger.

" I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride". Pastor Mike said. Travis lifted her veil and then bent down because Samantha wasn't that much taller. They shared a kiss. Flashes went off like crazy at that moment. Then they turned to face everybody. Samantha didn't get an outdoor wedding like she wanted but she got the best wedding ever. Samantha and Travis walked down the aisle first and then came the brides maids and groomsmen. They had to take pictures. The family pictures the new husband and wife pictures. All of those.

" I want the bride, her bride's maids, and the flower girls". The photographer said. Samantha stood in the middle. To her right were Carli, Brittny, Sophia, and Maddie. To her left were Maddie, Abby, Brooke, and Mackenzie. On the right in front of Carli and Brittny were Gabrielle and Sydney. On the left in front of Maddie and Abby were Gabriella and Lizzy. A few shots were snapped and then it was time for just the bride and the bride's maids.

" I want the bride and her family". The photographer said. Cuddy was on Samantha's left with Josh and House was on Samantha's right with Ben. Audri, Paige, and Rachel in front. The Jamie with little Ryan next to Cuddy. A couple shots of her family were taken then it was time just for House and Cuddy with Samantha. No Jamie or little kids. Samantha's bride's maids watched the younger kids. After those shots were it was time for something else.

" Groom and his grooms men". The photographer said. Travis and the men all got ready for their pictures. The one that was the best was one the photographer got the one of them jumping off the fountain.

" Groom and his family". The photographer said. Travis and his huge Italian family took pictures.

" The wedding party". The photographer said. The entire wedding party down to the ring bearer and flower girls took pictures.

" The bride and groom". The photographer said. Samantha and Travis did a couple smiles. One where Travis picked her up holding her like she's laying down. A couple of them kissing. One of Travis talking to her stomach. Then they added Preston into the mix. He looked so cute in his sweater vest, white collared shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with his hair spiked. There was a couple of the happy family. Then the one of the Samantha and Travis kissing both sides of Preston's face. Cuddy and House just watched as they saw how happy Samantha and Travis were.

" I'm all done for now. I will be taking more photo's at the reception. The wedding video and stuff I'll get to you soon". The photographer said.

" Thanks a lot. I see that our limos here. Lets go". Samantha said.

" Are we bringing Preston in the car with us or what"? Travis asked.

" Cameron and Chase are taking him to the reception". Samantha said. Cameron and Chase had agreed to do that. Chase came looking for Samantha.

" Are you all done"? Chase asked.

" Uh huh. You can take him. We'll see you guys there". Samantha said handing Preston to Chase.

" You be good little buddy. Mommy and daddy will see you soon". Samantha said giving him a kiss. Preston smiled. His bottom teeth showed. Chase walked off with him.

" Lets go". Travis said. They all got into the limo. It was about twenty minute and they were there. They drove around for a bit before they got there. By the time they got there everyone was waiting outside for them. Samantha and Travis got out first. Then the entire wedding party followed. Samantha and Travis shared a kiss before they all walked in. When they walked in everything was perfect. The red and white looked amazing. The wedding party table sat at the front like House and Cuddy's wedding. Samantha and Travis took there seats. The flower girls and the ring bearer went over to their parents. Everyone got settled in and then it was time for dinner. Samantha and Travis had everything you could think of. Samantha's family got served first then Travis's. After dinner it was dancing time. Samantha had planned her first dance with Travis has husband and wife, a father daughter dance, a dollar dance and then it was free will. The two first dances were the first two Samantha had picked out.

" I would like the bride and groom out on the floor for their first dance". The DJ said. Samantha and Travis walked out to the dance floor. It's you love by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw started playing.

_Yea yea_

_Dancin' in the dark middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch touchin' my skin_

_And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together,_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_If you asked me why I've changed,_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_Baby, Oh oh, oh,_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under,_

_Oh it's your love_

_It's your love, it's your love, it's your love _

After the song was over it was time for the father daughter dance. Only House and Samantha on the dance floor.

" Father daughter dance for the bride and father". The DJ said. My little girl by Tim McGraw started to play.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

" So daddy, do you think of me as your little girl"? Samantha whispered to her dad.

" Yes. Audri and Paige are but you'll always be my little girl". House whispered back.

" I love you daddy". Samantha whispered and smiled.

" I love you too princess". House whispered.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little gir_l.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_

_that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._

_I know he'll say that he's in love._

_But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

" That is very true daddy. I will always be your little girl". Samantha whispered to House. She looked in his blue eyes. House looked back in to the matching pair of blue eyes.

" It'll always be true". House whispered.

" It's open dancing until cake time". The DJ said. Fast cars and freedom by Rascal Flatts starting playing. Samantha walked over to Chase and Cameron.

" Travis wants to dance with CC and I want to dance with Preston. So you guys can dance while Travis dances with CC and I dance with my baby boy". Samantha said. Travis walks over.

" I'm dancing with CC. So you guys go dance". Travis said. Chase handed Preston to Samantha. CC walks over to Travis timidly.

" CC don't act like that. Travis isn't gonna hurt you little girl". Samantha said. She smiled at the end. Travis took her little hand and walked out to the dance floor. He help both of her hands and she put her two feet on each of his feet. Samantha was holding Preston and dancing with him. He was going to be one in almost 2 months. When Fast Cars and Freedom was over it was a new song that was more up beat. After about 15 songs it was cake cutting time. Samantha and Travis's wedding cake was red and white. ( gee I wonder why?) It had edible roses and everything. The bride and groom were too cute on top. The white wedding cake with vanilla frosting was covered in a white fondant with red checkered squares. Samantha and Travis cut the first piece. They each grabbed a piece. They hooked there arms around each other. Samantha fed her, her piece and Travis fed him, his piece. Everyone got a picture of that. Samantha had threatened Travis about getting cake on her dress. After that was over they started cutting the cake for everyone. After cake was finished. Dollar dance time. Jamie was Travis's dollar person and Tyler was Samantha's. Chase, and everyone was in Samantha's line. It seemed like every girl was in Travis's line. Chase was Samantha's first guy, Cameron was Travis's first girl.

" So is Christian gonna be my god-son"? Samantha asked as they dance.

" Cameron and I already talked about that. Yes is the answer". Chase said.

" Sweet. I'll spoil him rotten like I do Travis's god-daughter". Samantha smiled.

" Next person". Jamie said. Chase gave Samantha a quick hug and then it was Foreman.

" I'm surprised Thirteen isn't in my line". Samantha said.

" She will be after she's done with Travis". Foreman said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. A lot of dollar dances later it was open dance floor. Travis and Samantha danced. And then Grandpa Cuddy needed to dance with his granddaughter.

" Do you think great granddaddy would be proud"? Samantha asked.

" Yes I do. You were his Sammy. When he died I thought your mom was gonna die with him. I've always been close to my girls. All of them. And I hope when Travis and you get older and you have grand kids that he'll be that way. Samantha, you've got the best guy. Don't let him go". Bill said.

" I won't". Samantha said giving him a soft smile.

" Chase, I think Samantha and Travis are gonna last. She loves him and he loves her. But if it goes wrong we're always there for her". Cameron said as they swayed back and forth.

" Yeah I know. Samantha's a good girl. She and Travis are gonna last. CC and Christian will love them". Chase said.

" I love you". Cameron said.

" I love you too". Chase said and gave her a quick kiss.

" I see that you two lovebirds are having a good time". Samantha smiled.

" Yes we are. It was a lovely wedding. We better get going. Preston and CC need their sleep". Cameron said. Cameron and Chase offered to take Preston for the wedding night.

" Let Travis and I saw goodbye and then you can take my baby boy away". Samantha said.

" Okay. But say goodbye quickly". Chase said. Samantha went a got Preston from her Aunt Laura.

" Okay listen sweetie, you're staying with Cameron and Chase. Be good. I love you so much". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" Hey there buddy, be good. Mommy and daddy will get you in the morning". Travis said giving him a kiss.

" Mama". Preston said.

" His first word. Say it again little man". Samantha said.

" Mama". Preston said again.

" Go get my mom". Samantha smiled. Travis went and got Cuddy. Cuddy walked over to Samantha.

" Say it again little man". Samantha said.

" Mama". Preston said for the umpteenth time.

" His first word. You must be a proud mommy". Cuddy said. Samantha smiled and then had a strange look on her face. She felt a light tap

" What's wrong"? Cuddy asked. Samantha handed Preston to Travis. She stuck her hand on her stomach. She felt that little tap again.

" The baby's kicking". Samantha smiled.

" First time"? Cuddy asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. She felt that little tap again.

" Give me your hand". Samantha said. Cuddy gave her hand. Samantha placed it on where the baby was kicking.

" It's a night of firsts". Cuddy smiled.

" Yeah. We better get Preston to Chase and Cameron". Samantha said. Chase and Cameron walked over with CC. Samantha handed Preston to Chase.

" Have fun. We'll get him into morning". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Chase said before they left.

" Well we have to go. Josh and Ben and the girls". Cuddy said.

" Yeah. Jamie already left. Let me say goodbye to everyone". Samantha said. She walked over to where her family was.

" Bye Josh, Ben, Audri, Paige, Rachel, mom and dad". Samantha said giving them kisses.

" Have fun tonight". Cuddy said.

" We will". Samantha smiled. The House and Cuddy clan left.

" Well we have to go too. Hannah, Joel, and Sydney have a birthday party to go to tomorrow". Laura said.

" I understand. I love all you guys. I just need to get stuff in the truck so we get to our honeymoon suite". Samantha said.

" Well don't stay here to late. I love you have fun. Everyone is leaving so we decided to leave". Laura said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. Laura and Dave left with the kids. Everyone gradually left. Samantha and Travis got all the presents in the truck. Then it was time to leave. They got to the hotel and immediately went to their suite. Samantha changed into something more comfortable then her wedding dress. A tank top and shorts. Travis was just in his boxers. Samantha climbed into bed and she had the best wedding night anyone could ask for.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So there's the end. I wanted to get this up. Next chapter will only take a few weeks a head. Samantha will finally find out if she's having a girl or a boy. What did you think of Chase and Cameron in this chapter? I liked it. Well this got finished because I have insomnia. It's bitch by the way. So yeah. That's all. Peace.


	10. Surprises and a Birthday

AN: This chapter's gonna be fun. Samantha finally finds out what she's having. Everybody's gonna be there. Cuddy's going to be going back to work. It's gonna be fun. Travis will be joining the Army as well. So lets get this show on the road. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

November 4th...

It was 6 days before Samantha's sixteenth birthday. She was going to find out what the baby is. Is she having a girl or a boy? She thinks she's having a girl. Everybody was gonna be there. Her mom, Travis, and Preston were going in with her. Everyone else was going to wait out in the waiting room. Her mid-wife Grace was the best. They'd been looking at birth photographer's. For either little Isabella or Calum's debut. Travis and Samantha had been married for a week or two. Preston was going to be one soon. A fifteen minute drive to the mid-wife appointment was long. Samantha was twenty weeks to the day. Samantha and everybody sat out in the waiting room waiting for Grace to come get Samantha.

" Samantha". Grace called. Samantha, Travis, and Cuddy with Preston got up.

" Hey Grace". Samantha said.

" Hello Samantha. Who's this"? Grace said as they started walking back to the room.

" This is my mom Lisa. And this is Preston my son who you haven't met yet". Samantha introduced.

" Nice to meet both of you. How are you feeling? Have you felt the baby kick recently"? Grace said.

" I'm feeling fine. I'm craving ice cream and everything. I felt the baby kick for the first time at the wedding". Samantha said.

" I'm going to do a Doppler then the ultrasound. I always do the Doppler before an ultrasound". Grace said. Samantha lifted up her shirt. Grace put a little gel on. She stuck the Doppler down trying to get the baby's heartbeat. When Grace found the heartbeat it filled the entire room. Samantha got a little teary eyed.

" Now lets see what you're having". Grace said. She put a little more gel on Samantha's belly. She started the ultrasound.

" There's the baby's head, shoulder's, little hands". Grace said moving it around. Samantha just looked at the screen in awe. Her son or daughter was amazing.

" Now lets get to the best part". Grace said making her way to see what it is. Samantha just looked.

" It's a girl. Congratulations. You're having a beautiful baby girl". Grace said. Samantha started crying. Grace handed her the tissues. Samantha took one for her eyes and one to wipe of her belly.

" We're having a girl". Travis said giving her a kiss.

" Samantha, be careful. Have fun shopping for this little girl. Do you have a name picked out"? Grace said.

" Isabella". Samantha said.

" That's cute. Well Isabella has all ten finger's and toes. Here's the pictures. School is going to get harder as you know. About the 8th month I want you to stay home until she's born. Keep taking your prenatal vitamins. And I'll see you next month. Pass your driver's test". Grace said.

" Thanks Grace". Samantha said pulling her shirt down. Samantha got up. Cuddy handed Preston to her.

" Babe, do you have my purse"? Samantha asked.

" Yep". Travis said.

" So Preston what do you think of getting a little sister". Samantha said before they walked out. When they got out to the waiting room everyone was waiting for them.

" So what is it"? Jamie asked anxious.

" It's a girl". Samantha smiled.

" Yes. I'm getting a niece". Jamie said.

" Name"? Cameron asked excited.

" Isabella Lisa Marie Rose Cuddy-Bonano". Samantha said.

" Well Isabella gets the best family ever". Jamie said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Mama". Preston said.

" Yeah I know Preston. Go see daddy". Samantha said. She handed Preston to Travis.

" Lets go out". House said.

" Uh huh. I'm thinking dinner tonight. I have to get back to school. I have a thing for a girl who's a teenager and is pregnant". Samantha said.

" I'll drive you". Carli said.

" Thanks Carls". Samantha said.

" Well I gotta go. I'll drop Preston off at day care and then I have a meeting at the base". Travis said.

" Okay. I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Travis said giving Samantha a kiss before he left.

" Come on girlie. I don't want my future god-daughter to already have a tendency to be late". Carli said.

" Lets go". Samantha said. Everybody left. When Samantha got to school everybody hounded her with questions. When school ended at 3 Samantha and her girls decided to go shopping and then go up to the hospital until everyone went out to dinner that night.

" I need letter's to spell out Isabella's name". Samantha said.

" Got them already". Maddie said out of breath.

" What did you do? Run here"? Samantha asked.

" Yep. How's Isabella"? Maddie said.

" She's kicking up a storm". Samantha smiled.

" Do you want a baby shower"? Sophia asked.

" Yes. I didn't get to have a good one with Preston". Samantha said.

" Is that Joey and Brenna"? Abby asked.

" Hell no". Samantha said.

" Are we going to confront him"? Brittny asked.

" Nope. Does Brenna look pregnant to you"? Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Carli said.

" He's coming this way". Sophia said. Joey and Brenna finally made it over.

" Joey". Samantha said coldly. She was standing her ground.

" Samantha". Joey said flatly.

" I see Brenna is pregnant. Are you sure it's yours"? Samantha said.

" Yes. I see you are too. Are you sure it's Travis's"? Joey said.

" Uh huh. I rule the school still. And I'm married". Samantha said.

" He married you. Ha. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last girl on earth". Joey said.

" Me either. I better get going. I have important stuff to do". Samantha said.

" Like sleep with someone else". Joey said.

" No. I have to go to dinner. I'm celebrating that I'm having another baby. I just found out what it is today". Samantha said.

" We did last month. I guess I also had an affair that ended in pregnancy". Joey said.

" What is yours"? Samantha asked.

" There's two. And they're a boy and girl. Jayden and Brianna". Joey said.

" How cute. I'm having a girl. Isabella". Samantha said.

" I thought Adelaide would be it". Joey said.

" I did have that it mind". Samantha said.

" We better get going babe. Steph isn't gonna wait out in the car forever". Joey said.

" Lets go". Brenna said. Brenna and Joey left.

" Lets go. My parents need me at the hospital". Samantha said. They checked out and then left for the hospital. All of the girls walked in. They were always there. They went to Cuddy's office. It was her first day back.

" Hey mom". Samantha said walking in.

" Hey Samantha. Hey girls". Cuddy said looking up from her paper work.

" Does dad have a case"? Samantha asked.

" No. He already did his 30 second clinic duty for today. He's probably up in his office". Cuddy said.

" Can we sign out Audri, Paige, Josh and Ben for a little bit"? Samantha asked.

" Rachel's up there too. And I think Nathan and CC are too". Cuddy said.

" Come on girlies. I'm going to go get my little brother's and sisters". Samantha said.

" Be careful. Josh is already pulling hair. He's not even 4 months old and he's doing that". Cuddy said.

" I know. We'll all take a kid and then go into dad's office. We also might get CC while were at it". Samantha said. The girls left Cuddy's office. They went up to day care and got the kids. Samantha even signed out CC. Abby took CC, Maddie took Audri, Carli took Rachel, Sophia took Paige, Brittny took Josh, and Samantha took Ben. They walked to the conference room. Thirteen, Foreman, and Taub were just sitting there looking board.

" Hey people. I brought entertainment. And the baby's kicking". Samantha said.

" Give me Audri". Thirteen said. Maddie took Audri over to her. They set CC, Rachel, and Paige down.

" Josh has gotten so big". Thirteen said.

" Uh huh. And he's heavy". Brittny said.

" Try carrying Preston around when you're pregnant with a baby. Then lets see". Samantha said.

" Samantha, I don't want to". Brittny said.

" Okay. Dad, when are we leaving"? Samantha said.

" Soon. You mother needs to finish up her work". House said.

" Dad, take Ben". Samantha said.

" Why"? House asked.

" I need to use the bathroom". Samantha said.

" Okay". House said. Samantha handed Ben to her father. Samantha quickly made her way to the bathroom. She did her business and her phone started to ring.

" Hello". Samantha said checking herself in the mirror.

" Hey it's me. I'm not going to be home as much as I would like". Travis said.

" Why"? Samantha asked nervous.

" Instead of the Army thing. I got a call from the team out in Denver and I'm going to be on the Arena football team". Travis said.

" I thought you wanted to join the Army". Samantha said.

" I did. But it mean I'd be away from you for a long time. I can't do that not with Isabella on the way and Preston turning one". Travis said.

" Alright. I love you. I have to go". Samantha said.

" I love you too. Bye". Travis said.

" Bye babe". Samantha said and hung up. She walked back to her dad's office. Everybody was in there. Cameron, Chase, Wilson, Nathan, Delilah, Cuddy, even Andre, Jake, and Bryant. Jamie and Trevor had an appointment for Ryan so they weren't there.

" Jeez, it's a reunion". Samantha said.

" Yeppers". Carli said.

" Travis got the job in Denver. He's not going to be in the Army". Samantha said.

" Are you okay with that"? Cuddy asked.

" Yep". Samantha said.

" So how was Isabella during school today"? Cuddy asked.

" Active. I had everybody touching my stomach today. Even the principal". Samantha said.

" That's good. What was Preston like"? Cuddy said.

" Not very active. He's more like Travis and Isabella is a lot like me. Active and cute". Samantha said.

" You kept me up all the time. I didn't think I'd ever sleep". Cuddy said.

" I still don't let you sleep. Jeez Isabella. If you keep kicking me there mommy's gonna be mad". Samantha said.

" She kicking hard"? Thirteen asked.

" Yeah. In the same place over and over again". Samantha said.

" Isabella's just doing her job". Cuddy said.

" Dad give Ben to mom. And then feel. It feels like I'm pregnant with David Beckham and she's not even 30 weeks yet". Samantha said. House handed Ben to Cuddy. Samantha took his hand and put it right where Isabella was kicking.

" It does feel like you're pregnant with David Beckham". House said.

" I told you. You should feel her kick when I'm listening to Snow Patrol. She'll kick up a storm". Samantha said.

" She'll turn out just like you". Sophia said.

" Sophia, I'm not the one who almost gave their mom a heart attack because she came out butt first". Samantha said.

" That's true". Sophia said.

" What"? Maddie asked.

" You haven't heard the story about when Sophia and Carlin were born"? Samantha asked.

" Nope". Maddie said.

" Okay. I'll tell it. Carlin was born head first like you're supposed to be. Carlin Annabelle Parker. But when Sophia was born she came out butt first. The doctor apparently had the most frightened look on his face and it almost gave Carli and Sophia's mom a heart attack. She thought that Sophia was coming out with two heads". Samantha said.

" And I didn't. I just wanted to make a grand entrance". Sophia said.

" And you did. In the Sophia Gabrielle Parker way". Samantha said.

" Well I remember hearing your birth story. You had a prolapsed cord. And your mom had to have a crash c-section because of it. But you made the Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy debut". Sophia said.

" True. I've always had to make a grand entrance. I did at my wedding. I think that's the best one". Samantha said.

" I think so too". Sophia said.

" Alright kids. Lets go to dinner. Is Travis picking up Preston"? Cuddy said.

" Yep". Samantha said. Samantha and her friends took a kid. They all walked out of the conference room. Samantha went with Thirteen because she had more room in her car. They drove to eveyone's favorite buffet. Samantha and Thirteen got out. Cuddy was struggling to get Audri out.

" Audrienne Grace, settle down". Cuddy said trying to get Audri out. Audri was just throwing a hissy fit. Samantha walked over to her mom.

"Audri, settle down. I'll get you out". Samantha said. Audri calmed down a bit. Samantha got her out.

" Thank you. Now I have to get Rachel and Josh out". Cuddy said.

" Hold Audri. I'll get Rachel out". Samantha said climbing in the van. She helped Rachel get out and then let the little almost three year old out. Then she saw Travis pull up.

" Hey babe". Samantha said getting out of the van.

" Hey. I see you're helping with getting the kids out. Why don't you get Preston out". Travis said.

" I will". Samantha said. She walked over to the SUV and opened the back door. She got Preston out. She grabbed the diaper bag and then shut the door.

" I'll take him now. You're going to have to hold one of the kids". Travis said. Samantha handed Preston to Travis. She picked up Audri and then grabbed Rachel's hand. They all got situated and then walked in.

" How many is there"? Cuddy asked.

" Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, you, dad, Jamie, Trevor, me, Travis, Carli, Bryant, Andre, Jake, Maddie, Sophia, Abby, Brittny, Wilson and Delilah". Samantha said.

" So 20, with 1 highchair, 3 car seat holders, and 5 boosters seats". Cuddy said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. Cuddy walked up to the register.

" 18 adults". Cuddy said. All kids under 3 eat free.

" Do you need any high chairs or stuff like that"? The cashier asked.

" Yes. 1 highchair, 3 car seat holders, and 5 boosters seats". Cuddy said.

" Alright. It'll be a minute to get the table ready". The cashier said. They waited until they had the table ready. Samantha, Cameron, Carli, Abby, Brittny, Thirteen, Jamie, Sophia, and Maddie all sat at one end with some of the kids. All the girls decided to go up first. Leaving the men to watch the kids. The girls went up and got all they needed. About 15 minutes later they came back. Then it was the guys turn. They took longer then the girls.

" Lets talk about baby names". Carli said.

" Okay. Lets talk girls names". Samantha said.

" Adrianna". Abby said.

" Maddilyn". Carli said.

" Sierra". Brittny said.

" Madison". Cameron said.

" Jayden". Thirteen said.

" Danielle". Sophia said.

" Isabella is what I'm sticking with. I middle name before Lisa Marie will be good". Samantha said.

" So you're taking out Rose"? Carli asked.

" Yep". Samantha said.

" Isabella Christine Lisa Marie Cuddy-Bonano". Cameron said.

" I like it. Keep going". Samantha said.

" Isabella Joelle Lisa Marie Cuddy-Bonano". Carli said.

" I have two. I want three and then lets vote. I think I will finally finalize it". Samantha said.

" Isabella Brianne Lisa Marie Cuddy-Bonano". Sophia said.

" We have the three. Lets vote". Samantha said.

" Isabella Christine". Carli said. Nobody raised their hands.

" Isabella Joelle". Cameron said. Everybody raised their hands.

" Isabella Joelle Lisa Marie Cuddy-Bonano is the absolute perfect name for her". Samantha said.

" I couldn't agree more". Sophia said.

" So it's settled. That is the name I'm naming her". Samantha said. Her phone started to ring.

" Hello". Samantha answered.

" Hi Samantha. It's Sara Bradley". Sara said.

" Oh hi Sara. I didn't expect to hear from you this soon". Samantha said.

" I check my messages everyday. I just wanted to tell you that I'd love to do your birth. So I would like to meet up with you tomorrow. If that's okay"? Sara said.

" Yeah. That's fine. I just tell Trav. And we'll see you tomorrow". Samantha said.

" Alrighty. I see you tomorrow. Bye". Sara said before she hung up.

" Who was that"? Cameron asked.

" My birth photographer. I have a meeting with her tomorrow". Samantha said.

" That's cool". Cameron said.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. After a few more trips they left. Everyone was excited that Samantha was having a girl. She couldn't wait to turn sixteen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha's sweet sixteen...

Samantha was having her party today. She couldn't wait. She was going to wear a flowy red dress that kind of hid her baby bump. She was happy about that. She was getting her hair done. She had everything picked out down to the type of underwear she was going to wear.

" Hey, how's Isabella doing"? Carli asked.

" She's kicking up a storm. I just wish she'd settle down. I can't believe I'm sixteen". Samantha said.

" Your baby boys almost 1. When is Isabella supposed to arrive"? Carli said.

" Sometime in March. But with my luck she'll be like Preston and come in February". Samantha said.

" None, of the Cuddy kids are ever on time are they"? Carli asked.

" Nope. Jake and Andrew were born in an ER. Jamie was born in the hospital, I was the c-section, Audri and Paige came two months early, Josh and Ben came before they were supposed to enter this world. We just don't come with out making an entrance". Samantha said.

" I guess you're right. No one comes with out making an entrance. So did Preston make a grand entrance"? Carli said. The hair dresser started taking the curling iron to Samantha's hair.

" Yes. He was my Christmas present. I guess we'll have to wait and see with Isabella". Samantha said.

" She'll be like you without the prolapsed cord. She'll be your little munchkin. Mini Samantha we'll be very cute". Carli said.

" I'm hoping she has dark hair and blue eyes. More brown then blonde. Preston's hair is getting darker. I think it comes with who's the father and who's the mother". Samantha said.

" True. You're going to look so cute. Did you get your license"? Carli said.

" I did get my license. I don't gain weight in my face so I always look the same. I've noticed that my wedding rings are getting tight. So I got a white gold chain and they're around that. I always have them around my neck. Travis hasn't seen me since last night. He had to go do somethings. He's flying out to Denver soon. He's getting an apartment and I'm going to be here alone until he gets home. The team says he's gonna be home for the birth of Isabella". Samantha said.

" Sweetie, it'll be fine. Your daughter's going to be amazing. I can see that you want Travis to join the Army". Carli said.

" Carls, he's my husband I wanted him to join. It would be a great opportunity. I'd be an Army wife though. That isn't the part I want to play". Samantha said.

" You just want to stay in New Jersey because everyone's here". Carli said.

" Is that so hard to believe"? Samantha asked. Her hair dresser finished the last curl. Samantha wanted long full curls for her hair. Not the curls that are her natural ones. Her chocolate brown curls hung over her shoulders. Her crystal earrings looked good with her hair. Her nails done like she had at her wedding and a pair of silver high heels. She looked amazing. The hotel ballroom was decorated in everything Samantha wanted. From the pink table cloths to the cake that had pink fondant with green and white polka dots and stripes. The four teared cake was covered it Samantha type stuff. A fake blackberry etc. Samantha was just waiting for her cue to go in for her grand entrance. Her food was whatever she put down everything for Spanish to American. Her drinks included fake Cosmo's. She had a DJ and a V.I.P. area. She wanted it to be perfect. Her baby shower was coming up too. She just didn't know if she was getting a car.

" Samantha come on. Everybody's here". Sophia said.

" I'm coming". Samantha said. She took one last look in the mirror. She applied a little bit more pink lip gloss and then left. She was going to make her grand entrance. She got ready at the door. Tonight was her night. The doors opened and she started to walk the pink carpet. She walked up to her table where all of friends were sitting. They handed her, her tiara. Yes, she had a tiara. She was daddy's little girl after all. And daddy would do anything to make her happy. Carli helped set the silver tiara in Samantha's thick chocolate brown curls. Then Samantha saw Travis. Her face lit up. Travis walked over holding something behind his back.

" Hey babe". Travis said.

" Hey. I'm already having a good time. What do you have for me"? Samantha smiled.

" Close your eyes and hold your hands out". Travis said. Samantha did as she was told. A long rectangular box was put into her hands.

" Open". Travis said. Samantha did. She removed the silver wrapping paper and saw a box. She opened the lid carefully. She put her hand over her mouth when she saw what it was.

" Oh my god. How did you know"? Samantha said in shock.

" I heard that you've always wanted to go to Paris. We had a kind of honeymoon in New York but I want a real honeymoon. We leave next week. I've got the best room at the hotel booked for a week. And I asked your mid-wife you can fly. Your parents told me that you've always wanted to go to Paris and I'm taking you there". Travis said.

" Trav, this is the best present anyone has gotten me. This tops everything. Two tickets to Paris. My dream getaway. I like that. Thank you babe. I love it". Samantha said.

" Well everyone already knows that you're going to Paris I just hope that Isabella does". Travis said.

" She does. I can feel her kicking". Samantha said.

" Lets get your party underway". Travis said.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Travis said. They started serving dinner. Travis brought Samantha her plate because it was her birthday party after all. After dinner there was some dancing time. Then they started serving cake after Samantha blew out the candles. After some cake and some more dancing it was present time. Samantha sat at a table covered in presents. She picked the one from Travis and Preston. It was a big pink gift bag with something in it. Samantha opened it. Customized seat covers with Samantha's name and it was covered in multi colored polka dots. The next one was the steering wheel cover. She got the three things she asked. Seat covers, tickets to Paris, and a steering wheel cover. The next one was from Carli, Sophia, Maddie, Abby, and Brittny. Tiffany's jewelry. A lot of it. They must of pooled there money together. Then a present from the entire Sophomore class. Some new purses and wallets. Then the present from Rachel, Audri, Paige, Josh and Ben. Key chains. Cadillac key chains, one with Samantha's name on it from Vegas, Princess, Spoiled, and the big one. A picture of Preston and then one side blank that was for Isabella. Samantha still wasn't getting it. She opened the rest of the presents. Clothes, purses, wallets, accessories, car stuff, Cd's, a new phone from Jamie, Trevor, and Ryan. Then three from her parents. One was the new laptop she wanted. Another one was another diamond tennis bracelet. Then a small pink box. Samantha opened it and saw a set of keys. Two sets of keys and not to the same car. Could her parents really spoil her that much? One set was to a Cadillac. The other to a BMW. Both had remote car starters on them. Then she realized. Travis and his family bought one and her family bought one. Travis had two cars by the time he was sixteen. The old Chevy pick up and the Mercedes. Samantha quickly got up with both sets of keys and practically ran out of the hotel ballroom and outside into the cool New Jersey air. Two cars sat in front of her. The BMW X6 xDrive50i red was the first car. She immediately got into that one first. 6 disk changer radio, GPS, satellite radio, black leather interior, black rims, tv's in the back seat, and it already had top of line car seats and stroller in it for the kids. Samantha knew Travis's parents were rich but not this rich. Then she got out to get into the Cadillac Escalade. Red like the BMW. Black leather interior, rims, GPS, nice radio, car seat stuff set up in the back, and it could fit a lot of people. Samantha let out a squeal. Everybody saw the way she reacted to the cars. Then she got out of the car.

" I have two fucking cars. Two cars that have leather seats. I'm so happy". Samantha said.

" I can tell". Travis said. Samantha saw her mom and dad. She walked very quickly almost running up to them.

" Thank you, thank you so much". Samantha said as she hugged both her parents.

" You're welcome. I have plan to have you drive both of them home. We have a specific space for each of them so you don't have worry about them". Cuddy said.

" I love them so much. I'm sending Anna and Tony a big thank you card". Samantha said.

" I would highly recommend that". Cuddy said.

" Can you guys help me load the presents in the Escalade so I can drive one of them home". Samantha said.

" Already have that covered. I want my little girl to have the best birthday any sixteen year old can have". House said. Samantha looked and saw bell boys with their carts bringing her presents out. They carefully put them in the Escalade. Then shut the trunk.

" Who's riding with me in the BMW"? Samantha asked. All of friends including her mom and sister raised their hands.

" Lets go". Samantha said. They all climbed into the car. Cuddy sat up front with Samantha while everyone squished into the back.

" What should we listen to"? Samantha asked pulling out.

" Anything that your mom hates". Brittny said.

" You got it". Samantha said scanning the channels. She found a pop station.

" Good song". Sophia said as P!nk started playing.

" I know". Samantha said. The rest of the car ride was talking about the leather seating and everything. Then they all climbed into Carli's car and drove back to the hotel. Samantha and her friends were going to come back with Carli's car for the slumber party/vacation party. No parents, no husbands, no boyfriends, no kids, no anything except them in a hotel suite for the entire 4 day weekend. When they got to the hotel. Samantha climbed out of Carli's car and then into her Escalade. One of new Cd's was in. Everyone climbed. Two more trips and Samantha finally checked in. The girls plopped down on the bed like they always did. Before Preston, before Travis, before everything. The girls had fun waiting for Isabella to kick and everything. They just had fun. Samantha has probably never had that much fun at a birthday party before.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: It's finally over. Thank god. What did you think? What about the name for Samantha's little girl? Thanks to HughLaurieLover who has been here for me every step of the way. I love her for that. Even though we haven't talked at all in the past couple days. I liked the party. The only reason I got this done is because I can't sleep. So I had to make myself sleepy and this did the trick. Sorry for any mistakes. Please review!


	11. 1st bday party

AN: I'm skipping again to Preston's first birthday party. So it's going to be a week before Christmas. Than the next chapter I'm skipping to Christmas. Then lets see where it's goes from there. Ryan's almost 3 months old. Josh and Ben are 4 months old. Preston's coming up on a year. Samantha's six months pregnant. So lets get this show on the road. Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Little man's first b-day party...

About a week before Christmas Samantha had planned Preston's birthday party. His first birthday party. If his birthday had been some other day then Christmas she would've been able to give him a birthday party on his actual birthday. Isabella was very active and Christian was too. Samantha was putting the finishing touches on Preston's birthday table. Chucky Cheese's was the best place to have a first birthday party at. She finished the green and blue decorations on the tables. The party started at 1. And it was 12:45. Samantha looked down at her stomach. Isabella had been kicking since Samantha woke up. Samantha just smiled. Samantha was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The t-shirt was form fitting so it clung to her baby bump. She looked cute. After about ten minutes of making sure everythings perfect she grabbed her camera and started taking pictures. Then she heard the little kids coming in. Her Aunt Laura, Uncle Dave, Sydney, Hannah, and Joel walked through the doors. They got their hands stamped and then came back to the table. Samantha took Preston's presents and set them on the table. Abbie, Kayla, and Callie walked in with their little girls. Hannah Banana, Julia, and Riley started to run towards Samantha when they got their hand stamped.

" Hey girlies". Samantha said seeing all six of them.

" Is Travis and Preston gonna be here soon"? Callie asked.

" They're actually here now". Samantha said looking over to the door. Travis was in jeans, a t-shirt, and his black wool coat that was covered in snow. Preston looked like a mini daddy. Travis walked over with Preston.

" Hey baby boy". Samantha said taking him.

" Hey babe". Travis said.

" Hey". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" Lets get his coat off so he can be more comfortable". Travis said. Samantha took Preston's coat off and then set him on the ground. He started walking towards Callie.

" Hey little man". Callie said picking him up. Then they heard her parents with the kids walk in. Rachel, Audri, and Paige. They all got their hands stamped and then they walked back.

" Hey mom". Samantha smiled.

" Hey. Will you please help me get the kids ready"? Cuddy said.

" Sure. Audri come here". Samantha said. Audri walked over to her. How does Samantha always do that? Cuddy thought.

" Alright little girl, lets get this jacket off of you". Samantha said. She pulled off Audri's hat, gloves, scarf, and her coat. Samantha set them on the booth. Then she picked up the three year old.

" Am I really this old"? Samantha asked.

" Why"? Cuddy asked.

" Audri and Paige are 3. Rachel's 4. I feel old". Samantha said.

" Hannah and Joel are the same age as Audri and Paige. Sydney's 6. Mackenzie just turned 18. Asher's 19. Ryan's 20. Brooke's 17. And then there's Gabriel who's 15. Now add a 6 year old, and two 3 year olds. And you get the entire family. You feel old because you remember them being born. Sydney was the surprise. When Hannah and Joel came they were just as big of a surprise. You feel old because Sydney's 6 not 3. You'll probably feel old when Preston officially turns 1". Cuddy said.

" Thanks mom". Samantha said setting Audri down. Rachel was playing with Hannah and Joel. Carli, Sophia, Brittny, Abby, Bryant, Andre, Jake, Maddie, Jessica, Katie, Leslie, Brian, Matt, and Chris came in.

" Hey guys". Samantha said.

" Hey Sam". Carli said.

" The table is over there. I'm sure you guys can figure out the present table. Jamie and Trevor still aren't here". Samantha said.

" Okay". Carli said. Everyone walked back to the tables. Then Jamie, Trevor, and Ryan walked in. They walked straight back.

" Let me see my nephew". Samantha said.

" Get him out and you can". Jamie said.

" Fine". Samantha said. She grabbed Ryan's car seat and got him out. Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Delilah, Nathan, and Cecilla walked in.

" Wow. You picked the best place to have a party". Thirteen smirked.

" We can go out later". Samantha said.

" No kissing". Travis said.

" You're no fun". Samantha said.

" I know". Travis said. Samantha turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

" Real mature". Travis said.

" Mature is my middle name". Samantha said.

" Yeah right". Travis said. After they all got settled the kids started playing. After about an hour of playing it was time to eat then cake. When they rounded up all the kids and got the to sit down they started serving. After all the kids had food it was the adults time to eat. Samantha had a piece of pizza and soda. After that it was time for cake.

" Babe, can you give me my camera". Samantha said.

" Sure". Travis said digging in Samantha's bag. He grabbed her camera and gave it to her.

" Get the cake ready so I can take pictures". Samantha said. Travis got Preston's cake out. The blue and green icing that said Happy Birthday Preston was perfect. Samantha snapped a couple shots of that then Travis put the candle in a lit it. Samantha took a couple more pictures with the candle on the cake. Then they sang happy birthday. Samantha and Travis helped Preston blow out his candle. Samantha started serving cake up to everyone. Travis fed Preston his cake.

" Okay kiddies, go play for a little bit and then we'll call you back for present opening". Samantha said.

" Okay". The kids said and went off to play.

" I'm glad I'm out of school for two weeks. Then in February I'm out until next year". Samantha said.

" I know. School's going good for me. So is football". Travis said.

" Well that's good". Samantha said.

" Samantha, Joey and Brenna are here". Carli said out of breathe.

" What"!? Samantha asked shocked.

" They're here. Joey's sister Jayde's little girl Jennifer is turning 1 today". Carli said.

" Okay. He isn't going to bother us". Samantha said.

" I'm just telling you". Carli said.

" Thanks Carls". Samantha said.

" I'm going to kill him". Travis said.

" Baby don't". Samantha said.

" He hurt you and he could've hurt Preston. I'm not going to let him get away with it". Travis said.

" Travis, I love you. Not him. He hurt me so what. All that matter's is that I'm okay. Preston's okay and that we're going to be fine". Samantha said.

" Samantha, he hurt you". Travis said.

" Yeah he did. But Paul hurt mom worst". Samantha said.

" I didn't even say Paul's name". Travis said.

" Trav, he hurt me yes. But that doesn't give you the right to hurt him because of what he did". Samantha said.

" Samantha, he abused you. He could've done it to our son. I don't want him to think that he could do that to anybody". Travis said.

" You're starting to sound like dad". Samantha mumbled.

" I know. It's for your own good". Travis said.

" Now you're acting like Paul. I don't want to end up like my mom". Samantha said a little too loudly.

" I'm not trying to tell you that. I'm just saying he doesn't have the right to hurt women". Travis said.

" I don't want to end up like my mom. I don't want you to come home and then beat the crap out of me then leave. I don't want to come home finding you passed out drunk because you had a bad day at work. I don't want you to turn into Paul". Samantha said loudly. Her mom heard.

" I'm not trying to be like Paul or your father". Travis said.

" You're sure acting like it". Samantha snapped.

" Samantha, I am not". Travis said.

" I'm not going to end up like my mom. I don't want to be holding for dear life when you get pissed about something and decide to take it out on me. I don't want to be curled up in a ball holding onto my locket crying because you walked out on me and the kids". Samantha said.

" I would never do anything like that". Travis said.

" That's what Paul said". Samantha said.

" Babe, I would never hurt you". Travis said.

" That's what Paul said after every time he beat my mom! I remember not going asleep till 12 o'clock in the morning because I wanted to make sure mom was still alive. They all say they won't beat their spouse but they do. I still remember coming home scared because I didn't know if Paul was going to be home. I would always wait Carli and Sophia's until Jake and Andrew could come get me. I'm still afraid that I'm going to come home and get hit". Samantha said tears started to fall.

" Samantha". Travis said.

" I'll see you when you get home". Samantha said. She grabbed her purse and put on her coat. She took her car keys out and stormed out.

" Cuddy, go talk to her". House said.

" I'm on it". Cuddy said getting her coat on. She quickly walked out to Samantha's car. Samantha had just turned her car on and was crying. Cuddy opened her door.

" Samantha what's going on"? Cuddy asked.

" I don't want him to turn out like Paul. I don't want to be afraid to come home. But I am. Growing up was hard. Now that I have Preston and Isabella on the way. The fear has been growing. I remember coming home to Paul passed out on the couch clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels. Jake, Andrew, Jamie, and I would all sit in my room waiting for you to come home. I've grown up to fast. Sometime's I wonder what my life would be like if Jake was alive, you were still with Paul, Preston and Isabella didn't exist, Joey didn't beat me, I didn't know who my dad was, and if Rach never came into our lives". Samantha said.

" Travis, won't turn into Paul. And your life wouldn't have been that different. When I told Paul to leave was because I wanted to break up with him and he hurt you and Jamie. I don't want you to be afraid. I'm here. I'm always here. And when I retire I want you to take over the hospital. The hospital needs two Cuddy's". Cuddy said.

" It does". Samantha laughed.

" Yeah. I want you to feel safe". Cuddy said.

" I do now. I just think I'm going to go home and get some sweats on and eat mint chip ice cream while watching a Bones marathon". Samantha said.

" Do you have your camera so I can get Travis opening Preston's presents"? Cuddy asked.

" Here ya go. Tell Trav I'm sorry. I'll be at home". Samantha said handing her mom her camera.

" Drive careful. There's some money on my dresser so if you get hungry you can order something". Cuddy said.

" Thanks mom". Samantha said.

" I love you". Cuddy said.

" I love you too". Samantha said. Cuddy shut Samantha's door and walked back in. Samantha pulled out and drove to the mall. She wanted to get some stuff for Isabella.

" Where's Samantha"? Travis asked.

" She went home. She's tired. I'm supposed to take pictures of you opening Preston's presents". Cuddy said.

" Okay. Lets get that started". Travis said.

" I'm going to go get the kids". Carli said. Carli went and got everybody. Travis was sitting in chair with Preston on his lap opening presents. Severeal pieces of clothing, shoes, and toys later they were done. Travis started packing up the presents. Everyone got what they needed then they all left. Travis decided to drive around for a little bit. He didn't realize there was a sheet of ice on the roads. He hit the sheet of ice and spun around before crashing into a light poll. Someone who witnessed the crash called it in. It took paramedics a little while to get there. When they got there they noticed Preston first. They got him out then they worked on getting Travis out. After they got them both securely out they drove them to PPTH. Cameron had just gotten there when the ambulance arrived. Cameron got changed into her scrubs then saw who came in. She saw a nurse trying to keep Preston entertained while a couple other doctor's were working on Travis.

" Nurse Victoria, I can watch him". Cameron said.

" Do you know this baby Dr. Cameron"? Nurse Victoria asked.

" Yeah. I'm just gonna have him with me for a little bit". Cameron said.

" Okay. He doesn't have any injuries. We're just waiting to see if we can call his mom". Nurse Victoria said.

" I'll call her". Cameron said.

" Alright I'll check out my other patients". Nurse Victoria said.

" Yeah". Cameron said. Nurse Victoria walked away.

" Hey little man". Cameron said picking up Preston. She walked over to the phone with him. Cameron dialed Samantha's cell number.

" Hello". Samantha said.

" Hey Samantha". Cameron said.

" Hey Cameron. What do you need"? Samantha said.

" I need to come to the hospital. Travis has been in a car accident". Cameron said.

" I'll be right there. I need to go home and change. And then I'll be right there". Samantha said.

" Okay". Cameron said and hung up. Samantha got into to her house and practically ran to her room. She grabbed a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. She slipped on her slippers grabbed her car keys and then left. She pulled into the hospital parking lot about 20 minutes later. When she got there she ran into the ER. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Cameron holding Preston. Cameron saw her.

" Give him here". Samantha said. Cameron handed Preston to Samantha. Samantha help Preston close to her.

" Any updates"? Samantha asked.

" The only thing I know is Preston's okay. I'll check if you want me to". Cameron said.

" Can you"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah I'll be right back". Cameron said. She went into the trauma room.

" How's he doing"? Cameron asked.

" He's stable. He needs surgery". Dr. Ryan said.

" Send him up". Cameron said.

" Yes Dr. Cameron". Dr. Ryan said.

" I'm assuming internal bleeding". Cameron said.

" You're right Dr. Cameron". Dr. Ryan said.

" I'll go tell the wife". Cameron said. She walked out of the trauma room.

" So what's going on"? Samantha asked.

" He's going up to surgery for internal bleeding. Samantha he'll be fine". Cameron said.

" Okay. I think I'm going to go home. I'm tired. Preston's tired. Call me if anything happens". Samantha said.

" Okay". Cameron said. Samantha walked out of the ER. She walked out to her car buckled Preston in and then drove home. Her parents were home. She grabbed Preston went up stairs and grabbed a couple duffel bags. She threw in clothes and anything else she may need. She packed Preston's stuff too. She grabbed her laptop, diapers, diaper bag, and sippy cups. With duffel bags over her shoulder, laptop case, and a diaper bag. She grabbed all of the stuff she had for Isabella and put them in a couple bags. She already had the car seat and stroller in the trunk so if she was gone until after Isabella was born she would have enough stuff. She left. She buckled Preston into the Escalade and then put everything in the trunk. She was probably going to go up to New York and hang out for a little bit or drive all the way to Chicago.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: And I end there. Why did Samantha decide to leave? Was it because of Travis getting into the car accident or did she need to leave? And did she leave for good? Keep reading and find out. Please review. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Why I left

AN: Chapter 12! This is just going to be a filler. Samantha's POV. She'll talk about why she left. And if she's coming back. Thank you to HughLaurieLover. She's the best. She keeps me going. So here goes nothing. Enjoy :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha's POV...

I decided to take Preston and a few things and leave. I don't know how long I'll be gone but it'll be a little while. I was just thinking about how it was like with my mom and Paul and I didn't want Travis and I to be like that. I'm not going to be gone for a year. But I just grabbed the stuff that I bought for Isabella just because it was there. Travis is going to be in the hospital for a little bit. So I left because he needed time to heal and not worry about his pregnant wife. I was one of this kids growing up that was very independent. My mom was never around that much. But I always could count on her picking me up and dropping me off at school. As the family expanded I realized that I could just leave and no one would notice. So that's what I did. Isabella's kicking up a storm. I love her so much and she's not even here yet. I want a little girl that's in pink and is like me. So hopefully Isabella will be like that. Preston's sleeping. I'm so happy he is. I think going to Boston for a couple days is going to be good. It's just a couple. I'll be home before Christmas and everything will be fine. I've grown up too fast. I've got an infant son and I'm pregnant again. But I will eventually catch up to my age. Being 16 and having two kids is not the best thing ever. But I'm going to be a doctor. It's what I need to do. It's what I want to do. I've always dreamed about having the perfect family. A little dressed in pink and is a daddy's girl. A little boy in blue and loves his mommy as much as his daddy. When Isabella's born I want that little girl to be in pink. Wrapped up in a pink blanket when she's cleaned up. I want her to have my blue eyes with the dark Cuddy curls. Preston has my blue eyes but looks so much like Travis. If I get a little girl with dark hair and Travis's family's brown eyes I'm killing somebody. I don't want blue eyes, blonde hair. I want blue eyes, dark brown hair. I'm almost in Boston. Just a couple days of shopping and relaxing before I Isabella's born and everything. My cell's starting to ring.

" Hello". I answered.

" Hey Samantha it's me. Travis is out of surgery so if you wanted to come and see him he's in his room". Cameron said.

" I'm not going to be home for awhile. So tell him I love him and I'll be home soon". I said.

" Okay I will. I know you're thinking about changing her name". Cameron said.

" I want Isabella but then there's the name Zoey. I just don't know". I said.

" I know the feeling. Don't worry. It'll come to you after she's born". Cameron said.

" I'll just call her Isabella until she's born". I said.

" Good idea. I gotta go Sam. I'll see you soon". Cameron said.

" Bye Cameron". I said. I hung up my phone. When we hit Boston city limits I breathed a sigh of relief. I found a hotel and pulled into the parking lot. I parked my car and got Preston and our stuff out. I walked in and went to the front desk.

" Can I help you"? The receptionist asked.

" Yeah I need a room for a couple days". I said.

" Do you want a suite or what"? She asked me.

" Suite please". I said.

" How many nights"? She asked.

" 4". I said.

" Okay. That'll be 2200 bucks". She said. I handed her my credit card. She swiped it through. When it authorized she gave me my room key. I carried Preston up and got to my room. I set my stuff down and flopped onto the bed with Preston. I was tired Preston and I took a long nap. I just kept thinking about that's happened these past couple days.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I'm not going to do Christmas anymore because A) I just wrote a Christmas chapter for another story B) I'm lazy and C) I want you guys to meet Cameron and Samantha's babies! So the next chapter's going to be in February. It's going to be fun. Thanks for reading. Please review! Again thanks to HughLaurieLover I don't know what I'd do with out that girl. She's the best. If you haven't read her fics read them people they're amazing. And I make contributions here and there. *smiles* Again please review! Thanks you guys :)


	13. 2 births in a matter of hours

AN: Chapter 13! So big stuff going on in this chapter. So lets get this show on the road. Thanks to HughLaurieLover she's my rock. Thanks sweetie for your help! I need to stop watching Bones. Lol. Here goes nothing :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

February 13...

Everybody was sitting out in the waiting room to hear the news that Cameron had had the baby. Samantha was huge and was due the next month. House and Cuddy were watching Josh and Ben. Delilah was watching Nathan then they heard Chase come out.

" Christian Matthew Chase he weighed 7 pounds 2 ounces and 21 inches long. And he's ready for you guys to meet him". Chase said.

" I call holding him first because he's my god son". Samantha said. Samantha stood up carefully then she felt weird. One big gush and she knew what was happening.

" My water just broke". Samantha said shocked. Everyone grabbed the kids.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH"!! Samantha said feeling a contraction come on.

" Some one get this woman a wheel chair"! Cuddy yelled.

" God, both of you are mother and daughter". House said.

" Shut up". Samantha snapped. A nurse brought over a wheel chair.

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TRAVIS"!!! Samantha screamed.

" Ma'am just calm down". The nurse said.

" I'm not going to calm down when I'm in labor"! Samantha said. The nurse got Samantha to her room and everything. Then Travis came back. Samantha was sweating and her curls were plastered to her face.

" I"m going to kill you in your sleep". Samantha growled.

" Babe, Sara's on her way. I called Grace and she said that it's okay if you have her here. Dr. Bryce is going to be delivering Isabella". Travis said.

" If my child is born on Valentines day I'm going to laugh". Samantha said.

" Why"? Travis asked.

" Preston was born on Christmas and Isabella could be born on Valentines day". Samantha said.

" It's almost Valentines day any way". Travis said.

" What time is it"? Samantha asked.

" 11:59". Travis said.

" She's going to be born on Valentines day". Samantha said.

" How do you know"? Travis asked.

" Cuddy girls like to make a grand entrance. Mom went into labor with Jamie during a test, she was an intern with me, and Audri and Paige made a grand entrance in September three years ago. We like to make grand entrances". Samantha said. Dr. Bryce walked in.

" Hey Samantha. I came to check on you". Dr. Bryce said.

" Alright. I'm going to have my birth photographer in the room with me just to let you know". Samantha said. Sara walked in.

" Hey Sara". Samantha said.

" Hey". Sara said. Dr. Bryce checked out Samantha.

"Well it looks like Isabella will be making her debut anytime now". Dr. Bryce said.

" How far"? Samantha asked.

" Far enough I can't give you an epidural anymore". Dr. Bryce said.

" Wonderful". Samantha groaned.

" Well I'm going to leave you guys alone. Hopefully we'll have a baby soon". Dr. Bryce said. She left. Sara got her camera out and started taking pictures. About an hour and a half later Dr. Bryce walked in.

" Time to check you out again". Dr. Bryce said. Dr. Bryce checked Samantha out.

" Lets go have a baby". Dr. Bryce said. They helped Samantha get moved over so they could get her down to delivery. They got situated and it was time for Isabella to make her debut.

" Alright Samantha, on the next contraction I want you to push". Dr. Bryce said. Sara started taking pictures again. On the next contraction Samantha pushed. A couple more pushes and Isabella started crowning.

" Samantha stop she's crowning". Dr. Bryce said. Travis decided to look and see the Isabella's head.

" Babe, she has a full head of dark hair"! Travis said. Samantha laughed.

" Samantha push and don't stop". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha pushed and didn't stop. At 1:36 a.m. on February 14, Isabella Christine Lisa Marie Zoey Cuddy-Bonano had arrived. A small cry filled the room. Samantha started to cry tears of joy.

" 5 pounds 5 and a half ounces and 18 inches long. Mommy and daddy I need a name". The nurse said.

" Isabella Christine Lisa Marie Zoey Cuddy-Bonano". Samantha said.

" Come say hi to mommy and daddy". The nurse said bringing Isabella over to Samantha and Travis. The nurse gently set Isabella down in Samantha's arm.

" Hey sweetie". Samantha said.

" She has a full head of dark hair". Travis smiled.

" She gets that from my side of the family". Samantha said. Isabella opened her eyes.

" She's got the trademark blue eyes". Travis said.

" Well she's so cute". Samantha said. She gently leaned down and kissed Isabella's forehead.

" Alright mommy and daddy Isabella needs to go get cleaned up and everything. The other nurses will help you get to the recovery room". The nurse said. Samantha nodded. The nurse took Isabella and then helped Samantha get over to the other bed.

" Go announce it". Samantha said.

" I love you". Travis said.

" I love you too". Samantha said. Travis gave her a kiss. He walked out of the room. He walked into the waiting room. Everyone looked up upon hearing him arrive.

" So"? Cuddy asked holding a sleeping Ben.

" Isabella Christine Lisa Marie Zoey Cuddy-Bonano, she weighed 5 pounds 5 and a half ounces and 18 inches long". Travis said.

" I have a niece"! Jamie squealed.

" Jeez Jamie, are you trying to wake up the kids"? Trevor said.

" My little sister just had her little girl. I'm so happy". Jamie said.

" I just wanted to tell you that. I'm going back to my wife so we can have some alone time with our daughter". Travis said. He left and went to Samantha's room.

" We have a daughter". Samantha smiled.

" I'll be right back". Travis said remembering someone he forgot. He went back to the waiting room and got Preston. The one year old was sleeping but he needed to be there when Isabella came into the room. A nurse walked in a little bit later with Isabella in a plastic bassinet in pink.

" Alright mommy and daddy I'm going to leave this little girl with you". The nurse said. Samantha and Travis nodded.

" Set Preston down on the couch and give me Isabella". Samantha said. Travis gently layed Preston on the couch. He gently picked up Isabella and brought her over to her mother. Samantha took the little girl carefully and looked down at her.

" Hey sweetheart. You are sooooooooo cute little girl". Samantha said looking at the little bundle of joy in pink. The rest of the night was spent feeding and making sure Preston didn't wake up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next Afternoon...

Samantha's parents still hadn't come in to meet Isabella because they had to go meet Christian. Then her parents decided to come meet their granddaughter. Cuddy walked in holding Josh. She set him down on the couch and then went over to Samantha.

" She's so cute". Cuddy said looking at her granddaughter.

" She's got blue eyes and a lot of dark hair". Samantha said.

" She's taking more after my family then Travis's". Cuddy said.

" I'm a very happy mommy about that. Do you want to hold her"? Samantha said.

" Of course I do. She's my granddaughter". Cuddy smiled. Samantha carefully handed Isabella to her mom.

" So how cute is Christian"? Samantha asked.

" He's a mini Chase". Cuddy smiled.

" Awe. Cameron got her little boy". Samantha said.

" Isabella looks a lot like you. I can tell". Cuddy said.

" She should. Cuddy girls always look like their mom no matter what". Samantha said. House walked in as did everybody else. Except Cameron and Chase.

" I have a niece"! Jamie squealed again seeing Isabella.

" She's going to be deaf before she turns 2". Samantha said.

" You guys make cute babies". Carli said.

" Thank you". Samantha smiled. Isabella let out a cry. House was oddly the first person over there.

" Give her to me". House said. Cuddy carefully handed Isabella over to House. Isabella started to calm down.

" I guess grandpa knows how to keep his granddaughter quiet". Samantha said. House brought Isabella over and handed her to Samantha.

" Hey baby girl". Samantha smiled at her daughter.

" Dark hair, blue eyes is a strange combo". House said.

" No it's not. I'm dark hair, blue eyes". Samantha said.

" For a baby". House said.

" No it's not either. I know I was blonde hair, blue eyes". Samantha said. Travis put Preston up on the bed with Samantha.

" So little man what do you think of your baby sister"? Travis said. Isabella let out a cry.

" I think she's hungry. So everybody out". Samantha said. Everybody quickly got out. Travis took Preston out into the hallway so Carli could watch him. Samantha set Isabella down in her lap and unwrapped her. She took off her hat and then she started to get situated. Travis walked in.

" Do you need help babe"? Travis asked.

" Yeah. I need the nursing pillow and I can let my right side free". Samantha said. She leaned forward gently so Travis could get her right side out. Isabella let out a cry again.

" Hang on little girl". Samantha said. She picked her up and had Travis put the pillow around her. She then set Isabella down. Isabella latched on rather quickly.

" I guess she was hungry". Travis said.

" Yeah. She has yet to wrap her little hand around my finger. Preston did that within minutes of his birth". Samantha said.

" She will. She's not going to be a daddy's girl". Travis said.

" I kind of got that. She loves her mommy more than anybody else. You'll get your daddy's girl eventually". Samantha said.

" So you want more kids"? Travis asked.

" Yes. But not right at this moment". Samantha said.

" Good. I don't think we could do it". Travis said.

" Me either. Has anybody sent out the birth announcement"? Samantha said.

" Your mom has been working on it. She just needs a good picture of Isabella and then she'll send it out". Travis said.

" She knows how Zoey's spelled right"? Samantha asked.

" Yes. Z-o-e-y". Travis said.

" Good". Samantha said. They waited for Isabella to be finished nursing. Samantha moved Isabella to her shoulder and started burping her. Everybody walked in again.

" I need Isabella's picture". Cuddy said. Samantha wrapped Isabella up and then handed her to Travis to set in the crib for her mom. Cuddy snapped a couple pictures of a sleeping Isabella.

" Isabella Christine Lisa Marie Zoey born February 14th at 1:36 a.m. 5 pounds 5 and a half ounces and 18 inches long". Cuddy said so she could remember.

" She has a big name". Laura said.

" Hey Aunt Laura". Samantha said.

" Isabella, is a very pretty name". Mackenzie said.

" Thanks. Lets hope she'll give me some sleep". Samantha said.

" She'll do her job Samantha". Brooke said.

" I know. Preston seems to like her". Samantha said.

" Well that's good". Cuddy said.

" I know mom. Isabella Christine Lisa Marie Zoey Cuddy-Bonano is my little girl". Samantha said.

" Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy-Bonano is that little boy you have". Cuddy said.

" I know. Isabella has two more name's then him". Samantha said.

" What was her name going to be originally"? Carli asked.

" Isabella Lisa Marie Rose". Samantha said.

" And you changed it how many times"? Carli asked.

" I've changed it like 6 times". Samantha said. Isabella started to cry. Travis went over and got her and she still hadn't stopped. He handed Isabella to Samantha.

" Hey sweetie what's the deal"? Samantha said sweetly to Isabella. Isabella stopped crying at the sound of her mom's voice. Samantha set Isabella down in her lap to unwrap Isabella.

" You're free of the pink blanket". Samantha cooed. She started to rub Isabella's belly. Isabella reached her hand up and wrapped her little hand around her mom's finger. Cuddy caught that one on camera.

" Finally. I've been waiting for you to do that". Samantha smiled. Isabella just looked up at her mom in awe. Everybody could tell Samantha was going to have fun having a little girl.

" You're already having fun with her and she's not even a day old". Cuddy said.

" She's my little girl. I love her so much". Samantha said.

" We know. You've loved that little girl before she was even thought of". Cuddy said.

" I've always pictured the perfect little girl. She's topped those expectations". Samantha said.

" All children should do that for their parents". Cuddy said. Chase walked in with a little blue bundle.

" Awe. It's my god son I finally get to meet". Samantha said.

" Cameron's been nagging me to take him down here to see you". Chase said.

" I think Trav should take Isabella down to see her". Samantha said.

" I can do that". Travis said. Samantha re-wrapped Isabella out and handed her to Travis.

" Watch the head". Samantha said.

" I will babe". Travis said. He walked out with Isabella.

" I want to hold my god son". Samantha said. Chase gently placed Christian in Samantha's arms.

" Hey little boy". Samantha said.

" He's a cutie". Carli said.

" Quit loving on my god son". Samantha said.

" Have you tried your rings on"? Carli asked.

" No. I'm waiting until I lose most of the baby weight. I was heavier with Isabella then I was with Preston. But Preston weighed more than her". Samantha said.

" That happens. With you I weighed more than Jamie and Jamie was bigger than you". Cuddy said.

" Oh well. I'm a fat ass". Samantha said.

" Very true". Cuddy smirked.

" Mom". Samantha whined. Christian started getting fussy. Samantha quickly handed him back to Chase.

" Tell my husband to bring my daughter back in". Samantha said.

" I will". Chase said leaving. A little bit later Travis walked in with a crying Isabella.

" What did you do"? Samantha asked. She took Isabella from him.

" I didn't do anything. I gotta call from the condo guy". Travis said.

" So"? Samantha asked.

" We got the condo". Travis said.

" Oh my god. I have an actual place to live". Samantha said.

" You live at our house". House said.

" Dad, it's my own place. My own place where I can be a wife and mother. And don't worry I'll see you guys". Samantha said.

" I called my brother Trace his wife can do the interior decorating". Travis said.

" I want our room to be a dark purple wine color. With whatever bedding she wants. I want Preston's room to be blue on the bottom white on the top with a sports banner around the room. Isabella's room is going to be the girliest room ever. I want this place to be perfect". Samantha said.

" I know. I told her to make sure the kitchen had dark cherry cabinets and the marble counter tops don't get ruined. The hardwood floors are going to be polished. The living room is going to be amazing. Babe, it'll be perfect". Travis said. Samantha started getting teary eyed.

" What's wrong babe"? Travis asked.

" Nothing". Samantha said wiping away a few stray tears.

" Hormones". Jamie said.

" Shut up". Samantha chuckled and smiled.

" It's true. I was same way after I had Ryan". Jamie said.

" I didn't get emotional after having Preston". Samantha said.

" It's normal". Cuddy said.

" After you had Audri and Paige I thought you would never stop crying". Samantha said.

" After you had Preston I thought you would never stop being pissed at everybody". Cuddy said.

" That's true. I was really pissed". Samantha said.

" Joey". Jamie mumbled.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" I've been meaning to tell you. He's hear with Brenna. Jayden Michael and Brianna Kristen Lombardo were born yesterday". Jamie said.

" She's here in this hospital having his kids. This is unbelievable". Samantha said.

" What's wrong"? Cuddy asked.

" He's off having kids with that slut and decides to have them in your hospital". Samantha said.

" I didn't know he was here with her". Cuddy said.

" Mom, I just had a baby and he's here with Brenna. I'm tired of him popping up every where". Samantha said.

" What"? House asked.

" After I found I was pregnant with a girl he was at the store and at Preston's first birthday party. He keeps popping up everywhere". Samantha said.

" That son of a bitch". House said.

" Daddy". Samantha warned.

" He's trying to get to you Samantha Elizabeth". House said.

" Dad"! Samantha said.

" Samantha, is your restraining order still in effect"? House asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" His ass is going to jail". House said.

" I like the way you think father". Samantha said.

" Well he doesn't need to be near you". House said.

" Dad, I've got Travis. I can shoot a gun and kick somebody ass easily". Samantha said.

" I know. You get that from me and your mom". House said. Samantha nodded.

" What time is it"? Samantha asked.

" Almost 5". House said.

" Leave guys. I need sleep so does Isabella and Travis. Carli if you can take Preston to my parents house that would be awesome". Samantha said. Everybody nodded. After everybody left. Samantha put Isabella asleep and fell asleep herself. About every two hours Isabella would wake up crying and would be hungry. Samantha really hated that part about having kids. But she loved Isabella so much.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I end there. The next chapter is going to be coming home. And moving. Please review. Thanks you guys. What do you think of the name? Say thanks to HughLaurieLover for the name. I PM'd her saying I was thinking about changing the name and we came up with this. So yeah. Thanks you guys it really means a lot. This story is kind of going on the back burner. I'm working on Bones stuff right now. I'll continue to work on this story just it isn't getting as many updates as my Bones story. I'm sure all of you know that, that have me on Author alerts.


	14. Cameron's bundle of joy

AN: So I decided because I gave the last chapter to Samantha that I should do a chapter for Cameron but I promise I'll do one with them coming home. This is for one of my reviewers who I dearly love. This chapter is for you! Thanks for reading please review even if it isn't Huddy or Samantha with Huddy. Love you guys :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

February 13th 7:30 a.m....

Cameron woke up with shooting pains her her stomach that traveled to her back. Chase was sound asleep next to her and Cecilla was over at Cameron's brother's place. She started counting the time in between the first pain to the next. About 10 minutes later the next pain came. She shook Chase awake.

" What"? Chase asked groggy.

" I think it's time". Cameron whispered.

" What"!? Chase asked sitting straight up in bed.

" I think it's time". Cameron said again. Chase quickly grabbed the bag and the car seat.

" Shouldn't we get dressed"? Cameron asked.

" No. Who knows how long it us until he's here". Chase said.

" True". Cameron said. The quickly made their way to the hospital on the way there they were going through the list of everybody they had to call. Samantha would be the first to know. When they got to the hospital they checked in and then Chase decided to call Samantha.

" Hello". Samantha answered. She was feeding Preston his breakfast.

" Sam, it's me. Cameron's in labor"! Chase said.

" What"!? Samantha asked shocked.

" She's in labor. You need to get down here for the arrival of your god son". Chase said.

" I can't drive and Travis isn't awake. I'll go wake him up so we can get down there". Samantha said.

" Alright I'll see you soon". Chase said.

" Bye Chase". Samantha said.

" Bye Samantha". Chase said. Chase hung up. Samantha got ready to go to the hospital as fast as she could. When she got there an hour later there still was no progress from when Chase and Cameron got there. Within 4 hours everyone was there waiting on the arrival of the new little Chase and Cameron edition. Samantha was sitting down holding Cecilla close to her. She'd been in to see mommy and daddy and she was just waiting for her little brother to be born. Samantha fell asleep because being pregnant with a baby herself made her tired. 3 hours passed and Cameron had gotten 2 cm more. Samantha woke up abruptly. She asked if she missed it everybody replied no. She fell back asleep again.

" This kid is not wanting to be born". Cameron said. Sweat matted to her forehead.

" That's what I'm guessing. Your water hasn't broken yet. If we have no progress within the next couple hours I'm breaking your water".Dr. Jacobs said.

" Okay". Cameron said.

" Dr. Cameron, you're only at 5 when you got here only 3. I'm worried that the baby isn't far enough down". Dr. Jacobs said.

" I didn't have this issue with Cecilla. Why is not wanting to come out"? Cameron said.

" Dr. Cameron, he's higher up then Cecilla was at this stage. You've been carrying him higher up then you did with Cecilla". Dr. Jacobs said.

" Wonderful". Cameron groaned.

" I'll be back to check on you in a little while Dr. Cameron". Dr. Jacobs said before she left.

" I'm having the best time". Cameron said sarcastically.

" Cameron, just breathe. He'll come when he wants to". Chase said.

" Chase I've been waiting for this little boy for too long and he decides today to come and now he's not coming". Cameron said.

" Christian will be here soon". Chase said.

" Cecilla was quick. Went into to labor at 1 in the morning and by 4 she was here". Cameron said.

" All pregnancies are different. All women are different". Chase said.

" So my daughter decides to come quickly and my son decides I'm going to my precious little time coming into the world". Cameron said.

" He'll be here when he's ready". Chase said.

" Chase, I'm tired of being pregnant. I'm tired of being in labor. It's 3:47 in the afternoon and he's not here yet". Cameron said.

" Just be patient with this little guy. He isn't Cecilla". Chase said.

" I love you". Cameron said.

" I love you too". Chase said giving her a kiss. It was about 6 when they started making some more progress. Dr. Jacobs broke Cameron's water to get the laboring process moving along. At about 10:45 is when things started to get good. Cameron had progressed far. She was almost fully dilated. At 11:47 it was time for Christian to make his little debut.

" Alright Dr. Cameron on the next contraction I want you to push". Dr. Jacobs said. On the next contraction Cameron pushed. A few more pushes later and Christian started crowning.

" Dr. Cameron stop". Dr. Jacobs said. She readjusted Christian's head and it was time for Cameron to push again.

" Dr. Cameron push and don't stop till I tell you to". Dr. Jacobs said. Cameron nodded. Cameron pushed until Christian Matthew Chase was born. A big cry filled the delivery room. Cameron started crying because she finally had her little boy. They cleaned him up and brought him over to Cameron.

" Hey little guy. I'm your mommy". Cameron said still crying.

" Dr. Cameron I need a name". The nurse said.

" Christian Matthew Chase". Cameron said.

" He weighed 7 pounds 2 ounces and 21 inches long by the way". The nurse said.

" He's a big little guy". Cameron said smiling at Christian.

" He's beautiful". Chase said.

" He looks like you". Cameron said.

" Alright mommy and daddy I need to take him away to get cleaned up". The nurse said. She took Christian from Cameron's arms and then took him away. They moved Cameron to a private room then Chase went and announced it to everybody. He picked up Cecilla before he left the waiting room because Samantha went into labor. He walked his almost 3 year old daughter to Cameron's room. Cameron smiled at seeing her little girl.

" Hey". Chase said.

" Hey". Cameron said. Chase sat next to Cameron on the bed.

" Mama". Cecilla said.

" I hear you CC". Cameron said. A nurse walked in.

" Somebody came to say hi". The nurse said. Cameron nodded. She got ready to hold Christian. Chase moved Cecilla to pick up Christian. The nurse left. He gently picked up the blue bundle and brought it over to Cameron. He gently placed him in Cameron's arms and then picked up Cecilla and put her in his lap.

" Say hi to your little brother". Cameron said. Cecilla looked at Christian funny. Cameron and Chase laughed.

" I just want to tell you Samantha is expecting Isabella to arrive at any minute". Chase said.

" She's in labor"!? Cameron asked excited.

" Yeah. She's not to thrilled about it". Chase said.

" I know the feeling". Cameron said. Cecilla started to fall asleep. Chase gently picked her up and layed her on the couch. He went back over to Cameron and sat on the bed. A few minutes later Christian started to get fussy. Cameron got her left side out of her gown and started feeding him. It felt weird at first but it's always something you have to get use to. After Christian fell asleep so did Cameron and Chase. They woke up several times because of Christian waking up needing to feed or changing. Everybody had to see both him and Isabella. After everybody made their rounds it was the little family alone in the room enjoying the newest edition in their lives. In a couple days Cameron, Chase, Cecilla, and Christian would be home as a family. Cameron liked that. She'd been home with her little boy. She couldn't wait to be home with Christian.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I just wanted to do this cute little chapter. The next chapter will be coming home. I promise. Thanks for reading! Please review! :) I know it's short put it's short and sweet.


	15. Coming home

AN: Chapter 15! This chapter is going to be fun. Samantha and Cameron coming home from the hospital with their little bundles of joy. So lets get this show on the road. Please review :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming home...

Samantha and Cameron were getting to go home and be mother's. Cameron hadn't let Christian out of her sight and Samantha hadn't let Isabella out of her sight. Samantha was wearing a cute flowing dress. Isabella was all pinked out. From her little head band to her socks. Travis had decided to use his car to take Isabella home in. He had a very big surprise for Samantha. His sister in law had people working day and night on the condo. The condo was finished. It had been three days since Isabella was born and Samantha was already getting to move into her new house. Everybody had been helping to get this done for Samantha. She still had stuff at her parents' place but they could get that later. All of Samantha's clothes, hair products, hair things, bathroom stuff, shoes, Isabella and Preston's stuff and Travis' stuff was at the condo. Everybody was getting everything unpacked and hung up. By the time Samantha would be home she'd have mostly everything done. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, office, basement, huge kitchen, backyard, one car garage, and it was near Samantha's school and her parents. It was on the richer side of Princeton. Samantha was ready to go home. She couldn't wait to see everybody in that big house she lived in.

" Are you ready babe"? Travis asked.

" Yeah lets go. I really want to get home". Samantha said.

" Lets go". Travis said. The nurse wheeled Samantha to the car. Samantha carefully got up and placed Isabella in the car. She got in carefully and waited for Travis to drive off. It was a tad bit of a longer drive to the condo. Samantha was curious why it was taking so long to get home. When Travis pulled up to the condo Samantha's eyes got really big.

" Babe, this isn't my house". Samantha said.

" Yes it is". Travis said.

" It shouldn't even be finished". Samantha said shocked.

" Trace and Kellie can be very surprising". Travis said.

" Her room is finished and everything"? Samantha asked.

" Yes. There's just a few things at your parents house that we can get later". Travis said. Samantha unlocked her door and carefully got out. She took Isabella's car seat and they walked up to the condo. She walks in and is in awe. A red couch and love seat. Glass coffee table and end tables. Lamps and a celling fan. Her flat screen tv with all the movies and tv show seasons. She walks up into the kitchen she sets Isabella's car seat on the glass bar height dinning room table. She unloads Isabella and takes her to look around the condo. She walks into Preston's room first. His crib with all of his stuff. The closet and dresser full of his clothes. The blue on the bottom of the walls with the sports border and white on top. Pictures of him and his family. A baby picture of him. Stuffed animals and toys everywhere. She looked at in awe. It was the perfect little boy's room.

" What do you think"? Travis asked wrapping his arms around her.

" I love it. It's the perfect place for us. I want to Isabella's room". Samantha said. They walked over to the next room. They walked into a pink frenzy. Powder pink walls, pink stuffed animals, pink blankets, pink and white letters that spelled out Isabella's first name, the black circular crib with powder pink stuff, closet and dresser full of little girl stuff, her room covered in butterflies and flowers. It was the perfect little girls room.

" What do you think Isabella? Is it girly enough"? Samantha cooed at Isabella. The dark haired little girl looked up at her mother in awe.

" The fridge is stocked with everything, your office is done, there's a flat screen tv and toy room in the basement. A new washer and dryer. The backyard should be getting a swing set soon. And your BMW is in the garage". Travis said.

" When's my little boy and parents going to be here"? Samantha asked.

" Soon. They're all over at Cameron and Chase's. Our bedroom is amazing including the bathroom with the jacuzzi tub". Travis said.

" I'm going to miss my huge room with the huge bathroom and everything". Samantha said.

" You're still going to have a room over there. I told your parents to keep it the way it was minus everything else we took out". Travis said.

" You did that for me"? Samantha asked.

" Yes. I want my wife to be happy". Travis said.

" 6 weeks remember". Samantha smiled.

" I know". Travis smiled back. Isabella let out a small cry.

" Get me her bottle". Samantha said.

" It's in the fridge right"? Travis asked.

" Yes. Heat it up a little bit make sure it's not to hot". Samantha said. Travis nodded. He went out into in the kitchen and heated up a bottle for Isabella. He walked back into the nursery and gave it Samantha to feed to Isabella. She started feeding Isabella when they heard the front door open. She walked out of the room carefully and walked towards the living room. She saw her mom with a car seat and Preston walking in front of her.

" Hey baby boy". Samantha said.

" Mama". Preston said.

" I know Preston". Samantha said.

" How's my granddaughter"? Cuddy asked setting Josh down and walking over to Samantha.

" She's good. She's really hungry". Samantha said smiling at Isabella.

" Chase, Cameron, Cecilla, and Christian should be here soon. Everybody wants to see the condo". Cuddy said.

" Sweet". Samantha said. Travis picked up Preston.

" Hey little man". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" When are you going to do an update"? Cuddy asked.

" Soon. Everybody's going to be shocked. I think I'll do one tonight". Samantha said. House, Rachel, Audri, Paige, Jamie, Trevor with Ryan walked in.

" Hey guys". Samantha smiled. Isabella started to get restless Samantha grabbed the burp rag and threw it over her shoulder and started to burp Isabella. Cameron and Chase with their kids walked in a couple minutes later.

" We really wanted to see the condo". Cameron said.

" I understand". Samantha said.

" Can you guys seriously afford this"? Cameron asked in awe of the condo.

" Yeah. It's pretty easy". Samantha said.

" Well we just came over to see this. We have to get back home. Everybody's over there". Cameron said.

" Thanks for stopping by". Samantha said. Cameron and Chase left.

" We're going to be going soon. We're having a couple friends of Trev's over". Jamie said.

" I understand. I need to do an update and stuff". Samantha said.

" Lets go babe. Jeff and Brad are on their way over". Trevor said.

" Have a good night tonight". Jamie said.

" I'll try". Samantha said. Jamie and Trevor left. House and Cuddy stayed over for a couple hours and then left the new parents to be alone. While Isabella was sleeping Samantha decided to do an update. She grabbed the video camera and went into her bedroom.

" Hey guys. I just wanted to do this quick update. Our baby girl is here. Isabella Christine Lisa Marie Zoey was born February 14 at 1:36 a.m. She weighed 5 pounds 5 and a half ounces and 18 inches long. She is wrinkly. I'm going to show you you guys. She's sleeping". Samantha said. She got up with the camera and walked into the nursery.

" That's her. She has a full head of dark hair. And she loves mommy more than daddy. Preston is getting a little bit jealous". Samantha said. Isabella let out a cry.

" I gotta go. She's probably hungry". Samantha said and she turned the camera off. She set the camera on the dresser and picked up Isabella. She went over to the rocking chair and got situated. She started to feed Isabella. When she finished she burped Isabella and put her back down. The house phone started to ring.

" Hello". Samantha answered.

" Hey honey. I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay". Cuddy said.

" I'm doing fine mom. She's sleeping right now and so is Preston". Samantha said.

" I just wanted to check in on you". Cuddy said.

" Mom, I know it's hard having your little girl be out of the house. But trust me I'm fine. Now go play with the younger ones. I'm tired it's 9. I have to go upload a vid and then I'm going to bed so Isabella can wake me up in two hours". Samantha said.

" Alright. I love you. Have a good night". Cuddy said.

" I love you too mom. Bye". Samantha said. She hung up the phone and then grabbed the camera. She got her laptop out and uploaded it. She shut her laptop down and then decided to go to bed. Travis was already in bed. She slipped in beside him and fell asleep immediately. At about 11 Isabella woke up. Samantha fed her and changed her. She woke up several times that night. Samantha forgot what it was like having a newborn. A couple blocks away so did Cameron. Christian woke up crying about every hour. It was a night of hell for both new moms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: It's finally over. Woo hoo! Please review! he next chapter I have no idea what it's going to be about. So lets hope it'll turn out okay.


	16. Fights, bickering, and break ups

AN: Chapter 16! This chapter is going to be fun. A fight between parents everywhere. It's going to start with Cameron and Chase then go over to House and Cuddy over to Jamie and Trevor then last but not least Samantha and Travis. Please review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

4 weeks after the births...

Cameron was at home playing with her little boy and girl. Chase still wasn't home and it was almost 7. He walked through the door at 8:30 just after Cameron had put the kids down.

" Where the hell have you been"? Cameron asked.

" I had a late surgery". Chase said.

" No you didn't. I talked to Cuddy. Cuddy and House got to be home at 6 with their kids. Where were you"? Cameron said.

" I was out with Foreman". Chase said.

" Chase, tell me where you were. You weren't out with Foreman or House. Travis and Samantha are at home watching Isabella sleep. Cuddy is watching her 5 little ones. Wilson and Delilah are playing with Nathan at home. I've called everybody. Chase, where were you"? Cameron said getting angry. Either he's cheating or he's drinking. Cameron thought.

" I was out. Okay? I don't think I need to tell you everything". Chase said.

" Chase, we have two kids together. I think I should know where the hell you were". Cameron said.

" I was out. That's all you need to know". Chase said.

" You're cheating on me". Cameron said.

" I am not-". Chase said before he got interrupted.

" You are too. I'm at home with Christian and Cecilla and you're out with some slut because I'm not good enough you. I just had your baby. I'm sorry if we can't have sex yet. I have to be cleared and then we can". Cameron said.

" It's not that". Chase said.

" It is too". Cameron said.

" Cameron". Chase pleaded.

" Get the hell out. I don't want to see you right now". Cameron said.

" Cameron". Chase pleaded again.

" Did you hear me Chase!? Go". Cameron snapped. Chase walked out of the house with his head hung down. Cameron just kicked him out for something he didn't do. Well yeah he did but it was only one night. He needed a drink tonight. It had been a long hard day at work and just one beer would take the edge off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House and Cuddy's place...

Cuddy was on the floor with Josh and Ben. She was just looking at them. Audri and Paige were playing. While Rachel was being attacked by Lexie and Lucy. Then they heard the door open. In walks House carrying dinner from McDonalds and the Chinese place. He went into the dining room and set the food on the table and then went into the living room.

" Come on girls dinner". Cuddy said. Rachel, Audri and Paige got up and went towards the dining room. Cuddy picked up Ben and handed him to House. Then she got up and picked Josh up.

" I saw the tattoo". House whispered.

" Shut up". Cuddy said. They walked into the dining room and ate. Cuddy put the kids to bed including Josh and Ben and then she went and got ready for bed. House was in bed watching tv and she was going to get on her laptop.

" House, turn the tv off". Cuddy said.

" Why"? House whined.

" Because I said so". Cuddy said.

" But mom". House whined.

" House, don't test me". Cuddy said.

" Cuddy". House said.

" House". Cuddy said.

" I'm watching tv before bed. It's okay to do that you know". House said.

" House, I don't want the tv on so turn it off". Cuddy said.

" Cuddy it's fine". House said.

" House turn it off". Cuddy said.

" No". House protested.

" If you don't turn it off you aren't getting in my pants for two months and you're sleeping on the couch during those months". Cuddy said.

" You wouldn't"? House asked.

" Yes I would". Cuddy said.

" You can't live with out me for two months". House said.

" I did for over 10 years. I think I can do it for two months". Cuddy said.

" You had Paul". House said.

" I didn't have sex with him that often. I have sex with more than I had with him in a month". Cuddy said.

" Put the laptop up and I'll turn the tv off and we can get started". House said.

" I like that idea". Cuddy said seductively. She put her laptop up and House turned the tv off and they get started.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie and Trevor's apartment...

" I'm bored". Trevor said.

" Go play with Ryan". Jamie said.

" I want to play with you". Trevor said.

" No. I'm not in the mood". Jamie said.

" You know Samantha is probably having sex with Travis. So go put Ryan to bed so we can do it". Trevor said.

" Trev, no". Jamie said.

" What the hell's wrong with you"? Trevor asked.

" I'm not in the mood to have sex. Samantha isn't having sex with Travis because she's been texting me the entire time". Jamie said.

" Come on James lets go". Trevor said.

" No Trev. I don't want to. I think tomorrow night will be best". Jamie said.

" Why"? Trevor asked.

" Because then I'll know if I'm pregnant again or not". Jamie said.

" What the hell"? Trevor asked.

" I'm probably not. It's just I've been feeling weird lately". Jamie said.

" You think you're pregnant. Babe we can't afford another baby". Trevor said.

" I'm not. I know I'm not. Just I went to the doctor to be sure. He did a pregnancy test and I'm getting the results tomorrow". Jamie said.

" Fine. But I don't think you are". Trevor said.

" Do you want more kids"? Jamie asked.

" I don't know. I've always wanted just one but after that I don't know". Trevor said.

" I've always a big family. Growing up with a big family makes you want a big family. It's the disease of it". Jamie said.

" I don't want a huge family. 2 or 3 is fine". Trevor said.

" I want at least 4. Until Rachel came along it was Jake, Andrew, Samantha and I. I want that. How close I was to my baby sister and brothers. Samantha and I love each other but growing up we wanted to kill each other. Now we each have kids and husbands. We're closer then we ever were growing up". Jamie said.

" James, 2 or 3 is enough. We can afford it and Ryan would have little brothers and sisters". Trevor said.

" If we have four we can have 2 mini Trevor's and 2 mini Jamie's. That would be cute". Jamie said.

" Samantha has a mini Travis and a mini her". Trevor said.

" That's whats cute about it. Isabella is a mini Samantha and Preston is a mini Travis. I want my little girl who's name I've picked out to be me and Ryan is already a mini you". Jamie said.

" What names do you have picked out"? Trevor asked.

" Krista and Kirsten for girls and Ryan and Riley for boys. Well we can scratch Ryan off the list. Krista Marie and Kirsten Elizabeth Anne Marie. Riley Alexander Joel". Jamie said.

" So Ryan Alexander Bradley gets a baby sister Krista then baby brother Riley followed by a surprise named Kirsten. I like it". Trevor said.

" If we get triplets that would be amazing". Jamie said.

" Why"? Trevor asked.

" Because then we can have our kids and be over with it. I have a lot of money so don't worry. If we have triplets we'll survive. After they get above the age 5 it'll be fine". Jamie said.

" Lets put Ryan down to bed so we can go to bed". Trevor said.

" Lets". Jamie said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha and Travis' condo...

Samantha had just put Isabella down and was sitting in the bedroom on her laptop talking to Carli. Travis walked in the bedroom.

" Can't have sex for another two weeks". Samantha said.

" Dammit". Travis said.

" You know I could use some help with the kids at night". Samantha said.

" Sam, I was going to but then Brad called and had to talk to him". Travis said.

" It seems like lately it's always me taking care of the kids. I have to get Isabella and Preston ready. Feed Isabella then get something for Preston. Put Isabella in her swing and play with Preston. They take their morning nap with me. We eat lunch then play some more. Take another nap. Put Isabella in her bouncy seat on the island, Preston in his high chair and then cook dinner. After dinner go play some more then baths. After baths get them ready for bed. Feed Isabella again and then put her and Preston to sleep. Then I go take a shower and get on my laptop and watch tv then by ten I'm in bed. You don't fit anywhere in the equation". Samantha said.

" I help sometimes". Travis said.

" Trav, I can't take care of the house, the kids, and go to school the same time. I need your help. I have finals coming up and I can't be running in late to class because I had to take care of the kids. CRT's and stuff I have to be in class for. I can't drop the kids off at my mom's or at the hospital in the morning. I don't have the time. I need your help. I can't do this my myself". Samantha said.

" I'm here. I have to work and go to Denver for football. I can't be home all the time". Travis said.

" You can at least help out. I'm not just some girl who had your kids. I'm your wife. You should help me out more. I'm not your maid. I can't take care of the kids, the house, and you at the same fucking time. I just can't. Trav, this isn't a fucking free for all. I need you here". Samantha said.

" I'm not treating it like a fucking free for all. I'm trying to help. Before I can do anything I get fucking bitched at because I didn't do something right". Travis said.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean"? Samantha asked.

" You know what it means". Travis said.

" Trav, I'm not a bitch. I speak my mind. I can be a little pissy sometimes. But who isn't". Samantha said.

" I can't take this anymore"! Travis yelled.

" Well I can't either! I'm home alone all fucking day taking care of the kids. I don't have any me time. I can't be myself. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without the kids. I'd be the teenager going out with friends and having fun. I can't do that because I'm breast feeding Isabella and having to take care of Preston. I should be out on a Friday night with my boyfriend and friends making out in the mall. I should be having sex in the back of a car. I should be drinking and smoking at parties. But I can't do that. I want to have some fucking fun but I can't". Samantha said.

" What the hell is wrong with you"! Travis said raising voice.

" What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? I'm used to having fun and these past couple years have changed that. I'm not the Samantha I used to be. Ever since Jake died and the whole fucking mess with Joey I'm not the same person. I want to find her again. I want to fin me again. I can't do it without your help". Samantha said.

" Why is that so fucking important"!? Travis yelled.

" Because it's me goddammit! It's me. I need to fucking find the person I was before the kids. Dammit Travis, I'm not me". Samantha said.

" How the hell was I supposed to know you're not happy"!? Travis asked.

" I never said I wasn't happy. I'm very happy. Just I need to find out who the hell I am". Samantha said.

" You basically implied that you're not happy". Travis said.

" Get the hell out". Samantha said coldly.

" What"? Travis asked.

" Get the hell out. And don't come back until I tell you to. I don't want you to call, come crawling back to me until I say you can. I need sometime to think and I think some time apart will be good". Samantha said.

" Why"? Travis asked.

" Because I'm tired of this life! I'm tired of being confined to this place. I'm tired of you. I think we need some time apart". Samantha said.

" Samantha, you're making a big mistake". Travis said.

" No I'm not. It could be a couple days it could be a year. Who knows. But all I know is that I can't stand to see you anymore". Samantha said. Travis threw a vase at the wall. He stormed out of the condo. Samantha started to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't ready to jump into something like this and then she did. She needed sometime to think.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I end there. I just want to tell you I'm making a HUGE skip. About a year after this incident. It'll be fun I promise. It's for the fics sake. I'll do kind of like and prolgue into it. It's just because I'm really lazy and I hit writers block. So it's going to be fun keep reading. And some couples will have broken up. But I promise House and Cuddy won't have. It'll be fun. I want to tell HughLaurieLover apparently there's a message limit and I couldn't message you. So I'm telling you in this Author's note. Please review!


	17. A year later changes everything

AN: Chapter 17! This takes a year in advanced. I'll give a little updater. Thanks to HughLaurieLover. I know I'm a skipper but it's for the fics sake. Please review!

Update: Chase and Cameron have sadly broken up. Christian and Cecilla still see their parents together and apart often. Samantha and Travis annulled their marriage. Samantha got the condo and Travis got an apartment. Samantha adjusted to life as a single mom very well. Another huddy baby has arrived Reese Joseph Alexander House. House and Cuddy are done having kids. Jamie and Trevor gave birth to a happy and healthy baby girl Krista Marie Claire Bonano. Audri and Paige turned 3 and Rachel turned 4. Josh and Ben are 1. Lexie and Lucy went to live with Samantha. Preston's 2 and Isabella's 1. Travis isn't around that much anymore. Samantha got a part time job. She picks the kids up at 6 and then goes home and is a mom. She works all day on the weekends. Wilson and Delilah have a little boy of their own. Nathan's almost 3 and Caleb's 5 months old. Samantha started to see somebody but they broke up after a month. He couldn't handle taking Preston and Isabella on as a responsibility. Everyone's lives have changed in some drastic way.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha's place...

Samantha was getting ready to go over to her parents house just to visit and drop the kids off because she had a date. She was in a nice shirt that shower off her cleavage and pants. The guy was 21 but who the hell cares. He was a good friend of Travis' until he caught him kissing Samantha after they got back together briefly. She was working on getting Isabella ready. Then Preston came into Isabella's room.

" Mommy"! Preston said.

" What is it baby"? Samantha asked.

" I want to go over to grandma and grandpa's". Preston said.

" We will sweetie. Mommy needs to get Bella ready". Samantha said.

" Okay". Preston said and ran off to play with his toys. Samantha finished getting Isabella ready then set her down on the floor.

" Mommy". Isabella said. Isabella tried to show her mom she wanted to be picked up.

" Bella, I'm not picking you up". Samantha said.

" Mommy". Isabella said again.

" Isabella Christine, I'm not picking you up". Samantha said. Isabella just pouted. She was a very smart little girl. Samantha finally gave in and picked her up.

" Preston come on we're going to go see grandma and grandpa". Samantha said. Preston ran out of his room. They walked down the little bit of stairs and out the front door. Samantha got Isabella in the car first then Preston. She got into the driver's seat and pulled out. She drove that 10 minute drive to her mom and dad's house. She got out and got the kids out. She walked up to the front door with a diaper bag on her shoulder, carrying Isabella, and holding Preston's hand. Cuddy answered the door.

" Thanks you guts a bunch for watching them". Samantha said.

" No problem. Jamie and Trevor are coming over with Ryan and Krista". Cuddy said.

" How's Reeser"? Samantha asked walking in.

" He's good. He's with your father right now". Cuddy said.

" Cool". Samantha said.

" Hey kids Samantha's here". Cuddy yelled. 5 little sets of feet came running out of House and Cuddy's bedroom. Samantha set Isabella down.

" Samantha"! The little kids said.

" Hey guys". Samantha said giving them hugs. House walked out holding a squirming Reese.

" Hey dad". Samantha said.

" Who are you? I forgot". House smirked.

" She's mommy". Preston said.

" That's right Preston". Samantha said.

" Hey Samantha". House said.

" Hand me my little brother". Samantha said. House handed Samantha a squirming Reese.

" Hey little boy". Samantha said to her brother. Reese was only six months old. Then he decided he wanted his mom. Samantha handed him to Cuddy.

" I've got to go. Brad is meeting me at the restaurant". Samantha said.

" Have fun". Cuddy said.

" Alright kids listen to mommy. Be good for grandma and grandpa because they're old. And I love you guys so much". Samantha said. She gave them each a kiss and then left. She was having a date with one of Travis' ex-best friends. Jamie and Trevor arrived. Jamie got out newborn Krista and Trevor got out Ryan. Nursing school was going good for Jamie and Trevor had started law school.

" It's good to actually see my family". Cuddy said after she opened the door.

" Hey I see once a week for dinner. Samantha's the one that doesn't see you that often". Jamie said.

" She sees me more than you do". Cuddy said.

" Sorry mom. But driving from Trenton to Princeton takes a little while. Samantha lives here in Princeton". Jamie said. She got Krista out.

" I understand. She has a date tonight with Brad". Cuddy said.

" Travis called Trev the other night. He moved out to Nevada. He has a new girlfriend and they're doing good together. It's kind of sad". Jamie said.

" He hurt her. Samantha's better with someone who can provide for her and the kids. She's probably better by herself". Cuddy said.

" She's stubborn that way". Jamie said.

" Yeah. I've been there done all that. But Bella and Preston need a dad". Cuddy said.

" She'll find somebody. She doesn't ever stay single for long. She was so in love with Travis and then he does that. Mom, it's sad. She was like that with Joey. She thought he was forever and Travis and one cheats on her and the other gets aggressive and cheats. She needs somebody like Brad". Jamie said.

" Yeah. He likes kids". Cuddy said.

" From what Samantha's told me they've been dating. Brad's told Trevor the same thing. Maybe tonight was their getting it on night. Samantha's on birth control so she's safe". Jamie said.

" Brad loves the kids. He really does. He's been wanting to move in with Samantha for awhile now". Trevor said.

" Samantha, won't let him move in until she's sure he's the real deal". Jamie said.

" How can you be so sure"? Cuddy asked.

" She's tired of being hurt. Does that sound like someone? Mom, she's tired of every guy she's dated since her and Travis calling it off because they don't want kids yet. They want Samantha not the kids. She's 17 and trying to provide the best life she can. Bella and Preston don't even know who their father is. Samantha really wants to believe that their Brad's but it's not true. She needs someone like him mom". Jamie said.

" She'll get somebody like him don't worry". Cuddy said.

" Mom, she's all alone in that huge condo. Well not all alone because she has Isabella and Preston. But you get the point. She's lonely. She wants somebody to watch Bones with. Somebody to hold when she's scared. Somebody to love her. Travis never gave her that. Except watching Bones. Joey was never around. Kevin didn't want the kids. Brad or even Chris would like to be her spouse". Jamie said.

" Chris. She hasn't even been out on a date with him". Trevor said.

" Chris is a good match for her. So is Brad don't get me wrong. Chris is still in school and Brad's going into his intern ship. Samantha's going to be in her senior year of high school. Chris is very good for her". Jamie said.

" Chris Matthews would be a good match. Brad Matthews would also be a good match. Having two brothers fighting over you is pretty hot". Trevor said.

" Brad is 25 and Chris is 21 going to be 22 in June. I think the 25 year old is better for her". Jamie said.

" Brad is better. He's going to be a doctor. He's getting paid to be an intern. Jamie, he can provide a very good life for Samantha and the kids". Trevor said.

" Maybe he'll propose tonight". Jamie said.

" How long have they been seeing each other"? Cuddy asked.

" About 9 months. Samantha and Travis got back together for like a week. Then she dated Kevin and then came him. She didn't even date Travis that long before he moved in here and made her his own. Brad's graduating from med school and I heard he wants Samantha to be there at the graduation so he can give her a kiss after he's done". Jamie said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

" I was wondering if you wanted to move in together". Brad said.

" I would like that. Preston and Bella adore you. I do too. I'm just worried that it isn't going to last". Samantha said.

" Why? Because I'm going to be an intern next year". Brad said.

" Brad, everybody says that I'm going to get hurt again. That my one love isn't out there. Nobody wants a woman with kids. They want a young hot woman that they can play with a little. I'm the woman who should be staying home pregnant again and waiting for my hubby to come home from work". Samantha said.

" Samantha, I love you". Brad said. It was the first time he said.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" I love you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You've been working through high school with two kids. You're strong, loving, compassionate, sexy, girly, beautiful, smart, and just wacky enough for me. I love you. I love Preston and Isabella. I want to be that one that's there to watch Bones with you, hold you at night when you're cold, protect you from everything that happens, and I want to be the one to complete your family. I want kids and hopefully you want more kids. It's just perfect". Brad said.

" I love you too. I do want more kids. I've changed some of the names. The name Joel, Jessica, Calum, Emma, and Jake. I don't want a big family. 2 or 3 kids is enough maybe four. I don't want a family like my parents'. Jake, Andrew, Jamie, and Samantha that's all I want. Not Rachel, Audri, Paige, Josh, Ben, and Reese. My parents are done having kids. My mom has had 9 kids. 1 is adopted and two are dead. I don't want my kids to turn out like that". Samantha said.

" They won't. You're raising Bella and Preston so well. Most kids don't get a mom like you. You actually care". Brad said.

" I want you to move in with me". Samantha blurted out.

" Really"? Brad asked.

" Yeah. You practically live over there any way. Give your apartment to Chris and his girl and move in with me. There's enough room in my closet for you. And it's big enough for you. There's an office in the basement. I do laundry. We can't start having kids yet. We're going to wait for that part. We're not getting married until I'm ready. We're going to live together as boyfriend girlfriend". Samantha said. Her phone started to ring.

" Hello". Samantha answered.

" Samantha, Travis died". Jamie said.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" He died. His girlfriend just called Trevor. He killed himself. His suicide note said tell Samantha I love her. She isn't the reason why I did this. He was really sick. He had lung cancer stage 4. The tumor couldn't be operated on. He just put himself out his misery. I'm sorry to ruin your date". Jamie said.

" No it's okay. I didn't love him anyway. Two beautiful children and the bastard cheats on me. I'm fine". Samantha said.

" I just wanted to tell you. I love you sweetie". Jamie said.

" I love you too". Samantha said. She hung up.

" What's going on"? Brad asked.

" Travis killed himself". Samantha said.

" Samantha". Brad said reaching for her hand.

" I'm going to go get my kids. I'll see you back at my place". Samantha said. She got up and walked out the restaurant. She went over to her parents house. She walked in and didn't even say a word. She picked up Isabella and the diaper bag grabbed Preston and left. No one said anything. They didn't even ask her about the mascara that had been running down her face. She drove home in silence listening to Preston talking about being over and grandma and grandpa's. Isabella just sat in her car seat playing with her dark curls. The black curls were amazing. Very loose and almost feather like. Her little ears pierced. Preston's dirty blonde hair long and his big blue eyes. They looked like Samantha's children. Samantha had dyed her hair red and kept the fake figure nails. She occasionally looked through all of the pictures of her and Travis. She wanted to make those memories with Brad. Travis was perfect for her but he's gone. Brad's more the perfect guy. The tattoos. His piercings that he can hide. The only one he had to take out was his eye brow piercing. His edginess. Samantha had gotten her belly button pierced and a couple tattoos. She still had her tongue pierced and her ears pierced everywhere. She got a flower on her foot. A tattoo on her left hip that only Brad know's about. And she got a heart with wings on her lower back. She was the person she should be. When she got home she noticed Brad's car was in the driveway. She picked up Isabella and then grabbed Preston. She had a diaper bag and two kids with her. She walked up to the front door and opened it. Brad was sitting on the couch watching Bones.

" Hey! Don't watch that around the kids". Samantha scolded.

" Fine mother". Brad said.

" Don't say that because I'll feel like my mother with my father. I don't want to be living with 6 kids and a narcissistic pain in the ass". Samantha said.

" Well actually you have two". Brad said.

" I still can't believe your British". Samantha said.

" Put the kids to bed and come watch tv with me". Brad said.

" I will". Samantha said. She walked up the short thing of stairs and then put the kids to bed. She came out into the living room in sweats, a tanktop, hair in a ponytail, and glasses. Some of her piercings very visible. She down on the couch and curled into Brad.

" I miss him". Samantha said.

" What"? Brad asked.

" I miss him. I love you don't worry. Just the last time we had talked I yelled at him and told him to go fuck himself. I thought we could make it work but we couldn't. He got back together with Katelynn. Joey's living with Brenna and their two kids. Jayde is taking care of Jenny. I saw her by the way. I'm in this big condo with two kids. He used to live here. He used to be apart of this. I got rid of everything that reminded me of him. This is all my stuff. All the family pictures and stuff are in a box. I put all the pictures on myspace on CD so I'd have them. I just remember him coming home with Thai and we'd watch Bones then go to bed. Now he's gone. I feel so bad. I didn't even tell him that I still loved him. There's part of me that wishes she could go back and fix it. But what difference would that make. He'd still cheat on me with Katelynn and still throw the vase at the wall. We'd still have kids. I'd still be called a bitch. I wish that I could go back. Change everything. Change my answer to getting married. I was young. It was hard. I still have my engagement ring and wedding band. Brad, if we get married I want us to try and make it work. Not do it like Travis and I did. Go to counseling. Do whatever it takes. Not just get the marriage annulled because we pissed each other off". Samantha said.

" I'll make it work. We're going to get married at sometime. I can't believe next year I'm going to be an intern in surgery at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital". Brad said.

" You got the letter"!? Samantha asked excited.

" Yep. Your mom signed it and everything. She was already going to say yes just because. I didn't even have to pass boards for her to say yes". Brad said.

" Oh my god. Chase works there still. Cameron got a job at Princeton General. I talked to her the other day. They're thinking about putting her as Dean of there". Samantha said.

" That's good". Brad said. The house phone started ringing.

" Hello". Samantha answered.

" Hey". Cameron said.

" Hey Cameron. Hows a going"? Samantha said.

" I'm good. Christian is very fast. Cecilla is herself. Chase gets the kids on Monday". Cameron said.

" Did Jamie call you"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah. It's really sad to hear about Travis". Cameron said.

" It is. It sucks for the kids. But he decided to do it. I couldn't prevent him from getting cancer". Samantha said.

" True. Well I got to go. I'll talk to you later". Cameron said.

" Yep". Samantha said. She hung up.

" I'm going to bed". Samantha said putting the phone on the charger.

" I'll join you". Brad said.

" Shut the lights and tv off". Samantha said.

" Yes ma'am". Brad said. Samantha got up and went to the bedroom. She got on the computer real quick. She checked her email. Samantha went into the bathroom and changed into shorts and a tanktop for bed. Brad changed into just his blue pj bottoms. He climbed into his side and Samantha climbed into her side.

" Night Brad". Samantha said.

" Night Samantha". Brad said giving Samantha a kiss.

It was the typical night for the families. Cameron put both the kids down then watched tv. House and Cuddy just sat at home after the kids went to bed. Having 6 kids in a short amount of time can really wipe you out. With 4 grandchildren and demanding jobs too adds on to it. Samantha was happy the day was over. She really wanted the weekend to start. No one can ever figure out how she could juggle two kids, school, and have a sex life at the same time. She could never figure it out either. She loved every minute she got to spend with her kids and Brad. But when she had to go to work she had to. She couldn't just pay the bills with her savings account and stuff. She needed that for college. Everyone was the same but just stuff in their lives changed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: It's finally over! This chapter was fun to write. I skip everywhere. The next chapter will be Christmas because I haven't done the proper Christmas for the House and Cuddy clan. Some big stuff with Brad and Samantha. Just everyone trying to adjust to their new lives. To HughLaurieLover I'm sorry sweetie! I just had to I couldn't resist. Please don't kill me. Love you. And thanks by the way girlie. I don't know what I'd do with out you.


	18. Christmas with Surprises

AN: Chapter 18! Christmas evening for the House/Cuddy clan. Everybody's home. Brad has a big surprise for Samantha. Preston turns 3. Isabella is still waiting to turn 2. Ryan is 2. So are Josh and Ben. Reese is 1. Audri and Paige are 4. Rachel just turned 5. Samantha's 18. Jamie's 20. Brad just turned 26. Trevor's 24. Krista's 1. And lets see how the this Christmas goes. Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Babe, come on". Samantha said.

" I'm coming. Preston is being stubborn". Brad said.

" Mommy". Isabella said.

" What Bella"? Samantha asked.

" Are we going to grandma and grandpa's"? Isabella asked.

" Yeah sweetie". Samantha said.

" Pweston did you hear that? We're going to grandma and grandpa's"! Isabella said excited. Samantha smiled to her self. Isabella couldn't say her R's right. They always came like W's. It was a cute little almost 2 year old thing.

" Yeah". Preston said enthusiastically.

" Mommy, is daddy coming too"? Isabella asked.

" Of course silly". Samantha said.

" I'm ready. Lets go". Brad said walking into Isabella's room holding Preston.

" Lets". Samantha said picking up Isabella. She gave Brad a quick peck and they left. Samantha decided to drive her BMW. She still had that car.

" Mommy, is aunt Jamie and Uncle Twevor coming too"? Isabella asked.

" Yes baby girl. Preston you're quiet". Samantha said.

" Mommy, how old am I today"? Preston asked.

" Three little man". Samantha smiled.

" Daddy, are you ever gonna marry mommy"? Preston asked.

" Hopefully". Brad said smiling at Samantha.

" Alright Mr. Nigel Murray don't be spouting off facts". Samantha said.

" I'm not on Bones". Brad said.

" You're British". Samantha said.

" So what". Brad said.

" Shut up". Samantha said.

" You shut up". Brad said.

" I don't shut up". Samantha said. The rest of the car ride was silent except Isabella and Preston in the back seat. Samantha got out and went and got Isabella. Samantha was in knee high black high heeled boots, with dress slacks, and a red tank top. Her make up done perfectly and her dark red hair in bouncy curls. She had curly hair but she liked them bouncy. Isabella was in a red and white dress with white tights and black dress shoes. Preston in dress slacks, white dress shirt, and a blue argyle sweater vest. Brad was in black dress slacks and a white button up shirt with a green argyle sweater vest. They walked up to the house and waited for Samantha's mom to open the door.

" Hey guys". Cuddy said.

" Hey mom". Samantha said.

" Coats and everything in the family room". Cuddy said. Brad and Samantha walked upstairs. They shed their coats and then walked down stairs.

" Bella, you look cute". Cuddy said seeing her granddaughter's outfit.

" What do you say Bella"? Samantha asked.

" Thank you grandma". Isabella said. Cuddy picked up the almost 2 year old.

" Lets go see grandpa". Cuddy said.

" Yeah". Isabella smiled. Cuddy walked into the living room.

" Grandpa". Isabella said seeing him. She started reaching for him.

" Come here kid". House said. Cuddy handed Isabella to him.

" We're here". Jamie said.

" Coats upstairs". Cuddy said.

" Got it mom". Jamie said.

" Mom, I want to show you my eighteenth birthday present to myself". Samantha said.

" Alright". Cuddy said. Samantha turned her head so that her left side was facing her mom.

" You got your nose pierced". Cuddy said.

" Yep. I got my nails done and hair. Brad got me some new jewelry. I got another tattoo like a week before my birthday. I got it on my wrist. I'll show you it later. I got another tongue ring. I found a Christmasy one that I put in. I had a lot of fun". Samantha said.

" That's cool. I still can't believe you're 18". Cuddy said.

" I'm a good girl mom. Being 18 makes me feel old. But lets see if I get into Princeton". Samantha said.

" I'll make sure you get into Princeton Plainsboro for med school. I'm not letting you go anywhere else". Cuddy said.

" You won't let me go to John Hopkins"? Samantha pouted.

" No. I don't you to be like your father". Cuddy said.

" That's true". Samantha said.

" What's true"? Jamie asked.

" That I'd turn out like dad". Samantha said.

" You already are". Jamie said.

" Shut up". Samantha said.

" Come on dinner time". Cuddy said.

" Mommy". Isabella said.

" What Bella"? Samantha asked.

" Can I sit with you"? Isabella asked.

" Yeah sweetie. Now tell grandpa to give you to me". Samantha said.

" Grandpa give me to mommy". Isabella said. House handed Isabella to Samantha. They all went to the table and started to serve. Isabella on Samantha's lap and Preston sitting in his own chair. Ryan on Trevor's lap. Krista on Jamie's. Reese with Cuddy. Josh and Ben sitting in booster seats. So did Audri, Paige, and Rachel.

" Mommy". Isabella said.

" Yeah sweetie". Samantha said taking a bite of mash potatoes.

" Can I sit with daddy"? Isabella asked.

" Why don't you ask him". Samantha said.

" Daddy, can I sit with you"? Isabella asked.

" Sure baby girl". Brad said. He wiped his hands off and took Isabella from Samantha.

" Dad, when Brad's parents come into town if you do anything that I don't approve of or embarrass me I'm killing you. I don't need his parents hating me". Samantha said.

" Why are you pregnant"? House asked.

" No. Daddy, why would ask something like that"? Samantha said.

" It's happened before". House said.

" I'm not pregnant. Just I might be the next misses Brad Matthews and I don't need his parents hating me. They're from England so be good". Samantha said.

" Okay". House said.

" My parents will like you. They might not approve of you having kids so young but my baby sister had her daughter and 16. It'll be fine". Brad said.

" Is Brad your first name or is short for something"? Samantha asked.

" William". Brad said.

" Like Brad Pitt". Samantha said.

" Yes. My dad's name is William too. So I was always called Brad growing up. It's long and complicated story". Brad said.

" Shut up. I have the most complicated life". Samantha said.

" Tell me then". Brad said.

" Lets see, Paul beat the crap out of my mom then one night he did it to us. When I was thirteen I found out who my real dad was. I was 14 when I got pregnant with my son. Christmas day when I was 15 he was born. He was about 8 or 9 months old when I found out I was pregnant with Isabella. And there's a lot more where that came from". Samantha said.

" Okay you had the bad life. No more". Brad said.

" Good. You've been acting strange lately". Samantha said.

" I don't know what you are talking about". Brad said.

" Me either. So lets finish dinner and then go open presents". Samantha said.

" Okay two year old". House said. Samantha picked up a roll and threw at him.

" Ow". House said rubbing his head.

" Don't make smart ass comments". Samantha said.

" You take after your mother". House said.

" Thanks". Samantha smiled. They finished dinner and then went into the living room. Samantha had brought her digital camera so she could take pictures with everyone. She took her pictures and then they started opening presents. Isabella and Preston got spoiled. So did Ryan and Krista. Rachel, Audri, Paige, Josh, Ben, and Reese always get spoiled. Samantha and Jamie did too. Brad and Trevor got some nice stuff. But the nicest was yet to come. Brad got up and walked away for something.

" Where's he going"? Samantha asked.

" You'll see". Cuddy smiled.

" How long have you guys been dating"? Jamie asked.

" About and year and a half". Samantha said. Brad walked back into the room. Samantha stood up at seeing him. She walked towards him. He pulled out a red velvet box. He got down on one knee opened the box for Samantha to see.

" Samantha, will you marry me"? Brad asked.

" Yes". Samantha said.

" Really"? Brad asked.

" Yes". Samantha said. Tears of joy started falling. Brad pulled out the white gold engagement ring. The 2 carat diamond ring slid onto her finger perfectly. Princess cut diamonds looked good on her. Brad got up and gave her a kiss.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Brad said.

" I love my Christmas present". Samantha said.

" I'm glad you do". Brad said.

" Okay you two love birds the kids are sleeping and need to go home". House said.

" Go get the coats". Samantha said.

" Yes ma'am". Brad said giving Samantha another kiss. Brad went upstairs and got the coats. He came back down set the children's coats down and then helped Samantha with her's. Samantha picked up Isabella carefully while Brad got her coat on her. The almost 2 year old had a lot of dark loose curly black hair. Black not brown not blonde. She had Samantha's blue eyes and her ears pierced because Samantha wanted them done on her. Isabella's head was laying on Samantha's shoulder and turned to the side. Her cute baby round face with her big blue eyes closed. She looked like an angel. Samantha had the most beautiful baby girl. Audri was in her mother's lap asleep. Her brown curls covering her eyes. Everybody had curls except the boys who had a lot of blonde hair. Brad had amazing hazel eyes and dark brown almost black hair. If Samantha and him ever had a baby the kid would probably have blue eyes and black hair like Isabella. It's just how the kids turn out. Preston didn't look as much like Travis as Samantha thought. He looks a lot like her dad. Samantha could wait to get home put the kids to bed and then get into bed with Brad. She missed that feeling. She loves him more than Travis. Shocker. Samantha loved Travis just he wasn't the one. Brad could be the one. He probably is. Just Samantha wanted to wait and be sure. She was happy they lasted longer than a year. Moved in together by 9 months and engaged at a little over a year. This time Samantha wanted a spring wedding. She could pull it off. She did one in a couple months. This one would be perfect. And this time she could go on an actual honeymoon to Paris. Samantha never got to go because Travis had a football game get rescheduled. This time it would be her and Brad no pregnancy just lots of sex and sight seeing. The she'd graduate and then be in college. She was just waiting for her acceptance letter. It was really going to take it out of her. Brad picked up Preston and they left. When they got home Samantha got Isabella into her pj's while Brad got Preston into his. Samantha went into the bedroom after she was done with Isabella and changed into her pj's. Her tattoo's showed.

" I was thinking about songs for the wedding reception". Brad said.

" And"? Samantha asked.

" When I said I do". Brad said.

" When I said I do, I meant that I will, 'til of all time, be faithful and true, devoted to you, that's what I had in mind when I said I do". Samantha sang in acapella.

" You have a very good voice". Brad said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" Lets go to bed. I'm tired". Brad said.

" Lets". Samantha said. She shut the lights off and then climbed into bed with Brad. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and they drifted off to sleep. Samantha went to be with a smile on her face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I can't wait to start writing the wedding. I know it's been skippy but it'll slow down after Samantha's graduation. Just I'm trying to get major events out. Next up Samantha's wedding again. Lol. And I already have a theme and everything. Please review. And the song is When I said I do by Clint Black and Lisa Hartman Black it's a good song. I have a couple other ones floating around in my head. Thanks you guys.


	19. The wedding with surprises

AN: Chapter 19! The wedding. We're having our second Samantha wedding and it'll stick. I'm not breaking up her and Brad. He's perfect for her. Cameron and Chase aren't in this one sadly. Sorry. I'm just not feeling it anymore. House will not be giving Samantha away. This is going to be fun. Lets get this wedding on. Enjoy :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha stood in front of the full length mirror looking at her self making sure everything was perfect. Her dark red curls hung over her shoulders. Her veil ready to go over her face. Her nails were the normal acrylic french tips. Her engagement ring looked stunning next to it. Her nose ring a little stud. Diamonds in every single earring hole. Her tongue ring white. Her blue eyes looked stunning with the dress. It was snow white. Beaded across the top and everything. It was like a ballgown. Like her first one. This one showed off everything she had. It was beautiful. Brad would love it. All of her brides maids walked in. Jamie was the maid of honor. Carli, Abby, Maddie, Brittny, Sophia, and Brooke were the regular brides maids. They were all in lavender dresses that hit a little bit below the knee.

" I'm getting married again". Samantha said.

" Yeah. And this time it's awesome. We wanted to bring you your bouquet". Jamie said. Jamie handed Samantha took the bouquet of white tulips, pink roses, and daises. The entire church was decorated in white and pink flowers.

" Lets get my veil over and lets get this show on the road". Samantha said. Carli and Jamie put the veil over Samantha's face.

" We better go. We have to walk down the aisle and then it's you". Jamie said.

" I know. I'm very happy". Samantha said.

" I think you're happier then you and Travis' wedding". Jamie said.

" Yeah. Now go". Samantha said. The girls left. Jamie with Chris. Carli with Trevor. Abby with Grayson. Maddie with Jack. Brittny with Kevin . And Brooke with Jaden. They went down the aisle in that order. Then it was the flower girls and ring bearer. Rachel, Audri, Paige, and Brad's niece Kyra were the flower girls. His nephew James was the ring bearer. The flower girls sprinkled pink and white petals down the aisle. Then it was Samantha's turn. The song started and she waited for the church doors to open. The doors opened and it was Samantha's turn to walk down the aisle. She walked down the aisle towards Brad. When she made it she handed her bouquet to Jamie then took Brad's hands. Did his opening and then it was vows time. Samantha didn't write hers again neither did Brad.

" Who's going first"? Pastor Jim asked.

" I will". Samantha said.

" Alright". Pastor Jim said.

" Brad, I never knew someone could be so amazing. You've been the one that's helped me get through everything. You helped me get through high school and now I'm going to get to go college because of you. I've never been happier. No one completes me like you. No one knows me like you do. I've rushed into pretty much everything in my life and I didn't this time and now I'm glad that I waited. I want to grow old with you. Have more children. And be the best wife I can be. I've been looking for that perfect guy for a long time and I've just found him. You're perfect in every way. I feel so blessed. The kids adore as much as I adore you. I don't want you to think that you have to shower me with expensive gifts, the girly lovey dovey stuff, and be the big romantic sensitive husband. I want you to be as down to earth as you can. With some expensive stuff. I've always dreamed of a guy that was charming, sexy, smart, and loving. The guy that doesn't care what I look like that loves me for me. I've been waiting for that for a long time and I've finally found him. I want to spend the rest of my life with you no else. So with this ring I pledge my heart to you". Samantha said. She slipped the titanium band on his ring finger.

" Samantha, no has ever made me feel so happy. I wake up every morning with a reason. The kids and you keep me going. I love you no one else. You're the most beautiful woman ever. Those blue eyes that make me melt every time I see them. I want to grow old with you. I don't want to come home to a trophy wife and 6 nannies. I want to come home to a wife that's cooking dinner and playing referee. I feel so blessed too. No one makes me feel like you do. I don't want the perfect wife. I want you. The crazy, smart, sexy, and sweet person you are. I love the kids and you more then you'll ever know. I want to be your rock, best friend, lover, and husband. I want to have kids with you and be there through it all. No matter what happens I'll always love you. We could have a kid by next year and I wouldn't care. Nothing can ever disappoint me. I love you so much. I want to be your only one. So with this ring I pledge my heart to you". Brad said. He slipped the white gold band onto her ring finger.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". Pastor Jim said. Brad gave Samantha a kiss. He was almost 6'2. He hovered over her 5'3 frame. They turned to face everybody.

" I give you Mr. and Mrs. William Matthews". Pastor Jim said. Samantha smiled. She was just going to add Matthews to her last name. The kids last names would be changed completely to Matthews. Brad and Samantha left the church. They took their pictures and then it was time for the recpetion. The entire ballroom was covered in pink roses and white tulips.

" Brad, I have to tell you something". Samantha said.

" What"? Brad asked.

" I don't think I could be happier. I've never been happier. I've got the perfect husband and kids. All I need is one or two babies from you and I'll be fine". Samantha said.

" Are you pregnant"? Brad asked.

" Not that I know of". Samantha said.

" You're serious right"? Brad asked.

" Yeah. I don't think I'm pregnant. I think I'll wait awhile". Samantha said. Brad chuckled.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" I love you much. It's odd. I've never loved somebody so much". Brad said.

" I'm not watching NCIS with you". Samantha said.

" Dammit". Brad said.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too". Brad said giving her a kiss.

" I would like to have the bride and groom in the middle for their first dance". The DJ said. From this moment by Shania Twain started playing.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything_

_and everything and I will always care. Through weakness_

_and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,_

_I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

They had dinner then more dancing. Now it was time for cake. The pink and white cake was perfect. Brad and Samantha cut the first piece and did the usual bride and groom stuff. After cake there was more dancing. They had loaded all the gifts into the car and they left. Samantha and Brad made it to the hotel and got checked in. Brad carried her into the hotel room the traditional way. She looked through the luggage and changed. She walked back into the huge suite and noticed Brad wasn't in the room. Then she walked out onto the balcony. He was sipping champagne.

" Give me some". Samantha said.

" You're 18". Brad said.

" I'm also married and have two kids. Give me some champagne". Samantha said. Brad poured her a glass.

" Here's to us". Samantha said. They clinked their glasses together. Samantha took a sip. The sun was setting. They got finished early because they had a plane to catch the next day. Paris. A kiss under the Eiffel tower. Everything romantic. Brad came up behind Samantha and he wrapped his arms around me.

" Isn't it beautiful"? Samantha asked.

" Very. But not as beautiful as you". Brad said.

" Cheesy line William". Samantha smirked.

" It worked didn't it"? Brad asked.

" Yeah babe". Samantha said.

" I want kids right now". Brad said.

" Brad if this is about me wanting kids with you. I didn't mean to imply wanting kids right now". Samantha said looking up at him.

" No that's not it. I want kids because I have a good job and we've been looking at houses". Brad said.

" I've got two kids. A 3 year old and 2 year old. My parents will kill me if I get pregnant again". Samantha said.

" They're already betting that you'll get pregnant in Paris". Brad said.

" I probably will. I have a huge tendency to get pregnant". Samantha said.

" How many times"? Brad asked.

" 4". Samantha said.

" What happened to the other two"? Brad asked.

" One was when I was 13. I lost him. The other was early on in our relationship. I got to about 12 weeks and I went to the doctor and it had no heartbeat. I had them run tests to see what it was. I was going to have another little boy. It was actually twins. Both boys. I lost two little boys. I named one Jackson and the other Hayden. Jackson Alexander Michael and Hayden Alexander Daniel Cuddy. I could've had 3 little boys by now". Samantha said.

" Lets start trying". Brad said.

" Remember I'll kill you if I get pregnant with twins". Samantha said.

" Then we can be done". Brad said.

" I want at least one little girl with you". Samantha said.

" Do you think you're pregnant"? Brad said.

" Maybe". Samantha said.

" Put the alcohol down". Brad said. Samantha set it down.

" If I am we're going to have to find a house and everything". Samantha said.

" I think you are". Brad said.

" I do too". Samantha said.

" Imagine you could have a baby this summer and then go to school without anyone knowing". Brad said.

" I have something to tell you". Samantha said.

" You're really pregnant. Aren't you"? Brad said.

" I'll let you answer that". Samantha said.

" When did you find out"? Brad said.

" Two months ago". Samantha said.

" Samantha"! Brad scolded.

" I faked taking a sip. It's only one baby and they think it's a girl". Samantha said.

" Jessica"? Brad asked.

" Sophia". Samantha said.

" What"? Brad asked.

" Sophia Grace Jennaci Matthews". Samantha said.

" I like it". Brad said. Samantha shivered.

" Lets go inside". Brad said.

" Lets". Samantha said. They walked inside Samantha got into bed then Brad did. He looked at her belly. There was a baby bump there. He wondered how he couldn't have noticed.

" How far"? Brad asked.

" Almost 16 weeks". Samantha said.

" Oh my god". Brad said.

" Yeah. A new baby will be here before you know it". Samantha said.

" Sophia, what do you think of that name"? Brad asked Samantha's belly. She felt a light tap.

" Night of firsts". Samantha mumbled.

" What"? Brad asked.

" At my first wedding Isabella kicked me for the first time. This wedding Sophia Grace kicked me". Samantha said. She felt the light tap again.

" I felt that". Brad said.

" She's going to turn out like me". Samantha said.

" You still play sports just not like you used to". Brad said.

" This one is nothing like Isabella or Preston. I think she's going to be a daddy's girl". Samantha said.

" Well that's good. I bet she's going to have blue eyes". Brad said.

" She will and dark curly hair". Samantha said.

" Let me show you a good time". Brad said.

" I would like that". Samantha whispered. Brad kissed her. As the kiss deepened Sophia started kicking harder. That night they did it three times. They were ready for Paris.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know this isn't like the first wedding but I really wanted to get it up for you guys. I love all of you guys. Yes Samantha is preggers again. But there's a bigger gap in between the other kids and this one. Samantha's life is inspired by a friend of mine's sister. She just had her fourth baby and she's not even 25. I'm not going to have Samantha do that but pretty damn close. Samantha will not have anymore kids until I get her in her late twenties then she's stopping. The baby is a girl so no surprise there. But there might be an even bigger surprise in store for Brad and Samantha when Sophia Grace is born. Thanks for reading please review!


	20. A graduation with surprises

AN: Samantha's graduation! This is going to be a fun one. Lets get going. Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 27...

Samantha was wearing a cute maternity dress and sandals. You really could see her bump good. It was the middle of June and hot. Her wedding rings still fit shockingly. She had her hair curled and nails done. Pregnant with three kids all in high school. Well Sophia isn't technically high school. She slipped her cap on. She looked good for almost ready to give birth. Ever since she got married in March and told Brad that she was pregnant every thing's be hectic. Preston's going to be 4 in December then the next year he'll be in pre-school. Isabella almost 3. A new baby on the way. A big house in the same area of Princeton was the best. Sophia Grace Jennaci Rosalie Matthews was going to be making her debut soon. ( They added Rosalie) Preston's name changed into Preston Alexander Gregory Matthews and Isabella's changed into Isabella Christine Lisa Marie Zoey Matthews. Samantha changed her last name to Cuddy-Matthews but was going to go by Dr. Cuddy for med school and being a doctor. She was about 4 weeks from her due date. She could go into labor soon but she needed to graduate. She got to the auditorium and got into her seat. She sat down next to one of the most annoying people in the entire world. Daniel the geek. No one every could remember his last name because he was the geek. Samantha was a geek but a hot geek. Every boy and girl in school loved her. Even when she had Preston and Isabella. When everyone found Samantha was having a girl they got her all the girliest stuff they could find. She loved everyone for that. When everyone got seated she looked around. She saw her parents her little brothers and sisters. Brad and the kids. And Jamie, Trevor, Ryan, and Krista. She smiled and waved at them. Her mom blew her a kiss. Samantha just kept smiling. The boring speeches started. Then when they were done the A's started going. After about 50 kids it was the B's turn. When the B's were finally over it was the C's. Samantha loved being near the front. When they got to Daniel the geek she took a deep breath and blew out. Then it was her turn.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy-Matthews". The principal said. Samantha stood up and walked up. She took her diploma and then she felt weird. Her mom saw the look. It was going to be another Isabella type birth. Samantha walked off the stage and Cuddy saw the look. She knew. ' It's time' she mouthed. House and Cuddy and everybody stood up. Everyone turned to face them. Brad made it down first holding Isabella.

" The baby's coming. Now". Samantha said.

" Lets go". Brad said. They all left. When they got to the hospital Samantha had taken off her gown and hat. No one had any idea about what Samantha's baby was or the names. Samantha and Brad had been keeping it under wraps. They wanted to surprise everyone.

" Our kids know how to pic times to come don't they". Samantha said. She winced when a contraction came.

" How long have they been going on"? Brad asked.

" I just felt back pain that's all. Nothing indicated I was in labor. And then when I got on stage I felt a contraction. I guess Sophia Grace decided to wait to be born. I'm happy about that. I got to be a normal teenager for once". Samantha said. Brad went and checked them in. They got Samantha all sitauted in a room.

" We're going to be parents". Samantha said.

" You again. Me first time". Brad said.

" It's going to be fine. I'm scared. But I was scared with Preston and Isabella. Now we're having Sophia. It's going to be fun". Samantha said.

" What if we were having twins. Boy and girl. What would name the boy"? Brad said.

" Jacob or Calum". Samantha said.

" Alright. If was twins and it was twin girls what would the other girls name be"? Brad said.

" Jessica. Jessica and Sophia. Add Preston and Isabella into the mix. If we were having twin girls we would at least need to have another baby and pray it's a boy. So Preston wouldn't be so lonely". Samantha said.

" I think we could do that". Brad said. Dr. Bryce walked in.

" Hey Dr. Bryce". Samantha said.

" Hello graduate. Lets get you checked out". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha got situated to be checked out.

" I have a feeling that something's weird". Samantha said.

" What do you mean"? Dr. Bryce asked.

" I've been feeling more kicks then I did with Preston or Isabella. I think some thing's wrong". Samantha said.

" I'll get an ultrasound to look. The baby should be fine. I haven't seen anything abnormal". Dr. Bryce said. She threw her gloves away prepared to deliver Samantha the news.

" You're about 8 cm. You've been contracting all day and all of last night. Your water hasn't broken yet so I'm going to do that right now". Dr. Bryce said. She grabbed the thing that breaks the water. She put gloves back on and broke Samantha's water.

" Lets pray that this little girl will make her debut soon". Dr. Bryce said. She left. Within 30 minutes it was time for Samantha to push.

" On the next contraction push". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha did as she was told. After a few more pushes Sophia's head started crowning.

" She's crowning". Dr. Bryce said.

" Her head is so big". Samantha said. Brad looked down there.

" Samantha, she has a full head of dark. Just like Isabella"! Brad said. Samantha laughed.

" A couple more pushes and she'll be here". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha pushed and pushed. At 7:21 p.m. Sophia Grace Jennaci Rosalie Matthews was born.

" 7 pounds 13 ounces. 21 inches long. I need a name mommy and daddy". The nurse said.

" Sophia Grace Jennaci Rosalie Matthews". Samantha said. She looked down at Dr. Bryce. She had a strange look on her face.

" What's going on"? Samantha asked.

" There's another baby". Dr. Bryce said.

" What"!? Samantha and Brad exclaimed.

" Another baby. I didn't see or hear them. Someone get me another baby warmer". Dr. Bryce said.

" Oh god". Samantha groaned.

" You're almost fully dilated again. The other baby will be here soon". Dr. Bryce said.

" Brad, when you go out to announce we had the baby please tell my parents to get another car seat and bassinet before we all come home". Samantha said.

" How are we going to do it"? Brad asked.

" We'll get through it. I have 6 younger brothers and sisters. We'll make it". Samantha said.

" You're not even twenty and yet you're going to have 4 kids". Brad said.

" This just means they're that much more precious. I've wanted 4 kids young forever. I'm getting that. We'll be fine". Samantha said.

" Alright Samantha, time to push again". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha pushed on the next contraction. They had no idea if it was a boy or a girl so she started thinking about the names. A couple more pushes and the baby's head started crowning.

" The baby's crowning". Dr. Bryce said. Brad looked again.

" Full head of dark hair. I'm assuming girl". Brad said. Samantha laughed.

" A couple more pushes and they'll join their sister". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha let out a painful scream when she pushed.

" She's got my mother's hips". Samantha screamed pushing.

" One more push and we'll find out what this little thing is". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha gave her one final push. A small cry filled the room. Sophia didn't cry when she was born.

" What is it"? Samantha asked.

" It's a girl". Dr. Bryce said.

" Three girls. I'm going to go insane". Brad said.

" Don't worry. We'll have a boy eventually". Samantha said.

" Luckily we have room at the house for them two both have a room". Brad said.

" A five bedrooms was a very good idea". Samantha said.

" 7 pounds 12 ounces. 21 inches long. Do we have a name mommy and daddy"? The nurse said.

" Jessica Abigail Kirsten Elizabeth Matthews". Samantha said. Two nurses brought Sophia and Jessica over to Samantha and Brad.

" Wow. They're so beautiful". Samantha said.

" Can you tell if they're identical or fraternal"? Samantha asked Dr. Bryce.

" Your pediatrician will run some tests because we all didn't know. But from what I can tell identical". Dr. Bryce said.

" Who do I have"? Brad said.

" Mr. Matthews you have Sophia and Ms. Cuddy you have Jessica". The nurse said.

" Jess and Soph, welcome to the fam". Samantha said.

" Hi mom I'm Kristin. I need to tag you and your babies before we take them to nursery". Kristin said. She tagged Samantha and Jessica and Sophia. Two nurses took Jessica and Sophia.

" Alright Samantha, it's time to move you to recovery". Dr. Bryce said.

" This is the fun part for you Brad. Go tell my parents and everybody". Samantha said.

" Alright. I love you". Brad said.

" I love you too". Samantha said. Brad brushed his lips against Samantha's. He walked out into the hallway. He walked towards the waiting room. Sophia, Carli, Jessica, Kate, Brittny, Maddie, Cuddy, House, Rachel, Audri, Paige, Josh, Ben, Reese, Jamie, Trevor, Ryan, Krista, Preston, Isabella, Foreman, Cameron, Chase, Cecilla, Christian, Bryant, Jake, and Andre.

" Daddy"! Preston and Isabella said seeing him. Then ran up to him.

" Hey guys". Brad said crouching down. He gave them hugs and kisses.

" What took so long? Please tell me my daughter's okay or I will kill you". Cuddy said.

" She's fine. We got a big surprise. We need an extra car seat and bassinet". Brad said. Everyone's mouth dropped.

" You're kidding me". Cuddy said.

" Nope. Two. Two babies". Brad said.

" What are they"? Cuddy asked.

" Girls". Brad said.

" I need names, birth weights, and size". Cuddy said.

" Sophia Grace Jennaci Rosalie was born at 7:21 and she weighed 7 pounds 13 ounces. Jessica Abigail Kirsten Elizabeth was born at 7:41 and she weighed 7 pounds 12 ounces. Both 21 inches long". Brad said.

" Where did Samantha come up with the names"? Sophia asked smirking.

" Jessica and Sophia are named after her best friends". Brad said.

" I'm flattered". Jessica said.

" I am too". Sophia said.

" Well Samantha, is still recovering from the exhausting birth. Lets go down to the nursery". Brad said. Everyone got up and they went down to the nursery.

" I see them"! Carli said excited.

" I want to see". Preston said. Brad picked up Preston and pointed to Sophia and Jessica.

" I want to see too". Isabella said. Carli picked up the two year old and pointed to them.

" They're beautiful". Cuddy said.

" Full head of dark hair and we're thinking blue eyes". Brad said.

" That's how it should be". Sophia said.

" So do you guys want to go see mommy"? Brad asked Preston and Isabella. They nodded. Carli and Brad went to Samantha's room.

" Hey guys". Samantha said. Brad set Preston down and Carli set Isabella down.

" The girls should be in here soon". Brad said.

" Wonderful. What was my parents reaction to the news"? Samantha said.

" Everyone was shocked sweetie. Sophia and Jessica are flattered that your little girls are named after them". Carli said.

" I hoped they would be. Jess and Soph are going to be awesome". Samantha said. Then they heard a knock. Everyone turned and saw Cuddy and Cameron with two bassinets.

" Special delivery". Samantha smiled as they walked in.

" Yes. My granddaughters needed to be escorted down here by me and Cameron". Cuddy said.

" Give me Jessica". Brad said.

" I'll take Sophia then". Samantha said. Cuddy laughed. Cameron brought Jessica over to Brad. Brad gently picked up the little girl. Cuddy picked up Sophia and brought her over to Samantha. She gently set the baby in her arms.

" If you need anything just call". Cuddy said.

" I will". Samantha said.

" Come on Preston and Isabella. Lets let mommy and daddy be alone". Carli said. They all walked out.

" We have 4 kids". Samantha said.

" Yes. Jess and Sophia will have the best life possible". Brad said.

" I was thinking about calling Sophia, Sophie so we can tell who's who when we are around Sophia". Samantha said.

" I like that. Jessica is going to be Jess". Brad said.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Do you think we can handle all of them"? Brad asked.

" Yes. I've had to watch Rachel, Audri, Paige, Josh, Ben, Preston, Isabella, and Reese all at the same time. I can handle chaos". Samantha said.

" So what do you Jess? Do you think mommy and daddy can do it"? Brad said sweetly. Jessica opened her eyes. She had the trademark blue eyes.

" She's got blue eyes". Brad said.

" She'll never grow out of them". Samantha said.

" Dammit". Brad said. Sophie opened her eyes.

" Big blue eyes, dark hair. The best combo in the entire world". Samantha said.

" We have to little bundles of joy in pink". Brad smiled.

" Yeah. I keep thinking about that song by Carrie Underwood. All American Girl". Samantha said.

" I think that applies here and when Isabella and you were born". Brad said.

" It does. Both of them will have you wrapped around their little fingers. Just like I'm daddy's little girl. You'll have that times two". Samantha said smiling at the end. Sophia was in a full pink hat and Jessica in a pink and purple stripped hat.

" Sophia Grace and Jessica Abigail joins Preston Alexander and Isabella Christine". Brad said.

" Yes. Sophie and Jess join my little boy and Bella". Samantha said. That night was hard on them both. Sophia was the one they planned for. Jessica was the surprise. Samantha just kept thinking. How could she not know she was pregnant with twins? Let alone twin girls. She was happy and scared but she knew they could get through it. Wilson and Delilah still didn't know. Neither did Laura and Dave. Mackenzie, Asher, Brooke, Gabriel, Sydney, Joel, and Hannah either. The next day was hard. Everyone decided to come in as early as they could. Literally everyone. No one said anything to Wilson because he's Wilson. Cuddy was holding Jessica and House was holding Sophia. Wilson walked into the room holding Caleb. Delilah was walking with a four year old Nathan. The look on Wilson's face was priceless.

" What's going on"? Wilson asked. While everybody laughed.

" Meet Sophia Grace Jennaci Rosalie and Jessica Abigail Kirsten Elizabeth". Samantha said.

" Are you playing some prank on me"? Wilson asked.

" Nope. I have the tags to prove I had twins". Samantha said. Then they heard Laura and Dave.

" Mazeltov". Laura said walking in.

" No Jewish stuff in front of my grandchildren". House said.

" Dad, leave it alone. My kids will know that they are Jewish in some way". Samantha said.

" I don't want my grand kids to turn out like Wilson". House said. He's so lucky he's holding our grandchild or I'd elbow him. Cuddy thought.

" They won't. They'll turn out like me". Samantha said.

" So 4 other Cuddy decedents will be doctor's"? House asked.

" Yes. But they have the good genes. I'm made up of you and mom. They all have a part of me. They've got medicine in their blood. It's going to be very hard to direct them in any other way". Samantha said.

" I find that hard to believe". House said.

" Nope. I've got a Dean of Medicine for a mother and a world renowned Diagnostician for a father. I'm going to be a diagnostician and Brad is already working as an intern in Neuro. They'll be doctors". Samantha said. They heard the sound of angry footsteps.

" Oh no". Laura said.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" Grandma Cuddy nine o'clock". Mackenzie said out of breath.

" Son of a bitch". Samantha said. Then covered her mouth and blushed.

" No swearing in front of the children". House fake scolded at Samantha. Causing her to laugh.

" I don't get it". Brad said.

" Just wait". Samantha said. Bill made it in first.

" She isn't happy. Is she"? Samantha said.

" No. When I told her you had another baby she about flipped out". Bill said. He looked and saw Jessica.

" You had twins"!? Bill asked.

" Yeah. Meet Sophia Grace Jennaci Rosalie and Jessica Abigail Kirsten Elizabeth Matthews". Samantha said.

" Being a great grandpa is hard". Bill said.

" I had to give birth to both of them". Samantha said.

" Congrats". Bill said giving Samantha a kiss on the top of head.

" Thanks". Samantha said. Then they heard a huff.

" Hello grandma". Samantha said coldly.

" I see you have two more children. Who's the father this time"? Lynn said.

" Who the hell do you think"? Samantha asked.

" I don't know. You tell me". Lynn said.

" My husband". Samantha said.

" I don't need names. I'm assuming Sophia and Jessica". Lynn said.

" Yeah. You've seen them now leave". Samantha said.

" I just wanted to stop by. Hopefully by this time next year it's triplets". Lynn said.

" Mom". Samantha said.

" Not yet". Cuddy said. Jessica starting crying.

" Hand me my daughter". Samantha said. Cuddy handed her to Samantha.

" I'm going to go make a call". Cuddy said. She winked at Samantha. Cuddy left the room.

" Dr. Cuddy". Nurse Brenda said.

" Nurse Brenda". Cuddy said. She walked to the nurses station. She called for security. No way was her mother going to ruin today. A few minutes later the guards came up.

" What room Dr. Cuddy"? One of the guards asked.

" 205". Cuddy said. They nodded and walked down. Then she heard shouting. When she looked down the hallway, she saw her mother being drug out of the room. She smiled. She walked back down the hallway like nothing happened. She walked back into the room and saw Samantha holding Sophia and Jessica. After a couple more hours of gushing over the two new arrivals everyone left. Samantha fed both girls and then put them down. She also took the opportunity to fall asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha's dream...

Samantha was in the hallways of a hospital unfamiliar to her. It wasn't PPTH. She walked down to the main floor and saw her office. Dr. Samantha Cuddy Dean of Medicine in those so familiar letters to her. She walked into her office and over to the desk. Picture's of Brad and the kids. Preston, Isabella, Sophia, and Jessica. And a little boy. Jake. They all looked so cute. Preston looked to be about 15 and Isabella 14. Soph and Jess 12. And Jake 5. Then a picture of two little boys. They looked about 3 and 2. Calum and Joel. They were really cute. Her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and it said ' Brad'.

" Hello". Samantha answered.

" Hey. How's work"? Brad said.

" Good. How's your new profession"? Samantha said.

" Good. My bosses boss is a bitch sometimes". Brad said.

" I heard that Agent Matthews". A woman said.

" Say hello to Director Samuels". Brad said.

" NCIS is treating you well I see". Samantha said.

" Hey leave it alone. You wouldn't let me go into the FBI". Brad said.

" I was kidding! Jeez". Samantha said. A nurse came into her office.

" Dr. Cuddy, there's a patient in Diagnostics and we need a consult". The nurse said.

" I'll be up in a sec". Samantha said.

" Patient"? Brad asked.

" Yes. Victim"? Samantha said.

" Yes. I have to go too. More interrogating". Brad said.

" I love you". Samantha said.

" I love you too. Bye". Brad said.

" Bye". Samantha said. She hung up. She smiled to herself. When she was twenty Brad changed jobs. Then they moved to D.C. She got up from her desk and up to Diagnostics. She missed New Jersey sure but D.C. is something else.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha woke up to Sophia crying. She barely opened her eyes and saw Brad trying to comfort her.

" Hand her here". Samantha said groggy.

" What did you dream about"? Brad asked. He handed Sophia to Samantha.

" Me at a hospital in D.C. You working for NCIS. And us having 8 kids. I'm having a lot of fun putting that stuff together". Samantha said.

" Agent William Matthews does sound good". Brad said.

" What do you think Sophie"? Samantha asked. She yawned. After a few minutes of being in her mother's arms Sophia fell asleep. Samantha help her close to her chest. Samantha slowly drifted away into dream land with a smile on her face. She was going to be tired but happy tired.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Awe. Yes there is an NCIS reference instead of Bones. I just started watching NCIS and love it. I haven't seen everything. But still love it. I'm still a Bones and House girl. Just add NCIS to it. I don't really like Kate I've noticed. I like Ziva better. Oh well. It's just a show. Lol. Please review. Thanks guys. And say thank you Samantha for an update.


	21. Starting College is harder then it looks

AN: Okay so here's the deal guys... Um I've been letting my imagination get the best of me. So I'm going to pull myself around and show that it isn't all fun in games for Sam. I know she's 18 been married 2 times and has 4 kids. But she is partially based off me and a friend of mines sister. More the kids and marriage friends sister. Looks, stuff like that me. I'm skipping again but to bring the story around and stay grounded. I have a very good imagination and this is fiction but I'm getting a little out of hand. I want to point something out Samantha no longer has the BMW. She gave it back to Travis' parents after their marriage was annulled. I just wanted to point that out. This is Samantha's first day of college and lets so how getting ready for it goes. Lets have fun and please review!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha was rushing around the house to get ready for her first day of classes. Brad had already taken the kids to daycare and she was getting ready. Toys all over the wood floors, dishes in the sink and dish washer, dirty clothes all over the floor and baby things everywhere were making it difficult. She hadn't done a load of laundry or had time to pick up the house. Lexie and Lucy were in their crates because Samantha needed the time. She really didn't get all dolled up anymore. It was more of get something on and you're lucky if you get mascara and eye shadow on. Preston, Isabella, Sophia, and Jessica were her first priory but she had others too. She hadn't been out of the house without the kids in months. Her and Brad didn't have any time to themselves. Every time they got a minute alone something would happen. Preston fell or Isabella needed to be tucked in. Sophia or Jessica needed to be changed. She didn't even have time to wash dishes the kids took up so much time. She sticks it out though. She loves her kids all of them. Even though they can pain in the asses sometimes. On rare occurrences Brad and Samantha get to watch an episode of Bones or NCIS together. An episode not a couple like they used to. With Preston turning 4 and Isabella turning 3. And the twins 3 months old almost 4 there's no time. She hadn't seen her mom in god knows how long without Samantha calling begging her to come over and help take care of the kids while Brad had an emergency surgery or night shift. She hadn't seen Carli, Sophia, Maddie, Brittny or Abby in forever. She just hasn't. They'll call and check in and say hi. Carli's at Harvard, Brittny's in Georgia, Sophia's in Texas, Abby in Florida and Maddie in California. No one was around. She had spent the entire summer juggling the kids and a small part time job for 4 days a week. It was something to get a little extra money. Of course Brad was making money as an intern but it was so she could pay her car insurance and get somethings here and there. She had a trust fund and her college fund. The savings account she's had since she was 7. All that stuff but she liked working. It got her away from the kids for 6 hours. It was because Brad would have them at day care and she needed something to do instead of grocery shopping and cleaning. She picked up her bag, her phone off the charger, an apple and walked out the door. She pulled out of the drive way in casual Capri's and a tank top with tennis shoes and her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail. Her nails with chipped black nail polish and her make up limited to mascara, foundation, and a little lip gloss and eyeshadow. Her jewelry practically nothing. Her locket and wedding rings with her belly button ring, nose ring, cartilage piercing and second, third, and fourth holes with earrings. She slipped a pair of silver hoops into her first holes. Her sunglasses covering her bright blue eyes. She looked good for a new mom but she didn't feel good. No perfume, her nails not her french tips, her hair color from a bottle, and dark circles under her eyes. But it's the price of being a mom, right? Not the most glamorous stuff. She did rely on mommy and daddy just a little bit. She hadn't slept in months. She gets a few hours here and there on occasion but it doesn't help. She lives off of caffeine and adrenaline. If there is any. She pulled into the campus parking lot and put her student parking pass in her window. She shut the engine off and grabbed her bag. She looked at her phone it said 'new text message'. She checked it. It was from her mom _Have a good first day sweetie! I love you and I'm proud of you. Have fun. Love mom. _Samantha smiled. Brad had already called her before she got ready wishing her a good day. She locked her Escalade and rushed to her first class. She got into the huge class room and took a seat in the front row by a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was jean shorts and a tank top with flip flops. She had tan skin just like Samantha. Her nails a dark purple nail polish color.

" Hi I'm Alexandria". She said extending her hand towards Samantha.

" I'm Samantha. It's nice to meet you". Samantha said shaking her hand.

" You looked tired". Alexandria commented.

" Late night". Samantha replied.

" Got kids"?

" Yeah. I got four".

" Wow. I only have one. Sierra".

" How old"?

" 2".

" I have Preston, Isabella, Sophia, and Jessica".

" How old"?

" Preston's 3. Isabella 2. And Sophia and Jessica almost 4 months old".

" Cute. I was so worried no one was going to sit next to me". Alexandria said.

" Don't worry I was too. All my best friends are at college out of state. I haven't seen or heard from them in awhile". Samantha said.

" Yeah mine too. Sierra's dad doesn't come around any more. He's over in England with is buddies".

" My husband is from England".

" You're married"?

" Yeah. Since March". Samantha said.

" Wow. I wasn't even engaged". Alexandria said.

" You can call me Sam by the way".

" Alright Sam. You can call me Alex".

" If you don't mind me asking. How'd you get through high school"?

" Parents, daycare, and summer school. I remember studying with Preston in my lap and then one time feeding Isabella. I survived and still do on caffeine. It was hard but I did it".

" Is the seat taken"? A guy asked. Dirty blonde hair brown eyes. In cargo shorts and a pink floyd t-shirt with Nike's. He was tall and had a tan. He was a California boy and his parents wanted him to go to college on the East coast.

" No". Samantha said. He sat down.

" I'm Jared". He said.

" I'm Samantha".

" I'm Alexandria".

" Nice to meet you both". Jared said.

" Nice to meet you too". Samantha and Alexandria said.

" Is this seat taken"? A guy asked Alex. He was wearing an orange polo and jeans. Brown eyes like Jared but brown hair. His shoes were oxford style. Very casual. Samantha and Alex looked at each other. Samantha gave her a slight nod. He had paler skin then Samantha. It was tan but not as tan as Samantha or Jared.

" No go right ahead". Alex said moving her stuff.

" I'm Zack". He said.

" Hi Zack. I'm Alexandria. And this is Samantha and Jared". She said.

" Nice to meet you guys". Zack said.

" Nice to meet you too". Jared and Samantha said.

" Friends"? Alex asked.

" What do you guys think? Can you be friends with girls that gave you seats"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah. You guys look like you won't kill me". Jared said.

" I agree with that". Zack said.

" Alright class. I'm Professor Gabriel. Welcome to History. I know some of you are pre-med majors but it's a required class for this semester. Lets get started shall we"? He yelled over the chatter. Samantha and Alex continued to whisper. With the two other girls behind them. Kimberlyn and Jenny. After the boring class of History Samantha, Alex, Jared, Zack, Kimberlyn, Jenny, Jack, and Grayson decided to go get a cup of coffee before the next class. Jenny found them a table while the others grabbed coffee.

" What's everyone's major"? Kimberlyn asked. They all didn't know their majors. Most likely pre-med. Kimberlyn had long black hair and bright green eyes. Her hair thrown back in a high ponytail in a Hollister t-shirt and shorts. Jenny with red hair and green eyes in Capri's and a American Eagle t-shirt. Jack was in a t-shirt in shorts. And Grayson in shorts and t-shirt also. Very casual.

" I'm Pre-med". Samantha said.

" Me too". Alex said.

" Yep". Jenny said.

" Oh yeah". Jack said.

" Totally". Jared said.

" Yeah". Zack said.

" I'm pre-med also". Grayson said.

" And I am too". Kimberlyn said.

" It's not weird that we all have the same major. What's your study going to be when you get you're an intern"? Grayson said.

" Diagnostics". Jenny said.

" Me too". Samantha said.

" Neuro surgery". Alexandria said.

" Emergency Medicine". Jared said.

" Me too". Zack said.

" Ob". Kimberlyn said.

" Peds". Jack said.

" Neurology". Grayson said.

" Sweet. My specialty in Diagnostics is Endocrinology". Samantha said.

" Immunology". Jenny said.

" I don't have anything special". Alexandria said.

" Yeah ya do".

" Come on Sam. Neuro Surge. I'm debating though".

" Between Neuro and what"?

" Ortho".

" Ortho".

" Yeah Alex. Ortho. Ortho's more fun".

" Okay I'll do Ortho. What hospital"?

" Princeton Plainsboro". Samantha replied.

" That's the hospital I want to be at. Dr. Gregory House is the head of Diagnostics there". Jenny said.

" He's my dad". Samantha said timidly. Jenny almost chocked on the sip of coffee she was taking.

" What"!? She gasped.

" He's my dad. And the Dean there is my mom".

" Oh my god. I have a friend who's father is the almighty Gregory House. I have to meet him sweetie". Jenny said.

" You'll eventually all of you meet him. We have a couple hours before Chem. Lets go over to PPTH and meet the wonders who is my father and mother including my hubby". Samantha said.

" We can take my car". Alex said.

" Good idea. I have car seats and toys all over mine". Samantha said.

" Lets go". Alex said. They left the coffee shop and went to the parking lot. They all walked over to the GMC red Acadia that was Alex's car. The eight seater car with sun roof and all would fit them all.

" I call shot gun". Samantha announced.

" Dammit". Jared said in defeat. They all climbed into the car. Alex started the car. She pulled out of the spot and they drove over to PPTH. Alex parked and they all got out. Samantha was the first to walk in followed by her new friends. She saw her mom in the clinic at the nurses station in her lab coat filling out paper work. Samantha walked in like she owned the place.

" Hey mom". Samantha said cheery.

" Hey. How's was first class"?

" Good. I made some new friends. Meet Alexandria Carlson, Jared Bradley, Zack Jacobson, Kimberlyn Wyatt, Jack Maxwells, Jenny Samuels, and Grayson Michelson".

" Nice to meet you guys. I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy the Dean of Medicine".

" Nice to meet you Dr. Cuddy". Alex said.

" Lets go up stairs and meet my lovely father". Samantha said. They walked out and towards the elevator.

" Hey Brenda does dad have a case"? Samantha asked.

" I don't know". Brenda replied. Samantha shrugged. They got onto the elevator. When they made it up to House's floor they heard him shouting.

" Oh for the love of god". Samantha groaned. They walked into the conference room.

" What the hell is going on"? Samantha asked.

" We did something wrong". Foreman replied quietly.

" Nice job". She smirked.

" Fix it Sam".

" On it".

" Hey dad". She said cheery.

" Samantha now is not the time to be cheery. The idiots screwed up and the patient won't stop bleeding". House said.

" Platelets and make sure you don't screw up". She said.

" We tried that Samantha". Taub said.

" Bleeding disorder, something along those lines. Go push every drug you can with out making them unconscious before I slap all of you except dad". The team got up and left.

" I could've done that on my own, you know"?

" Yeah I do. But you're getting old. I'm young blood".

" Who's the posse"?

" Dad meet, Alexandria Carlson, Jared Bradley, Zack Jacobson, Kimberlyn Wyatt, Jack Maxwells, Jenny Samuels, and Grayson Michelson".

" Where'd you meet them"? House asked looking at them.

" First class. And I have husband to go see". Samantha said. She walked out of the conference room. She walked towards Surgery with her friends following her closely. Alex and Kimberlyn in their own conversation. Her talking to Jenny. The boys talking about baseball. They made it. Brad was working on paper work. Samantha came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

" Hey babe". He said turning around and giving her a quick kiss.

" Hey. How's work going"?

" Good. Who's the posse"?

" Brad meet my friends Alexandria Carlson, Jared Bradley, Zack Jacobson, Kimberlyn Wyatt, Jack Maxwells, Jenny Samuels, and Grayson Michelson". She smiled.

" Hello". Brad said.

" Hey". They all said. Brad's pager went off.

" Chase needs me. I love you. Go back to class".

" I love you too. And will do". She said. She gave him another kiss and left with her friends. They went to coffee shop and sat down and talked. Her next class she had Jenny, Kimberlyn, and Alex in the class. Then they all would have lunch and then she had another class with only Jenny then it was done. She could go home and pick up a little and take a nap. Then at five go get the kids and go home for chaos. Just like every other day.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I like this chapter. It's cute. Please review. Next chapter life at home with Samantha and Brad. It's not fun.


	22. Life at home is harder then it looks

AN: Chapter 22! This one is going to be fun for me. So lets get this show on the road. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha was picking up dirty clothes and getting them in the basket. Soon Brad and the kids would be home and she wouldn't have time to get them picked up. She needed clean clothes like everybody else did. She got the load ready and then went downstairs and started it. She didn't have nannies, maids, or anything like that growing up. She started doing her laundry when she was 11. And she's done it ever since then. Yeah she grew up with boundaries but she really didn't follow them. No wonder she got where she was. 4 kids. Married twice. She might not have the most glamorous life but it fit her. Chaos is the only word to describe. She grew up being the youngest until Rachel, Audri and Paige came along. Then Preston was born and Josh and Ben followed. When Reese was born it was mass chaos for the House-Cuddy clan. No one could pull it off except them. Cuddy loved the chaos. It fit her. She had chaos at the hospital in turn she had it at home. Having 4 kids by the time she was 28 wasn't the plan but it happened. Losing two of her kids was hard but she has the best family in the world. The best kids. Samantha might have 4 kids and been married twice but it fit her. She learned from her mistake. Samantha went upstairs and started picking up the toys in the living room. She loved her mom and dad and happy they could help out but it was mostly Brad's parents that helped. They got them the house and helped them get settled. She missed the condo but it couldn't fit all of them. Samantha and Brad had an office and enough space for the kids. A swing set in the back yard big backyard too. It fit her. She had Lex and Luce. Her parents just got a golden retriever named Charlie. He was a cutie. Jamie and Trevor living in Trenton and not seeing the family that much. It was just the way it is. She went upstairs holding books and toys and put them in the appropriate rooms. She went into her room and found the picture of her and Jake. Her platinum blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She looked so different. She didn't look like she does now. Dark red curls and bright blue eyes. Piercings and tattoos. She looked grown up. Getting through school was hard. She pulled through. She was happy about that. She was in college. Missing her friends. Everything was great and hard. Part time job 4 days a week. A mom 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. College and work was her way to escape. And hopefully sometime in there fit in getting hair done and nails. Samantha put the picture up and went into her bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her roots showing, bags and dark circles under her eyes, black heads and pimples showing up, and her body didn't look like her body. She was still a size 4 and her little petite frame was curvy. She liked it. The more she looked like her mom she loved. Jamie looked like Cuddy but she had 2 kids. Samantha's had 4. Three pregnancies 4 kids. And she's almost 19. She looks good though. Still shops at American Eagle and Hollister but she couldn't go shop that often any more. The house phone started ringing.

" Hello". She answered.

" Hey". Carli said.

" Hey Carli. How's a going"?

" Good. Schools good. I miss my boyfriend though".

" He misses you too. I miss you".

" How are the kids"?

" Good. Sophie and Jess are the best little girls. I got their ears pierced. Soph has pink and Jess has green. Both have dark black curly hair. They're cute".

" Awe. I love you".

" I love you too. I got to go. Brad's home with the lovely chaos that are my children".

" Alright. I have a couple days off coming up. I'll be coming home and I'll see you".

" Alright that sounds good. Bye sweetie".

" Bye". Carli said. She hung up. Brad came through the door carrying two car seats and a diaper bag. Preston and Isabella came in shortly after.

" What's for dinner"? Brad asked giving Samantha a kiss.

" I don't know. I really haven't had the chance to get in the kitchen". Samantha said.

" I'll make dinner tonight".

" Really. You'll cook"?

" Yeah. Go have fun with the kids".

" Okay. I'll get Jess and Soph out". She walked over to the twins. She got Jessica out and put her in the swing then Sophia. She put the car seats in their rooms and then came back out into the living room. Preston and Isabella were on the floor watching Sponge bob. Samantha picked up Isabella. She squealed.

" Mommy put me down"! Isabella said.

" No". Samantha laughed.

" Mommy". Isabella pleaded.

" No Isabella Christine".

" I love you mommy".

" I love you too sweetie". Samantha put the two year old down. She grabbed her almost 4 year old son.

" Mommy". Preston said.

" Hey mommy wants to play with you".

" Mommy".

" Yeah honey".

" I love you".

" I love you too little man". Samantha said giving him a kiss. The door bell rang.

" What to go get it with me"? Samantha asked Preston. He nodded. She walked with the 3 year old over to the door.

" Hey Cameron". Samantha said in shock when she opened it.

" Hey. Can I come in"?

" Yeah". Cameron walked in with Cecilla and Christian. Cecilla went over to Isabella. Christian went too. Preston left his mother's side and walked over to play.

" It's good to see you". Cameron said giving Samantha a hug.

" Yeah. I haven't really seen anybody".

" I made a huge mistake".

" What did you do"?

" I slept with him".

" Cameron"! Samantha scolded.

" I know. But I can't resist him. He's the father of both my children". Cameron said.

" Cameron, I'm the friend that cares. Sweetie, he's going to hurt you again".

" I know. But it was just that one time".

" Cameron it's not just going to be one time. It'll happen a couple more times and before you know you'll be back to where you were when you told him to leave".

" Can I stay over for dinner"? Cameron asked.

" Yeah. You're lucky I actually have the room".

" Thanks Sam". Then they heard one of the kids crying. Samantha turned around and saw Isabella holding her head crying.

" What happened Bella"?

" Preston threw a block at me". Bella cried.

" Preston Alexander Gregory Matthews! To your room now". Preston got up and walked to his room with his head hung down.

" Babe, can you watch Isabella while I go talk to him"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah. The noodles will take a little bit". Samantha walked down to Preston's room.

" Preston why did you throw a block at you sister"?

" I don't know". He said timidly.

" Preston Alexander Gregory Matthews I'm not buying that. Why did you"?

" Because".

" Because why"?

" Because I thought it would be funny".

" Preston Alexander, you're going to apologize to your sister right now". Preston got up from his room and went out into the living room.

" Bella, I'm sorry for throwing a block at you". He said shyly.

" I accept your apolwgy Pweston". She said. They hugged.

" How do you get them to do that"? Cameron asked.

" Good parenting. I was raised like that. So I thought I'd raise my children like that".

" Did you get another tattoo"?

" Yep. Behind my ear".

" Something seemed different. How many do you have"?

" One on my foot, on my hip, lower back, wrist, I have one on the back of my neck, and the one behind my ear. Piercings are so many I can't count".

" What are all yours of"?

" Heart with wings on my lower back, wrist it's a cross, my hip is a butterfly, my foot is a flower, my neck is a snowflake, and a star behind my ear. Piercings include 3 to 4 regular ear piercings on each ear. Cartilage. My tongue is pierced. Belly button and nose. I have a lot for a mother of 4 but I pull it off".

" You really do".

" Dinner is almost ready".

" It smells good".

" It's just my famous spaghetti".

" I've been in the mood for that".

" I know".

" Come on kids lets get washed up". Samantha said. Preston, Isabella, Cecilla, and Christian got up. Cameron and Samantha got the kids washed up for dinner and then got them seated at the table. Isabella and Preston on one side. Christina and Cecilla with Cameron on one side. Samantha and Brad across from eachother. Brad cut the kids spaghetti and served it. Samantha was feeding Jessica and Sophia. She finished and burped them and went to the dinner table. She took a bite of her spaghetti. Man was it a long time since she had, had spaghetti. She really didn't eat. And she needed to. She finished her dinner and got up with the dishes.

" Samantha go play with the kids. I'll clean up". Brad said.

" Brad, I can do it. You go play with the kids". Cameron picked up Christian. She loved him so much. It showed. She kissed him a lot before hugging him tightly. She had her little boy. A mini Chase in some ways. But he loved his mother more than anybody. Preston walked up to Samantha laughing.

" What are you laughing at little man"? She asked trying to fake a serious tone. He just kept laughing. She set the sponge down and picked him up.

" What are you laughing at"?

" Nothing mommy I swear".

" Go watch tv". Samantha said setting him down. A couple hours of playing and Cameron loving on Christian it was bed time for all the kids.

" Bye Cameron. Bye CC. Bye Christian". Samantha said giving them hugs.

" Bye. Lets hope I make it". Cameron said.

" You will". They left.

" Alright kiddos bedtime". Brad said. Isabella and Preston got up and went to their rooms.

" I'll go change Isabella you get Preston".

" Got it babe". Brad said giving Samantha a kiss. Samantha went into Isabella's bedroom and helped her get ready for bed. She tucked the 2 year old in.

" I love you sweetheart". She said giving Isabella a kiss on the forehead. She brushed a dark black curl away revealing her forehead.

" I love you too mommy. Goodnight".

" Goodnight sweetie". Samantha said. She got up off the bed and shut Isabella's light off. She walked into Preston's room. She went over to his bed and sat down right next to him.

" I love you little man". She said.

" I love you too mommy".

" Goodnight baby boy". She whispered and gave him a kiss.

" Goodnight". She got up and walked out shutting the light off. Brad finished tucking Isabella in. They went into Sophia and Jessica's room. Both girls sleeping peacefully. They left the room and went into their bedroom. Samantha grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a small tank top. She slipped them on in the bathroom. Washed her face and brushed her teeth. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and went back into the bedroom. She looked at her self in the full length mirror. Her legs looked they had for years. Her blue eyes still as bright as they were. Her smile just as big. And her face as pretty as before. She looked the same and different and the same time. Brad came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

" You look sexy". He whispered in her ear.

" I don't think I do". She whispered.

" Why not baby"?

" I've had 4 kids in 3 pregnancies. I can't work out. I don't sleep. And I can't go get my hair and nails done".

" Babe, you look hot no matter what. I love you in those ratty old sweats and t-shirt with your hair thrown up in a messy ponytail with no make up and your glasses. That's what I think you look sexy in. Or when you get out of bed first thing in morning and your hair is all messed up and the pajamas twisted. Baby, you look sexy either way".

" Have I told you how much I love you"?

" No but it'll help".

" I love you so much that I don't think a present could describe how much I love you". She slipped out of his arms and turned down the covers on the bed. She climbed in waiting for Brad to do so. He did a little bit later. He turned the tv on and she snuggled close. He started watching a really old episode of NCIS like season 3 old. Then he heard Samantha's snoring. She didn't snore loud just if you listened closely you could hear it. That night he slept perfectly fine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Done! I'm amazing. 2 chapters in a day. And I wrote the chapters in a couple hours. This one actually took me all day because I was to busy working on other things lol. Please review guys! People who have me on story alerts review!


	23. Nothing Compares to Family

AN: Chapter 23! Woo hoo! This one is a skipper. I'm going to have fun with this one. Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner with the family...

It was the weekly family dinner for the House-Cuddy clan. Everyone would get together to see each other once a week. All the kids and grand kids with their spouses. Cuddy was finishing the girls' hair. Rachel's hair in a high ponytail and Audri and Paige in pigtails. Audri and Paige's hair was really, really dark brown. Like almost black now. Rachel still had strawberry blonde hair. She put the girls' earrings in and then made sure they looked okay. It was winter and Preston had just turned four. Rachel in a brown and olive green long sleeved shirt. It look like the shirt was two shirts put it really wasn't. The detail on the shirt was hearts in all different patterns of brown and olive green. She had a pair of jeans on and dark brown boots. Audri and Paige in a brown and pink shirt like Rachel's but butterflies instead of hearts. It had many different patterns. They had jeans on also and dark brown boots. Cuddy was in a pair of dark blue flares and form fitting purple long sleeved shirt with knee high black boots. She made sure the girls looked okay and then went down stairs. Josh and Ben were in a blue and white polo with jeans and Nikes. Reese was in a green and white polo with jeans and Nikes. House was in his use attire.

" Where are we going tonight"?

" Senor Matias".

" Ah. Well lets go. I want a Macho taco tonight".

" House, if you have one tonight your sleeping on the couch". Cuddy said helping the girls get their coats on. Then she got the boys' coats on. House was a big a boy and could do it himself. Across town it was another story. Samantha and Brad were working on getting the kids ready. Samantha was finishing up Isabella while Brad was having issues getting Preston ready. Samantha had finally been able to get her nails and hair done. She had dyed her hair back to dark brown. Her piercings were getting less noticeable by choice of jewelry. Except her ear piercings. She finished doing Isabella's hair and then helped her get her shoes on. The little girl was in a black and baby blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. Samantha put the little girl in black Mary janes. She made sure Isabella's curls were bouncy. She changed her earrings and then went to go work on Jessica and Sophia.

" Mommy".

" Yeah Isabella"?

" Where are we going tonight"?

" Senor Matias". Samantha replied.

" Oh". Isabella said. She ran off to go play. Samantha went to help Brad get the younger girls ready. She put Jessica in the stripped long sleeved body suit and the jumper. She slipped pink socks on and then a little head band with a bow. Then she helped Brad with Sophia. They slipped the girls into their pink coats and then put them in the car seats. She a couple blankets over each of them and then went to help Isabella and Preston get their gloves and hats on. She helped Isabella slip into her coat and then gloves. She then helped Preston tie his shoes then get his coat on. He had gotten his hair cut so it was short enough for Brad to put gel in it. His blonde hair was in very gelled spikes, a white and red polo, jeans, and K-Swisses. He looked so grown up. Samantha really didn't want to mess up his hair so she didn't make him wear a hat. She put ear muffs on the both of them though. She grabbed her long black wool coat and slipped it on removing her curls from the collar and then buttoning and tying it at the waist. She was in dark blue flares, a navy blue v-neck three quartered sleeved sweater and black high heeled boots. She slipped her black leather gloves on and checked her self. She looked good. She grabbed the black diaper bag and then she grabbed Sophia's car seat. Brad came out in jeans, a navy blue argyle sweater with a white dress shirt that was three quarter sleeved and oxford style shoes. He slipped his coat and gloves on and grabbed Jessica's car seat. Samantha locked the door behind them when they all got out. They packed up the Escalade and Samantha got into the drivers seat. Brad got into the passengers. She pulled out. Jamie and Trevor were already there with Ryan and Krista. Kris as they called her now. Kris was now two. Ryan about three or four. He was in a sweater and jeans with tennis shoes. Kris in a sweater also and jeans too. But with black Mary janes. Jamie was in a long sleeved green shirt, jeans and heels. Trevor in a polo and jeans with tennis shoes. Both boys hair spiked. Samantha pulled into the parking lot and helped get the kids out. She was holding Isabella's hand, holding a car seat, her purse, and a diaper bag. She was super mom. They walked into the restaurant and then the girl showed them the table where Jamie, Trevor, Ryan and Kris were at.

" Hey". Samantha said giving her hugs to everyone. She sat down next to Brad and started getting Jessica and Sophia out. Preston was on his knees and Isabella in a booster seat. She handed Jessica to Brad then took Sophia out and put her on her knee.

" Have you talked to mom and dad"?

" No. But I have mid terms when I get back to school".

" Not fun".

" I know".

" What can I get ya to drink"?

" Bud light". Trevor said.

" Shirley Temple". Jamie said.

" Samuel Adams". Brad said.

" Shirley Temple also". Samantha said.

" Alright I'll be out in a second with those". Then House and Cuddy walked in with the mass of kids. Rachel, Audri, and Paige in their own little conversation. Josh and Ben trying to keep up and Cuddy holding Reese. They took their seats.

" Oh Samantha, by the way, you look hot tonight". Jamie smiled.

" Thanks. So do you".

" Thank you". The waitress set down the drinks and took Cuddy and House's as well as the kids' drink order. Then it was time for looking at the menu.

" I'm getting an old fashioned nacho and the two item combination. A tamale and cheese enchilada". Samantha said.

" Chicken taco basket and old fashioned nacho". Brad said.

" Beef taco basket and old fashioned nacho". Trevor said.

" Me too". Jamie said.

" Macho taco and old fashioned nacho". House said.

" Dad"!

" What"?

" No macho taco. Get something smaller".

" Fine then beef taco basket and macho taco".

" Good boy". Samantha said sarcastically. She smiled. She helped Preston and Isabella pick out theirs. While Jamie did that for Ryan and Kris. Cuddy was working on it for the kids before she figured it out for her. An old fashioned nacho and a cheese enchilada. Rachel wanted a beef taco. Audri and Paige cheeseburgers. Josh taco and Ben chicken fingers like Reese. Preston wanted a taco and so did Isabella. Ryan and Krista wanted chicken fingers. Little kids were so hard. It was white milk for all the kids. When she came back the ordered and waited for her to come back with the food. About fifteen minutes passed and the food finally arrived. Samantha finished feeding Sophia and Brad finished feeding Jessica. They burped them and then started eating.

" So how's school going"? Cuddy asked Samantha.

" It's going good. I'm convinced that my Chem teacher hates me because I always correct her. She keeps saying stuff wrong and tell her how to say it. She's says the next time I correct I get to go down to the dean. I'm thinking about switching my teachers to Alex and Jenny's teacher".

" She's that much of a bitch"?

" Yep. Mrs. Gabriel. She pisses me off so much".

" Samantha language"! Cuddy scolded.

" I'm nineteen mother". She shot at her. Jamie was smiling. Cuddy rolled her eyes at the comment.

" So what other teachers do you hate"?

" Mr. Daniels. He seems so stupid to me. We all call him Jach Daniels because I swear the man is a drunk".

" Oh my god".

" Yeah".

" No oh my god". Jamie said. Samantha turned her head. It was Joey.

" What the hell is doing here"?

" I don't know. But he has Brenna, Jayden, and Brianna with him".

" I haven't seen him a couple years".

" When was the last time you saw him"?

" Right after I had Isabella. And she's almost three".

" Wow. Is that a new baby"?

" Yep. I talked to Jayde though. Meet Brienne Claire Lombardo".

" Wow. Jayden Michael, Brianna Kristen and Brienne Clare".

" She's pregnant"!

" What"!?

" Baby bump. She looks to be about twenty weeks. I'm assuming boy. And his name is going to be Jared Mitchell".

" Jayde told you".

" Yep. Baby number four. Brenna's Joey's age. And Joey's twenty. Almost twenty one. I on the other hand is nineteen going on twenty".

" And you're a good mom. Probably a better parent then Brenna or Joey".

" I know that. That's what makes me me. But they don't have anything. I bet you Joey has that old truck and she's riding the bus. Me on the other hand has a Cadillac Escalade and he has the GMC Acadia and that fits all of us perfectly fine".

" Who's paying"? House asked.

" Mom". Jamie and Samantha answered smiling looking in their mom's direction.

" Fine I will but the next time all you are paying your own way".

" I don't think so mom". Samantha said taking a bite of her enchilada.

" Uh huh". Jamie said chewing with her hand over her mouth. Cuddy rolled her eyes. The rest of dinner was fun for the family. Eating, drinking for Brad and Trevor and family. Something that could never be replaced. Friends may come and go but family is the thing that sticks. No one would ever think that House and Cuddy could have somewhat of a normal family. But they did. It was mostly chaos though. Cuddy kind of had a thing for chaos for as organized as she was. Having six kids under the age of seven was fun. Having six grand kids under the age of four was even more fun. No one could replace everything her and the kids had gone through. Andrew died because of the death penalty. Jake in a car accident. Samantha got pregnant at fifteen and in a matter of years had four kids who she adored. Jamie didn't become a lawyer she became a photographer and Trevor a cop. Her nieces and nephews turned out completely different then she had expected. Mackenzie and Brooke interior design. Asher, Ryan, and Gabriel cops just like Trevor. She still didn't know how Sydney, Joel, and Hannah were going to turn out like. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Cuddy still kept thinking about her kids. She remembered Samantha and Jamie growing up. The fighting and swearing carried over into their adult hood. Especially Samantha. She always had a bad mouth. But it fit her. She was like her father in so many ways. Josh and Ben were mini Houses. Reeser on the other hand was the perfect combination of them both. She loved all her children. She still looked through the old pictures. Samantha had the curly blonde hair. Very few piercings. Now she had tattoo's, piercings, and brown curly hair. She still had those blue eyes and smile. She was the most beautiful child growing up. No one could ever say no to her. She'd put on her charming smile and get it. Now at nineteen years old she could pull the charm smile and get whatever she wanted. Jamie was more beg to get. She could just ask and get it but no she begged. Cuddy had a really hard time saying no to her kids. They could always pull the cutest faces or a smile that you couldn't resist. It was crazy how they could do that. When they got home it was time to put the kids down for bed. Try getting six kids to bed with only to adults. She got the girls down first then the boys. The boys were always the hardest to get down. Josh and Ben were two energetic three year olds. Reese on the other hand was a crazy two year old. Audri and Paige were mellow five year olds and Rachel was a simple six year old. One in first grade and the others in kindergarten. Josh and Ben would be in pre-school soon and then only Reese she'd have to take to work. She started going over their names all of the kids. Jacob Alexander Ryan Cuddy, Andrew Wyatt Alexander Cuddy, Jamie Abigail Annaliese Bonano, Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy-Matthews, Rachel LeeAnn Madison Cuddy, Audrienne Grace Noelle House, Paige Nicole Kathryn House, Joshua Alexander Riley House, Benjamin Dylan Alexander House, and Reese Joseph Alexander House. When Samantha got home she put the kids down and decided to write a blog. She hadn't done one in awhile.

_So I know I've been bad about writing in this. Lets see what has happened since Isabella was about two. I had two more babies. Jessica Abigail Kirsten Elizabeth and Sophia Grace Jennaci Rosalie. Both babies were bigger than Preston and Isabella. I got married. I've started college. Jessica Abigail weighed 7lbs 12oz and 21 inches long. Sophia Grace 7lbs 13oz and 21 inches long. Soph and Jess are about five months old now. I've been married since March. Preston has turned four and Isabella is going on three. I feel so old. It seems like only yesterday I was finding out I was pregnant with them. Soph and Jess were a very, very, big surprise. So I've been dealing with that. I actually have time to write a blog and don't know what to write! OMG! I saw Joey today. I haven't seen him since after Isabella was born. I'm still pissed at him. Oh well it was four years ago he has Brenna. School is going good. I have midterms coming up and it's going to be hard with four kids and a job with Brad as an intern. We'll make it I know. _

_Always follow your heart. Don't let anyone make the decision for you. That's a piece of advice I'd give to anybody whether they're in my situation or not. I've been a working mother forever. And a mother in school. I really didn't blog about what it was like for school. So lets start. In high school I relied on my parents and daycare. I've done homework feeding my kids before. In the car on the way to school. I've even done it so late that I only get a couple hours of sleep. When I told Travis to leave the first thing I did was get a job. About six hours for four days a week I'm at work. I work from about 4:30 to 10:30 Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I still get my homework done. I still get grocery shopping done. I still do laundry and clean. And I still watch my kids and put them to bed. I know Brad has to take care of the kids a lot but I need to work. I work at a coffee shop. It's nothing exciting. When I go on break I always call my husband to check in on the kids and him to make sure every things okay. Being a working mother or a mother in school is really hard but I still do it. I take classes three days a week. Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Odd I know. But the days in between and everything I spend as much time with my kids as possible. Brad says he doesn't see me enough because I'm either working, grocery shopping, studying, or playing with my kids. I know I need to cut back on what I do but I've never been one to not do anything. I've always been doing something. So on Friday nights when the kids are in bed and he's still up I make it up to him. What I'm trying to say is that you can work, go to school, and be a mom. It may be hard but it'll help in the long run. I've been known to take my kids to work with me because I don't see them. I see them in the morning before I go to school or work and then I might not see them until the next day. _

_Is being a mom easy? No it's not. I haven't seen some of my friends since the summer because I'm a mom. Or I'm busy. A lot of my friends are out of state for college so it's phone or video chat. I see them when they're in town but they're not here that often. Two of my best friends who I love so much are in two different states. I haven't seen Carli since the beginning of September. In person I mean. I haven't seen Sophia ( who my daughter is named after) since September too. Brittny, Maddie, and Abby since October. It's been months. I'm actually getting to see Sophia and Carli next month. Brittny and Maddie I won't get to see till March and Abby till April maybe. They always stop by and say hi to me. Their boyfriends followed them to college and I haven't seen those guys since probably the end of August. Andre, Jake, and Bryant just haven't been home. Brittny's boyfriend Chandler I saw for like two minutes in October. Abby's boyfriend Kacen I haven't seen since July. He's been traveling and he's a Marine. I mean there's been no time where we all can see each other. So when summer gets here I'm seeing everybody including Kacen. We're really excited to see him. I made some new friends at school Alexandria, Grayson, Zack, Jack, Jared, Jenny, and Kimberlyn. And yes Zack and Jenny I know. So don't hide it. My gay best friend is Grayson. I love him. So does the rest of us. My other gay best friend is a guy I've grown up with since kindergarten Chris. I love him. He transferred to Princeton because he hadn't seen me in forever. Grayson and Chris are my gay hubbies. My actual hubby hates me saying that. Lol. I love them._

_Tonight we saw my lovely family. My mom, my dad, little sisters, Rachel, Audri, and Paige, little brothers, Josh, Ben, and Reeser. ( his real name isn't Reeser it's Reese) It was the oh so famous family dinner. Once a week we all get together and have dinner. Catch up and everything. It's probably the only time I get with my family. It's always on Sundays as a tradition. Sundays is for family. The rest of the week is what ever you want. I love my family. Friends may come and go but family sticks. I love my sister so much. I don't know what I'd do with out her. She's my rock. Besides Brad and my gay hubbies. She's the absolute best older sister anyone could ask for. Rachel, Audri, and Paige said something so cute tonight. It was something along the lines of ' you and Jamie are the best sisters ever'. Like we didn't know. Lol. My little brothers love me. I think they actually love me more than they love my sister. I think it's because I'm such a tomboy sometimes. Like there's been times I'll be over at my mom and dad's and they'll attack me and I'll attack back and they're so shocked. But I'm the sister you attack. I've been such a mommy lately. I haven't had time to be me. I finally had a chance to go get my hair and nails done. I took the opportunity and ran with it. I got some new clothes and shoes too. Brad gave me sometime because I wasn't really acting like me. Which if anyone of you know me I'm like the funniest person ever. I'm such a goofball. So I went and did that and when we went over to my parents' place for Christmas they noticed I was a lot more talkative and fun then I had been. I wasn't myself for awhile. I was at school of course. I re-dyed my hair dark brown and got my acrylic nails done. French tips. I look so much like me. I got another tattoo. I just got it. It's on my ankle. I got a fishy. It's blue, green, and purple and it's blowing bubbles. I'll upload a pic soon. I have one behind my ear too. It's a star. It's just the black outline of one. It's cute. I haven't taking out any of my piercings. I still have cartilage and six million other ear piercings. My nose, belly button, and tongue have cool rings in them. My nose is just a simple crystal stud. My tongue is the yin-yang sign. And my belly button is this one that's got a star on the top of it. It's a different one. Oh well it works for me._

_Well that's kind of the update. Um... I've been working a lot. So I don't know when I'll update my youtube. I think I'll do that now. So let me go do that. I love all you guys who subscribe to the blog and everything. Peace out until next time. _

_~Samantha_

Samantha read it over and then posted it. She grabbed her camera and then went down stairs into the basement to tape the video. She set it down on the shelf and hit record.

" So hey guys. Um... I know I haven't done a video in a long time. So lets get an update done. I've been really busy with work and everything so I just haven't had time. I got another tattoo well a couple actually. The last time I did an update was before the twins were born. So I'm going to do an update on that. I got a star behind my ear and a fish on my ankle. On June 25th I gave birth to two healthy baby girls. Sophia Grace Jennaci Rosalie and Jessica Abigail Kirsten Elizabeth. Sophia was seven pounds thirteen ounces and twenty one inches long. Jessica was seven pounds twelve ounces and twenty one inches long. Um... they're six months old. I've done a couple videos and I haven't posted them so I'll do that too. I'm probably not going to do a video until Tuesday. I have to go work tomorrow and I get the day off on Tuesday. Preston just turned four. Isabella's really happy. Um... I started college. Just a lot of stuffs been going on. I do have a video from when Sophia and Jessica were about three days old. It was the announcement and I never got a chance to upload it because so much happened. So this is kind the birth announcement. I've never been happier. Having a big family is something I've always wanted. So I'm happy. I have to go. It's about 10:30 and I'm tired. So bye". She said. She turned off the camera and then went to upload the video. She uploaded a couple other videos while she was at it then went to bed. She was really really tired. She climbed into bed next to Brad and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep with smiles. You may have things that get in the way but it's never as important as family.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I end there! Next week school starts so expect updates to get less frequent. August 17th is the date. So be prepared for chapters to have time in between them. I'm in honor's classes so I'm going to be really busy. No more late night chapters either. I've been really tired. Piece of advice never eat mysterious green pepper with no knowledge of what it is. Lol. I did it last night. Not a good idea. I want to say thank you to CassidyTVNut for saying something and then this idea came out. Thank you so much girlie! Thanks to HughLaurieLover I don't know what I'd do without. She's the girl I bounce ideas off of or talk to because I'm pissed. House starts September 21st! Bones starts September 17t! Stay tuned to my Author's note ramblings about the past episode. I can't wait. Ideas people! I need ideas desperately. Songs are always good for me. I always listen to music and get strange and wacky ideas. The restaurant in this chapter is a restaurant where I live. It's the best. And an old fashioned nacho is Cheddar cheese, a crunchy flour tortilla and their special sauce. That is one of the best items. I love it. Please review! Thanks guys!


	24. Friends are practically family

AN: Chapter 24! Woo hoo we've made it this far! I can't believe it. This chapter is going to be fun for me. Here goes nothing. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost summer and the last couple weeks of school for Samantha. In June Sophia and Jessica would turn 1 and Isabella and Preston would be jealous. It was like it always was. At home everything was crazy toys covered the floors, dirty clothes everywhere, but somewhere in there Samantha found time to get her hair and nails done. Wearing a strapless hot pink top, white short sleeved button up jacket, jeans with pink heels Samantha got in her car. She had to get to school. Finals were coming up. She dropped by Alex's place to pick her up because her car was in the shop. They pulled into the campus parking lot and got out. Samantha locked the car up and they went to class. Every single guy was looking at Samantha.

" Hey Jared". Samantha said seeing him.

" Hey Sam. Alex".

" Anyone seen Grayson or Jack"? Jenny asked.

" No Jen, I haven't".

" What about Zack"?

" I haven't seen him either. They were probably at Nick's or Eric's last night".

" Probably".

" Finals are next week". Samantha said.

" I don't want finals".

" Me either".

" Hey Kimberlyn".

" Hey Sam. Gracelyn was giving my sister hell".

" Nice".

" It's not my fault she had the devil child".

" Isabella and Sophia are the angels and then Jessica and Preston are the devils".

" That sounds about right".

" True. So why was Gracelyn giving Justine hell"?

" Oh she's a six year old girl who didn't want to go to school. She made me take care of that thing".

" Eh. And looks who here". Samantha said. Down the aisle came Jack, Grayson, and Zack.

" Where the hell have you guys been"? Jared asked smirking.

" I was at Nick's". Zack defended.

" I was with Eric". Jack said.

" Grayson"?

" I met a guy and we had dinner last night". He said timidly.

" Congrats Grayson". Samantha smiled. They sat down.

" By the way Samantha, you look hot today". Jenny said.

" Very true". Kimberlyn said.

" Yeah honey". Alex said. Samantha smiled.

" Thanks". Samantha's phone start ringing.

" Hey Carls". She answered.

" Samantha, I'm in trouble".

" What's going on"?

" I cheated on him".

" Carls".

" I know. I'm pregnant with his child though. It was last night. I'm three months pregnant. I've already gotten the DNA test and it's his".

" Sweetie, don't tell him and I got to go. School's starting. I love you. Goodbye". She hung up her phone.

" Carli"?

" Yep. Pregnant too".

" Wow. How's Jess and Soph"?

" Good. Jessica decided last night to pull mommy's hair. Her and Soph are so funny. Hey why don't you guys come over tonight. Brad's grilling for some of his frat brothers. And I don't think he'd mine if my good friends were with me. I haven't talked to my girlfriends in forever".

" That sucks sweetie. How's Rach, Audri, Paige, Joshie, Ben, and Reeser"? Jenny smiled. Her friends always called her little brothers and sisters their nicknames.

" Good. I talked to my mom yesterday. Reese is doing a lot better. He is still a tad bit congested. Josh and Ben are crazy. Audri and Paige are good at beating the little ones up. And Rachel is her normal self. My baby brothers and sisters are mean to each other".

" Video tape it". Jenny and Alex said together.

" Will do". She said.

" Hey Sam". A familiar voice said from behind her. It was Joey.

" Joey, what the hell are you doing here"?

" Brenna asked me to pick up her homework. Jared was born yesterday".

" Good for her". She said in her fake sweet tone.

" How are your kids"?

" Good. Go get your girlfriend her homework and you can leave".

" Wife". He corrected.

" Fine go get your wife's homework". Joey left the group alone and went and got it.

" Who's that"?

" My ex fiance". Samantha replied.

" I don't like him". Jenny said.

" Me too". Kimberlyn said.

" I'm with them Samantha". Alex said. Samantha chuckled.

" What are you laughing at"?

" You guys".

" Alright class, today we're studying for finals". Everyone groaned.

" I know it's not fun but we have to". Samantha raised her hand.

" Yes Ms. Cuddy".

" Mr. Gabriel can we work with our friends"? She asked.

" I don't see the harm in that". He replied. Samantha, Jenny, Alex and Kimberlyn were in a group. While the guys were in their own little group. Only three classes and then time to go home. Kimberlyn and Jenny took Kimberlyn's car. Alex and Samantha took Samantha's car. While the guys got into Jared's Chrysler Aspen. They drove over to Samantha's house and went inside. Brad was outside while the kids were playing. James, Henry, Max, Cameron, Christian, and Cecilla were on the deck with him.

" Hey babe". Samantha said.

" Hey. I invited Cameron for you".

" Cool I invited Kimberlyn, Alex, Jenny, Jack, Grayson, Jared, and Zack too".

" Good thing we have enough room".

" Yep". Cameron got up holding Christian and went down to the back yard. Samantha and Alex followed.

" Mommy". Isabella and Preston said running up to her. They grabbed her legs.

" Hey guys". She said. Jessica and Sophia were in the house. Cameron was playing with Christian on the swing set.

" Auntie Alex". Preston said. Samantha smiled. Alex picked up Preston.

" Hey Preston". Alex smiled. She went off and played with him. Christian started running from Cameron.

" I'm gonna get you". She laughed running after him. He squealed. She finally got him after minutes of chasing. She picked him up and started blowing on his stomach. He laughed.

" Mommy". Isabella said.

" Yeah sweetie".

" Come and get me". She squealed running off. Samantha took her heels off and jacket handed them to Jenny and started running after Isabella. Samantha finally got her. She hadn't run track in awhile but she could still do it. She picked up the three year old and started tickling her.

" Mommy". She gasped laughing. Samantha smiled.

" Mommy stop". Isabella gasped again.

" What's the magic word"? Samantha laughed.

" Please stop mommy".

" Nope".

" Uncle". Samantha stopped. She set the three year old down and went and got her shoes and jacket from Jenny. She went up the stairs and set them in the living room. She came back out bare foot and in her strapless top and jeans. Her hot pink toe nails with white polka dots looked good. Brad was drinking a beer and grilling while his buddies were too. Samantha took his beer and took a good swig.

" Hey! Not twenty one"! Brad scolded.

" So. It's my house and you're my husband".

" No drinking".

" Brad, let me have some fun babe". She got off the deck and went down to the backyard. Cameron was loving on Christian while Cecilla and Sierra were playing. Isabella was chasing Lexie while Preston was playing on the swing. Jack, Grayson, Jared, and Zack were on the deck talking to Henry, James, and Max. Jenny, Alex, and Kimberlyn were sitting in chairs chatting.

" Lucy". Samantha said. The fat English Bulldog walked over to her owner. Samantha squatted down and petted her.

" Hey Sam". Zack called from the deck.

" Yeah Zack". She yelled back.

" Burgers are done get the kids washed up".

" Alright kiddos time for dinner lets get washed up". She said. All the kids followed her with Cameron and Alex in tow up the stairs and into the house. They washed the kids up and got them back out on the deck. Cameron sat down with Christian in her lap. Isabella, Cecilla, and Sierra sat next to each other. Preston sat down next to Grayson. Brad and Samantha grabbed Jessica and Sophia and started serving. They eleven month old twins were already talking and walking. They served all the guests and then sat down with their food. They had dinner with their friends and then played with the kids for awhile. When everyone left and the kids got put down Samantha plopped down on the couch beside Brad.

" Do you want anymore kids"? Brad asked.

" Why"?

" Just wondering".

" Not really. But I could change my mind in a couple years or until I'm thirty".

" I'm serious Sam".

" I'm serious too Brad. I think we have the perfect family. I know there's only two boys but that's just how the cookie crumbles".

" Samantha, I want at least one more".

" Brad, I've given birth to four children. I'm still trying to recover from that".

" I know. But give it a thought. A little Brad and Samantha baby boy".

" With green eyes and dark hair".

" His name would be Zachary".

" Or Spencer".

" Or Jacob".

" Zachary Spencer Alexander Jacob Matthews is the perfect name".

" Or Spencer Alexander Zachary Jacob Matthews".

" Or Jacob Zachary Alexander Spencer Matthews".

" Spencer Alexander Zachary Jacob Matthews". They said in unison. The house phone started ringing.

" Hello". She answered.

" Hey honey, it's mom".

" Mom what's wrong"? She asked. She could hear her mom had been crying.

" Your dad was in an accident". Cuddy sobbed through tears.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I end there. I start school tomorrow and I wanted to get this up. I really don't want to start school. Please review I need the encouragement for starting school!


	25. Dad doesn't remember?

AN: Chapter 25! I've started school and it's going to get harder and harder to get chapters up. I have a lot of honor's classes. Well it's one but they're huge assignments I can already tell. I'm sorry got leaving you guys with that cliffhanger I couldn't resist. People review. I need the encouragement to keep going and you guys that are writers know that reviews mean people are still interested. Please review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" What"? Samantha gasped.

" He was going to get some stuff for dinner for us. The kids were staying at Laura's and the next thing I know I'm getting a call from Chase saying he's in surgery". Cuddy explained.

" I'm on my way. It's eight thirty. I can be there in about twenty minutes".

" Alright I'll see you there".

" Mom, dad'll be fine".

" I hope so". She said and hung up. Samantha got up off the couch and ran up to her and Brad's bedroom. She changed into sweats and a tank top with slippers and her hair in a messy ponytail. She put her glasses on because she had taken her contacts out and grabbed her car keys and wallet. She ran down into the living room and out the door with her phone without a word to Brad. He sat on the couch gawking at the front door. Samantha got into her car and tears started falling. She drove to the hospital thinking about things. She had her little brothers and sisters and then she got into thinking about her kids. She ran into the hospital and then went upstairs. She looked tired. Her mom was in the waiting room. Cuddy got up at the first sight of her daughter. Samantha wrapped her mother in a hug.

" Mom he'll be okay". Samantha whispered.

" I don't know what's going on". Cuddy said when they broke the embrace. They sat down and Samantha was surfing the web on her phone. About an hour or two later Chase walked out.

" Cuddy, Samantha". He acknowledged.

" Chase what the hell is going on"? Samantha asked.

" His spleen ruptured and he has several lacerations and bruises from the impact".

" Is he okay"?

" He's fine. He's also going to be in and out of conciseness for awhile. You guys should go home and get some rest".

" Chase, I can't do that not when it's my husband in the hospital".

" Me either. He's my dad and he might be a pain in the ass but I love him anyways".

" Samantha, Cuddy just go home. Sam, you have kids at home and a husband. Cuddy go home and wait for me to call". Wilson came running towards them.

" What's going on"?

" House's spleen ruptured in the crash and he's got cuts and bruises". Cuddy filled him in.

" Delilah scared me when she said House is the hospital".

" He's fine just he's high on morphine probably and won't be himself. Wait I don't think he ever isn't himself". Samantha's phone started ringing.

" Hey babe". Samantha answered.

" What's going on"?

" Dad got into an accident. I'm sorry I just got up and left but it's my dad and I know Jamie is on her way. If the kids wake up and ask where mommy is just tell them that I went to go get some stuff for dinner tomorrow. And crap I have my final paper do for Mr. Grant and Mrs. Miller".

" I'll get Jenny and Kimberlyn to watch the kids I'm coming up to the hospital".

" I'll call Jen and Kim. I'll call you right back". She hung up the phone. She called Jenny and Kimberlyn and they said they'd watch the kids knowing how close Samantha was to her father. Brad arrived about a half an hour later in a Marines t-shirt he'd got from his brother Jeff, sweats, tennis shoes, and his glasses. Yes Samantha and him both wore contacts and glasses. Samantha ran down to him and practically jumped into his arms crying. It was like in those movies when two people haven't seen each other in a long time and reunite even though she'd just seen him.

" Shh, baby I'm here". He whispered in her ear. She was short and he was tall. Strange combo but that's how it was with all of Cuddy's girls and husbands. Trevor was taller then Jamie by a lot. Jamie was 5'5 and Trevor 6'2. Samantha 5'3 and Brad 6'2. Taller the better. It seemed like they led by example. House was a lot taller then Cuddy.

" He's my dad Brad". She sobbed into his shirt.

" I know baby. Lets go wait to see him". She let go and took his hand as they walked back to the waiting room. She sat down next to him and fell asleep on his shoulder at about eleven.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next morning...

Samantha woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She got off of Brad's shoulder and grabbed her phone. She looked at the screen it was Chase.

" Hello". She answered groggy and trying to get familiar to her surroundings.

" Hey you should come down to your fathers room". He said. She got up and purposely woke up Brad in the process and walked down the hallway talking to Chase. She hung up and saw her dad through the glass. Her mom by his side, with her head resting on his bed holding his hand.

" Mom". She said quietly. Cuddy's head lifted up and Samantha could see her mom's red eyes.

" What's going on"?

" Your dad doesn't remember you. He remembers everybody else but you". Cuddy said.

" What"!? She gasped.

" Yeah. He remembers his grandchildren and children and their spouses but he doesn't remember you".

" I'm his first child for god's sake. I should be the one he remembers".

" Samantha, go home and I'll tell you if anything happens".

" Mom". She protested.

" Samantha go".

" Mom, I'm not going until I know my father remembers me end of story". Samantha said in professional voice. She gave her mom her 'look'. It's like the Gibbs stare but the look Samantha had, had since she was about three. It was stern professional I'm not backing down kind of look. She was so good at it.

" Samantha Elizabeth, don't give me that look".

" What look"? She said innocently knowing the look she'd given her mother.

" You know what look".

" I'm nineteen mother I can give you whatever the hell look I want".

" No you can't. I'm your mother what I say goes".

" That would've worked if I was thirteen. I'm not thirteen anymore. I'm six years over that". Samantha realized she had almost known about her biological father for six years. And in that amount of time. Four marriages, six grand kids, five kids six counting Rachel and a number of family events. She really didn't think they'd been through that much. Jake and Andrew. His dad. Everything. She wanted her dad to remember her. She was a daddy's girl and she wanted him back. That's all she wanted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Woo Hoo new chapter! Please review! School is really hard for me but I survived the first week be proud Ellis and Brittney. Lol. Thanks for reading.


	26. I'm leaving

AN: Well this is chapter 26! Woo hoo! I'm thinking a few more chapters then epilogues than bye bye my lovely story. And there will NOT be a sequel to this one. Sorry. But I have a lot on my plate. Please review! Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha's POV...

Dad doesn't remember me. Great. He remembers my four lovely children but not me. I'm his first child, I should be the one's that remembered. Alright that sounded a little harsh but it's true. I love my dad and mom but when one of them doesn't remember me I'm kind of mad. I've already called Cameron. Foreman can't come because of Thirteen. I'm tired, cranky, and haven't seen my kids in awhile. The twins will soon be a year and then I'm going to have fun. My baby is starting pre-school this year. I'm so proud. It's scary how proud I am. I'm hoping that daddy will wake up and remember me. But it's just hope. Not he will. Oh well. He'll remember me soon enough. I can hear my kids. Jen must be bringing them up. I saw Preston come running towards me. Followed by Isabella.

" Mommy". They yelled from the other end of the hall. I smiled. Then the attack happened. I love my kids I really do but they like to attack. My mom walked out.

" Sweetie, he's awake". She said. I told the kids to go hang out with Aunt Jenny while mommy goes talk to papa. They ran back over to Jen. I walked into the room. I looked like crap by the way his face looked at me.

" Who are you"? He asked. I felt tears coming on.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy-Matthews, you're daughter. I have four kids and I'm going to be twenty this year. I have several younger siblings. Rachel, Audri, Paige, Josh, Ben, and Reese. My four kids names are, Preston, Isabella, Sophia, and Jessica. I'm married to Brad Matthews. And I'm a pre-med student at Princeton".

" I can't remember you".

" I used to have blonde hair. I was thirteen when you found out I was your daughter. I was fifteen when I had Preston. I dated a guy named Joey. I was married to a guy named Travis. He's dead. Joey cheated on me and was abusive. I'm moving to D.C". I said hoping the D.C. comment would wake him up. I still hadn't told my mom about the job opportunity for Brad. I saw several expressions cross my dad's face. One of them looked like he knew who I was.

" You're transferring to Georgetown in the fall. Your husband got a job at the University's hospital". He said. I smiled.

" Yeah. Um...my favorite place is Chicago. I've been to Paris".

" You have several piercings and tattoo's. Your GPA is 4.0. While you were pregnant and now. Manages to keep a job down".

" Yeah. When's my birthdate and year"?

" November 10th 1995".

" Very good. My son's birthday"?

" December 25th 2010".

" My daughter Isabella"?

" February 14th 2012".

" My daughter's Jessica and Sophia"?

" June 27th 2014".

" Very good. You know all my children's birthdays". He remembered. He remembered that one thing that I knew he needed to know. The fact I hadn't told my mom about D.C. was bad. But I will. We already kind of found a house that would fit all of us. It would be perfect. Moving out of state was going to kill my mom, but she has to deal with it. I love her I really do but it's my life. It's good for the kids and I.

" Honey, can I talk to outside for a sec"? My mom asked.

" Sure". I said. We walked out the doors.

" You're moving to D.C."!?? She shrieked.

" Yeah. Brad got offered a better internship down there. I'm sorry mom. But the dean offered it as a one time deal and Brad took it. I know it's going to be hard, but it's not like I'm moving to Seattle".

" Samantha Elizabeth, you're leaving New Jersey. You swore you never would".

" Mom, things are different. I've got the kids and Brad. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but it's my choice my like".

" I forbid you to leave".

" Forbid me"? I questioned.

" Yes forbid".

" I'm not a child. I'm a nineteen year old with four kids and a husband who's moving to D.C. and there's nothing you can do to stop me".

" You're leaving everyone behind"!

" I'm leaving everyone behind!? I'm doing what's best for my family mother".

" You are. You're running away it seems like. I haven't been able to get a good conversation out of you since Christmas. At Isabella's birthday party you wouldn't even talk to me. What's going on"?

" Brad cheated on me". I said.

" What"?

" We've been in counseling for the past few months. When he got offered the job he took it, thinking we could start over. His ex-girlfriend came back into town, and one thing lead to another, and he's sleeping in a hotel room while I cry myself to sleep".

" Oh honey".

" Mom, I'm fine. We're leaving in July".

" Samantha".

" Mom, it is what's best for us".

" Sweetie, I didn't know".

" I didn't want to tell anyone. It's my business no one elses. I got to go. Dad remembers me, great. But I have other things".

" Honey".

" Mom I'm fine". I said trying to reassure I was. I was mad but thankful that Brad told me flat out and didn't keep it a secret from me. He told me and I was mad at first but relieved that he told me. I'm going to be a lot happier in D.C. Lets just pray nothing else happens.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Here it is! Schools been a biatch. Next chapter is Sam leaving! Cries in corner. Lol. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	27. I'm here and scared

AN: Chapter 27! This is a sad one. *pouts* House finally remembers her! It took him awhile but he does. So here goes nothing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam's POV...

I'm leaving. Well more like we're leaving. The house is sold and packed up. It's mid July and we're going home to D.C. Brad and I have worked out everything and it's going good. I still don't trust him as much as I used to. But we're working on it. My baby girls who are a year are doing very, very good. Cameron is sad that her little boy is growing up. I'll miss my god son and god daughter. I can't help it. She got back with Chase. I guess a couple years apart does the fam so good don't you think? Their in love again and got married quickly before I left. Maid of honor speaking. My babies are growing up. I feel so old. They're my babies and one of them's almost five. God, is that true? I mean it seems like only yesterday I gave birth to that blue eyed wonder. His father has been gone for almost three years. I sound bitter about that. Oh well. It was his decision. I'm turning twenty this year. I can't believe that. My baby brother's and sisters are going to miss me. And James is too. Wilson and Delilah welcomed a little girl. Kamilla Grey Wilson. Cute isn't it? They have Nathaniel James. Nathan for short. And Caleb Jacob. Nathaniel, Kammie ( Kamilla) Grey. Kammie Grey I call her. I know it's a weird middle name for a kid. It sounds like a last name. But Kammie Grey Wilson which she goes by is really cute. Chase and Cameron will possibly have another baby. Possibly. It's not decided yet for them. They have Cecilla Claire and Christian Matthew. Cute huh? They did good with their names. Carli's little devil already has a name. Deirion Grayce Parker. She picked a weird spelling for her little girls name. But it goes with who her parents are. Everyone thinks I'm lying about Brad getting a better internship. I'm not. He got a better internship. I'm happy. More money, less worky for mom. We're in the car on the way to D.C. Well I'm driving the Acadia, he's in the moving van and my escalade is already down there. Trevor's got the other moving truck. We had a lot of big stuff. My mom doesn't want to talk to me because she thinks I'm leaving the family. I'm not. Seriously. Will this ever work out for us. I don't know. I've got four kids, a new house, and a new life. I don't need this crap. Daddy remembers me which I'm happy about. Lexie and Lucy are in their crates being restless. Isabella is watching a dvd with Preston. While Jess and Soph are blabbing in their talk. All of my girls have dark hair big blue eyes. Preston has short blonde hair still. Oh I love my little man. I really do. I don't know what I'd do without him or the girls. I'd probably be lost or be failing my classes because I would be slacking off. Oh well, we're almost to D.C. Lets see how that goes. I miss my mom and dad. God, I won't get tired of saying that. If I get pregnant again I'm not telling my mother. And it'll be when I'm thirty. D.C. is going to be our home. The house is so big and cute. The girls' rooms are pink. And Preston's is dark blue. Alex, Jenny, Kimberlyn, Zack, Jack, Grayson, and Jared all transferred down to D.C. just because I did. Grayson and his boyfriend didn't work out. He was heart broken. But my gay husbands love me. Grayson and Chris are together. If my gay husbands fall for each other more than they are I'll be excited. Chris keeps transferring. He needs to stay in one place! Well were here. In the place that is now our home. I can see the capital. Wow is it pretty at night. The kids have fallen sleep. Street lights brighten their little faces slightly. All of them have round cheeks. My kids are chubby kids. It's because they eat so much! Oh well. I dyed my hair really dark brown. My phone starts ringing to you and me by Lifehouse. That was Travis' ring tone. Now it's Brads.

" Hello".

" Hey. Did the kids fall asleep"?

" Yep. I'll need help".

" Alright. We're unloading the truck".

" Good. I'll be there soon".

" I love you".

" I love you too". I hung up. Then my dad called me. I wasn't answering my mom's calls.

" Hey daddy".

" I'm not House".

" Mom, I don't have anything to say to you".

" Are you in D.C."?

" No. I'm in Timbuktu". I answered sarcastically.

" Of course I'm in D.C." I added.

" Samantha".

" Mom, it was my choice. You couldn't have done anything to stop me". And with that I hung up. I pulled into the drive way and it looked so beautiful. Every detail was perfect. Trevor was getting the couch in with Brad. Jamie was helping Jared get the cribs set up for Jess and Soph. A few hours later they finished it up. We got the kids down and grabbed a beer and a slice of pizza. Yes, I did drink. Only one. It doesn't kill any body.

" So is mom still mad at you"? Jamie asked.

" Yep. She thinks I'm abandoning or running away from New Jersey".

" You're not. I know that. Carli, Sophia, Jessica, Katie, Abby, Brittny, and Trev know that".

" Well, mom doesn't get it".

" I know. Sam, you have to talk to her".

" Why should I"?

" Because she's your mother and she loves you".

" You know James, I'm not talking to her because she basically said I'm abandoning my family. I'm not. I know you know. After your done leave. I know it sounds selfish, but I just want some time alone with Brad".

" Sure sweetie. Are you ever going to talk to mom"?

" Maybe with my fifth child is born".

" Sam, she could be gone by then".

" This is mom we're talking about".

" True. But she's your mother. Who'd put her life first if you were in danger".

" Rach and the younger ones will ask where's Sam? And mom and dad will reply I don't know. I just can't talk to her".

" Talk to her soon". Jamie said to me. We exchanged hugs and kisses then they left. I plopped down on the couch next to Brad. My british hubby never ceased to amazing. Our song I should call it. You and me by Lifehouse was playing very low.

" May I have this dance"? He whispered in my ear.

" You may". I said looking into his green eyes. He looked back into my bright blue ones. I took his hand and stood. We started swaying back and forth in our living room. With our own money we bought the house.

_what day is it_

_and in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_all of the things that I want to say_

_just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to prove_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_there's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_everything she does is beautiful_

_everything she does is right_

_you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to prove_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_what day is it_

_and in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

" I love you". He whispered. We hadn't said it to each other that much. The kids kept asking questions about why daddy wasn't home. I couldn't say mommy and daddy broke up or aren't with each other because it wasn't completely true.

" I love you too". I said on the verge of tears. From the moment I knew everything was going to be okay. I knew I'd forgive my mom in time. Fall back in love with Brad like I was with Travis. And find my way back to me in D.C.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know it's sad but it's what I wanted to do. Next chapter is very skippy. Like skipping a couple years ahead. I really want to wrap this story up. I love all my reviewers! Please review!


	28. First day of a big school year

AN: This is chapter 28! I'm very proud of this one. It takes place about three years after they moved to D.C. Sam's talking to Cuddy again. She's finishing up med-school. Brad's an amazing doctor. And all of her babies starting school. All the Cuddy-House kids are in school. Jamie and Trevor stopped having kids because of Krista. Every things been swell. There is a new Cameron Chase baby. Carson Robert Chase. He's two. Cecilla's in third grade and Christian in kindergarten. That's pretty much it. Here goes nothing. Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was dreaded day for parents in New Jersey and D.C. First day of school and for some first day of kindergarten. Even pre-school was starting for kids. Women were finishing getting their kids ready. A young mother of four finishing her daughters' hair. Her seven year old baby girl starting second grade hair in curls being pulled into a bouncy ponytail. While her mom was getting her daughters' breakfast a long with her sons. A mother of three trying to get her daughter and son ready before work. While her husband is getting their other son ready. An oncologist with his wife and their three kids are getting to school. They drop off their daughter. Then their sons. Back to the young mother, her identical twin daughters are in pink dresses and sandals. Their dark curly hair in ponytails. Her husband getting their sons hair ready. He's in a white and green polo and jeans with tennis shoes. As his father gets his hair spiked. His mother is adding the finishing touches to his sisters outfits. Her oldest daughter in a bright turquoise dress with a turquoise hat and sandals. Her blue eyes are popping just like her Aunts and Uncles in New Jersey. Identical twin girls who are about ten. Are weird. The fourth graders are in matching outfits. While their little brothers aren't. Their older sister ready for the first day of fifth grade. She knew she was adopted, but they were her parents and siblings. As they all load up their vans they get texts from their friends. They all smile as the soccer momness kicks in. They get into the drivers seats and pull out of the driveway. They drive for a few minutes before pulling up to the schools. After dropping most of the younger ones off at pre-school. It's the big kids time. They get their children out that want hugs and kisses. And walk them up. The young mother was sad about her baby girls starting kindergarten. While her son is starting third grade. Wow was she old. She gets her children out of the Escalade and starts walking them up. She lets the second and third grader go then walks the kindergartners to their class.

" Hi. I'm Miss Wyatt". The young brunette woman said to the mother and her daughters.

" Hi I'm Samantha. And this is Jessica and Sophia. How you can tell is Jess is the one with the green earrings and Soph is the one with the blue".

" Thanks for that tip. Do you have any other kids that go here"?

" Two. My son Preston and my daughter Isabella".

" Wow. You look so young. I'll make sure your daughters get the best opportunities possible".

" Alright. I'll say goodbye to these guys then I'll go say goodbye to Isabella and Preston. Mommy has school too". Samantha crouched down so she was eye level with the girls.

" I love you". She said to them. She gave them each kisses and hugs.

" We love you too mommy". They said together. She smiled. Her babies were growing up. She gave them kisses on the top of their heads then went down to her son and daughter's classrooms.

" Hey mom". Preston said.

" My baby boy is growing up". She said. He gave her a hug trying to reassure her.

" Mom, I'll be fine". He said.

" Preston Alexander, behave". She said.

" Mom". He whined.

" Yeah. I'm a hard ass". She whispered so teachers didn't hear her.

" I wouldn't say that". She smiled.

" I love you".

" Love you too. Can I go now"?

" Sure. Grams says she loves you".

" Wonderful". He mumbled then walked over to his friends. She walked into Isabella's classroom.

" Mommy". The almost nine year old said.

" Hey baby girl". She said giving Isabella a hug.

" Have a good day at school". Isabella said with a muffle because of her mother's shirt.

" You too princess. Daddy's picking you guys up today".

" Alright. I love you".

" I love you too". She said giving Isabella a kiss.

" Hey mommy".

" Yeah baby".

" I hope you have a good day".

" I do too". She gave Isabella one more kiss then left. She walked down to her car and pulled out driving towards the house. She hadn't been in New Jersey for three years. Her parents and sister always drove down to D.C. Her phone started ringing In my Daughters eyes by Martina McBride. Ah her mother's ring tone. Dang mother and stealing my phone. She grabbed the phone and answered.

" Hello mom". She answered smiling.

" I'm not mom". Audri said.

" Audrienne Grace give me my phone"! Samantha heard Cuddy shout in the car. Samantha rolled her eyes.

" Audri give mom the phone".

" But sis". She whined.

" Audri you may be my favorite sister, but it's mom's phone".

" Fine". She huffed. Audri handed the phone to her mom.

" Hey sweetheart".

" Hey mom. How's life with the children"?

" Lets see, Audri and Paige won't stop beating up Josh and Ben. Rachel is picking on Reese. I'd say life is pretty good".

" Oh, I remember those days. When it was Jake and Andrew. I can't believe Jake's been gone for about ten years".

" I know. I've never really told the kids about him".

" I haven't told mine about him".

" Cameron told me to tell you you need to call her. Jamie said you should call her later".

" Ah. Dad hasn't texted me today. I'm kind of scared".

" It's morning. He's probably still asleep".

" True".

" Well I have to go. Your sisters and brothers need to get inside".

" Alright. I love you".

" Love you too". She hung up then dialed Cameron's number.

" Hey cutie". Cameron answered

" Hey sweetie".

" Cecilla and Christian wanted to wish you a good day". Cameron handed the phone to Cecilla.

" Hey CC".

" Hey Aunt Samantha. I hope you have a good day today".

" I definitely will now sweetie. Give your brother the phone". Cecilla handed the phone to Christian.

" Hey Aunt Sammy. I hope you have a good day today". Christian said. Samantha smiled at being called Sammy. He was the only one able to get away with that.

" I do too little man. Have a good too. I love you little man".

" Love you too". He said. He handed his phone back to his mom.

" And Carson says hi too".

" Awe. I love my god children. The kids miss you. I'm hoping one of these days I can go up to New Jersey".

" It hasn't changed much".

" I know. Carli, Sophia, Abby, Brittny, Alex, Jenny, Kimberlyn, Grayson, Chris, Jack, and Zack all miss Jersey too".

" Well I bet. You guys all live in D.C. How's Brad doing"?

" Good. He really wants another baby. I'm not really ready for another one".

" Well wait till your internship is done".

" I know. But I'm going into my last years of med-school and he's getting older. I think soon our last baby will be born. Most likely by the time I'm twenty nine we'll have baby number five.

" Well that leaves five years for a baby. Preston is going to be ten next year. Isabella eight. Jess and Soph are turning seven. I mean time is coming down to the last second".

" I know. I'm glad that I've been able to take care of all of them".

" I know. Well I go to go. I'll see you soon".

" Right back at ya". She said and hung up. Over the past three years, she'd been able to be a mom with out her mom hovering over her. She always had a part time job and school. And she found time to be a mom. Brad's internship was over. He was full fled surgeon. She looked down at the ring around her finger. Not her engagement ring or wedding band. The one he gave her as her Mother's Day present last year. Blue topaz, Amethyst, and two little Alexandrites. One of the rarest gemstones. She remembers the box and the note. In his somewhat nice handwriting it said: _Four gemstones in white gold show when you gave birth to our children. It took me awhile to find it, but I did. I saw it back in January, and you said you wanted it. I look at our son and daughters and all I see is you. I hope this can top last years. December, you gave birth to our son. February you gave birth to one of our daughters. And in June you gave birth to our other two daughters. The Alexandrite on each side represents our daughters Jessica and Sophia. Then you get the other two. I hope this wasn't too cheesy. It was the present I wanted to give you. You welcomed all of them into this lovely world all by yourself very young and I couldn't picture anyone better for them. Happy Mother's Day baby. Love, Brad. _She smiled. Brad was always calling her baby. She was wearing her locket. All of the girls were too. Their mother's baby picture and their baby picture. She pulled into the drive way and changed into something a little bit better for school. She would have to put scrubs on any way but she didn't care. She was on NICU rotation. Woo hoo! That was the best one. She hated it because her baby sisters were in there for a month.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House sat in his office looking at the pictures his wife forced on his desk. All of the kids, him and her, and the entire family minus the oldest two. He had a picture of Samantha from when she was thirteen. He refused to have any other picture. He didn't have a case, and he was hiding from his wife because he didn't want to do clinic duty. Then he heard the devil Jimmy Choo's clicking his way. He sighed and tried to wipe the smirk off his face.

" HOUSE! CLINIC DUTY NOW"! His wife yelled at him. He kept smirking.

" Wipe the smirk off your face"! She snapped.

" Sorry Cuddles. Did you say something"?

" House, get down to the clinic now. If our daughter worked here you'd be down there plotting something against me".

" Do you her around here anywhere"?

" House". She growled. They'd been married almost ten years. Wow. That was a long time.

" I'll do it later". He brushed off.

" House, as much as I love you and our children I will divorce you. Get down to the clinic. Now"!

" You'd never divorce me".

" Wanna bet"? She questioned raising her eyebrow at him.

" I'll do it later Cuddles. Promise".

" Yeah right House. If I don't see you down there in five minutes I'm divorcing your crippled ass". She said then turned on her heel and walked out of his office. He was still smirking when she left. If only Samantha could see her parents.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: What do you think? Did I do good. I think I did very good with House and Cuddy. Second chapter today. I'm very proud of myself. Well the next chapter I have no clue. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	29. Conferences scare the Cuddy kids

AN: Woo hoo! Chapter 29! This one is Parent teacher conferences for everyone's lovely children. Lets get this show on the road. Please review! Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's the thing every Cuddy kid dreaded. Parent teacher conferences. Even Cuddy's grandchildren dreaded that night. Samantha and Jamie learned from the best. Grades and extra activities were important to every single Cuddy kid. Samantha still played Viola was quite good at it. Audri played Cello then switched to Bass. While Paige stuck with Cello. Rachel played Violin for fourth grade then switched in fifth to Clarinet and Piano. Samantha still played all her instruments and could still run track, swim, and play basketball. The almost twenty four year old still had it. She tried to be there for her sisters and brothers but living in D.C. proved to be difficult. She was getting ready to go face Miss Wyatt, Mrs. Gabriel, and Mrs. Drakes. Cuddy was getting ready to face, Principal Victoria who'd been there since Samantha was there, Mrs. Franklin, Mr. Grant, Miss Kosmicki, and Mrs. Samuels who also had Samantha for fifth grade. Cuddy dialed Samantha's cell number.

" Ello my lovely mother". She answered out of breath. She was had been running around trying to get dinner ready and keeping the new dog out of her shoes. Duke. He was a German Shepard that gets along with Lexie and Lucy.

" Hey honey. Why are you so out of breath"?

" Duke. Dinner". Were the two words that came out of her mouth. " Brad! Get Duke out of our room"! She yelled. " On it honey"! He yelled back.

" Sorry sweetie. Kids got conferences"?

" Yep. Every single teacher looks at me like I'm crazy. But I'll get over it".

" Audri and Paige are scared".

" They should be. Hang on a sec". She moved the phone from her mouth. " Preston Alexander Gregory Matthews! Front and Center now"!

" Whoa. What he do"?

" He hit Isabella".

" Wow. They sound just like you did when you were their age".

" Shut up".

" Well I just wanted to say hi. We have to go. I love you".

" Love you too. And threaten their older sister".

" Will do". Cuddy said and hung up.

" Come on kids dinner"! Samantha yelled. The kids came down the stairs and sat down at the dinning room table. Brad and Samantha started serving.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Princeton...

The House and Cuddy children groaned the entire way to the school. Rachel groaned the most knowing her mother. Audri and Paige kept sharing looks with Josh and Ben. While Reese was very, very quiet.

" Mom do we have to"? Rachel whined.

" Rachel". Her mother said in a warning tone.

" Mom, it's the same thing every year. Dad's the nice guy, and mom can be bitchy".

" Rachel LeeAnn Madison Cuddy! Enough"!

" Fine". She huffed. House had a smirk on his face.

" House, I swear to god if you don't wipe that smirk of your face". She growled.

" Mommy's menopausal". Audri commented.

" Audrienne Grace Noelle House". Cuddy said. She turned around and gave Audri a look.

" I'm sorry. But it's true".

" They take after you". Cuddy mumbled.

" I heard that"! House said.

" Good".

" Oh will you two stop". Rachel said.

" Rach, mom and dad will never stop". Josh said.

" Very true". Ben agreed.

" Yeah". Audri said.

" I have nothing to say. Mom could take allowance away". Paige said.

" Goodie goodie". Audri said.

" Devil child". Paige shot back.

" Daddy's princess".

" Bitch".

" Girls! Enough". Cuddy scolded. She sighed. They took too much after Jamie and Samantha. The rest of the car ride was bickering between Paige and Audri. They weren't teenagers and they were already acting like it. They all got out of the van and walked up to the school. Principal Victoria stopped Cuddy and House. The kids went and talked to some of their friends while the Principal was going to fill in House and Cuddy.

" Victoria". Cuddy greeted.

" Lisa, Greg. Do you mind stepping in my office for a second".

" Not at all". They walked into the office and Victoria shut the door.

" What's wrong"?

" Lisa, I've been noticing some changes in Audri and Paige. They're doing their homework and everything but, they've been acting out".

" How"?

" Fights. Several other things. Are you guys separated or fighting all the time"?

" We bicker like any other couple does. We're not separated".

" Anything happen at home. A death or a new baby"?

" No. My parents haven't died yet. Samantha has been in D.C. for awhile. But that doesn't mean anything".

" Lisa". She began. " I'm concerned mostly about Paige. Audri is a little better".

" What's going on with Paige"?

" Lisa, has Paige been the one that's left out"?

" No it's the complete opposite. Audri and Paige were born early and their sisters aren't around as much as they'd like".

" How many times does Audri and Paige see Samantha a year since she moved"?

" We always go down there. She never comes up here just because she's afraid of leaving and never coming back".

" Why"?

" She loves D.C. and it's done her good Victoria".

" Lisa, your children are very bright, talented, and are well known because of who came before them. I'm just concerned".

" Victoria, it'll be fine once Samantha comes up her for Christmas".

" If you say so Lisa". She sighed.

" I'll talk to them. I have to go hear how bad my boys were this quarter". Victoria smiled. Cuddy and House left and walked down to Mr. Grant's class for the boys. He had, had Rachel, Audri, and Paige. The boys and girls followed their parents. They couldn't come in because it was their parents business. But Audri, Paige, and Rachel being the younger sisters of Samantha and Jamie and the daughters of House were going to eavesdrop.

" Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House". Mr. Grant acknowledged.

" Mr. Grant". Cuddy smiled.

" Joshua and Benjamin are doing very good. All A's. Very bright little boys. Theiy're very mischievous though".

" Anything we should know about"?

" Just talking and not following directions on occasion. They're awesome boys. I'm very impressed at how much they know already". House and Cuddy shared a look of amusement. All of their children were gifted. It didn't take a scientist to figure out. You could see just by their parents. But the mischievous thing was all House.

" Well thank you Mr. Grant. I will insure that the boys try and behave properly more". Cuddy said. Mr. Grant nodded. They got up and next stop Ms. Kosmicki's class. Reese's teacher. She was new so Cuddy, or House knew anything about her. Reese and his siblings waited outside while their parents went in.

" Hi. I'm Carrie Kosmicki". The teacher introduced her self.

" I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy and this is my husband Dr. Gregory House". Cuddy smiled looking the teacher over.

" You're Reese's parents. All he ever talks about his mommy this or daddy that. He is a very lucky child. He looks up especially to his older sister Samantha". House and Cuddy shared a look. They didn't know he looked up to Samantha. It was always daddy.

" He also is one of the brightest young boys I've ever seen. I'm shocked about how much he knows already". Cuddy smiled.

" How's his grades"?

" Very well. All A's. He's a very talkative young man. There's really nothing I can say that isn't good about him". They finished the conference then the new teacher none of them except the twins knew. Mrs. Franklin. House and Cuddy walked into her room. They saw a woman in her mid twenties she was around Samantha and Jamie's age with blonde hair, green eyes.

" Hi. I'm Lianna Franklin". She introduced herself.

" Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. Gregory House". Cuddy introduced.

" You're Audrienne and Paige's parents. Wow. They never really say anything about their parents. It's always about their favorite sisters".

" Ah. That wouldn't be the first time Audri and Paige never said anything about us. Is there any problems"?

" Not really. Audri is the chatty twin and Paige is the feisty one. She sticks up for her sister Samantha a lot. So does Audri. I'm concerned about what's been going on at home lately. And when they were younger".

" Our daughter Samantha has four children and she's almost twenty four".

" Ah. Young mother. I'm twenty six and have a six year old and a three year old".

" Wow. Her oldest was born when she was fifteen. She's amazing how she got through school".

" I bet. Audri and Paige are the best students I've ever had. I mean these girls know there stuff, they can be a bit mischievous. But all in all they're wonderful students".

" Well that's good. Any thing else that concerns you"?

" Audri seems to be a little bit timid about certain topics. Like science. I really want her to be open about that. We're studying rocks in science and she seems very timid and I feel like she's holding back something. It could be just me, but she gives it her all in most of the time and sometimes she's very hesitant".

" We have that problem at home. Well we're trying to get her to be open. It's just really hard".

" I understand". They finished that one then it was Mrs. Samuels. One of Cuddy's favorite teachers her daughters had.

" Lisa".

" Brenda".

" Hi Greg".

" Brenda".

" Well Rachel is very, very good. I'm impressed. She's not like Sam or Jamie. I was very young when those girls came through though. She has all A's. Very productive. Has a mouth on her. And she is one of my brightest students".

" Alright. Anything else"?

" How's the grandkids"?

" Good. Jess and Soph started kindergarten this year".

" Wow. Sam must feel weird".

" Not really. She loves having sometime to herself in the afternoon".

" Mom thing".

" Yep".

" Well if you have any questions please call". House and Cuddy got up and grabbed their children. They left the school knowing Samantha would call soon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica and Sophia's conference...

The older childrens conferences went well. Both have all A's. They take after their mother in that department. They sat down in front of Miss Wyatt.

" Hi I'm Miss Mackenzie Wyatt".

" Hi. This is my husband Dr. Brad Matthews".

" Ah. The girls talk about you all the time".

" I hope it's all good". He joked laughing lightly.

" Always. I'm concerned about how much their getting attended to. Jessica and Sophia seem very independent".

" I grew up being independent. All of our kids have their own personality. And it's them". Samantha said.

" Jessica and Sophia seem very isolated. I'm not trying to tell you how to parent them, but that's what I've observed".

" I can insure my children are being looked after carefully. I'm in med school and it's very hard sometimes".

" Ms. Cuddy, I'm very troubled when they share what happened that weekend".

" How"?

" Daddy and mommy fought this weekend. Or Nana and Papa came down and showed us some stuff. Preston got a spanking this weekend".

" Their only six. And we never hit our children".

" Ms. Cuddy, I'm not trying to hurt you but those are things that have come to my attention".

" Brad, I want to go".

" Alright honey". Samantha and Brad stood up. They grabbed the report cards and left. Yes they were rude but Samantha needed to control her anger. She couldn't wait to tell her mom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I end there! Woo hoo! About two more chapters then epilogues. I'm sorry guys but that's how the cookie crumbles. Please review! Thanks for reading. I dedicate this to CassidyTVNut and HughLaurieLover. I'd be lost without these two! Love you guys!


	30. The end is near

AN: Chapter 30! This is the last offical chapter! I'm sorry. But with school and my small but strong social life I can't continue this story. I will continue writing. I keep getting ideas and everything. It's too much at one time. So I'm wrapping up as many stories as I can. This one take place about three months after conferences. And it's just a fun family time chapter. Then it's Epilogues. I'm planning on doing four. One for House and Cuddy, Sam and Brad, Jamie and Trevor, and then one that's a surprise. So watch out for those. So here goes nothing! Please, please review! Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was family time. Around the holidays it's always supposed to be family time. People see relatives they haven't seen in forever and children get toys. For the House and Cuddy clan it's the most important thing. Well House, isn't a family person but he loves them nonetheless. Their eldest daughter is too excited about driving up to New Jersey. She'd missed it for those almost four years she hadn't set foot on the New Jersey border. With a nine year old, almost eight year old, and two six year olds she loads up the Acadia with her British husband. The twenty four year old mother who's son was going to be ten the next year was happy. Her daughters gave her a reason to live. Her life might've been harder then most, but she made it. And she was almost done with med school. Then she'd be an intern probably expecting a baby in the near future. A lot of things could happen from now until then. Samantha and Brad walked into that house she hadn't been in years. She saw all the pictures. The one of Jake. Her mom always had a picture of him. It was the holidays. Jake had been gone for ten years. Wow that long. Andrew about eight. Samantha wanted to break down and cry. She missed her big brother every day.

" Hey baby". Brad whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her.

" Hey". She chocked out.

" What's wrong"?

" My brother's been gone for ten years and I'm thinking about the last time I saw him around the holidays".

" Honey, he'll always be around".

" Brad, can we slip out for a little bit and go see him"?

" Sure. I'll tell your mom we're going back to the hotel".

" I'll be here". Brad took his arms from her waist and went and told her mom. He grabbed her hand and they walked out. They drove to the cemetery. Samantha got out wrapping her coat tightly around her and searched for the headstone. She hadn't been there in ten years. She saw it. That polished gray headstone. " Jacob Alexander Ryan Cuddy. Brother, Son, and Friend. He will always be with us". She felt tears coming.

" Hey big bro", She started. " Haven't seen me in awhile have you? Sorry about that. When you have four kids, you never have the time. I miss you so much. Preston knows who you are. He loves his Uncle Jake even though he hasn't met you. I love you. I don't know how'd I get through the day without my son. He reminds me so much of you. It's supposed to get easier, never better. I still haven't gotten rid of that video. I cry all the time around this time. I miss your jokes, your laugh, and you. I don't know how many times I can say that. Just comeback for a little bit. Please. That's all I ask. For one moment, but we're always going to want that one moment. It's like Amber. But I couldn't say goodbye. I don't know how life's going to turn out for me. I've been without for ten years. I guess I can survive. Just give me a sign that you heard me". She said crying. She missed him. It hurt a lot. She felt a slight breeze brush over her cheeks. She turned around facing away from her husband. She couldn't believe it. A ghost. But the ghost looked too familiar. She probably was just seeing things. She wouldn't tell anybody, but she swore it was Jake. Her big brother telling her everything would be okay. She heard that familiar husky voice. " I love you baby sis". She broke down into complete sobs. She hadn't heard that in ten years. Ten years of not hearing " I love you baby sis". Ten years of pain and agony that wouldn't ever go away. Ten years of blaming herself for that night. And finally, ten years of crying and prayers. Nothing could bring her brother back. Nothing. But she knew one day she'd see him. He is Jake after all. It's very NCISish. She thought. Very Kate in Kill Ari part one and two. Always around the fateful night she never smiles, always crys. Nothing else. Brad takes the kids to see his family during that week or two. She needed time to herself. To still mourn. But never forget. Never let him pull her under. She doesn't miss Andrew. He killed her brother. He killed the one thing she loved more than Brad. She loved Brad of course. But not as much as Jake. Jake was Jake. Jacob Alexander Ryan Cuddy brother that could take any pain away. Now that he'd been gone, she couldn't stop and think. It was cry here and there. Look at pictures. Listen to Photograph by Nickelback and post those old pics of Facebook. She heard familiar heels. She turned and saw her mom.

" I haven't been here since I was thirteen. I forgot how empty and eerie it feels". She said tears still in big blue eyes. No spark. No twinkle. They were dull and red. Her mother knew what crying did to her eyes. Turned them lifeless. They had no life.

" I know. I haven't set foot here in years too. I knew something was up. Don't hide the fact, that you miss you big brother Samantha". Cuddy said.

" He's been gone for ten years and I haven't visited him. I haven't talked to him. I haven't heard his voice in my head saying " I love you baby sis". Nothing. It seems like I'm dead. I have no life. All I do is cry. I don't have any emotion what so ever towards my big brother". Cuddy sighed. She felt tears also. She walked closer to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her. Samantha broke down and started crying even more.

" Sweetie, he loved you, you know that. I know it's hard. But Jake would want us to move on".

" Mom, he's gone. I haven't found closure. I don't think I ever will". She sobbed into her mother's coat. Her sobs and words were muffled by the big wool winter coat.

" Lets go home, have a glass of wine or twelve. And have some good family time".

" Alright". She agreed.

" Samantha, I love you very much baby girl".

" I love you too mommy". Samantha said smiling. She hadn't said that word to her mother in years. Cuddy smiled. She missed hearing that come from her girls. Audri and Paige out grew that word years ago. They left the cemetery with small little smiles. They got back to the house ate dinner then were sitting in the living room. House sitting in his big master chair. Cuddy on the the arm while his arm was on her waist. Jamie and Trevor sitting on the couch while Samantha sat between Brad's legs on the floor. The kids were in the family room watching TV.

" Jake was the one who always put the star on the tree. One year he was such a klutz he tipped the entire thing over. I thought mom was going to kill him".

" Nah. I would've been a little easier".

" Stabbing with a fork".

" Something like that. Another glass of wine"? Samantha and Jamie nodded. Cuddy got up from the chair and grabbed the bottle. She poured the girls glasses then set the bottle on the table.

" Samantha was the one who burned peoples eyebrows off".

" One time and I never live it down". She said.

" Oh come on, you've always wanted to do that to me".

" Because you annoy the hell out of me". Cuddy slipped away to go use the bathroom.

" Dad's the one who thinks you should play in Walmart".

" In my defense it was all her". He said pointing at Samantha.

" Me!? It WAS you who went to the toys and grabbed the ball. Might I add the kid you farted on in the process". Cuddy came back and stood in the door way. She smiled at the family that started it all. House, Jamie, and Samantha. She looked up and swore she heard Jake say " I love you".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So there you have it. My story's final chapter. My baby has been through so much with me. Please review and thanks! Thanks to HughLaurieLover and CassidyTVNut for keeping me motivated. I love you girls and I'm going to start talking to them about Huddy fic ideas. I have a song fic idea that I'm in love with. So lets see where there goes. Thanks again guys!


	31. Epilogue: Huddyish

AN: First Epilogue! That's all I have to say. Here it is. Please read and review!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy's POV...

Wow. I feel so old. My oldest grand child just turned fifteen yesterday. Christmas Day. The kids are all supposed to be over today. Samantha, Brad, Preston, Isabella, Sophia, Jessica, Zachary, and Henry. Zach's five, and Henry's nineteen months old. A she's pregnant again. She needs to stop having kids. Well she's thirty. I think this baby name is going to Harlow or Willow. Jamie and Trevor's family has expanded to two more. The surprise bunch. Ella Grey Justine and Ethan Gabriel Alexander. Ella and Ethan are two. It's surprising how much the kids have changed. Josh and Ben are almost fifteen. Reese is thirteen. Audri and Paige sixteen and Rachel seventeen. Wow. The kids are so old. I hear some talking. The kids are hear.

" Audrienne Grace." House said. Oh no. What has that little girl gotten into.

" It was Paige's fault."

" It was Audri's." I walk out and see the kids. Samantha holding Henry and her huge bump. She's due in March. Ella and Ethan are playing with Zach. While Preston and Isabella are messing with Josh and Ben. Reese is picking on Sophia and Jessica while Rachel is texting on the phone.

" Alright children go sit down at the dinning room table." I said. The kids followed the directions. Samantha and Brad sat next to each other. Henry had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like Preston. Zach on the other hand is different. He has dark hair and green eyes. His the spitting image of his daddy. Ella and Ethan sit down next to Jamie on either side. Trevor sits down next to Krista while Ryan goes off and sits next to Preston. Jessica, Sophia, Isabella, Rachel, Audri, and Paige sit with each other. I sit at one end and House sits at the other.

" So mom we came up with a name for her." Samantha said.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Willow Gabrielle Kate Noelle." She said. I smiled. She knew how to pick out names. Henry's was, Henry August Jacob Alexander. Zach was, Zachary Jethro Brendan River Alexander. She picked Jethro because of Brad. He watched and still watches too much NCIS.

" Cute. Is this the last baby?"

" I don't know."

" Willow is going to be the second to last." Brad said. Samantha nodded.

" So one more baby. Then you're done?"

" Yes. If it's a girl her name will definitely be Harlow. Boy would probably be Kayden."

" Ah. Well lets hope it's a girl so you get Harlow."

" Harlow Marie Victoria Emmaline Matthews." I rolled my eyes.

" What?"

" You've said since Zach was born that Harlow Marie was the name you've wanted forever."

" It's true. Harlow Marie. Willow Gabrielle. Isabella Christine. Jessica Abigail. Sophia Grace."

" Preston Alexander. Henry August. And Zachary Jethro."

" Yep. Harlow and Willow are names that I love. My middle names get weirder every time I have a baby."

" Really?" I said sarcastically.

" Perfect example Sam, Zachary Jethro Brendan River Alexander." Sophia flicked food at Preston.

" Sophia Grace Jennaci Rosalie Matthews!" Samantha scolded.

" What?" She asked innocently.

" You know what."

" Sorry Preston for flicking food at you." Sophia apologized.

" Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness." Preston smirked. Isabella threw a piece of her roll at him.

" Kids." Samantha growled. They stopped and started laughing. My grand kids are weird. I smile.

" Mom, we're going to christen Henry."

" Didn't he already have the you know what?"

" Yes. But it's for Brad's family. I know he's already Jewish. But when you're a Jew and meet his huge Christian family. You understand."

" Samantha."

" Mom, we've already christened Zach. And the others. It makes since for Henry."

" Fine. But he is Jewish no matter what."

" I know. They know he's already had the you know what. It's just for Brad's family."

" What's his name going to be?"

" His full name."

" Alrighty. Lets finish dinner then go get settled in the living room." We finished dinner then we went into the living room and sat down.

" So mom, what was it like being a fifteen year old mother?" Isabella asked Samantha.

" It was hard. School was hard. Now I'm a big bad dean of medicine. Um...I've always loved being a mom. And when your brother was born I couldn't help, but try my hardest for him and no one else. And then you were born and I had to try my hardest. Some people might give me dirty looks but I know no one can replace family."

" Alright. What was like being a twenty five year old mother of five?"

" Hard. Being a mom is always hard. I had kids really fast and really close together then waited. I'm sorry if I'm having kids and you're in highschool but it's just the timing. It's better to have kids early in life than later I found out. I was thirteen going of fourteen when Audri and Paige were born then the next year I get pregnant with Preston. It was really hard but I survived. And I wouldn't be were I am today if it wasn't for trying my hardest. I still have my Escalade. And no one is ever getting that truck. I've had it for over ten years and it's my first car. Being a young mom seems like the cool thing. It's not. I had to give up so much and still do. Bella you have track. Preston has football. Sophia and Jessica have volleyball. You guys all play instruments. Zach has little league. I mean I have so much going there's no time. I was track, basketball, swimming, volleyball, and soccer. I played Viola, Piano, Flute, Clarinet, Saxophone, and Cello later in life. I know what, what I know because I pushed my self. Being a twenty five year old mom was hard. I made sacrifices for you guys. I might've given up time with friends, but it was worth it."

" Grandma, being a mother yourself did you ever break down and said you couldn't do this anymore?" Isabella asked.

" When your mom was first born yeah. Later not so much. I've been pretty lucky."

" This is question is for Samantha, in the fifteen years you've been a mom have you ever doubted yourself?" Audri asked.

" Yes. Several times." She answered. I got up and went to get a glass of wine. I'm only fifty five. Wow. I'm very young to have as many grand kids as I do. I feel two very protective arms wrap around me.

" We've made it." I whispered.

" I know." He whispered back. I turn and look up at him. His face was aged very well and his blue eyes sparkled even more then they did when the kids were growing.

" Through the fights, the babies, grand kids, and weddings we never once split up. We might've threatened it or had a kid run away but never once threw our wedding rings away. We've been married for almost sixteen years. God I can't believe it. Wilson has been married to the same woman longer then five years with four kids. Nathan, Caleb, Kammie, and Kiara. Samantha had boys come and go and has given birth. Jamie became a photographer. Samantha a doctor. Rachel I know is going to be a designer. I've seen the college applications. Audri and Paige doctors. Josh and Ben in between. Reese is the spitting image of his father. The narcissistic pain in the ass I love. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

" Probably go insane." He smirked at me.

" True. I feel like we've overcome this mountain and it's all down hill from there."

" Cuddy, we've been through every parents worst nightmares. I think we're done for a little while."

" Willow isn't going to know us for long. Neither is Harlow or Kayden." I said sadly.

" They'll know about us trust me. Samantha loves her parents more than anything."

" I love you."

" I love you too." He said giving me a kiss. A kiss of reassurance. I smiled against his lips. Everything was going to be alright after all.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know it took me a little while. I've got a Jibbs and an Abby oneshots up. So go check those up. I like the names. I'm good at names. Please review! I'll start working on the next one. Thanks :) Btw I'm not feeling good. :(


	32. Epilogue: Jamie and Trev

AN: Second Epilogue! Willow has been born in this one. She's about six weeks old. So lets get this one going. Please review!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie's POV...

My little sister was coming over! She was in New Jersey for a little bit because not all of us have gotten to meet Willow. She's going to be here soon with the crew. Henry turned two. Samantha's turning thirty one this year. Just because Henry wasn't born in August doesn't mean his name can't contain August. Willow Gabrielle Kate Noelle Hope Matthews was born March 22nd ( the day she was supposed to arrive) at 1:23 a.m. In Washington D.C. I thought Samantha was going to kill Brad for getting her pregnant with a baby that decided to be a stubborn baby. I hear my nieces and nephews fighting great. Willow's crying and Samantha's yelling. Trevor opened the door. Samantha walked in with a baby girl on her shoulder that has this full head of dark hair and green eyes. She was born with green eyes. Samantha's dark brown curls are in a ponytail. She's in denim capris and a hollister t-shirt. Her jewelry is still the same and her tongue ring is in. She's thirty and has a tongue ring. She still has her belly button pierced and her ears pierced everywhere. She still has her tattoos. And she is skinny mini most of the time. The little green eyed wonder looked too cute in her outfit. She was in a Winnie the Pooh onesie that was pink and brown with pants that were pink and brown. Her dad came in carrying the car seat that was also pink and brown.

" Kids, go upstairs the adults need time to themselves." I said. The kids followed directions even Henry.

" Hi Willow." I cooed at the green eyed baby. Samantha was happy Willow was born okay. Willow was trying to lift her head of her mother's shoulder.

" Say hi to Aunt Jamie princess." Samantha said sweetly chopping on her gum. Brad and Trevor went into the living room and turned the tv on.

" How's the kids?" Samantha asked me.

" Good. Ryan and Kris are at each other's throats while Ella and Ethan are best friends."

" Preston and Bella are that way. Jess and Soph are inseparable. Zach and Henry are too. And Willow has no body."

" Ah. That sound like us."

" I know. Mom's really scared that Rach is going to turn out badly. The designer daughter isn't what she planned for. I talked to Cameron the other day. Carson, Cecilla and Christian should be coming over soon with them." Then we heard the fighting of teenagers. In comes Cameron and Chase with Cecilla, Christian, and Carson.

" Oh come on Carson." Cecilla whined.

" Cecilla he has to find out."

" Carson he doesn't need to know."

" He does too."

" Carson I'll tell him." Christian offered.

" You get out of this." Cecilla snapped. The girl was the spitting image of her mother. Blonde hair and green eyes. Christian and Carson were Chase all over. They went upstairs still arguing.

" Ha!" Samantha said to Cameron. Cameron groaned.

" I told one of these days the boys will find out and they'd be all over it like a buffet after football practice."

" It's just a boy."

" Cecilla is about fifteen sixteen. Her brother's will pester her forever."

" Christian's thirteen and Carson's like not even ten."

" He has grown up knowing ways to annoy his sister I can assure you that."

" I've been married for years with three kids. I don't need this."

" Chase the guys are in the living room." I said. He nodded and went in there.

" Coffee?" I asked. Cameron and Samantha both nodded. We walked into the kitchen and sat at the small breakfast table. Samantha held Willow in her right arm. I poured three cups of coffee and joined them.

" So what's going on down in D.C. Miss Dean?" Cameron asked.

" I might move back up here."

" Really?" Cameron and I both exclaimed.

" Yes. Mom called me and said that she would love me for Dean when she retires."

" You should totally take it."

" I know. I'm thinking about it. The kids have grown up in D.C. Gee, I don't know."

" Sam, it's your dream job. And it's calling your number no one elses. Take it."

" Preston and Isabella hardly remember up here. Jessica and Sophia don't even know. Zach and Henry along with Willow were born in D.C."

" Sam, I'd take that job in a heart beat. Take the job. We'll help out. Willow and the kids will be loved." We had no idea Preston and Isabella were eavesdropping.

" I'm calling mom tomorrow." Preston and Isabella gasped.

" Mom! You can't do this! You can't leave D.C.!" Isabella said angry.

" Honey." Samantha said.

" Mom, my whole life is in D.C. I can't just say it's okay to move back up here."

" Sweetie, it's my dream job. I've wanted to be the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro hospital since I was little. This is my job. My time. My mom and the board are calling my number. We can drive down to D.C. when ever you want. We'll even spend summers down there. This is my time to be Dean there. No one elses."

" Mom, it's our life too. Not just yours. I can't believe you'd pick a job over your family." Samantha handed me Willow. She stood up.

" I've been picking family for over fifteen years. Fifteen years of turning down job offers and nights out with friends just because my kids are sick. It's my time that I do something for me. Isabella you can have as much input as you want but your dad and I will do what's best for you."

" Mom you're throwing away the perfect life because of a job."

" Isabella Christine, it's my decision. End of story." Isabella huffed and stormed off. Willow let out a wail. Samantha sighed. She took the baby from me and started rocking her. Isabella was as stubborn as her.

" Sam, you're doing the right thing."

" Sometimes I feel like I'm a failure. Zach and Henry don't deserve that. Neither does Willow."

" Mom, you're not. I can assure you that." Preston said. He walked over to his mother. The boy was way taller then his mother.

" I feel like I'm looking at your father." She smiled.

" Which one?"

" Trav."

" Mom, you're not a failure. I raised me and I've turned out pretty good." Samantha and I chuckle.

" What?" He asked.

" Preston, I struggled and still do."

" Mom, you're fine." She sighed and looked down at the green eyed wonder in her arms. Brad walked into the kitchen.

" Why is our oldest daughter crying?"

" We're coming home." Samantha said. Brad smiled. After almost eleven years in D.C. she had gotten in through her thick skull that this is where she needs to be. I smiled. My little sister was coming home. Mom and Dad would be really happy. Willow is smiling.

" Willow Gabrielle are you smiling?" Samantha cooed at her. Willow just looked up with her big green eyes in awe. The baby was too much her mother. Mom and dad already met her. Already met the princess known as Willow Gabrielle Kate Noelle Hope Matthews. Man do we pick long names in this family or what? It's tradition. Two or more. And Samantha takes advantage of the two or more. Well I hear kids fighting upstairs. Time to go play bad cop. Willow's smiling. Samantha's coming home. And my family is together with Cameron and Chase. This is going to be the best year yet...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: All together can I get an ' AWWWWWWWWWWW' Lol. This was really easy to write. I couldn't stop typing it seemed like. NCIS marathon in the US today. Oh yeah. I'm in love. *smiles* I still don't feel well so review! Maybe I won't be sick anymore. Thanks :)


	33. Epilogue: Sam and Brad

AN: Willow is a year in this one. It's more of Sam's kids update. So here goes nothing. Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isabella Christine Lisa Marie Zoey Matthews was in highschool. Wow. There was this one girl who she absolutely hated. Brianna Lombardo. Ugh. She couldn't keep her tongue in her mouth long enough. Brianna Lombardo started walking towards her. Her boyfriend was a senior. Star quarterback. Tim Harness. He was all the girls dream guys. But Isabella got him right where she wants him. Her new baby brother or sister was going to be here soon.

" Isabella." She said snotty.

" Brianna." Isabella shot right back.

" You should learn to stay out of the way."

" Brianna, you should learn to keep your tongue from going down other peoples throats."

" You're the one to talk." Brianna said. Tim saw his girlfriend talking to Brianna. Brianna was one of the worst girls ever. She wasn't anything like Isabella. Isabella was her mother. Everyone knew who she was. Even her teachers knew before she told them. He slowly started walking over to her. Isabella shot him a smile.

" Flirting with your boyfriend Bella. How cute." Hope Martinez said. Stephanie Martinez's daughter. Oh did it bring back those memories.

" Shut up Hope."

" You shut up." Brianna said.

" I don't shut up."

" You should learn." Tim was now over there.

" Oh look it's the sluts boy toy. They aint gonna last." Hope said. Isabella was ready to take Hope, Brianna, and Grace right there. Audri, Paige and Rachel were all seeing this.

" Come on baby lets go." Tim said taking her hand. Isabella slowly turned and started walking with him. Their fingers intertwined with each other. They saw Preston.

" Hey Bells, are they giving you any trouble?" Preston asked standing next his football buddies.

" Yep. Preston I'll handle it." Tim said before she could answer. Isabella looked up at him with a puzzled look.

" Bella, it's for you."

" Tim, don't kill 'em. Knock some sense into their boyfriends while you're at it."

" My pleasure babe." He smiled.

" Well I better get to Biology. Mom's gonna have a cow if I'm late."

" Go to biology. I think Christian is going with you too."

" I know. Christian and I have most classes together. Well I'll meet you in the parking lot.

" Bye Bells."

" Bye babe." Isabella said giving him a hug because they couldn't kiss in the hallways. He kissed the top of her head. The 6'3 quarterback let her go. He watched her smiling. She could feel and small smile coming on. She made it to class. When school was over she walked out to the parking lot. Preston was getting into his truck. Audri and Paige in their Edge's. Rachel in her Cadillac STS silver. She saw Tim's car. His big black on black Dodge truck. She hopped in throwing her bag in the back seat.

" Hey babe."

" Hey." She said giving him a quick kiss.

" Are we going to the mall?"

" Yes. I just have to go home and change."

" Alrighty. It's Friday which is always good." He said pulling out of his parking spot.

" So what school are you going to?" Isabella asked.

" Not sure. Just know I'm going to Enlist in the Marine Corp."

" I'll be a military wife."

" Marine." He corrected.

" Tim, I love you. I really do. But seriously."

" I love you too Bells. But that's just how it is."

" You better come home to me. No one else."

" I will. I promise, Bella." They drove to her house in silence. The only noise was the radio playing Superhuman by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson. When they got there Preston's truck still was in the drive way. He was probably over at Clarissa's house. His girlfriend. She got out taking her bag out of the back seat and went into the house. Her mom and dad were at work still and Jess and Sophie would soon be home. She went upstairs and changed into a pair of American Eagle jeans dark wash and a Hollister t-shirt yellow. Man did she look like her mom minus the blonde hair. She was walking down the hall to the bathroom when she saw her mom and dad's door opened. She walked in and saw all the old picture's of her mom on the bed. Her mom must've been looking at them. One that stood out the most was her mom in the same outfit as her but a tad bit dated. Her mom's long blonde curls in a ponytail and she was standing next to Jake. Jake towered over her mother. Isabella was surprised at how much she looked like her mother. But with the dark hair. She heard several pairs of feet. Jessica and Sophia with Zach. Isabella quickly wiped away any tears she had and grabbed her bag.

" Jess and Soph I'm going out. Hopefully mom and dad will be home soon with Willow and Henry. I've got my cell so if you need anything call." They nodded. Isabella quickly left and hopped into Tim's car.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later...

Samantha and Brad come in the door with a three year old and a one year old. Samantha supporting a five month baby bump. A little girl. Willow goes into the living room Duke's barking along with Grant ( the new dog) Jessica and Sophia are doing homework. Zach's watching Spongebob. Henry's off doing is own thing while Samantha starts getting dinner ready. After a half and hour of dinner making it's dinner time.

" Kids! Dinner!" She yelled. Jessica, Sophia, Zach, Henry, and even one year old Willow walk into the huge dinning room. Samantha gets Willow in her highchair. While Brad gets Henry situated. They hear the front door open and in comes Preston and Clarissa. Isabella's eating dinner with Tim.

" Hey Dr. Cuddy. Dr. Matthews." Clarissa said. Her long black hair in a ponytail. Her big brown eyes looking at him in awe. Clarissa Esparza was amazing. She was a cheerleader and a sophomore like Preston.

" Hey Clarissa." Samantha said serving the kids.

" Do you mind if I stay for dinner? Dad's got a big benefit in D.C. tonight and I can't cook."

" Clarissa you're always welcome to stay for dinner." Clarissa and Preston sat down. Then Isabella and Tim walk through the door.

" Mom can Tim stay for dinner. We decided not to go to dinner tonight.:

" Sure." Isabella and Tim sat down at the table across from Clarissa and Preston. Jessica and Sophia sat across from each other. While Henry and Zach sat next to each other. Willow sat in her highchair stuffing spaghetti in her mouth.

" Well kids we have big news." Brad started in his sord of faded out british accent. It was still there.

" It's a girl." Samantha smiled. Isabella, Sophia, and Jessica's faces lit up along with Clarissa's. Preston had been secretly wanting a baby sister.

" Name ma."

" Harlow Marie Victoria Emmaline."

" Did you hear that Willow? You're going to be a big sister." Isabella cooed at the green eyed one year old. Willow's green eyes sparkled and clapped her hands together. Their family was going to be complete soon and then it's back to life the way it used to be...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Okay so what's fanfiction's major malfunction? I posted a Jibbs fic that is right now my baby along with one other and it's not showing up. I can get to it from my email and people have reviewed and it's on one of the reviewers profiles, but it doesn't show up on mine. It's called Sejour Avec Moi. It's french. I love it. Well one more and this'll be done for good! I'm sorry. But I'm working on getting stories done. *sighs* Please review!


	34. Epilogue: Surprise!

AN: The last epilogue! I'm sorry guys it's coming to end. I love all my reviewers. You guys have meant so much to me through this writing process. I'm going to do a Huddy fic sometime soon. But right now I'm focusing on several other stories. And it's really hard. So yeah. This one is really hard for me to write so here goes nothing! Please review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam's POV...

Everything happened so quickly for me. Preston, Isabella, Jess, and Soph. Then Zach and Henry came. Followed by Willow and Harlow. My kids are my life. Mom's retirement party's tonight. Dad passed away from a heart attack about a year ago. Mom was crushed. But she has to be strong for Reese and Josh and Ben. Audri and Paige miss him. Rachel does too. But it affected Jamie and I the most. I'm officially Dr. Samantha Cuddy Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Mom's really happy about. Wilson and Delilah's princesses Kammie and Kiara are doing good. Nathan and Caleb are too. Jamie's little munchkins Ella and Ethan are causing trouble left and right. Growing up with doctor parents was hard but I made it. Harlow's almost two. I'm excited about that. Willow's about three. Henry's four five. Preston's in college. Isabella's going to be out of high school soon. Jess and Soph are Sophomores. And my Zachary Jethro is ten going on eleven. I'm a mama that is done having kids. Cameron, Chase, Cecilla, Christian, and Carson are doing really good. They're coming tonight. Along with Foreman and Taub. Carli, Sophia, Maddie, Brittny, Abby, Mackenzie, Brooke, Asher, Gabriel, Ryan, Joel, Hannah, Kimberlyn, Jenny, Alexandria, Zack, Jared, Grayson, Jack, and Chris are coming along with their spouses and kids. Aunt Laura and Uncle Dave are too. It's a big get together. Jamie's son Ryan isn't coming tonight sadly. Ryan's out of town in London. He wanted to take a vacation before school starts again. I better go get ready for tonight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No one's POV...

A few hours later the families across Princeton and Trenton were ready. They all climbed into their cars and drove to the hotel. Cuddy's party was a big blow out. Samantha and Brad arrived with the younger kids. Jessica and Sophia both drove their own cars. Isabella was with Tim. Preston had to pick up Clarissa, but he was going to be there. Jamie and Trevor were already there with Ryan, Krista, Ella, and Ethan. Mackenzie and her daughter Jenna. Brooke with her two sons Gage and Riley. Asher and Sarah with Kinzy and Aiden. Ryan and Destinee with Neaveh and Marquez. Joel and Hannah with Laura and Dave. Brittny and her baby girls Lucianna and Lythesia. Abby with her princess and prince Tayler and Matt. Maddie with her three sons Eli, Wyatt, and Ty. Carli with Derion and Natalia. Sophia with her triplets after trouble trying to have a baby Cayden, Caysen, and Cara. Kimberlyn with Marissa and Gaby. Alex with Sierra, Emmalyn, and Victoria. Jenny with Devin and Kimmie. And then they boys. None of Samantha's boys that are friends had kids. So there was that. All the doctor's and nurses were there waiting for Cuddy to come. Audri and Paige arrived with Rachel and went over to Samantha.

" So do you think mom'll show?" Rachel asked her sister. The New York brunette look stunning in a short blue dress that was strapless. She was going to Design school in New York.

" Yeah. Mom misses dad so much."

" We all do." Jamie said. Audri and Paige nodded. The identical twins had different color hair. Audri was blonde and Paige was brunette like Rachel along with Samantha. Isabella, Jessica, and Sophia walked over to their mom. Isabella's dark curls in a loose side ponytail on her shoulder and her piercings showing. Her black dress with the thin straps looked so much like Samantha. Samantha was in a blue dress that looked like a dress for a twenty year old girl. It fit her perfectly. Her engagement ring and wedding band on her left hand. While the sapphire band on her right ring finger sparkled. The blue eyed Cuddy girls all looked amazing. Jessica and Sophia were in pink dresses that made them look amazing. Harlow and Willow in green dresses that made their green eyes sparkle. The girls were perfect.

" Mom, do you think Grams is going to show?"

" She's here?" They heard Preston say with Clarissa on his arm. They all looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Cuddy walked in and was shocked.

" Oh my gosh." She gasped.

" You like it Ma?" Samantha asked.

" Yeah. What's with the screen?"

" Later. Now Former Dean it's time to get a drink sit back and relax. Dinner should be out soon."

" Honey, you didn't have to do this."

" I did too, mom. You gave me life almost thirty three years ago. I'm just making sure you know that I love you and that dad would've wanted this."

" He would've." Cuddy said sadly.

" Go get a martini and sit down."

" Alright." She said. She went up to the bar and grabbed a drink. Samantha was nursing a Cosmo. While Jamie was drinking an Appletini. They got dinner served and ate. Then it was something Samantha had, had planned for months. A picture montage to The Best day by Taylor Swift and I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack. The pictures ranged from when she started at the hospital to the kids. Then Samantha needed to give a speech.

" Alright so if you don't know me which everyone does I'm Dr. Samantha Cuddy. I'm the new Dean at Princeton Plainsboro. So be prepared. My mom had done this job since I can remember. I grew up knowing mom was the big boss. Anything my dad did she'd probably kill him for. About a year ago the hospital lost one their biggest names. Dr. Gregory House. Losing the head of Diagnostics was hard for my family, but we've gotten through it. My mom dedicated her life to being a doctor, the mom thing was just an added bonus. My mom will really be missed at PPTH. She'll stop by on occasion because I say she has too. No one can replace her. I'm just filling the position. I hope PPTH will welcome me as you dean. I might be young, but I'm not stupid." She said with a smile. There was a big applause after that. Cuddy just kept smiling. It was the perfect retirement party.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seven years later...

Sam's POV...

Well I'm forty! Still married to Brad. Don't have anymore kids. After Harlow we stopped. I'm a grandma to several lovely grandchildren. Mama died last year. Car accident. It was tragic. But the kids got to at least meet her. Jamie's still with Trev. It's been twenty seven years since Jake died. Isn't that weird? I was thirteen going on fourteen. All of my younger siblings are parents. That's weird. Rach is this famous designer. Audri and Paige are my doctors. Jamie's still a photographer. Josh is a lawyer. Ben is in the House of Representatives. And Reeser is teacher. We're all something different. My kids on the other hand are all doctor's. Except Zach, Henry, Willow, and Harlow. I've been Dean for awhile now. It seems like only yesterday mama was offering me the job. I'm having a lot of fun. Brad's still a surgeon. What can I say? I fell for a surgeon. All of my friends are happy parents and doctors and lawyers. Audri is going to be head of Diagnostics someday. Foreman still is. Cecilla, Christian, and Carson are all amazing adults. Cecilla's a teacher which doesn't surprise me. Christian is going to be a surgeon like daddy. Carson is Carson. He doesn't have a job title except VP of Sales at a company here in Jersey. We're all doing great. Isabella is an amazing mom. She married Tim. Preston married Clarissa. Jessica married Gavin. And Sophia married Kingston. Isabella has two kids. Erin and Andrea. Erin Justina Rae Harness is two. Andrea Brittny Mae Harness is nineteen months old. Preston's boys are boys. There's two of them. Evan Jake Alexander Matthews. He's four. Ashton Jack Alexander Matthews two. Clarissa is pregnant again. With a boy. She's so excited. Not about it being boy, but it being baby number three. Jessica and Sophia are mom's. One each. Jessica has Jacelyn Renee Danielle Andrews. Sophia has Bryen Jacobi Alexander Garcia. Sophia and Kingston Garcia. Jessica and Gavin Andrews. Isabella and Tim Harness. Preston and Clarissa Matthews. Evan, Ashton, Erin, Andrew, Jacelyn, and Bryen are my grandbabies. Jamie has four grandbabies. Ryan has Jaysen and Drake. And Krista has Kasey and Karalyn. We're just one big family. It started two people. Dr. Lisa Marie Anne Cuddy and Dr. Gregory Paul House. They had, Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy. Then Rachel LeeAnn Madison Cuddy. Audrienne Grace Noelle House and Paige Nicole Kathryn House came next. Then Joshua Alexander Riley House and Benjamin Dylan Alexander House. Last put certaintly not least Reese Joseph Alexander House. We made up a crazy family that will never end. The House-Cuddy clan has survived. Survived pregnancies, death, and marriages. When I look back on it. I wouldn't change any of it. I love my younger siblings and kids. My kids love bragging about how young their mother is. It's fun for me too. Especially Preston and Isabella. I mean I was fifteen and sixteen when I had them. I was young and naive, but I made it. I've been married twice. Given seven times. Three boys, five girls. No more. That's all I need. We all survived. Would any of us change it? No. Chaos is the Cuddy way. No other way but that...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Well there it is. The lovely end to my story. It took me awhile to write it, it seems like.

Samantha and Brad's kids: Preston. He married Clarissa and they had Evan, Ashton, and Parker. Isabella. She married Tim and the had Erin, Andrea, and Peyton. ( catching the pattern) Jessica. She married Gavin and they had Jacelyn and Garett. Sophia. She married Kingston and they had Bryen and Sarahlynn Ray. Zach. He married Jada and they had two kids. Boys. Kacen and Dereck. Henry. He married a girl from down South named Ally May. Him and Ally May had two kids. Girls. Calleigh Ray and Daniella May. Willow. She married Jeff. They had three girls. Veronica, Zoey, and Noelle. Harlow. She married Nigel Bradley. Nigel was this big British soccer star. They had six kids. Alexandria May, Juliet Grace, Symphony Winter, Violet Amethyst, Jayden October, and Brooklyn August.

Jamie and Trevor's kids: Ryan married Kate they had three kids Jaysen, Drake, and Brendan. Krista married Kole and the had four kids Kasey Joseph, Karalyn Danielle, Kolton Ray, and Kristin Marie. Ella Grey married Justin. They had two kids Emmaline and Eric. Ethan married Catalina or Cat. They had four kids. Ebony, Catara, Ellie Rose, and Carolina.

Cuddy and House's kids: Rachel married big Italian American movie producer Vinnie DePandi. They had four kids Adrianna, Alessandrina, Mirabella, and Rosabella. Audri married Antonio and they had two kids. Ashlynn and Amberlyn. Paige married Cale they had two kids, Adalyn and Abigail. Josh married Eden and they had Evangeline and Josefina. Ben married Francesca they had Faith and Bethany. Reese married an Italian woman named Violetta. They had six Italian american children named all Italian names. Karissa Violetta, Domenica Vita, Carmina Rosabel, Carmine Cecilio, Demetrio Sal, and Luca Marcello. The very Italian family was completed after Luca.

Please leave an exit review on your way out! Thanks guys for being with me on this incredible journey. The names are really Italian. Karissa, Domenica, Carmina, Carmine, Demterio, Luca, Adrianna, Alessandrina, Mirabella, and Rosabella.


End file.
